Saving Grace
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: Alice and Carlisle meet a girl who would make a good vampire. Better summary inside, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Grace

Chapter 1-Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The song "Love Story" belongs to Taylor Swift, and "Kiss Me" is by Sixpence None the Richer. All characters involved; takes place after BD. Please R&R. Thanks!

Summary: Alice meets a sick girl who would make a good vampire, but will Alice be able to convince the others to save the girl?

Carlisle walked down the hall of Pediatric Ward 2-North, searching out his patient. He liked the girl; she was spunky, and reminded him a bit of Alice. Her name was Grace Siler; when he had told her that he was her chief doctor, she'd laughed and said he didn't look old enough to be a doctor. His patient was fifteen; today, he'd have to tell her he couldn't find a donor for her, and he hated when he had to do that. Especially when it was the pediatric patients, and this girl in particular. He'd pulled her file when she was first assigned to him, and had discovered that she had basically lived at the hospital since she was six. Her parents had passed, and apparently, it was cheaper and easier for the state to keep her at the hospital than to find a medically-suitable foster home. Besides, it seems that she was sick a lot; she had a hole in her heart, and hadn't had success with any surgeries or transplants. He suspected there was a genetic issue at hand, and that was why nothing had been successful. As he knocked at her door, he noticed she had "redecorated" in preparation for the upcoming Halloween holiday. Her door sported a mural of construction paper witches, ghosts, and bats. "Happy Halloween" had been written in glitter glue on the bottom of the mural. He entered when she'd responded, and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen." She indicated her IV pole, which she constantly decorated. Today it was dressed in a plaid skirt she'd likely swiped from the rec room, and had a wig on the top t-bar and a plaid hat that he had recognized as one that Rosalie had donated. He shook his head.

"This is the Highland Lass Fiona. Fiona, please say hello to Dr. Cullen." She had affected a terrible Irish accent, and made the pole "speak" to him. "Allo, kind laddy."

"That is really funny, dear. But I have some serious news." Her expression changed then, and she sat up on the bed. She absently fiddled with the ID bracelet she wore, and the smile dropped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have any donors that will work for you. We can try a patch again, but so far, nothing seems to be holding. I'm checking the European registries, but again, so far, we have nobody. I came by to see what you wanted to do." She looked as though he had slapped her, but nodded lightly.

"I guess we can try a patch. But like you said, they haven't held yet. But I guess it's something. If we do the patch, what does it look like for my…chances?"

"Well, the patch WILL prolong your life. But I don't know how long. Sorry. But I think if you don't choose to get the patch, you are looking at about nine months, maybe a year. The hole just seems to keep growing, no matter what I do. I don't quite understand what's going on, but I am trying to do everything I can think of, and there's one more patch type we can try. Normally, we just use a skin graft, but your body is rejecting your own skin, so for you we use synthetic things-last time, I understand the surgeon used a piece of muslin. There's an experimental treatment in England that is using an aluminum-mesh alloy. We could try that; I know a doctor there who might be willing to help. But that's kind of the end of the road."

"Metal? In my heart? Is that safe?"

"Apparently."

"Hmm. Can I think about it and let you know Monday? I need some time, and it's getting late. You should get home to your family."

"Of course. But I do need you to let me know sooner rather than later, just because we need to set some things up. And let me worry about my family, OK? I just need you to think on this. I'll be back in the morning to do rounds, maybe you can even let me know then?"

"Maybe. Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I can tell you didn't want to tell me this. I appreciate that you never try to bullshit me." He raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything.

"You're welcome. What's on the schedule for the rest of the evening?"

"Well, I thought I'd harass some nurses, then maybe I'd race wheelchairs upstairs with the old folks, and maybe I'd call in a bomb threat. Or maybe I'll just go sit in the rec room. They're playing a movie; Dracula. I was hoping for something really scary, like maybe Nosferatu, but I guess the fact the next oldest patient here is 8 kind of means I'm stuck with lame Halloween movies." He chuckled.

'Well, all of those things sound like fun, but please be careful when you race wheelchairs. I don't want to have to come back tonight because you can't breathe."

"Yeah, I was kidding about that. I'm kinda leaning towards the vampire, anyway. They're very interesting." He shook his head.

'Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow. I think your nurse is going to come by in a minute; it's Ms. Johnson. Please try to be nice, OK?"

"Wow, Dr. Cullen. A fifth of Chivas and a uterus, and you could be my mother." She rolled her eyes, but continued.

"Thank you anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. I might bring Frank out. We'll see."

"You need to come up with more pole characters. We've had Frank and Fiona lot lately."

"Good idea. I'll think on it." She waved as he turned to leave. He hurried home quickly; he'd promised Emmett and Edward he'd hunt with them that evening. When he arrived at home, the boys were already waiting. He was glad for the distraction; he'd think and worry about his young patient if he didn't have the chatter of his sons to keep him busy. When finally the three were satisfied, they returned home to find Alice pacing around the house. Edward went off to find Bella, but Emmett and Carlisle stayed with the clearly out-of-sorts vampire.

"What's up, Alice?"

"Had a vision that Bella's mom had a car crash. Bella is calling her, but I hate when I see things like that, even when it turns out to be nothing." She sighed, but had stopped pacing when Bella came downstairs.

"Everything's fine, Alice. She WAS driving in the storm, which I told her was probably not smart, but she said she was going really slowly." Alice let her breath out and nodded.

"Well, I am glad that everyone is OK. My visions are failing me lately. I wonder why…" The others shrugged. Sometimes Alice's visions were shaky, but she worried about the recent rash of misinformation she had been getting. Maybe she was stressed out, but she was a vampire, so it wasn't like there was much for her to stress about. She had been feeling a little empty; since Bella had been changed, Bella had been distracted with Nessie, of course, and her and Rosalie were new best friends, and now she longed for a new friend who wasn't in her family every day. She had talked to Jasper, and he'd suggested she do some volunteer work at the hospital, and she planned to talk to Carlisle that night. Bella hugged her and went back upstairs, and Emmett wandered off to find Jasper and watch the new shoot-'em-up movie they'd rented earlier. Somewhere Rosalie was reading, but no one was exactly sure what Esme was doing. She had holed up in her office earlier that day, and no one had dared bothered her; she seemed oddly upset at something. Alice looked at the man they all looked to as their father. He smiled at her-he sensed she was wanting to talk to him.

"Alice, is everything OK?"

"No, but I think it could be. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Let's go upstairs; I need to do some work anyway. Meet me in my study in a few minutes, all right? I need to find Esme."

"She's in her office. She seems annoyed at something, but I didn't ask her about it. I'll see you in a minute." The diminutive vampire sighed and headed for the stairs. Carlisle knocked on the door of his wife's office, and was greeted by a scowl-faced Esme. She changed her expression when she'd found out that it was her husband, but he caught on quickly that something was up.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm just a little annoyed with the boys. I asked them to do something for me earlier, and it just didn't get done. Plus, I am a little busy with my new clients; the wife is very demanding and I can't figure out how to please her." His wife shook her head; she looked a little wary. He reached for her and gave her a hug. She smiled when he released her.

"Anyway, enough about me. How was your day?" He sighed.

"Generally fine. But remember that girl I was telling you about?" Esme nodded.

"Well, it's not going well. I can't figure why her body is rejecting everything we try. And Alistair's colleague insinuated that his patch, the metal one, won't work for her because it's really not made for her type of defect. Which basically means I try another pointless patch, but I don't think she'll go for that, or I let her die. Which also is kind of unappealing. So the afternoon wasn't so swell. But, hey, Edward, Emmett, and I had a successful hunt, so that's something, right?" It was Esme's turn to hug her husband.

"Well, you'll figure it out. Besides, from what you told me of the girl, she'll probably tell you exactly what to do." He laughed.

"You're probably right. Anyway, I'd better go upstairs. Alice needs to chat. Do you want me to speak to the boys?" Esme shook her head.

"No, I will. Thank you. You'd better go up; Alice has been out of sorts today. See what's up." He nodded as he turned to go upstairs. Esme went back into her office, and tried to complete more work.

When he arrived upstairs, he could see Alice was already in his study, still pacing back and forth. He walked into the room, and she stopped. He motioned for her to sit, but she shook her head.

"Ok, Alice. What's up?""Well, I need your help. Ok, so you know that I love Bella with my whole heart, and I love the others more than anything, right? But lately, I feel like I'm really in need of a makeover. But this time, I want to make over my soul. I need something in my life, but I don't know what. I miss having a friend whose not related to me. I talked to Jasper, and he suggested that I talk to you to see if you had any ideas." Alice's pale amber eyes were wide with emotion. Carlisle considered what she was saying, and as he turned her words over in his head, an idea came to him.

"Well, actually, I do have an idea." Alice perked up.

"Really?" He nodded and continued.

"There's a young lady, one of my patients. She could use a friend, and I think you'd get on well with her. She's a lot like you, actually. But if you're interested, you could go to the hospital with me and spend some time with her. She's fifteen, but I don't think that she'll mind that you're older; actually, she'd probably like it. But you wouldn't have to do much; I mean, it's not like a really little kid who you can only read to or something. Just talk to her. Fix her hair. Stuff like that." Alice looked intrigued.

"Wait, you said she was your patient? She has something wrong with her heart?"

"Yes, a hole in one of her chambers," Alice looked a little lost, "But that's not important. Just don't let her run, and it'll be fine." Alice nodded and smiled a little.

"Ok, Carlisle. It sounds great. I'll do it. Can I go this morning?" She was back to her normal, perky self. He nodded.

"I leave at 7:30, so be ready. You can ride with me, and if you finish up, you can just hang around my office until I'm done with rounds and stuff. OK?" Alice nodded vigorously, and hugged him. He was a little taken aback; they weren't a PDA kind of family.

"Sorry. But thanks. I'll be ready at 7:30." She bounded out of his study, calling for Jasper. He smiled, glad he could make at least three of his children happy that day. He turned to his patient files until Esme came in, and he told her about his conversation with Alice. He noticed then that it was almost 7. He stood up to change his clothes and get things ready for his day. It struck him then, something he hadn't thought about in ages, that it was a little odd that he no longer slept. The thoughts were interrupted by a very loud wail coming from the direction of Edward's bedroom. He smiled; Nessie was getting bigger every day. He heard Bella take her downstairs, and what sounded like Emmett cooing at her. He quickly changed his clothes and gathered the files he'd need for the day. When he arrived downstairs, Alice was already waiting, carrying a tote bag. She patted it, and said "Provisions. I figure if she's fifteen, she'd probably be into magazines and stuff." He shrugged and nodded, not really sure about the things that fifteen year old girls liked.

"Good idea. Ok, Alice is coming with me to the hospital today. Does anyone need anything on the way home? We can stop off if we need to. Esme, how are we for food for the baby?" Everyone shook their heads. Esme replied, "We're doing fine, dear. Have a good day, you two. Alice, tell me everything when you get home." Alice nodded, and kissed Jasper goodbye. Carlisle told Esme to expect them back around 11 am, and they left.

Once at the hospital, Carlisle took Alice to the third floor. They saw Grace standing at the nurses station, hand on her hip, giving some poor male nurse what was surely a piece of her mind. She tossed her head at him, and turned around, her pale blue eyes flashing. She smiled when she saw Dr. Cullen and the petite girl with him. She strolled towards him.

"Dr. Cullen, Nurse John won't let me switch roommates." She smiled warmly at Alice.

"I'm sure he has a very good reason, Grace. Now, this is Alice, my daughter. She's been wanting to help out, and I think you two would get along great. Please show her around, can you? I'll talk to the nurse and see what the problem is." He smiled at Alice and turned to walk to the nurses' station. Grace looked Alice up and down.

"Are you really here because you want to be, or is your dad making you do this?" Alice looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"No, I'm really here because I want to be." Grace pursed her lips, but seemed to believe her. "Ok, then. Let's go to my room before someone comes and shoos me out of here. No one let's me do anything. It's like an interment camp for sick kids," She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her down the hall, talking a mile a minute, "Have you ever heard of the Antsy Pants? I was doing some Googling, and found one of their songs I liked. We can listen to it while we have girl talk. You do like girl talk, don't you, Alice?" They stopped in front of a colorfully appointed room. If Alice wasn't a vampire, she'd be exhausted already. Instead she replied. "Yes, I do. But I've never heard of Antsy Pants. What kind of music is it?" She followed the girl into the room. She sat on the bed and patted the pink comforter, motioning for Alice to sit next to her. Alice was a little dumbfounded; most mortals gave the vampires a wide berth, but this girl either didn't notice that Alice was different or else didn't care. She shrugged and sat where the girl indicated. The girl was fiddling with a CD player that had been sitting on a side table by the bed. Alice took the moment to really look at the girl. She was pretty; her skin was alabaster white, and clear. She had pale blue eyes and brown hair. Actually, she kind of resembled Esme, with Alice's hair color. Grace looked up then and smiled at Alice. She sighed.

"I can't seem to make the song play. Oh, well. Maybe next time. To answer your question, they're bluegrass-punk. Anyway, tell me all about you. Dr. Cullen seems too young to have a teenaged daughter." Alice laughed her tinkling giggle, and shook her head.

"I suppose. I'm adopted. Actually, all but two of us are. There's six of us kids and my niece. I have an older brother who just got married and had a baby. They live with us, so it's really loud all the time. I kind of like that it's quiet here." Grace was looking at her with her head cocked sideways.

"Wow. You're all really lucky to have been adopted. I've been in the system since I was six, and I have yet to find a foster family. No one wants the sick kids. Anyway, it must be cool to have so many siblings. I'd love for it to be a little noisier here, though. Mostly it's pretty boring, although they just moved a cute boy into c-6. They won't let me talk to him, though. I guess he is just in for some kind of virus and Dr. Cullen says that my immune system is too compromised. So instead I hang around with 6 year olds. But enough about me and my downer life. You want to do something fun? We can go to the rec room, and I could play the piano for everyone. Do you sing?" Alice shook her head.

"Well, that's all right. Maybe we'll kick the little kids out and I'll teach you the Thriller dance. You know, Michael Jackson? No? Ok, well then, let's just take a walk." Alice nodded; people said she had energy, but she was 99% sure she wasn't _this _energetic. If Grace didn't cough hard every so often, you might forget she was sick. Grace pulled her up and started to run down the hall even before Alice could get out the door. She heard Carlisle's voice scolding the girl.

"Grace, please. Don't run, OK?" Alice was out the door behind her and mouthed a quick "Sorry" to Carlisle before catching up to the girl, who had slowed down. She was gasping, clutching at her chest. Carlisle zoomed over, but by the time he arrived in front of the girl, she was upright again.

"That hurt. I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I won't run anymore, I promise. Come on, Alice. We're almost there. Maybe I'll just play for us." Carlisle looked from Grace to Alice.

"Yes, Grace plays the piano well. Almost as well as Edward." Grace nodded.

"Well, shall we?" Alice allowed the girl to lead her the rest of the way, to a large, open room that resembled a school gym. A bunch of art supplies were out, against one wall was a large bookcase stuffed full of books and videos. In the middle of the room, there were three large, long tables set up with chairs of various sizes scattered around. In the corner was a small, very old piano. Alice remembered that Carlisle had brought Edward to tune it once, but didn't remember him talking about the room. Grace smiled at an older woman who walked over and identified herself as Jenny the Recreation Therapist. She was gaping openly at Alice, but Grace didn't notice.

"Gracie, why don't you play something for us today? I'm bringing in the kids in a minute. How about that song by that blonde teenaged girl from Radio Disney? Taylor whatever." Grace nodded, and sat down at the piano. She motioned for Alice to sit down next to her. She began to play a few chords, which Alice recognized as warm-up exercises.

"Grace, where did you learn to play the piano?"

"Before I got sick, my grandfather taught me." Alice had noticed that some other kids had come in to the room; it was clear that Grace was the oldest patient. They gathered by the piano, most of them keeping clear of Alice, and Grace began to play a song that Alice recognized from the mall's PA music. A little girl tugged on Grace's sleeve and asked her to sing. Grace shrugged, but nodded. She opened her mouth, and a sweet song filled Alice's ears.

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts and I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowds and say Hello. Little did I know. That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliette, and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go. And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I love you and that's all I really know and you be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say Yes._

Then, Carlisle came to get Alice to return home. As the two vampires left the room, they could hear Grace's voice continuing down the hallway, and to the elevator. As they drove home, Carlisle asked Alice how it went, and Alice answered his questions, but was thinking hard.

"Did you have fun?"

'Yes."

"Did you get to look at any of the magazines?"

"No."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yes." Carlisle sighed and fell silent. He suspected what Alice was thinking, but he didn't want to push it.

"Well, since Esme and I are leaving tonight, I won't have a chance to ask her if she wants you to come back until Monday, OK? Would it help you if I let you look at her case file? Normally, I wouldn't allow it, but I know you'll keep it to yourself." Alice shook her head.

"No, thank you, though. Don't do anything that might get you in trouble. I forgot you and Esme were leaving tonight; I promise to keep the boys in line. Or at least try." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you. We appreciate that. Thank you for coming today, I know Grace was happy. I could see it in her face. She looked well today; they took her IV out." Alice nodded, feeling like a ninny. Mercifully, they were home, and Alice ran inside to find Jasper. She realized she had left the tote bag with the magazines in it in Grace's room, but she figured they'd be safe. Carlisle let himself into the house, and came face-to-face with Emmett, who was looking guilty.

"Hey, Carlisle," he said, rushing out the door behind him. Carlisle shrugged, and closed the door as Rosalie bolted down the stairs.

"Hey, Carlisle. Did Emmett just leave?" Carlisle nodded.

"He's so busted. Excuse me." She ran out the back door in the same direction as Emmett. He didn't bother to ask Edward, who was in the kitchen feeding Nessie what was going on, as he was sure of two things: one, that he most likely didn't want to know, and two, he'd likely hear about it later anyway. He headed for the stairs, where he could hear Alice and Esme talking in hushed tones, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. When he got to the top of the stairs, he could tell they were talking about Grace and what Alice had done that day. He interrupted, as if he hadn't noticed they were talking.

"Hi, ladies. Say, Esme, are you ready to head out?" She scowled at him and tilted her chin towards Alice. Carlisle looked innocently from his wife to his daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were chatting. Please carry on." He smiled to himself as he went down the hall to put this things away and stick a few things in his overnight bag. He and Esme would be gone the whole weekend. Sometimes Esme and Alice got ideas when they chatted with each other, and he felt that this is one of those times. He couldn't say exactly why he felt like that, just something he felt in his bones. He shrugged and sighed and went into his closet. A few hours later, he and Esme were in the wilderness, and the children were alone.

At home, Alice sat in her bedroom, thinking. Jasper was off with Emmett, watching TV and periodically tossing a baseball in the living room, which caused Rosalie to screech every time. She couldn't think with all the noise, and now Nessie was crying. She briefly considered going to the hospital just to see Grace and enjoy the quiet, but she also had to watch the boys. The last time they were home alone, Jasper and Emmett had turned the living room into a chemistry lab and, somehow, a gerbil ended up in the fridge. Needless to say, Esme was upset for weeks. The tiny vampire girl stood up and floated down the stairs.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Jasper had spied her floating down the steps.

"I'm going outside to think because you all are being way too loud. Jasper, please stop bothering Rosalie." He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Sure. Sorry you're having trouble sorting things out; it seems like today was kinda intense."

"Yeah. If anyone needs me, I'm going to be on the back porch." They all nodded and Alice went outside. She was forming an idea in her head, and had spoken briefly to Esme about it, but it'd be hard to convince the others, especially Carlisle. And Rosalie. If she could get one or the other on her side, she knew it was in the bag. She pulled herself up from the porch chair she sat in and went inside to talk to Rose. She found the blonde vampire sitting on the couch between the boys, holding the remote above her head. When she saw Alice, she threw it to her. Alice immediately put it in her shirt and stuck her tongue out at the group. A moment later, she was being tackled by Jasper, who worked the remote free and kissed her. Then he rose, triumphant, and pressed "play" and resumed his spot on the couch. She sighed and spoke to Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie. Got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's go sit in the study and chat. I don't want to bother the guys. Besides, I need a woman's perspective, and Bella is being odd right now." Rose nodded; she knew that her sisters were close, but since the move, Bella seemed faraway. Rosalie thought it was probably just the shock and awe of her new life, but Alice, who could be dramatic, thought it was her. Rosalie followed her up the stairs and into the library, where they could be relatively alone. When Alice spoke, it was with a sense of urgency, but also sweetness, for Alice was no fool. She knew that Rosalie would be the hardest sell, and so she tread lightly.

"So, you know how I went to the hospital today, and I met the girl and all, right?" Rose nodded. "Look, here's the thing, Rose. I think she's sicker than Carlisle is letting on, and I want to ask him to bring her here to die. Maybe even change her. I don't know." Rosalie sucked in her breath and shook her head.

"Come on, Alice. Let's be real. Think about what you just said…Besides, what makes you think that Esme and Carlisle would let her come here? Who says she'd want to? I think you're reading a lot into one visit." Alice sighed, she had expected this reaction.

"Rose, would it be better if Jasper and I agreed to be responsible for her? I mean, the hospital is no place for a teenager, especially one who is that sick and is already lost. She has no family, Rose."

"Have you talked to Jasper about this?"

"Not yet. I just had this idea."

"I see. Let me think on it. My first inclination is to ask Carlisle to have your head checked, but maybe, maybe I can find some reason for this to make sense. Good luck convincing the others, too." Rosalie said the last sentence with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Thank you, Rose. Look, all I'm asking is you do just that-think on it. Promise me, please? Maybe you should come with me and meet her. I think even your jaded self could be had."

"Maybe I will." She sighed. "Ok, Alice. I promise. I will think about it. But don't ask me to come with you to talk to Carlisle or anything like that. OK?"

"Deal. Thanks, Rose. I apologize for Jasper's behavior, by the way." Rose held up a hand and shook her head.

"It's no problem. Emmett was goading him, anyway." Rose smiled at Alice. Rose is guessing that Alice is getting a little ahead of herself; the pixie vampire could sometimes get carried away. But Rose's strategy would be to pretend to think about the situation Alice proposed, while betting that Carlisle would be her greatest hold-out. Bella said she'd never bet against Alice, but Rosalie wasn't sure, at least in this case. Alice began pacing again, and Rose stood up to leave.

"Um, Alice. Do you want to come down and play cards with me?" Rosalie usually hated playing cards with her or Edward, but in this case, it seemed Alice could use a friend.

"No. But Rose, do you think you could play piano for me?" Rosalie looked surprised. Whenever anyone wanted a song on the piano, they went to Edward, and it was usually never Alice who asked. Rose could play fine, but Edward was superior.

"Sure, I guess." She stood up to go downstairs. Alice looked happy, and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. They waved at Bella, Edward, and Nessie, who had retreated from their rooms to find out what the loud banging noise was coming from the living room while Alice and Rose were talking. It had been Emmett rearranging furniture. Esme was going to have his head, but no one said a word. Rosalie perched herself on the piano bench and turned to Alice.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something romantic. But rock-and-roll-ey, too. Know what I mean?" Rosalie nodded and flipped through some sheet music they stored in the piano bench. One of the collections was a modern music anthology, and it likely would have something Alice would want. She didn't know where the book had come from; Edward preferred classical, and she could only play a few things. But she handed Alice the book and told her to choose something. Alice flipped to a page that was a song that had been used in bad late '90's movies, and one you could hear at the mall a lot. Rosalie placed the book in front of her and began to play. The others gathered around and Alice sang along.

"_kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the green, green grass. Raise up your open hand and strike up the band and make the fireflies dance and the silver moon sparkle. Ohh, kiss me…"_

Jasper and Emmett began laughing hysterically.

"Alice, please. I will pay you to stop singing," said Emmett. The others agreed. She crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her head. When Rosalie was finished playing the song, Alice hugged her.

"Thanks, Rose." An idea was forming in her head. She trotted out of the room and to the study to make a phone call. She dialed the number for the volunteer coordinator at the hospital, and left a message describing her idea for a Halloween party for the kids, along with her cell phone number.

Monday morning, Carlisle pushed open the door to Grace's room, and was surprised to find his usually-energetic patient lying in a fetal position on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her features were screwed up into a grimace. Her arms were wrapped around her body, as if shielding herself from an invisible attacker. He spoke in low tones.

"Grace, are you alright?" Grace answered in equally low tones.

"No, Dr. Cullen. I have been in pain since last night, and the stupid nurses can't get anyone from pain management to give me anything." He approached the bed with his stethoscope ready, and sat down to take her vitals.

"Can you describe the pain?""Yeah. It's a sharp ache in my chest. It feels like someone has my heart in a vice grip and is poking it with a thousand knives." He sighed. Pain was never good.

"Ok, let me check your heartbeat, and I'll see what I can do." He finished taking her vitals and left the room for a minute to locate a nurse. When he returned, he had a vial of morphine, which would immediately relieve the sharp pains, at least long enough to get an x-ray. As the drug entered her system, he could see her visibly relax.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. That helps so much. Hey, is Alice here today?"

"She's in school right now, but is going to come by later."

"Oh, right. School."

"I want to get you upstairs for an x-ray and some blood work, OK?" She nodded.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen, did the social worker find you yet?" He looked confused and shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Looks like they're going to give me emancipation. I can make my own decisions from here on out without having to explain them to a judge and the State. But they need you, as my chief doctor, to sign off on it."

"Is this what you wanted?""Yes. I don't want the patch, Dr. Cullen. I'm tired of fighting my body. I'm ready to die. And I want to be able to make that decision on my own. Which I have. I'm sorry.""No, it's no problem. It IS your choice, after all. I will find this social worker and talk to them. I don't see any problem with signing something off like this."

"Thank you." She was sitting upright now, her eyes a little brighter. A moment later, a lab tech arrived to take her upstairs. When they left the room, a petite Hispanic woman was standing in the hallway, waiting for him. She seemed a little leery when she spotted the young, good-looking doctor and his unconventional pallor and eye color. But she shrugged and began.

"Dr. Cullen, I am Maritza Juarez, I work for the State. I'm sure Miss Siler has told you that I am her caseworker?" He nodded. She continued. "I am here today because Miss Siler has applied for and has been granted emancipation from the Department of Child Welfare and the State of Connecticut. I just need your signature, as her primary doctor, that this is in her best interest and that, to the best of your knowledge, Miss Siler will be able to make her own decisions with a responsible mind and towards the idea of safety." He nodded, indicating that he understood. She opened her mouth to finish her spiel. "If I can be frank, Dr. Cullen, I know that Grace is…precocious, but she has made her wishes as to her medical care and the ideas she has for the end of her life known to me. I think she's rather intelligent, actually, and understands the outcomes of the choices she makes." Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, I think you make an accurate reading of young Ms. Siler. I believe that she knows full well what she is doing, and I have no objections to her petition. I will sign whatever documents you need. Please, let us step into a more private area. The doctor's conference room is right up the hall, allow me to show you the way." He led the woman down the hall to a small meeting room, and indicated a chair for her. He sat opposite her, and shuffled through some papers she had laid out on the table. He read them carefully; apparently, the order basically allowed the state to wash their hands of Grace immediately, and she was in charge of her own life pretty much as soon as he signed. It seemed a daunting and rather unfair choice for a fifteen year old, even this fifteen-year-old. He looked up at the woman, who stared at him, as if trying to grasp an explanation for his golden eyes and young appearance. He smiled warmly at her.

"Ms. Juarez, how often is emancipation granted to a child in the system?"

"Not often, maybe once a year. And Miss Siler will be the youngest to receive it; however, given her rapidly-deteriorating medical condition, I believe the State thinks that it's not a big deal."

"I understand." He signed where she had highlighted, and stood to leave.

"Please excuse me, I have to be upstairs for clinicals in a few minutes. Is it possible for me to have a copy of this paperwork?"

"Only if Grace gives me a statement allowing it. I'll ask her before I go. If she allows it, you will receive a faxed copy by weeks' end."

"Thank you. Ms. Siler should be returning from the lab momentarily." The woman nodded and also stood. She replaced the paperwork in a manila file and followed him out of the room. He went on his way, but double-checked with the nurse he'd spoken to earlier that pain management was indeed paged, and that they would contact him as soon as possible. She assured him that those things were so, and he continued on the clinic to begin seeing patients.

During lunch, Alice and Esme arrived at the hospital with Nessie in tow. He was surprised to see his wife and granddaughter, but not so much Alice. He ushered them into his office and closed the door.

"What's up?"

"Well, Alice asked me to drop her off when we were done shopping so she could spend more time with the young lady she's become friends with, and I needed to see if you can talk to the boys tonight about their behavior when you and I leave. Nessie is just along for the ride."

"Of course, dear. Why don't we all go upstairs and see how Grace is doing, Alice, and Esme, you can tell me about the boys on the way up." They all trooped out of his office and headed for the elevators. Esme held Nessie on her hip and she was so cute and charming that everyone stopped to coo at her and ask the popular doctor if she was his. After he had explained to the third person that she was his granddaughter, and his wife and family were there to visit a patient, the word must've gotten out because no one approached them again. When they arrived on the second floor of the main hospital, they immediately ran into Grace, who was standing in the hallway doing the air guitar and singing at the top of her lungs to Michael Jackson's "Thriller." She stopped when she spotted the vampires, and smiled.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. Alice. Other people." She walked slowly toward the group. Carlisle noticed that her IV had been reinserted.

"Hi, Grace. Please come and meet my wife and my granddaughter." Grace made her eyes wide. "This is too much, Dr. Cullen. You have a granddaughter? Hey, Alice." Alice waved.

"Yes. This is Esme, my wife," he indicated the pretty woman next to him, "and Nessie, my granddaughter."

"Nice to meet you," she said, putting out her hand to shake Esme's. "Come on, Alice, let's go upstairs to the nursery and look at the babies."

"Wait. How are you feeling right now?"

"Much better. The pain people gave me some drugs which has caused the pain to subside. It's still like a 6, but that I can handle."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be walking that much. You don't want to overdo."

"Remember what I said about you being my mother?"

"Yes, something about a fifth of Chivas and a uterus." Grace laughed.

"Exactly. I'll take a chair, though, how does that sound?"

"Better. Thank you. You girls have fun, now. Alice, I'll come to collect you after my evening rounds, OK?" Alice nodded as Grace pulled her down the hallway towards her room. Esme turned to him, her eyebrows raised.

'A fifth of Chivas?"

"Yes. Apparently, her mother was an alcoholic, and she associates my concern with that of a parent." Esme nodded.

"Well, she likes Alice. Thank you for bringing her home; Jasper has her car today, though I am not sure why."

"No problem. I'm only seeing one patient this afternoon, and then I'm going to check Grace's labs and then do rounds, so I should be home a bit early. I'll speak to the children; it might be good for all of them to hear it again." Esme agreed, and waved at the girls, who were now heading down the hall toward the vampires, who happened to be standing near the elevators. Grace, as promised, was in a wheelchair, and Alice was walking along next to her. Esme and Carlisle finished their discussion, and Esme caught the elevator down with the girls. Grace was talking a mile a minute, not noticing that Alice wasn't listening, but was instead looking at Esme with concern. Esme shook her head imperceptibly, and mouthed "nothing" to her. Alice was suddenly aware that Grace was talking directly to her.

"Alice, this is our stop. Coming?"

'Yes." Alice followed the girl out of the elevator. When it closed behind them, she stood up and left the wheelchair behind. Alice looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not going to use it. I'm just standing. I'll grab it when we go back down. The nursery is this way." She started down a hallway, then stopped a few feet where large windows began. Alice stopped behind her and gazed at the babies lined up.

"Why do you like to come here?" Alice asked her. Grace furrowed her eyebrows and looked for a second like she was going to cry.

"Um, well. I think for a couple of reasons. Firstly, if I can be so frank, I'm dying, Alice. I will not get to experience having a child, hell, I may not live to see 16. Secondly, I look at these babies, and I think-my life is about to end, yet one life is replacing that-it's kinda cosmically creepy." She looked wistful for a minute, then laughed. 'Listen to me, waxing all poetic and stuff. Besides, aren't they just really cute?" Alice nodded in agreement, but also in understanding, for she knew the feeling of never being able to have children. Alice watched the babies, some kicking their legs, some sleeping, and some turning pink from wailing and noticed Grace was staring off into space. She saw Alice looking at her, and smiled.

"Can I tell you something, Alice? When I told you just now that I'm dying, it's the first time I've ever acknowledged it. You know, Dr. Cullen wanted to try a patch again for the hole in my heart, but I just don't feel like fighting anymore. I have been fighting this thing for almost 10 years. My body rejects every patch, I'm allergic to all the anti-rejection drugs, and transplants haven't stuck. So today I made the decision to die. Is that like giving up?" If Alice could cry, she'd be crying right then. She shook her head, fearing that if she spoke, her voice would indicate the emotion that her face couldn't show. They were quiet for a few minutes, when Alice spoke up. "Can you tell me about your parents?"

"My father, James, he died when I was three. He was in the Army and was killed in combat. I don't remember much about him, except that he was very musically gifted. My mother, Katherine, was a drug addict and alcoholic who wasn't a great mother at all. She had a lot of demons, but she was gorgeous. That's where I get my coloring from; it's all her family, the Silers. I didn't take my father's last name; they weren't married but they were committed to raising me, I remember. But my mother was fun. So much fun. At least, I used to think so. Although now I understand that it was completely reckless, like letting me stand in the snow, when I was 7, just in my nightgown. It was the first snowfall of the year, and had just been diagnosed, and I wanted so badly to see it, and so she let me. Anyway, this is getting to be a pretty big downer, huh? You left some magazines here last time; let's go upstairs and get lost in Vogue, what do you say?" Alice smiled; that was definitely more her speed. She filed away the information Grace had told her and proceeded to follow her back to the elevator. She sat dutifully in the wheelchair, although she looked pained. They caught the elevator back upstairs, and, when they were safely and quietly alone in the elevator, Alice began to think. The elevator door opened to reveal Carlisle's smiling face. He noticed the look on Alice's face, but didn't stop to ask about it. He had a feeling she'd tell him later. Grace smiled, too.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, girls. Have fun at the nursery?"

"Yes. Now we're going to get lost in Vogue for awhile. See you at rounds." She wheeled herself out of the elevator and into the hallway. Alice ambled after her, lost in thought. By the time they arrived at Grace's room, Alice was more present. They arranged themselves on the bed. Grace looked at Alice and spoke.

"Alice, are you OK? I said too much downstairs. I know to keep my mouth shut. I apologize if that's a lot to handle; I forgot that you are adopted, too. Did it make you think of your family?" Alice nodded. Grace hugged her, then stepped back.

"Jesus, Alice, you're freezing. Do you want to borrow a sweater?"

"No, thank you. It's all right. Let's check out the magazines." The girls sat quietly for a few minutes before Grace spoke.

"Alice, I'm really sorry about the things I said downstairs. I didn't mean to get all mellow on you." Alice laughed.

"It's really OK."

"Alice, can I ask you a question? I know this is going to sound silly, but you're the most glam sixteen year old I've ever seen. Would you consider giving me a makeover? I mean, maybe not today, but if I'm going to die, I want to go out looking gorge, you know?" Alice nodded and squealed.

"Yes, totally. Maybe I'll bring my sisters, too, they can help. Wish we could go shopping, that'd be fun."

"That'd be fun. I haven't been to a mall in eons. The only time I really get new clothes is when people donate stuff. Some of it is great, but mostly it's kind of lame."

" I bet. I'll see what I can do; maybe Saturday I can come early so we have all day."

"Yeah." Just then, a knock at the door interrupted their giggles and plans.

"Hello, Grace. Alice. I'm here for rounds and then to take Alice home." Grace pouted.

"Oh, just when we were starting to have fun. Oh, well. Let's get this show on the road, Dr. Cullen." She shifted on the bed, putting the magazine aside and extending her arm so he could take her pulse. He ran her vitals, then spoke to her.

"Grace. I signed your emancipation paperwork, and the social worker faxed me a copy, thank you for sharing that information. Now, I understand that you don't want the patch, and I think that's fine. But I have asked the hospital's attorney to come up to speak with you about your end-of-life wishes. Like I said, the patch would've lengthened things, but now I think we're looking at under a year. OK?" She looked at him, very serious, and nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome. Any plans for the evening?"

"Ah, I wondered if you were going to ask. You forgot the other day. Yes. I think I might go check out Nurse Heather's dumb Unitarian church, then I might get hit by a truck full of hot garbage juice, then I think I'll round out the evening by diving fully-clothed into the water tower at the Galleria." Alice laughed.

"Sounds like fun. Please try to remember not to stress out your heart too much, though."

"Sure thing, doc. Bye, Alice. Don't forget-Saturday." Alice stood.

"I won't forget. I'll be here bright and early."

"Not too early; at 8 am, I like to bug the hell out of the nurses."

"Well, eight-thirty, then."

"Sounds great. Bye. Have a good evening." They left the room as Grace picked up the remote and turned on the TV. As they headed for the elevator, Alice spoke rapidly, telling Carlisle all about Saturday before he could ask.

"So, Saturday. I'm giving Grace a makeover; she asked me to. I'm thinking maybe Rosalie and possibly Bella would like to help. I wish we could go shopping, but maybe I can just clean out the closets. There's so much to do to prepare." Carlisle chuckled.

"Alice, that sounds like fun. But please remember that she's very sick. Please don't overwhelm her. Besides, do you think it's a good idea to have a posse of vampires in one young girls' room? I mean, Bella is doing fantastically, but you shouldn't tempt fate, OK?" He saw the look on Alice's face and hastily added, "just be careful, and gentle, OK?" They were in the car by then, and a few minutes later, they were home. Carlisle asked Alice to stay in the living room as he called the family together for a quick meeting. When the vampires were all assembled, Esme and Carlisle reminded the kids of the proper behavior when they went out to hunt. Then Alice spoke up about her plans with Grace. Rosalie agreed, but Bella passed. Alice also told them about her idea for the Halloween party she was thinking about for all the kids at the hospital, and they'd all agreed to help with that. She told them she'd organize it more with the Volunteer coordinator at the hospital and then get back to them. They parted ways, but Edward remained in the living room, playing with Nessie. Alice turned to speak to him.

"What's up, Alice?"

'Can I tell you something? It's kind of crazy."

"Sure."

"I have an idea. I know it's crazy, but it might work. I think I should bring Grace here to die. We could get to know her, and she would be far more comfortable than at the hospital. Plus, she could experience things. You know she hasn't been to a mall in years? I mean, I know that's not important, but she's also never kissed a boy, or gone to school dances, or anything. Like I said, I know it's crazy. I'm crazy, but I think it might work.

Anyway, Edward. I cannot sit back and just let Grace die in that place. I know it's a long shot convincing anyone to let me change her, but if she could just come here, she could have the guest room, and Carlisle is already her doctor. He could keep her comfortable. That was all I was thinking." Edward nodded.

"I think that's actually an OK idea. I mean, you'd have to help Jasper and Bella a lot with a mortal in the house, but I think it could work. I understand that you want to help. I will support you, but you really should talk to Jasper before you talk to anyone else."

"I know. He's my next conversation. But thank you for your support. I'll need it when I talk to the others."

" I know. I better go; Nessie needs to eat and Bella has homework."

"Thanks, Edward." They both left the study and noticed that the house was particularly quiet. Even the TV, which Emmett liked to turn up to full volume because it drove everyone crazy, was quiet. She shrugged and stalked down the hallway to find Jasper. She found him in their room, reading a book.

"Jazz. Honey. Help me. I just said something really insane." He looked up at her and pulled her down onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me what you said. We can figure it out, I'm sure."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already think that, so nothing you can say will phase me."

"This might."

"Try me." She shrugged.

"Ok. Here it goes. I want to bring Grace here, Jasper. I think it's inconceivable that she die in the hospital is all. And she can come here, she is not a ward of the state anymore. I mean, in a perfect world, I'd like to change her, too, but I think that might be pushing my luck. But that's my general idea. I know it's not perfect, and it'll be hard. Especially for you and Bella. But I think that everyone deserves to die comfortably. Besides, Carlisle is here, he can help. And I'm sure the others will help when she gets here." Jasper had been nodding while she spoke.

"Ok. I see where you're coming from. I have just a couple of questions. First, where will she stay? Second, have you talked to Carlisle? And third-don't kill me-are you sure you aren't projecting some of the things that have happened to you from… before?" She grimaced, but shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. But no, I haven't talked to Carlisle. And I was thinking that we have the guest room. Also, there's something else. I think I would want to…be responsible for her. I mean, like, take care of her. You know?"

"I think I know where you're heading with this. Alice, you cannot just change a child, OK? But, yes. Generally, I think that's a good idea. But you really need to think about whether or not you really CAN be responsible for two imperfect vampires. Remember, the first year or two can be the worst and hardest. It's a lot of work. And I'm no picnic myself. But if this is that important to you, I promise to try really, really hard. Just try not to let her bleed." Alice laughed.

"I know it'll be hard. I promise to think about it, but I'd really like to move soon. Can you come with me to talk to Carlisle?"

"Of course."

"Ok. I'll find out when he's available and let you know. Thank you." She wiggled free from his grasp, kissed his cheek, and left to find Carlisle. She found him and Esme in the study.

"Hi, can I talk to you guys? I guess we should talk again, all of us, together."

"Of course. Is now good?"

"Yeah, let me go round up Edward and Jasper. By the way, have you seen Emmett?"

"Yeah, he's in the basement, watching TV. I think he realized that today's family meeting was directed pretty much at him."

"I see."

"Thank you." Both Alice and Esme rose to leave, but went in separate directions. Alice went into the living room to grab Edward.

"Hey, Edward. Grab Nessie and go up to the study. I'm talking to Carlisle and Esme now."

"Oh, that was fast. Ok. Come on, Ness." He grabbed the baby's hand and went upstairs, while Alice followed behind. She stopped at her bedroom and knocked for Jasper. When he answered, she pulled him down the hall.

"We're-I'm-talking to Carlisle. I am fairly certain I can handle being responsible for you and Grace. Are you OK with that?"

"I think so. Yes. Sweetie, you're hurting me. I can walk, you know." She loosened her grip, but didn't stop pulling him. He stopped her outside the study and pulled her to him.

"Whatever Carlisle says, I will be here for you. I love you, OK?"

"Me, too. Thank you." They entered the room, where the others were already gathered. Edward had called Bella, too, and someone had grabbed Rosalie. The only one missing was Emmett.

"Should someone get Emmett? Looks like it's going to be a family chat again." Rosalie stood up.

"I'll be back. Just a minute." She flew downstairs. A few moments later, Rosalie came back in, pulling Emmett behind her. They stood behind Edward and Bella, who were perched on the settee. Esme and Alice occupied the armchairs, Carlisle sat in his desk chair, and Jasper sat on the floor with Nessie. Carlisle nodded to Alice. She took a deep breath and started.

"Ok, I wish I had thought about how I was going to say this without sounding like a crazy person. But here goes. I want to bring Grace here, to stay with us-well, me-as she's dying. I just-" she raised her hands and spread her fingers- "I just think that it's unfair that anyone, particularly a child, should have to die in a hospital, with no family. Here's my plan: she can stay in the guest room. And I'll, well, I and Jasper, will be responsible for her and everything. So that's it." Everyone looked at each other. No one said a word.

"Can someone say something, please?" Rosalie spoke up.

"Ok, Alice. It appears that you're serious about this. I didn't realize that."

"It's OK. I didn't either. But it's like, I feel like a kindred spirit, you know? Like something is drawing me to her, like it's my JOB to help her. It's like, I can pass sick people on the street, and I feel very little, but I see this girl, and her frailness and her spunk, and I just HAVE to protect her, to help her. It doesn't make sense to me, but that's what I feel. So what I am asking is for everyone's support. And permission, I guess, too. I know it'll be difficult for all of us, but I just can't help this feeling." Bella stood and crossed the room to sit next to Alice, who was small enough that both girls could fit in the armchair.

"Well, I'll help you, Alice." She leaned over and kissed Alice's hair.

'Thanks, Bella. I'll admit, I don't know how this will look yet, OK? I just know what I think could work. But everyone is right; I don't know if she'd even be interested. And I'd probably have to tell her about us, which may scare her. I just don't know." Emmett was looking at the ceiling. He spoke softly; so much so that no one heard him at first.

"Alice, is this like, a mothering thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I don't think so, more like a protector or mentor thing. I don't really know how to describe it."

"Because if so, I think that there are better ways to do it. I mean, how are you going to do school? You know, our cover story? I don't know. I mean, if this what you really want, I will do whatever you need me to do."

"Like I said, I am unsure how this will look yet. I am not even sure if that'll be an issue. I am, after all, assuming that she will want to. Besides, I think we'll have to blow our cover. That's why it's important to me that we all be involved. I'm so sorry. But thank you, Emmett. Coming from you, that means a lot." Rosalie was looking incredulous. And a little bit incensed.

"All of you cannot be serious. Are you serious?"

"I am," replied Bella. Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement. Edward shrugged and mouthed "sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry. But I just can't get behind this." Rosalie tossed her head. Carlisle and Esme looked shocked, but Esme speaks first.

"Alice, I am glad that the others are on board, but Carlisle and I really need to discuss this, because, as you said, it involves all of us, and our home. You really should have talked to us first." Alice nods, seriously.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I really didn't think it was all going to come out at once. I did intend to speak with you first. Actually, if the others want to clear out, we can do it now." Esme sighs, but nods. As the others filed out of the room, Jasper picked up her hand, and they sat in an armchair, her in his lap, and faced the people they considered their parents. It was Alice who spoke first.

"I'm really sorry. I know I overstepped boundaries. Carlisle, of course I don't want you to do anything that may get you into trouble. And Esme, I don't want to be a burden, but I feel like I need to help her. Please, think about it?" Carlisle sighs. He nods.

"I appreciate that you realize that you crossed a line. But I will think about it. Esme and I need to talk, can we let you know in a few days?" Alice considers, and nods.

"Yes, thank you." She excuses herself and leaves with Jasper. Esme looks at Carlisle.

"If it's not going to cause you problems at work, I don't have a problem with it. When I was riding the elevator with the girls today, it struck me then." He sighs. Her damned mothering instincts were kicking in; he saw it in her face when she'd met the girl the day before.

"Ok. I will talk to someone from Risk Management and feel it out. I don't think this is the best idea Alice has ever had, but I tend to agree that nobody needs to die at that hospital. Especially Grace. But if this goes badly, I hope we're all prepared for the consequences. I really hope Alice knows what she is doing." He looks at his wife again. She is nodding, but serious.

"I think she does. Alice and Jasper are the most mature of the children; they lives they led make them old souls. I am confident that Alice can handle this."

"Ok. So how do we make this happen?"

"I like Alice's idea. Maybe Grace can check herself out, and she can come here. I'll help Alice set up the guest room-just tell us what we'll need, and we'll go to the medical supply store. I'll talk to Edward about Bella; maybe they can hunt daily or something. I'll watch Nessie, and I'm sure Rosalie will pick up the slack with her. It's not ideal, but it can work." He nods.

"Fine. What if Alice wants to change her, though?" Esme sighs.

"That I don't have a plan for. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. How does that sound?" He sighs again, and reaches for his wife's hand.

"I can deal with that." His work phone rings then, and he grimaces.

"Tell Alice I will talk to the attorneys at work; but yes, otherwise. Hello, this is Dr. Cullen." Esme leaves to find Alice as Carlisle takes his phone call. It's the nurse who has been working with Grace; she isn't responding to the pain meds he'd ordered. He told her to order a higher dosage of the medication, and stood up to go to the hospital. He kissed Esme on his way out, and she reminded him to speak to the lawyers.

When he arrived at the hospital, he'd discovered that Grace had been moved to the ICU, and was quickly deteriorating. After he'd examined his young patient, and had coordinated her pain regimen some more, he ran into a colleague on his way up to see the Risk Management attorney.

"Hello, Dr. Thomas. How are things in Myology?"

"Fine, thanks. I was just hearing that your young patient is dwindling fast. Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't I wish? I hate that she is going so quickly, and in this wretched place."

"Yeah, one of my peds patients isn't doing so well. I made the mistake of introducing him to my wife; now she wants to adopt him. Problem is, we only have a two bedroom house, and three children of our own."

"Is that legal? I mean, to adopt a child you work with?' "Well, this kid has been turned over to the state, so yes. But not normally, of course. But perfectly legal, though frowned upon. Why do you ask?" Carlisle shrugs.

"Just never heard of that before. Oh, here's my stop. See you around, Doc." He stepped off the elevator at the first floor and went into his office. He called home, and spoke to Alice.

"Alice, it looks like it's a go, legally. I would ask you and Jasper to speak with Grace first, but you have my permission. Yes, I'll arrange it for tomorrow; will that work?"

"Ok, see you tonight. Bye."

He places the phone down in it's base, and sits back in his chair. He checks his email, and works through the rest of the hour, forcing himself not to worry about things. After a little while, he signed off, went back downstairs, checked on a now-sleeping Grace, and left to go home.

When he arrived at home, things were in full swing. Esme and Alice were clucking around, making preparations for the arrival of a mortal child. He knew full well by now to keep out of the way, and instead took some time to talk to Edward and Bella. He knew that it would be hard for Bella to have a mortal living in such close quarters, but she was handling this life well. They expressed their consent and support to Alice, with the promise Bella would speak up if she was having difficulties. It seemed out of his hands now, and he just threw himself into his work, and caring for his young patient.

Late the next day, Alice and Jasper showed up at the hospital, and Carlisle escorted them to the Intermediate ICU, where Grace had been moved during the night. He spoke to the nurse, who allowed the children to enter her room, with the warning that they had 15 minutes. Carlisle excused himself downstairs. Alice and Jasper entered her room quietly, and she smiled. She looked worse than when Alice had last seen her; paler, ashen, and she had dark circles below her eyes. She raised the bed, and motioned for them to sit.

"Hey, Grace. Dad said you weren't doing too well. This is Jasper. We came by to say Hi, and to discuss something with you." Grace nods, her usual spunk and energy clearly drained. She had smiled weakly at Jasper, who began sending calming vibes her way. She sat back against the pillows, and motioned for Alice to continue.

"Well, we-I-talked to each other, and our sisters and brothers, and to our parents, and I wanted to know if, um, if you wanted to come live with us until you…pass on. It wouldn't be a problem; we have an extra bedroom, and Daddy is already your doctor, but you'd need to be willing to check yourself out of here, and to kind of keep quiet. It isn't illegal for Dr. Cullen to do this, but it is frowned upon." Grace nods, her brow furrowed. When she speaks, it is low, and ragged.

"Alice, why would you want that? I don't understand."

"I just don't think that it's fair for anyone to die in here. I like you, and I know it's strange, but I think it could work. But it's up to you." Grace looks from Alice to Jasper, and back to Alice.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Alice looks at Jasper, who raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you stay with us, you have to understand that we are an unconventional family, but we will keep you safe. I promise that." Grace looks intrigued.

"Unconventional how?"

"Well, like you know, we're all adopted, for one thing." Grace shrugs.

"I can handle that. What else?" Alice shifted uncomfortably, but Jasper spoke before she could.

"You'll see when you get there. It's hard to explain; we just are all different people living in one house. But it'll be great, you'll see." He sent more calming vibes her way, and she sank into her bed a little more.

"Sorry. I'm a little tired today. I think I could deal with those terms. How soon can we do it?"

"As soon as you want."

"Right now?"

"Let's ask our father to look you over, and I'll call our mother and let her know if he says it's OK. I think you'll probably have to sign forms and stuff, too. Do you want me start packing your room up?" Jasper turned his calming vibes to his mate, and whispered to her to slow down.

"Go have Carlisle paged. I'll stay here." Alice looked surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He looks at Grace when Alice stalks off into the hallway, and smiles at her. He settles into the chair across from the bed. She is eyeing him suspiciously, as though she is trying to figure out the reasons for his odd looks and demeanor. He smiles at her,

and speaks.

"So you and Alice seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah, she's super. She was supposed to give me a makeover tomorrow, but then they stuck me in here and that nurse could give a Marine a run for his money, so it looks like that's a no-go. Unless I get to home with you guys, I guess. So, what was Alice NOT telling me?" He raised his eyebrows; this girl was observant. And funny.

"Um, do you believe in vampires?"

"I guess. What do you mean? Why?"

"Well, we're just really into them at our house. It's kind of odd, I guess."

"I see. It can't be much stranger than the things I've seen."

"I don't know about that. So, Alice told me a bit about you. I'm sorry to hear about your folks."

"Thanks. So what happened to yours? Alice told me you're all adopted." He laughs darkly.

"Um, they passed a LONG time ago. I don't really remember them."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Just then, Alice came in with Carlisle. He smiles at his young patient, and speaks.

"So Alice tells me you're going to be our new housemate. I have called my wife; everything is ready. I spoke to the attorney upstairs; there's some paperwork you need to fill out, and of course, I'll need to do the discharge paperwork, but I think we can have this done by late tonight. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled warmly, the excitement she was feeling was bringing color to her face. Alice dragged a plastic chair close to the bed, and held her hand. Grace smiled lightly, but told Alice she was kind of tired, and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, you should be. They gave you some Codeine syrup; it'll knock you out. You should sleep a bit; this evening should be all the excitement you'll need for one day." Her eyes were already closed, and she let her head sink into the pillows. She fell into a light sleep as Carlisle ushered the vampires out of her room and upstairs to his office.

A few hours later, Grace had woken up, and signed the papers that the hospital's attorney had made for her. As he protested her wishes, though, she began to gather her things, and Alice came in to help her, carrying a big box. Grace had had her fill of the attorney, and turned around and spoke to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Bradley. But you do realize that I know full well what I am doing. I wish to die somewhere besides this stupid hospital, and I have emancipation and I get to make that call. Please bother someone else with your complaints." Alice stifled a giggle, and tried to look annoyed at Grace. Grace saw her look, and the look of disdain from the attorney, and quickly apologized. He left, huffily, but promised to file her papers immediately. She had already been given written permission from the chief hospitalist to leave. As she and Alice packed her meager belongings, she began to cry. Alice stopped folding her clothes, and put an arm around the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just nervous, and a little scared. Not of you, just the idea of living with strangers. You all seem nice enough, but it's kind of overwhelming, too. I mean, all my life, I've wanted a place to go; a home, and now I get it, and who knows for how long? Does that make sense?" Alice pulled the girl into an embrace, taking care not to inhale.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. It'll be great; you'll see. You're coming with Jasper and me, and…dad will follow in a little bit. I finished packing your clothes; anything else you want?" As she let the girl go, she indicated the box. She had already loaded Grace's cd player and toiletry kit into the back of Rose's jeep, which she and Jasper were borrowing to haul the stuff. Plus, it was open and airy, and Alice hoped that the air flow would help Jasper to not freak out. He was doing well so far, though. The box of few clothing and linen items that Grace had would fit in the back seat with Alice. Esme and Edward had gone to the medical supply store when Carlisle called, and had procured an IV pole and a heart rate monitor. They were setting it up as the girls were finishing up. Grace looked around, and spied her stuffed rabbit.

"Just floppy bunny, and I think we're done. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Alice giggled at the stuffed rabbit. But she handed the box to Jasper, who had just arrived, and would be driving that evening. He smiled at the ladies as he led them into the hallway. Alice had had Grace dress warmly, and handed her a blanket for the car. It took only a few minutes for Jasper to finish placing the items in the Jeep, help Alice climb in, and head for home. Grace is snuggled into the front seat under the blanket, and is holding a conversation with Alice.

When they pull up at the house, Esme rushes outside to meet them. Alice tells her that they brought her from the Intermediate ICU and that Carlisle says she needs to sleep as soon as possible. She nods, and helps the girl out of the car, into the house, and up the stairs into the guest room. Alice follows behind with the box of her clothes, and the two women help the girl change from her hospital-issued pajamas into sweats and t-shirt. Esme helps her into the bed, and Grace settles back, looking strained from the ordeal. She smiles at Esme, and greets her warmly.

"Hello again, Mrs. Cullen. Sorry, I forgot my manners earlier. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. Please, rest now. Carlisle will be home soon, and he'll put in your IV. Can I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?" Grace smiled weakly.

"Yeah, some tea would be great, if you have any. Otherwise, water is fine. Thank you." Esme smiled.

"Tea is fine. Please, don't feel like you're a stranger. Make yourself at home."

"I don't know about that, Mrs. Cullen. I like to drink Maker's Mark in my panties while dancing to Abba songs. So maybe making myself at home is not a good idea, huh?" Esme laughs.

"Please, call me Esme. Maybe you shouldn't make yourself at home, then, but don't feel as if you need to ask permission to get or do something, OK?"

"Got you. Thanks." Esme leaves to go to the kitchen as Carlisle comes home. The family had gathered around the living room, all talking and speculating about their new visitor. Carlisle enters the kitchen behind her, as Alice follows behind him. "Esme, turn off the kettle. Grace fell asleep."

"Thanks, Alice." Alice excuses herself and Carlisle speaks to Esme.

"We need to sit down with her. I looked at Grace's newest workups, and she's failing faster than I thought. I don't know if it's because she's decided to go, or if there's more blood leaking now, or if there's something we're missing, but I don't know if she'll make it too much longer." Esme looks seriously at him and expels a breath.

"Ok. How much time, do you think?"

"Not sure. It could be as little as a month or as much as three. I want to x-ray her for a blood leakage; I think we have the machine downstairs from Bella's pregnancy, and I just want to pull some blood and see if I can find signs of infection. Then I'll know more. But let's ask the others to be gentle with Alice right now. I'll try to work with Grace tomorrow; I took the day off, and we can see if Jasper needs to hunt for awhile. Maybe we can take turns going with him and the others. Let's keep an eye on Bella, too. Like I said, I hope Alice knows what she's doing." He sighs, and looks at the floor, then to his wife.

"Anyway, we'd better figure out what we're going to say to Grace when she starts asking questions. Like, for example, why Jasper and Alice sleep together. Or why we never actually sleep. Or why we leave at various times of day to "hunt." He sighs again.

"Let's talk to Alice and the others now. We can have a plan ready for the morning." Esme, who had been silent during his speech, simply nodded. Carlisle asked her to gather the children, and he went upstairs to gather Grace's files, and found Alice standing in front of the girl's bedroom door.

"Alice, she's sleeping. Everything is fine right now. Please go downstairs now; Esme and I would like to speak with everyone. I'll peek in before I come down, I just need to gather some files." She sighs, but heads down the stairs as Carlisle enters his office, grabs Grace's file and opens her door. The young girl is fast asleep, breathing lightly but evenly. He smiles, shuts the door, and hurries downstairs where the family is gathered. He enters, and sits on the couch next to Esme, and hands the manila folders to Alice, who is sitting on the floor by Esme's feet. He speaks.

"Ok, everyone. Thanks for meeting up so quickly. Esme and I wanted to speak with you all, but particularly Alice and Jasper, about Grace. Alice, that folder is her medical history; I want you and Jasper to read it, please. Before she left, she had several evaluations: Psych, educational, and medical. She passed all of them with flying colors; her Psych workup was interesting, though, in that the therapist noted that she is quite mature and has an above-average IQ given her lack of formal schooling, but she tends to hide away from much through humor, and she has trouble identifying and revealing her feelings. So, let's be aware of that. Also, Alice, Esme and I need to hear from you what you plan to tell her and when. She will start asking questions; she is quite curious, but she can handle a lot, I know. And she likes the truth; I think she respects that. So… Any thoughts?" He opened the discussion to everyone, and gestured with his open hand to the group. Everyone was silent for a few moments, as if processing what he had said. Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Alice, Jasper, just tell her. It'll be easier for all of us. And do it soon." He looked serious, and Alice was afraid for a minute. Jasper raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Rosalie glowered at him; apparently, he'd deviated from their scripted answer. Bella and Edward spoke quietly to each other and then Bella spoke up.

"Um, we agree with Emmett; sorry. But she does need to know, and just telling her is the best way to do it. We can help, though, if you want us to." Alice smiled tightly. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Fine. Just tell her right away. Or I will. And she won't like what I have to say, I bet." Alice looks to Jasper.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Carlisle nods. The two vampires excuse themselves outside, where Edward would be more challenged, and the others couldn't hear. They were quiet in their discussion.

"Jazz, what if we see how she's feeling in the morning, and then, if she's feeling alright, take her out somewhere and tell her? Having the discussion in a public place might be better." He purses his lips.

"I don't know, Alice. If we stay here, the others can help us out. Esme wants to, and Bella and Edward are willing. No, I think we should stay here, and just sit her down and tell her outright."

"What if she doesn't believe it?"

"Well, we'll keep telling her."

"I want to change her."

"I know. But let's deal with that issue later, OK? We'll definitely need to run that one by Carlisle and Esme. I don't think the others should get a vote in that one, though."

"We did for Bella."

"Yeah, but she ASKED."

"I get your point. I guess it's better if we do it here in the morning. Especially since Carlisle will be here. Let's go tell everyone." Jasper reaches for her and gathers her into a hug.

"I still love you." Alice smiles.

"I love you, too." They walk back into the house holding hands. They stop in the threshold to the living room. Alice takes a deep breath, and begins.

"Ok, here's how we envision it. We-Jasper and I-will sit her down tomorrow and just tell her outright. We'll do it here; maybe downstairs or something. That part we'll deal with then. But yes, right away, and just flat out. And if she doesn't believe it, Jasper says we just keep telling her. I'm sorry again this is causing problems, but I appreciate the gesture from all of you." They all nod and murmur. Carlisle speaks.

"Thank you, Alice. Please, if you want Esme and me to be there, just let us know. I spoke to the others while you and Jasper were talking, and I reminded them to go gently with Grace. But if you need help, or need to hunt more or whatever, please speak up, OK? I guess that's it." Alice thanks Carlisle and the others nod and leave. Alice excuses herself to her room, where she sits on the bed to think about she will say to Grace. After a while, she stands up and quietly enters the girl's room, where the teenager is still sleeping soundly. She plucks one of Grace's pairs of jeans and a t-shirt from her things to check her size. Alice suspects that she is the same size as Bella, and as she looks at the tags, she is excited to discover she is correct. She knocks on Bella and Edward's bedroom door, and speaks to Bella.

"Hey, Grace and you are the same size and pretty much the same height. Can she borrow some of your things?" Bella nods and points to the closet.

"Help yourself, Alice. There's some tops I have she can have, too. Let me grab those." Alice nods and throws open the closet, pushing aside Edward's stuff and pulling some items out. She tosses them behind her into a small pile. Bella adds the tops as Alice turns and begins to sort through the clothes.

"Yes, this is all good. Anything in here you don't want to part with?" Bella pulls out a few items, and helps Alice fold the rest. They quietly place the clothes in the girls room, and Alice settles herself into an armchair near the bed as Bella leaves. Alice remains in her room for the next four hours, until Jasper comes for her, and pulls her out.

"Alice, you cannot obsess. It's not healthy. Grace is sleeping; she's OK. Let's let her sleep in peace, all right?" Alice nods, but then Edward pokes his head out of his door and tells Alice that Grace is stirring. Alice glances at the large wall clock at the end of the hallway; sure enough, it is 7 am. Alice flies down the hall to her room and knocks softly.

"Hey, it's Alice. Can I come in?" The door flies open and Grace ushers her in and closes the door behind them. She indicates the pile of unfamiliar clothes.

"What is all this stuff?"

"It used to be Bella's. I noticed you didn't have much, and you two are the same size and height, so I raided her closet. You seem upset; what's wrong?" The girl sighs.

"No, I'm not upset. Thank you. It's very nice of you and Bella to do this for me. It's just-you don't have to feed me and entertain me and dress me every second. I am sick, but not invalid. OK?" Alice nods.

"Well, change quickly, and come eat some breakfast. Dad wants to check you out, then I want to talk to you. How are you feeling today?"

"Great. 'Course, I just slept 10 hours. It was nice sleeping without the stupid nurses coming in and out, turning on lights and adjusting my IV in the middle of the night. That's SO annoying." As she spoke, the girl changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and one of the tops Bella had donated. She pulled on a pair of socks. Alice was a little shocked; even the girls in gym class weren't as carefree about dressing as Grace obviously was. The girl swiped on some deodorant and ran a brush through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. The whole process took about two minutes, and then she spoke to Alice.

"I'm feeling so well today. I might not even need the IV. I hope. But let's go eat; I'm so hungry I could eat a whole antelope." Alice grimaced but giggled, and led Grace downstairs. Alice introduced Grace to Rosalie and Emmett, who had been out hunting when the girl had arrived the previous evening, and to Nessie, who'd been asleep. Nessie recognized her, though, and smiled and waved. After she ate some cereal that Esme had left out for the two girls, Alice pulled Grace up the stairs and into the study. She gathered Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, and the five people sat around Carlisle's office. Alice spoke up.

"So, there are some things I-we-want to discuss with you. Ok. Um, do remember that time when you hugged me, and said I was freezing? And, you commented on how pale and young we all are? Well, see, we're vampires. All nine of us. This is our coven, and we all live here, together. You see, I'm not actually 16, I'm really about 67. And Jasper is my…mate and he's really old. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to frighten you, and I really do care about you, and I wanted to help you, and I'm just really sorry. So, that's the story." As she was speaking, Grace's face had gone from concern to fear to mirth to disbelief. Now, the girl was sitting ramrod straight in her chair, looking at Alice, staring hard, as if trying to read Alice's mind to see if Alice was telling the truth. She was silent for several seconds, as she appeared to be processing the information. Finally, she seemed to relax a little, and sat back in her chair. She moved her gaze from Alice to Carlisle, who just nodded. She sighed, and spoke.

"Ok. But I am a little scared, yeah. Sorry. So am I supposed to be, like, the virgin you sacrifice for dinner or something? I mean, how does it all work?" Jasper smiled, but shook his head.

"No. We don't feed on humans. Just animals. And we don't sacrifice people; that's a whole different thing. We are what's called Stregoni Benefici, and our purpose is to protect mortals from evil vampires."

"Oh, the good cops. I see. Well, this is truly…awkward. But wait, what about the baby? Is she, like, a baby vampire? I though vampires couldn't or weren't allowed to procreate or whatever it's called." Esme murmured a response.

"No, Bella had her before she became one of us."

"Got it. Ok, just one more thing. Obviously, it's not like in the movies, and I met you all at the hospital, so how does it work? I mean, like, blending in to society and stuff? Clearly, you can go outside, but do you do, like, regular things like grocery shop and…I mean, obviously, some of you work, and I assume that you actually *do* go to school, but-sorry. I am just rambling, huh?" She is more relaxed, and glimpses of her normal behavior are coming out, like how she twirls her hair when she talks, or bites her nails when she's asking questions she thinks are nosy or inappropriate. The four vampires laughed. Then Alice stands and crosses over to the girl, enveloping her in a hug.

"No, you're not. I know this is a lot to deal with, but the others said it was only fair that I told you now instead of later. But you're totally welcome here, and I promised Jasper I wouldn't feed and entertain you every minute. Maybe just once an hour or so." Grace laughed then. Alice released her, and sat on the settee next to her. Jasper asked if he could go now, and Alice nodded. Carlisle spoke then.

"Well, that went better than expected. Grace, sorry, but I have to do a workup. I looked at your tests from yesterday and it appears you're failing faster than I expected, OK? I want to x-ray you, and pull some blood. I suspect that the blood leak is growing, but I won't know for sure until the x-ray is done, and I can measure your blood cell count. How is your pain level right now?"

"Actually, it's fairly low for once, maybe like a three? I have some pressure in my chest, but I have to say, it was SO nice to sleep without stupid monitors beeping all night, and the idiot nurses coming in and out and turning on lights and stuff. That used to annoy me. It's like, hello, I need my sleep and you people are making it impossible to sleep. But I guess we can do a workup now. But aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"I took the day off; I wasn't sure what would happen with Alice's speech, and I wanted to be on hand in case you wanted to do something else. Let me see if I can get some help bringing the X-ray machine upstairs, and then maybe I can just check you out in here."

"You have an x-ray machine in your house? Awesome. I could go downstairs if that's easier. I just need to be able to sit, right? So you can get a good picture? Can I go outside later? It's so nice out there. Sorry." The others chuckled lightly.

"I suppose it would be easier having you go downstairs then us hauling the thing up here. I think it might be possible for you to go outside later; maybe Alice will show you around town." He stands, and strides for the door. The others follow him down to the den and into the basement, where Esme and Edward had set up the X-ray machine the day before. He ran the needed X-rays and pulled three vials of blood, during which Esme excused herself, and Alice stood on the other side of the room. When he was finished, Alice swooped in and led Grace upstairs to her room.

"You want to go out? Let me ask Carlisle if he thinks that's too much. I'll be right back." Grace sat on the bed, and stared at the wall, thinking. She was wondering just what the future held with these vampires, and if she'd be OK. A low knock interrupted her thoughts. She opened it to find Edward. He spoke to her quietly.

"When Alice spoke to you this morning, did she tell you that some of us have powers? She can see the future, Jasper can control people's emotions, and I read minds. I was just walking by, and I, um, overheard your worries. You'll be just fine, OK?"

"Ok, thanks." Just then, Alice appeared next to Edward. She saw Grace standing in the doorway, looking a little surprised, and elbowed Edward.

"Hey, Edward. What's going on?" She asked.

"I was just telling Grace about our powers. I heard her thoughts; she was worrying, and I told her everything was fine. Uh. Excuse me." He hurries down the hallway and down the stairs as Alice tells Grace that Carlisle said it was fine to go out, but only for a few hours. "So, get your jacket. Let's go."

Alice stands while Grace tosses on a green hooded sweatshirt that read "Dartmouth Soccer", stuck a small, beat up billfold in the pocket, and then turned to Alice.

"I'm ready to go." Alice grimaces, and holds up a finger. She flies down the hall to her own room, and returns with a brown purse, which she hands to the girl.

"Here, you can borrow this for now."

"Thanks. You ready?" Alice nods. The girls leave and head to the shopping mall. When they enter, Grace begins to cower against Alice.

"Grace, what's wrong?" They sit on a bench near the entrance.

"I know this will sound weird, Alice, but I'm a little scared. I haven't been to a mall in 10 years, and all these people are a little discomfiting." Alice giggled.

"You are living in a house full of vampires, and THIS scares you?" Grace nods. Alice takes her hand.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. Let's start at the junior's store; we can both fit into that stuff. What are you shopping for?" Grace stands up and shrugs.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to get out." Alice nods.

"Ok, fine. I promised Carlisle we'd eat when we were done shopping, and that I'd make sure you sit down once in awhile." Grace was already in the store, though, trying on some hats, and making funny faces in a large mirror. As Alice heads to Grace, a salesgirl approaches her wearily, and smiles.

"Welcome. Um, today if you spend $25 or more, we will give you a coupon for $5 off your next purchase. We just got in some Christmas stuff, be sure to show it to your sister." Alice smiles and nods. The girls sort through the racks, try on things, play with makeup, and shop around for a couple of hours, until Alice notices that Grace is fading quickly. She hurries the girl to a café inside the mall, and they collapse into a booth, laughing and high with the joy of shopping. The waitress appears, takes Grace's order, and disappears, all the while eyeing Alice suspiciously. Grace hasn't noticed the wide berth the other mortals give her, and Alice giggles at the thought.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. I was just noticing that everyone else kind of avoids me, but you will even hold my hand. It's just odd; I'm used to mortals avoiding me."

"Why would I avoid you? I like you." Alice laughs again.

"Well, Grace, I'm a vampire. It's kind of a survival instinct. It's odd that you don't have it."

"Is it? I wonder what your father would say. Maybe because I'm already dying, I figure you might just hurry it along, you know?' Grace smiles then. Alice shrugs, but nods. The waitress reappears with Grace's salad and a mineral water for Alice. The girls sit silently for a few minutes, until Grace speaks up.

"Alice, why do you call…Carlisle by his first name?" Alice looks surprised; of all the questions she'd expected Grace to ask, that question wasn't one of them.

"Well, we all look at Carlisle and Esme as sort of our parents, but since we're all technically older, we also view them as peers, and so I think it's more comfortable for all of us. Besides, all of us had parents in our previous lives."

"Ok. What about your previous life, what was that like?" Alice takes a deep breath. This was the conversation she'd been hoping to avoid.

"Well, it started out OK, but it doesn't really have a happy ending."

"I don't know, you have Jasper, and sort of a family that loves you. I think that's fairly happy." Alice purses her lips and shrugs. Maybe.

"Well, I have always had visions, even before the vampire thing. When I was fourteen, and starting puberty, the visions worsened, and my parents couldn't deal with it. They took me to various doctors, to no avail. They eventually committed me to a mental health hospital, and I don't really remember much after that. I don't think I was there too long before I was changed." Grace sips her soda and looks thoughtful.

"Is that why we connected so well? Because you understand what it's like to be a sick girl?"

"That's what the others think." Grace nods.

"Well, tell me more. What's the most awesome thing about being a vampire?" Alice chuckles.

"The awesome clothes. That's easy. Next question." The girls talk for an hour, as Alice answers Grace's questions about the family and their lives. She tells her about Rosalie being from a wealthy family, and Jasper's soldier past, and about Bella and Edward falling in love. She tells Grace that Emmett hasn't shared much about his first life, but that it seemed fairly normal. Finally, Grace was finished eating, and finished questioning Alice, and they decided to head for home.

When they arrived at home, Carlisle was waiting for them in the sitting room with Esme and Jasper. Alice immediately knew something was up; usually, no one met her when she got home from a shop, and they could hear her anyway. Grace seemed to understand that something was up, as the smile left her face. Carlisle spoke to the girls.

"Please, both of you, sit down. I need to tell you the results of your x-rays and tests I ran this morning." Grace nods as Alice sticks the few shopping bags in the hall closet and settles next to Jasper. Grace stands, her hands on her hips, facing Carlisle, as if about to sass him. But her face is serious, and no one tells her to sit.

"What is it? Just tell me, Dr. Cullen. You know I can't stand it when doctors talk around the big pink elephant in the room." The others look at each other, but Carlisle just nods.

"You can call me Carlisle, like the others, OK? I'm not really your doctor anymore. But the tests weren't good. The hole in your ventricle has grown, and is leaking blood fairly rapidly. I'd say you were losing a good cup or so a day. That is a bad thing. I think we're looking at three months here, tops." Grace sets her jaw, but nods.

"Thank you. How did you run the tests so fast?"

"Someone in the lab at the hospital owed me a favor. I called it in."

"I see. Ok, well, thanks again. How were my x-rays?"

"Fine. Your lungs are still clear, which is why I am saying three months. I want to x-ray you twice a week from now on, OK? As soon as your lungs begin to fill, you will need to decide what you want for your end-of-life care, ok?"

"Got it. Want to see what Alice and I bought?"

"No, Grace. I want you to understand the gravity of the situation here."

"I got it, Carlisle. I was dying yesterday, and I am still dying today. What does it matter why or how?" Carlisle looks to Esme, who has a smile playing at her lips, and shrugs. He sighs.

"I guess it doesn't. How are you feeling now?"

"A little tired, but Alice took good care of me. She wouldn't let me smoke, or moon the security guards, or run super fast." Alice and Jasper titter, and Carlisle chuckles, while Esme just shakes her head. Esme could tell that this girl was going to be a handful for Alice and Jasper. But Esme was slowly falling for her; her mothering instincts kicked in whenever the mortal child was around. Carlisle spoke then.

"Well, why don't you rest, and I want to speak with Alice and Jasper, all right?" The girl nods, and heads for the stairs. They heard her enter the bedroom and close the door behind her. Carlisle turned to Jasper and Alice, and spoke the things on his mind.

"She's really sick, Alice. I don't think she'll be able to do many more outings, so get them in while you can. Have you had a chance to read her file yet?"

"No, sorry."

"It's all right. Just do it soon, OK?" Alice nods, sensing there was something else.

"Carlisle, is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually, there is. I have asked Alistair to come out and look at Grace; I just want to make sure my assessment is accurate. He will be here this weekend, and is only staying overnight. So please prepare Grace for that, OK?" Alice looks to Jasper, who nods.

"Ok, Carlisle. Thank you for letting me take Grace out today. I think she enjoyed it; I certainly did. She's really spunky, and quite funny."

"I know. I'm glad you girls had fun. If there's nothing else, Esme and I are going to be upstairs." Alice nods, and smiles as the two older vampires file up the stairs. Alice and Jasper remain on the couch, talking to each other.

"It's getting worse, Jazz."

"I know, sweetie."

"This isn't going like I hoped it would. I was hoping for more time. It doesn't seem fair."

"No, it doesn't. But you can't control these things. If it makes it better, Grace was happy when you came home."

"Hmm. Well, I guess we should go up and read the file. You want me to read it first and then I can tell you, or do you want to read it too?"

"I want to read it, too."

"Ok." Alice stands, and rushes upstairs to grab the files. She stops and peeks in Grace's room, where the young girl had fallen asleep on her stomach, with some paper and a pen in a clipboard next to her. Alice entered, and slid the clipboard off the bed, and placed a blanket over the girl, then stepped back. She smiled, and then turned quietly and left the room, finding Rosalie standing in the doorway, watching her.

"You're really gentle with her, Alice. I didn't realize that you cared about this girl that much." Alice nodded and closed the door.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks, Rose." Rosalie just shrugged and continued down the hall as Alice went downstairs. She handed the file to Jasper and they spent the next hour reading and discussing. They learned that Grace had lost both of her parents by age 8, and that her mother had been an inadequate mother, and that, for a short period of time, she'd been in the custody of her grandfather, before he, too, passed away. They learned that she had a rare but not-unheard of heart defect, and was allergic to many drugs, and also the patches other doctors had tried to patch the hole in her heart. It appeared, from notes in the margins, that Carlisle had contacted Alistair awhile ago, and it didn't look hopeful. When they were finished dissecting their new charge, they could hear Grace's door open, and Alice stood and flew up the stairs. Grace was standing in the doorway, her face drawn and ashen, and when she saw Alice, she struggled to change her expression.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I'm OK, really. I'm just in some pain, but I just got up to vomit; I don't feel well. But you can go back to whatever you were doing. I'm really fine." Alice shook her head.

"No, you're not. Let me help you to the bathroom, and then I'll get Carlisle." She took Grace's hand and led her to the hallway bathroom, and, after settling Grace on the floor with a damp washcloth, she flew down the hall to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. She knocked, and when Esme answered, she spoke in low, quick tones. A moment later, Carlisle was flying down the hall, with Esme and Alice following behind. Jasper joined them, and the four vampires filed into the small, cramped bathroom. Grace had apparently emptied the entire contents of her stomach as well as some blood into the toilet. Luckily, she had the presence of mind to flush the mess down and toss some bleach from under the sink down behind it. Now she lay in a ball, her face flat against the cool tiles. Alice immediately drops to her knees and rubs her back, and Esme coos at her. Carlisle steps forward, as Jasper inches out; the smell of blood is still lingering a little.

"Grace, are you vomiting blood?" The girl just nods.

"Apparently. Also, I think it was a cheeseburger I ate in 2004." The others roll their eyes, and Carlisle nods, seriously.

"Ok, well, this changes things a little. I am going to call the lab and have them look for infection. Alice, I need you and Jasper or, actually, maybe Jasper and Bella should go-to the pharmacy and pick up some medications. I will prescribe some anti-nausea medications, which should at least curb the vomiting, and I think it's time to refill your regular meds, anyway. Let me go make some calls. Alice, Esme, can you help Grace, please?" The women nod, and Carlisle speaks to Jasper in the hallway. He tells Jasper that it might be a good idea for him and Bella to clear out for a couple of hours, until the blood smell dissipates more. They agree that that is a good idea, and Jasper goes off to find Bella while Esme and Alice help Grace clean up and tuck her away in her bed. Edward, who had been in his bedroom, watching Nessie sleep and doing homework, came out of his room then, and went into Grace's as the girl drifted into a light sleep, and Alice settled herself into a chair near the bed that Esme had found. Edward speaks to Alice, taking care to not wake Grace.

"Alice, she feels like she's a burden, and she also feels upset that she is causing problems around here for all of us. She feels things very deeply."

"I know."

"Can I offer some advice?" Alice nods.

"Just keep being nice to her. She's a little afraid of Rosalie, let's see if Esme can maybe get Rosalie to tell Grace that she isn't mad at her, but merely the situation. And, she worries that you and Jasper are missing school. I think that Esme can handle watching Grace while you two live your lives."

"I'd be too worried. What if she vomits blood again? Or if she starts bleeding? And Esme is here alone? I couldn't ask her to do that."

"I think Esme would be just fine. Remember last week when we left Nessie here with her, and Nessie cut herself with the scissors and her paper dolls8? She did fantastically."

"I'll think about, and talk to Jasper."

"Good. Want me to talk to Esme about Rosalie?"

"No, I will. Thank you, though." Edward nods, and looks at the still-sleeping girl.

"Isn't odd that she isn't frightened of us, but merely worried that she's a problem? It's like Bella. But at least I can read her. That helps." Alice nods, it WAS strange.

"I guess it is sort of weird, yes. But Bella had a reason not to be afraid; she loved you. Grace, well, she has every reason to be afraid but isn't. What do you make of that?"

"I don't know." Both vampires shrug, and Edward excuses himself, but Alice remains in the girl's room until she hears Esme and Rosalie arguing in the hallway. Rose is telling Esme that her and Emmett should leave, but Esme is asking her to stay, and that Esme needs Rose's help because Alice is distracted, and Carlisle is busy. Alice tunes her ears to the conversation, and hears Edward interjecting, trying to smooth things over as Emmett and Carlisle come in. Emmett is trying to shush Rosalie, which is causing Rosalie to become more upset, and Carlisle is trying to tell Emmett to just let the women talk it out. Edward's voice rises above the rest.

"Everyone. Stop. Firstly, there are two sleeping children. If you can't bring yourself to care about the mortal one, at least be quiet for Nessie, ok? And cut Alice some slack, Rose, you were no picnic during Bella's pregnancy, and also, I know for a fact that Grace feels that she is a burden. It's on her mind all the time. She takes great pains to stay out of the way; you could all stand to make her feel a little more welcome. You all were fantastic when I first brought Bella around; pretend that this is the same thing. I am not defending Alice, Rosalie, I think she could've done this better, but it IS done, and we should all support her. It's hard for all of us, especially Bella and Jasper. Esme says she needs you, well, I need you, too, to help Bella and with Ness, because Bella and I will probably have to be out of the house more as Grace becomes sicker. Furthermore, has anybody considered what this is doing to Alice? She has devoted herself to someone else; I haven't ever seen her like this, and it's refreshing, but Alice is struggling with what this is doing to Jasper, as well as everyone else. She is even considering asking to defect with the girl, for a little while, to make things easier. But, then, Jasper likes her, too, and I think it's a good fit; I don't know how Alice saw this, but Grace could make a really big impact on their lives together." He stops, and it is silent for a moment. It is Emmett who speaks first. He had been surprising the family lately; he had been revealing his feelings more vocally.

"You're right, Edward. Rose, you have to admit that Eddie has a point. I know you're upset, and that you were when Bella first came around, but you've got to give this a chance. Alice is our sister, we should be more supportive. And if Carlisle and Esme have no problem with it, how would it look if WE do? I think they know what they are doing." Rosalie softens and speaks, her voice calmer and low.

"You're right, Em. I'm sorry, everyone. But just know that I am still unhappy, and if Alice pulls anything funny, I'll bite her myself." Someone titters, but Carlisle shushes them.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Emmett. Rosalie, you really should introduce yourself formally to Grace. You might find that you like her."

"Maybe." Her tone was doubtful. From the bedroom, Nessie began to wail, and Alice could hear Jasper and Bella coming home. She turned to Grace, who was stirring, and waited for Jasper to knock on the door. He did, a moment later. She stood up and pulled him in the bedroom.

"Thank you, Jasper. Are you really sure you're OK with all of this? I mean, I know it was hard earlier with the blood, and Carlisle thinks it'll just get worse. We can leave, if you like, take Grace up to Denali or go visit Charlotte and Peter…" He kisses her, interrupting her thoughts.

"No, we couldn't. We agreed to be responsible. I'll admit that the blood wasn't pleasant, but the bleach helped. Did you do that?"

"No, she did. I don't know how she knew it would help. Edward thinks there's something going on with her." Jasper nods.

"Yeah, she doesn't emanate feelings like regular mortals do; it's much more intense, and it's less random, more focused. Most mortals just flit from feeling to feeling, but Grace feels emotions thoroughly, as though trying to make them stay with her forever. It's odd. I've NEVER seen anything like it." Alice nods, and smiles lightly.

"Well, I guess we should be on the lookout for her to start throwing objects around with her mind, like Garrett or Randy." He laughs.

"I guess you're right. What are you doing right now?"

"Watching Grace sleep."

"Well, since she's sleeping fine, you wanna go make out?" Alice smiles, and lets him lead her out of the girl's room and into their bedroom.

An hour later, Alice exits her bedroom happily, and sets off to find Esme. When she comes downstairs, she is surprised at the scene in front of her. Grace, attached to an IV pole, is sitting on the couch, laughing with Rosalie and holding Nessie. Grace smiles as Alice enters the room.

"Hey, Alice. Did you know that Rosalie is very funny?" Alice raises an eyebrow at Rose, who looks sheepishly at the floor.

"No, I didn't. Usually she's serious. She's older than the rest of us, you know."

"I know. But she is. You want to watch a movie with us?" Alice shakes her head.

"No, I need to talk to Esme, but thanks." Grace shrugs and nods as Alice continues through the house. It seemed that Esme and Carlisle had had the same idea as Jasper and Alice, because after Alice knocks, Esme opens the door slightly, humming and her chest was buzzing, and Alice immediately felt embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you later?" Esme smiles.

"We were finishing up here, so let's chat now. Meet me in my office in a minute, dear.

Let me square things away with Carlisle." Alice nods, and turns away, putting her head in her hands, and shaking her head. It was SO gross interrupting your parent figures in an intimate moment. She entered Esme's study and settles herself in one of the large overstuffed armchairs that Esme had designed herself. Alice liked this room; it was open and airy, and Esme had brought in a bunch of plants. A moment later, Esme entered, and settled herself across from Alice. Alice looked at her, sheepishly.

"Sorry again for interrupting."

"It's really not a problem, Alice. Like I said, Carlisle and I were finishing up what were doing, and it wasn't an interruption." Alice nods once.

"Ok, great. Well, um, I wanted to talk to you because I talked to Edward earlier, and he suggested something I hadn't though of. Um, Jasper and I missed school today, and we will likely miss more as Grace gets sicker, but I want to minimize the impact it has on our daily schedules, mostly because I worry about Jasper and the others. Would you be willing to help me out, and keep an eye on Grace while Jasper and I are at school? I'm going to talk to my guidance counselor to see if I can shorten my schedule, but I think it might be a good idea if we go back, at least for a bit." Esme is nodding as Alice is speaking.

"I was wondering what you guys were going to do. I think I can handle that; Carlisle wants to take some time off and monitor Grace; I think you should know that he feels just as connected to her as you do. But Nessie and I will be fine with her; it might be better for her anyway, having the house empty. There will be less distraction, and she could sleep more." Alice looks up at Esme when she says the part about Carlisle, her eyes wide.

"I wouldn't have expected him to be so connected to Grace. I thought it was just me."

"Well, even Rose likes her. But Carlisle thinks there's some reason she was assigned to him as her doctor, like that it's meant to be or something."

"Yeah, Edward and Jazz both hinted at that, too. Edward said he could read her thoughts, but that she wasn't afraid, just worried that she was a burden. Jazz said that she feels things more deeply than most mortals, and that she sort of wallows in them-the good ones, I guess. He said it's like she's trying to experience each emotion fully." Esme furrows her brow, thinking. She filed away this bit of information to share with Carlisle later. Now, she answered Alice quickly.

"Well, I'm fine with having her here. Earlier, it wasn't so bad, with the blood. It wasn't enough to make me react, although I was piqued, I'll admit. Thank you for adding the bleach so fast; I don't recall seeing you do that, though."

"I didn't. Grace did it herself, as if it was an instinctual thing.'

"Odd. Well, that was good thinking on her part, then. Shall we start tomorrow? I'll write you and Jasper a note, as well as one for Rose and Emmett."

"Thank you very much, Esme. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to make some calls and talk to Carlisle for a bit before dinner for the children." Alice nods and stands.

"No problem." Alice flies out of the door and back down the stairs just in time to see Grace sit down at the piano. She stops, and enters the living room to listen. Grace and Rose sit down, Rose places a book of music in front of Grace and the girl begins to play scales and warm-ups. Edward came in, and looking at Grace with surprise, sat down to listen as Grace began to play a jazz song that Rosalie liked. Halfway through, Alice felt Jasper's arms wrap around her waist, and she noticed that the rest of the family had gathered. As Grace finished the piece, everyone clapped, and Grace looked up, startled.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a family affair. I'll be here 'til Thursday. Try the wine." Everyone laughed, and Rosalie asked her to play some more. Grace nodded, and begin to play Dracula's theme while everyone laughed some more. Finally, she turned to Alice.

"Have a request, Alice?" Alice nods.

"Can you sing again?" Grace nods, and shrugs, takes a breath, and arranges her hands on the keys. She opened her mouth and began to sing Brahms's Lullaby.

"Lullaby and good night/with roses benigh

with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bedLay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessedLay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessedLullaby and good night, thy mother's delightBright angels beside my darling abideThey will guard thee at rest, thou shall wake on my breastThey will guard thee at rest, thou shall wake on my breast".

When she finished, she smiled lightly and looked at the keyboard, nodding her head in a light bow.

"I know it in German, too." Alice noticed that Rosalie had placed Nessie between the two of them, as Nessie loved the piano. The others were looking at each other, impressed by the young girl's ability. Edward spoke up.

"How much can you play, Grace?"

"Um, well, pretty much. Carlisle said I don't play as well as you, but my grandfather gave me lessons before I got sick. I just lost a lot of skill until they got that piano at the hospital. I remember when you came in to tune it." He nods.

"Yeah, it was a mess." Carlisle nods.

"It was, I remember, we were there for awhile. But the nurses couldn't keep Grace away from it after that." Esme smiled, and spoke.

"Well, you play beautifully, dear." Just then, the phone rang, and the family dispersed as Grace continued to play quietly for Rose and Nessie. When she had finished, Carlisle and Alice ran her vitals, and told her about Alistair coming, and then sat her down and her and Nessie ate dinner. Alice and Jasper sat down with her in her room afterwards and told her about them returning to school the next day, and that she'd stay with Esme and Nessie, and to be on her best behavior and if anything went wrong, she could call Carlisle at work, or one of them and someone would come right away.

"Alice, I am almost 16. I think I can handle being on my own with a sweet, gentle vampire and a cute baby for 6 hours. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? You said you didn't feed on mortals, right?"

"Right, that's true, but the scent of blood is hard for us to ignore, OK?"

"Great, well, if I bleed again, I'll open a window, or try to fart or something to dissipate the smell. I think we'll be fine," she said, firmly as Jasper tittered.

"All right. We just wanted to let you know. I'll write down our cell phone numbers, and Carlisle's, too, just in case. Actually, I'll ask Carlisle if I can give you the number for another coven of vegetarian vampires that live in Alaska. Tanya is the name of their leader; you could call her in the event of a major emergency."

"Yeah, because if the house is burning down, 911 wouldn't be faster." Alice glowered at her.

"Actually, I meant that if something happens and you start to bleed and Esme freaks out, Tanya can talk to her. OK?"

"Great. There was a clipboard here earlier; have you seen it?" Alice nods, and stands, and reaches under the armchair that she had been sitting in and hands the clip-board to Grace.

"You fell asleep on top of it the other night. I'm sorry for moving it."

"No, it's OK. I was just writing a note to this friend of mine who went into the hospital as I was leaving. He's not one of Carlisle's patients; he is on the burn unit, but I was hoping Carlisle could drop off a note to him. Then I think I'll turn in; these nausea meds are making me drowsy." Alice and Jasper nod and stand up to leave as Grace picks up the clipboard and starts to write. Later, Alice comes upstairs and finds Grace sleeping again, and removes the clipboard and gives the note to Carlisle to take to the young man she'd spoken about, and set about preparing to return to school the next day.

That morning, Alice was sitting in the armchair across from Grace's bed when the young girl awoke in a fit of violent coughing. She sat up, and smiled through the coughs at Alice, who had moved to the foot of the bed. Alice looked at her worriedly, and spoke to her.

"Grace, are you OK? Having any pain?" Grace screwed up her face, but stopped coughing.

"I'm fine, Alice. I think this is to be expected; Carlisle said my lungs will start to fill up. They're sore. But I think I'll be fine. I need a new IV; is Carlisle home?" Alice nods, and goes to the door and calls out for Carlisle, who arrives in the room the next moment. Alice tells him that Grace woke up coughing hard, and that she needed a new IV.

"Alice, I am going to show you how to do the IV, and from now on, you can help Grace with that. Now, about the coughing, did you bring up anything?" Grace shook her head.

"No, but it hurt. My lungs are sore." He nods, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, I expected that." He listens to her heart, and tells the girls he'll return in just a moment, and comes back with an IV bag, an alcohol wipe, and tape. He showed Alice how to remove the empty bag, replace it, and retape the bandage over the needle. He didn't think she'd need to pull the needle out, but showed her how to do it if she needed to.

"And hold your breath; it'll only bleed for a minute." Alice nods, but looks worriedly at him.

"Don't worry, Alice, I don't expect you'll have to do this, I just want you to be prepared." She nods, and shoos Carlisle out the door so that Grace can dress. As Alice is combing Grace's hair, because the girl likes it, Jasper knocks on the door. He opens it, and smiles in at the girls.

"Alice? It's time to leave." Alice nods, and the girls troop down the stairs, Grace hauling the IV bag, off its stand, behind her. She says goodbye to the family, kissing Alice on her head like a mother would, and the girls laugh until Jasper literally picks up Alice and puts her in the car. Grace looks at Esme, who smiles at her. Carlisle had left immediately after finishing up with Grace, and the girl found herself suddenly alone with Esme and Nessie. Esme suggests that they have breakfast, then they could figure out what to do that day.

The women decide that since Grace is feeling better today, she could handle a fast trip to the grocery store, so, they bundle up and head out into the cold October air towards the mini-mall where the grocery store was. They looked funny, a young, pale female vampire, all alabaster skin, under eye circles and yellow eyes, a one year old the size of a six year old, and a petite, gawky teenager, carrying an IV bag. Esme indicated a shopping cart that had two benches facing each other that the girls could sit in, and they did, laughing and talking and messing around. Nessie, who had adjusted to their visitor, held Grace's hands, and smiled serenely at all the other shoppers. Most of them paused to coo over the "adorable family" and "sweet sisters who were well-behaved", but steered clear of Esme, which caused Grace to laugh until she coughed. They shopped quickly, only needing to refresh the milk supply in the house, as Carlisle insisted that both Nessie and Grace drink it to help their bones, which drove Edward crazy, because he insisted that with Nessie's vampire genes, her bones were surely fine. But it was all Esme could do sometimes; Nessie didn't like most mortal foods, but she liked the texture and mild flavor of the milk, and she would drink it for her grandmother. They also bought some cereal and fruit, as well as some toilet paper and more bleach. As they were checking out, Nessie fell asleep, and Grace climbed out of the cart, but Esme protested.

"You have to be careful that you don't over-exert yourself, dear."

"I'm fine. I've been sitting the whole time; my hieny is numb. Besides, I'm getting low on fluids here; I have to elevate it to get the last bits of potassium water out of this thing." Esme shrugs, but grimaces.

"Ok, but if you feel at all shaky, you must sit right away, OK?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Grace, saluting with the hand that wasn't clutching the IV bag. As they paid and left the store, they could hear the girl at the till telling the bagger the Cullen's cover story. After the grocery, Esme took the girls back home, helped Grace replace her IV bag, as Carlisle had told Esme how to do it, then took them to the park on the corner, where Nessie ran and played, but Grace and Esme sat in the shade, the girl with her IV and some juice, the woman with a hat and long sleeves. Grace looked curiously at Esme, who raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"What's with the getup? It's not like you'll get a sunburn." Esme chuckled.

"I can't reveal myself in the sunlight. Not only is it frowned upon in the vampire world, it would also scare the pants off the other moms." Grace considered.

"I see. But the dad over there is kinda hot; we might want his pants scared off." Esme laughs and shakes her head.

"Sorry. But ask Alice, maybe she'll show you what I mean." Grace nods, and looks up at Nessie, and shouts to her to be careful just as the baby falls off a see-saw that she is riding with another child. Grace stands and rushes to the girl, with Esme close behind. They check her over, and Esme looks at Grace incredulously.

"How did you see her falling? We were way over there, and Carlisle said your vision is bad."

"It is. I should have glasses, but the social worker never arranged an optometry visit. But I don't know, I just felt it in my stomach." Esme is staring at the girl, her mouth and eyes wide. She recovers quickly, though, and picks up a wailing Nessie and carries her to the car. Grace follows, uncomfortable with the woman's reaction. They drive in silence to the house, where Grace excuses herself to nap before lunchtime, and Esme and Nessie go about their daily activities. Grace winds up sleeping through lunch, and all the way up until Alice and the others return home from school at 2:30. Carlisle comes home early to check on Grace and his wife, and Esme tells the family about the park incident. Jasper and Edward tell the others about what they discovered about the girl, and the seven vampires sit and try to dissect the implications until they hear Grace wake up and Alice immediately goes into a trance. Jasper sighs as the family gathers around Alice, who is panicky in her vision. Suddenly, Alice speaks as she stands and flies up the stairs, Carlisle and Jasper close behind.

"She's about to have a seizure."

Sure enough, there is a loud boom from the hallway as Grace collapses to the floor in convulsions. Alice lays down next to her and speaks soothingly as Carlisle rolls the girl to her side and tells Jasper to time the seizure. A few seconds later, the convulsions stop, and the three vampires breathe out audibly. It is another moment before Grace opens her eyes and sputters a cough. She seems a little dazed, but is able to talk.

"Ow, that really hurt. I think I hit my head on something." Alice, who was still lying next to her, nods.

"You had a seizure. What happened?"

"I don't really know. One minute, I was coming back from the bathroom, and my chest really hurt, and the next I open my eyes and here we are." Alice nods again, but sits up and looks at Carlisle. By now, the rest of the family has gathered in the hallway. Grace sits up, and attempts to stand, but stumbles and sits back down, and leans against Alice. Carlisle speaks.

"I think it was a seizure from the new nausea meds. And from the pain in your chest, too. Esme said you took it easy today, so I don't suspect that you had a palpitation, too, but I'd like to check, just in case, OK? Let's let you rest for a bit, and I'll x-ray you this evening." Grace nods.

"Yeah, Esme wouldn't let me do anything fun. I couldn't stand close to the microwave, I couldn't run off with biker dudes, or drink schnapps. It was totally boring." Carlisle rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed as the others chuckle.

"Well, I am glad that she kept you safe, and it was fairly problem-free. I understand you saved Nessie today, too." She shakes her head as Alice and Esme help her to stand.

"Not really, I just felt that she was going to fall. Luckily, it wasn't very far, and she was OK." The others nodded, and most dispersed as Alice led her to her room and settled her in bed, with Jasper hovering close behind, watching. After Alice has Grace settled, and the girl is nodding off, he pulls her out of the bedroom.

"Let's talk to Carlisle and Esme tonight. We need to change her soon if we are going to, because I think this seizure thing is going to happen again. It wasn't fun, and she's in a LOT of pain, and so are you. It kills me when you feel pain, and I want to make it better for both of you." Alice looks him in the eye; he isn't kidding. She nods, and whispers.

"I'm afraid to talk to them, Jasper. I don't know if they'll give me permission." He nods, but considers something in his head. He leads her to their bedroom, sits her on the bed, and sits down next to her.

"Alice, if you are serious about changing her, and I've known you long enough to know that you are, and, if Carlisle and Esme won't allow it, we will defect again and just do it ourselves, OK? It's not the most ideal situation, but I'd be willing, if you are." Alice nods, miserably.

"I really don't want to have to make that choice, though." Jasper pulls her close to him. He holds her for a moment and sends calming vibes to her. He can feel her relax, and he murmurs that they should go talk to Carlisle and Esme now, at least to set up a time for the big chat. He continues to send the calming waves to his mate until he is fairly certain she is relaxed. They stand at the same time, and smile at each other. Jasper takes her hand.

"Do you want me to talk to them first? If they think I am having a problem, they might be more willing." Alice shakes her head.

"No, but thanks. I told them I'd be responsible, and I will be. It'll just be hard."

"That's what responsibility is about. When we're done, I want to spend some time with you in Grace's room; I want to see if I can calm her in her sleep. She's really feeling the pain of her heart thing, and now muscle soreness from the seizure. Plus, emotional pain that is indescribable. It has gotten better since she has been here, though. I think she acts stronger, puts up a brave front, but she's really hurting deeply. I'm glad you've been a friend to her; the hospital was no place for her." Alice nods, looking thoughtful, but allows Jasper to lead her down the hall to Carlisle's office, where the two adult vampires are talking in hushed tones, apparently about Grace. Jasper knocks lightly at the door, and Carlisle tells them to come in. They enter, and Alice speaks for them.

"I want to arrange some time to meet with you and Esme, if possible, to discuss-well, where this is all going." Carlisle nods, he'd been expecting this since Alice first visited the hospital.

"Actually, Esme and I were discussing that, also. Please, sit down, and let's talk." The two younger vampires took a seat on the chairs opposite Carlisle's chair, and Esme remained on the settee one of them had scooted close to his chair. When they were settled, Carlisle began.

"Esme and I were talking, and we are intrigued by Grace's abilities. Also, we enjoy having her around and want to make the rest of the time she has with us as pleasant as possible, so we were discussing things we could do with her. She seems to have a deep connection with Nessie, though I can't tell why, and of course, she likes you, Alice, and everyone else. I have noticed that she hasn't said much to Emmett; I don't know if she's afraid of him, or if he's just been sending off unfriendly vibes and she's picking them up or what is going on, but that is the only glitch I see. Otherwise, she's doing fantastically, as is everyone else. Edward has spoken to me about what he's observed, and so has Esme." Jasper interrupts.

"Yes, I have been telling Alice that I have felt Grace feeling things. Mostly pain, intense pain, both from her heart problem, and now the soreness from the seizure. But also emotional pain; her life hasn't been easy." Carlisle nods. Alice takes a breath and raises her open hand, indicating her want to speak. He nods at her, telling her to speak.

"Ok, so, here it is. I want to change her. Or at least bite her and help her death along. She's in pain, and it's killing me, and Jasper, and I would hate for this to be a burden for much longer. I-we-are willing to defect if we have to, if you guys can't or won't help us, but I hope we can all do it together." She stops speaking then, as Jasper shoots more calming waves at her. Esme nods.

"I just told Carlisle the same thing. I think she'd make a wonderful vampire, and I'm excited to see her powers. I think she holds a lot of cards, and I, for one, want to see her in action." Esme smiles at the thought, but continues. "I know you said you are, and want to be, responsible for her, but as far as I, personally, am concerned, we can just add her to the family. What's one more teenaged vampire?" Carlisle looks sideways at his wife. She shrugs at him and smiles. Alice nods at her.

"Great. I'm glad that you feel that way. Um, so kind of the plan I had in mind is this: of course, I will ask Grace what she wants; if she doesn't wish to be changed, I can respect that and deal with that. It'll just make it harder, and me sad. But I want it to be HER choice. Also, do we have to let the others have a say? I know we did for Bella, but she sort of asked, but I don't really think that the others should get a say. But whatever you think is best, I'm fine with. I am pretty sure Rosalie will be my biggest holdout, but I can deal with her. Then, I think we should wait until Alistair does his check up and tests, and makes his determination, and we'll go from there. It might be good to set an actual date; I noticed Grace's birthday is coming up at the middle of next month, maybe before or after that would be good. IF we decide that this is going to happen." Jasper nods at her, smiles lightly, and takes her hand. Carlisle, who had been deep in thought while Alice spoke, nods his head.

"I am fine with you changing her, Alice, because I know this decision is one that comes from a good place, and that you have other motives than your own. But I also know that Grace's body is very sensitive. I have her blood type, and I want to get everyone else's blood, because whoever does the actual changing would, ideally, share her same blood type, and hopefully the same gender, and as close to the same genome as possible. Which will be hard, considering none of us are related, except Nessie, obviously, and Grace is not related to any of us. So let me run some tests; Edward expressed an interest in helping me map the family's blood types anyway, and we can make a plan. You are right; waiting for Alistair's assessment is a good idea, if for no other reason than to have a second pair of fresh eyes looking at her medical history. Thirdly, I think it's best to tell the others, but if you don't want them to have a vote, I think that's OK. I wish you'd reconsider, but I understand your misgivings. Alice, the first year or so are the hardest for a vampire, are you really sure you can handle being responsible for a newborn vampire, and Jasper? Esme and I can help you out, but I am not sure how much I am willing to take on parenting another perpetual teenager. I am getting too old for that. Of course you and Jasper don't have to defect or anything; Grace can stay in the bedroom she's in; knowing Esme, they'll have it redecorated in record time." He smiled as his wife socked him lightly on the arm. The four vampires breathed a collective sigh of relief. Carlisle continued.

"I have taken the weekend off; Alistair should be arriving late tomorrow morning, and I will start with Edward on getting everyone's blood before tomorrow evening, so you and I should be able to move forward then. I will keep you posted, but I ask that you not talk to Grace just yet, OK? " Alice nods as Carlisle continues.

"Finally, I think it's wise if you and Jasper spend some alone time together; perhaps you should hunt overnight sometime soon. I will be around more, and Esme enjoyed her time today with Grace, and it's really no problem. Bella and Edward are off now, so Rose and Esme are on Nessie watch, but maybe this weekend would be a good time." Jasper speaks up.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I was going to suggest that myself. This weekend would be great; Alice and I appreciate your help with Grace." Carlisle smiles lightly and nods. Alice and Jasper stand and excuse themselves, going to Grace's room. Grace is sleeping fitfully; her face is registering her subconscious' pain, and Jasper is grimacing at her. He begins to send calming waves of energy at her, and for a moment, nothing happens, but then Grace sighs deeply, turns over, and smiles in her sleep. He grins wide, it worked, and he sits in the armchair and pulls Alice onto his lap.

"That's never worked on a sleeping mortal before." They sit in silence for awhile, watching the girl sleep, and Jasper changes his vibes from calm to happy, and the smile grows. When he sends pain signals out, her expression changes, and he immediately goes back to the calm. Alice watches the exchange with interest; Esme is right, she seems to have powers. She is suddenly excited, and Jasper plucks her up as he stands, and carries her out of the room.

Later that day, after the others had gone off to school, and Grace and Nessie had had their breakfast, Esme took them shopping again, but this time they went to the Target nearby. Esme explained that she had realized that Grace had only a small amount of clothing, even with those items donated by Bella, and also that the girl had only two pairs of underwear and two bras, and that girls needed more to wear than just that much. Esme also had arranged for her to see an optometrist later that afternoon. Besides, it would keep them entertained and out of the way until Carlisle had Alistair settled, and he creeped Esme out, so she was all too happy to make them scarce for the morning.

At the clothing store, they purchased the few items that Esme thought Grace would need, but they also picked her up a nice outfit she could wear for the inevitable party that Alice was already preparing for the girl's birthday. They also bought some new pajamas, and two pairs of shoes: one pair of soft-soled slippers that she could wear in the house, and a pair of sneakers. Esme had decided that, if Grace decided to let Alice change her, that they could shop for school stuff later, as it was Esme's first goal to get the child enrolled in school. They picked up a few new things for Nessie; given the child's rapid rate of growth, Esme was forever taking things in and out and often found it easier to just purchase new items. They finished out their shop by picking up some toiletries and personal items for Grace, and some laundry detergent for Rosalie and Emmett, and then Esme took the children to lunch to explain to Grace about the optometrist. Halfway through the eye doctor's appointment, Carlisle called Esme and told her it was safe for them to return home. After Grace picked out a pair of funky, flattering purple glasses, they returned home, to find Alice and Jasper, as well as Edward and Alistair. Carlisle joined the three girls in the living room, and took an assessment of Grace.

"Grace, how are you feeling after your outing?"

"Tired. And my lungs still hurt." He nods, and suggests that she lay down for awhile until Carlisle has what he needs set up and ready. Alice follows Grace upstairs and into her bedroom. Grace tells Alice about her morning, and then falls into a light slumber, and Alice settles in to watch her sleep. About fifteen minutes later, Grace cried out in pain, and sat straight up. Immediately, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Alistair were in the bedroom. The girl panted in pain, but it seemed to pass quickly. She looks up at the gathered vampires.

"Holy cow. I thought I was dying. I'm sorry." Carlisle, who was looking at her with his brow furrowed, spoke.

"What is wrong, Grace? What hurts?"

"My chest. It's like, a big giant elephant is sitting on me, and a bazillion pins are poking me." Carlisle asks Alice to get his stethoscope, and as she heads out the door, Carlisle introduces Alistair. There was an immediate shift in the air when Alistair met the girl; he seemed oddly intrigued by the young woman. Alice returned momentarily, and the two doctors listened to her heart, and took her vitals, and asked Alice to remain with her. Carlisle and Alistair holed themselves up in Carlisle's office with Edward while Esme took Nessie downstairs. The house was quiet as Jasper, who'd turned up during Grace's outcry, and Alice talked quietly with Grace. She seemed to be failing fast today; her stamina had been spent that morning, and Alice encouraged her to sleep. After a few minutes, Grace fell back to sleep, and Jasper resumed his studies of the sleeping girl. They went back and forth with emotions, until Alice poked him and he calmed the girl down.

Meanwhile, in Carlisle's office, Alistair had sat himself in one of the armchairs in the room, and stared out the window. Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances and Carlisle spoke to his old friend.

"Alistair, what's wrong?" The other vampire looked up at him, as though suddenly realizing where he was. Carlisle was momentarily fearful, but it passed quickly. Alistair replied, in a low, strained tone.

"Your mortal child, Carlisle. She reminds me of my Alma." Carlisle nodded. Alma had been Alistair's mate many decades ago, before she'd opted to defect and was ultimately killed by the vampire she'd left Alastair for. Edward looked up from the computer where he was typing away, trying to set up a program he and Carlisle had made to map the family member's genetic lines and blood types, and looked questioningly at Carlisle, who shrugged at him and shook his head. It was silent, except for the clicking of keys and the occasional sigh from Alice as she watched Jasper and Grace's silent exchanges, until Edward spoke urgently.

"Um, Carlisle, Alistair? There's something you should see." The two doctors hurried to Edward's flanks as he continued.

"So, I ran Grace's stats against everyone else's, see, here, the pink line?" He points to the pink line on the screen, and continues, "and it matches, almost exactly, to Esme, see, here in yellow." Edward traced the adjoining lines on the screen with his fingers as Carlisle gasped. Edward nodded.

"The good news is that Alice is a close second. They seem to have crossed genes at some point along the way; probably extended cousins or something." Carlisle looks at him, then at Alistair, who is standing, open-mouthed and shocked. He speaks in low tones.

"Edward, go get Esme, now. Alistair, would you excuse us, please? Edward, please tell the others to leave Esme and I alone for awhile." Edward stands and nods, understanding the gravity of the situation. Alistair stands and makes his apologies as Esme enters the study, looking worried. Edward passes the news to Rosalie and Emmett, who walk past, and knocks on Grace's door for Alice and Jasper. He is surprised to find Alistair instead, sitting at the foot of the girl's bed, watching her sleep as Jasper sends different feelings to her and she responds. The look on Alistair's face concerns Edward; it is a mix of joy, and pure agony, as if the memory of his former mate is alive in the girl's very being. He passes Carlisle's wishes to Alice and asked her to tell Jasper. She nods, but looks concerned.

"What's going on, Edward?" Jasper and Alistair look to them. Edward shrugs.

"I'll tell you later. But it's kind of serious. I'm off to find Bella and Ness. Tell me when Grace wakes up; Carlisle needs more blood." Alice nods, still concerned. She shrugs, though, trusting that Edward knows his duties, and that he really will tell her later, and turns back to Jasper, who is now testing anger on Grace. Alice watched, annoyed at her mate, as Grace twitched and flailed in her slumber. Alice poked him again, and he stopped bothering the girl. She, too, is concerned about Alistair's sudden, intense attention to the sleeping child, and asks Jasper to come with her, and asks Alistair if he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the girl. Alistair agrees, and Alice pulls Jasper out the door, down the hall, and into their bedroom. She sits down on the bed while he looks at her sideways. She speaks, her voice shaky.

"Firstly, something is up with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was acting strange. Secondly, I don't really like the way that Alistair is looking at Grace; it's like Grace is his next meal." Jasper, who had laid himself on his side, facing Alice, began to chuckle lightly.

"He doesn't want to bite her, Alice." Alice looks at him, confused. Jasper smiles at his mate, and continues.

"He wants her. Like, romantically. I can feel the lust, and actually, quite a bit of actual affection. It's rolling off of him. It's kind of gross, actually. I haven't felt that coming off of anybody since Bella first saw Edward." Alice is looking at him, her mouth wide open and her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Yeah. You don't see it?" Alice shakes her head slowly.

"My God. But she's just a child." Jasper shrugs.

"So were you when we met. Look at us now." Alice rolls her eyes.

"That's completely different. We had been vampires for awhile."

"So? How is it different? It's kind of cute. Mostly gross, but a little cute. But don't worry, I don't think he'll actually act on it. He's too polite, and, frankly, a little scared of us." Alice nods, but stands to rush back to Grace's room. Jasper pulls her to him.

"Not so fast, my pretty little pixie. One more thing. I think I figured out the one emotion that Grace can't-or won't-feel. Know what it is?" Alice shakes her head.

"Fear." He releases her as he chuckles again. "She won't allow herself to be afraid. Isn't that strange?" Alice nods, suddenly ill-at-ease with the recent turn of events.

Back in Carlisle's study, Carlisle has an upset Esme in his arms. She'd collapsed there when he told her what Edward had discovered, and what it meant.

"Esme, I think that you and Grace are somehow related. Like, directly. Actually, I think she's likely your great-niece. Edward discovered it when we were running Grace's stats with that new program we wrote." She had paled even whiter than she was, and he'd had to catch her before she hit the ground. Now, she was sitting stonily, staring at the multitude of lines on the computer screen as he showed her the two matching ones.

"See here? Edward made Grace's line pink. It matches yours in genome and blood type. You're the yellow; Edward said it was sunny like you are." He kissed his wife's forehead, desperate to comfort her. He indicated Alice's line, showing her where Alice's blue line intersected with hers and Grace's at the ¼ gene spot.

"And it appears that Alice's relatives and yours have met at one point in time. See here? You share ¼ of her genes, too. And the three of you have the same blood type, AB negative. Of course, you three would have the most rare blood type in the world." He kisses her neck then, and she relaxes slightly. He holds her tighter, and she sinks further into him. He knew this would shake her, but to him, it made more sense now-Grace was fated to come into their lives, for a reason. Perhaps she could be the bond that Esme needed; the child they could love as their own. Or perhaps she was sent here by some bipolar guardian angel who had a sick sense of humor. Either way, it was sort of cool when you were clear headed enough to think about it. He sighs then, and Esme sits up a little straighter.

"So what happens now, Carlisle?" Carlisle shrugs.

"Well, there's a few things that can happen now. One, we tell the children, and Grace, as well, and we decide who is going to be responsible for her. I know you want another child, Esme, and apparently Grace has your blood in her. Maybe she'll be the one we need to solidify this whole family. But she will be the last teenager to join this family, OK? I know your mothering instincts are still active, but there has to be an end, Esme. Now, the other option is that we say nothing and see where the chips fall. The third option is to do nothing, I'll swear Alistair to silence, and we just proceed as originally planned. I'm leaving this one up to you." Esme nods, and settles against Carlisle, burying herself deep into his chest. She is quiet for a moment, but then speaks.

"Let's talk to Alice and Jasper; I want her, Carlisle, but I would not stand in the way of Alice and what she wants. I know Alice sees Grace as sort of her child, too, and though she is not vocal like Rose, she longs for a child that she and Jasper can love together. That I know for a fact, because I have seen how she is with Nessie." Carlisle nods once, understanding his wife's position. He hadn't considered that Alice's feelings were motherly; he had only figured out that Alice had a connection to the girl. He sighed, this could be a bloody mess. He stands, though, as Esme does, and follows her down the hallway to Grace's room, where they find Alice and Jasper snuggled together in an armchair, and Alistair at the foot of Grace's bed, deep in laughing conversation with the child. He was immediately struck that Alistair was, one, that close to Grace, and two, actually laughing. Grace stops her jokes as she spots Esme and Carlisle, and Alistair looks up, guilt and surprise on his face. Carlisle looks at him, trying to understand his friend's emotions, but Alistair excuses himself to hunt, and flies out of the room. A moment later, they hear the front door close, and Esme sighs audibly.

"That was strange. I want to talk to the four of you right now, if that's OK. Something has come up. Alice, first though, I want you to talk to Grace, OK?" Alice wets her lips, and, looking to Jasper, nods and turns her head to Grace.

"I'm just going to say this, because I was a little unprepared to do this so soon. Grace, I want to turn you into a vampire, if you'd like, and it'll heal you, and you'd live with us here for all of eternity. I was hoping we could have more time, but you're sicker than I realized, and I know this is a hard decision, and whatever you decide is fine, but I can offer you that. Becoming one of us will be hard and strange at first, but you'll be fantastic, and I and Jasper will be here with you the whole time, OK?" Grace has bit her lip now, so hard it is turning white, and Alice is worried that she will draw blood. But to her surprise, Grace lets up on her lip, and stands. Silently, she walks to Alice, and the others tense slightly until Grace embraces Alice, and starts to cry lightly. The four vampires look to each other, and shrug. A moment later, Grace turns around, and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just, um, that was weird. I don't know what that was. Can I talk to Alice alone, please, just for a tiny minute?" The three others nod, and file out of the room. Grace pulls Alice to the bed with her, and tucks the vampire in with her, and Alice wraps her arms around the girl and they face each other.

"I'm scared, Alice. What if I can't handle it? What if I am a crummy vampire, and I get a craving for carrots and I try to eat them and die? What about school? Can I still go to school? I've never kissed a boy; I want to do that. I know it's silly, but I do." She stopped speaking, and smiles lightly, but continues.

"I love you, Alice, I think. You've been like a wonderful mother figure to me, and I hope that I haven't been too big of a pain in the ass around here." Alice's eyes filled with emotion and her voice was unsteady as she answered.

"Grace, you'd be wonderful as a vampire. If you ate carrots, you'd just get sick, not die, but I would imagine you wouldn't get cravings for carrots. Look, I don't know how this will work out, OK? It could go several ways. There are vampires who live in covens, like us, there are nomadic vampires; remember I told you about Jasper's friends?, and then there are vampires who live in groups, but are not close-knit like covens are. You can also be a good vampire or an evil one. If you were to choose a different life, that would be OK. I would hope that you didn't, but if you wanted to move to Australia and be a nomad who only ate kangaroo's, I could support that. I love you, too, Grace, and I think you could be a good vampire. Just think about it. You don't have to give me an answer right away." Grace nods, but looks thoughtful.

"How would it work? Would you and Jasper be more like parents, or more like siblings? Because I don't really need parents, but it's nice to have someone looking out for me. And I could never have a child, could I? I would be fifteen, forever, right? And if I found a really super- boss vampire boy, I could, like, marry him, right?" Alice laughs, and nods.

"So many questions." She tickles the girl, and Grace squeals, but sits up. She hollers for the other three.

"Jasper? Esme? Carlisle? You can come in now." The three vampires enter silently, and Esme smiles at the two girls sitting in the bed. Grace inhales deeply, and smiles.

"I want Alice to make me a vampire. But I have a lot of questions, too. Can we do it right now?" Alice laughs, and Jasper smiles, but Carlisle shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, no. Esme did want to chat with you all; it's fairly important, and could impact your decision. Besides, I think it's best if we set a date. You could be a sixteen-year-old vampire then." Grace nods.

"But being fifteen is so cool. And, like, I could get Jasper to take me places, and I could sit in the back seat of the car like he was a chauffer, and we could…" she stops speaking then, but opens her mouth.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Please, Esme, talk to us. I promise I'll be quiet." She immediately turned serious, and leaned back against the headboard. Esme sinks into the chair that Alice and Jasper had occupied just a few minutes before, and considers how she will explain what her husband had discovered. She decided to do as Alice had done, and just lay it all out.

"This news impacts both of you, actually. The computer program that Carlisle and Edward wrote can track all of our genes, blood types, and medical history, just in case we ever need that information, though I can't think why. Anyway, Carlisle found something interesting. Apparently, the three of us girls share some of the same genes," she pauses as Alice gasps lightly, and Grace's face registers slight confusion. She continues, as Alice rises and crosses to Jasper, who picks her up and hugs her tight.

"Actually, it appears that Grace and I are more closely related than you and I, Alice, although that appears to be the reason we get along so well." Alice is looking dumbfounded at Carlisle, who just shrugged lightly and nodded at her. Alice speaks in a low voice. No one noticed that Grace had paled, and was staring at the ceiling, although Jasper could sense her unease.

"Esme, are you telling me that you, Grace, and me are related somehow? And how closely are you and Grace related?" Esme bites her lip, and looks to Carlisle, who indicates that she should continue. She does.

"Yes, Alice, that is precisely what I am saying. I don't really understand the science of it, but practically speaking, we're cousins, sort of, on the female side. Grace would be my great-niece." From the bed, Grace muttered under her breath, but the others could hear her.

"Holy Mother of Jesus."

The others turn as she stands and crosses to the closest and rifles through a shoe box she pulls out and dumps on the floor. A moment later, she walks to Esme, and hands her two items-a photo and a handwritten letter.

"These were in my mother's things when they found her. I got them; I kept them at the hospital, these things were the only things I had left of my mother's family. I want you to have them. They'll answer your questions. You're my Great Nana Eliza's sister. I remember your name now, in the old white bible she had. I saw it once; I was going through my grandfather's attic one summer and it was there. I didn't know what it was, really-an accounting of the family members. I thought it was just old, dead people. Sorry." Esme looked at the photo; it was her sister and her, taken one summer when she was 10 and her sister was twelve, at a park. They were with cousins, and the picture was in front of an ice cream stand. It was worn and slightly yellowed, but in that moment, Esme could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Oh, my God." Esme hands the picture to Carlisle, who looks at it and smiles. She looked almost exactly like Grace, except with lighter hair. The silence in the room was deafening, and the tension was palpable. Grace shrugged lightly, and turned to Alice, who was looking both shocked and confused.

"Alice, I still want this. And it's OK if you were to be like my mom OR my sister." Alice nods, still silent, and Carlisle clears his throat. They all look to him, and he speaks, his voice full of the confidence and authority that comes with age.

"Alice, Esme has expressed to me that if you wish to continue to be responsible for Grace, she is OK with that. I urge you to think this through carefully." Alice nods, but Grace puts up her hands.

"I have an idea. What if we do this? How about I get to be a vampire, and as I am learning how to do that, we see how the cookie crumbles, as they say. We can just tell people that you are my aunt and uncle or something, but at home, Alice and Jasper will be responsible for me. If that doesn't work out, we'll do something else. Who knows? Once I start high school, I could be a rebel with pink hair and stuff and NONE of you would want to claim me. I've been told that I am a handful." Esme laughs, calmed by the child's logic, and the vibes from Jasper. Alice, who also has responded to her mate's vibes, nods vigorously.

"I could handle that. We'll just see how things go." Carlisle looks from Alice to Esme; both women seemed in agreement, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He spoke again.

"Ok, now that that's settled, since Esme and Alice are both good genetic matches, one of you will do the actual changing. Grace, I want you to understand that it is not pretty and quite painful, OK? Someone will literally bite you, and inject just enough venom to poison you, initiating the change, but not enough to kill you, OK? Normally, I'd do it, but I'm concerned that your body would fight the venom too much, and you'd die from heart failure before the venom could kick in, since we are not genetically matched nor do we have a blood-type match. Edward would be the only one of the boys, as he has a similar male gene pool, but he would be more like the pinch hitter. Do you understand?" Grace nods.

"I think so." Alice looks questioningly at both Esme and Carlisle. Esme looks at her husband, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He rubs her back, assuring both of them that he'd be on hand to help.

"I'll be here; I can tell you when it's time. You're both very capable; I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you could handle it." Grace bit her lip; she seemed to know that in this case, her wishes didn't count. Alice spoke up.

"I'll do it. I got us in this mess, I might as well clean it up. But I would want you there, Esme, if you can be, for support. I don't want to do it alone. You could be there when her heart stops, too, if you want." Esme nods.

"That would be fine. Thank you, Alice." It was silent and tense again, until Grace spoke up.

"Um. Ok, when can we do this? And how do we do it? I mean, like, is there special preparations? Should I like, take blood thinners or something? I mean, I guess that I understand that how I am now will be how I am for all eternity; that I'll never grow or age or anything, but like, if I cut my hair, will it grow back, or will that be forever, too? What are the rules?" Carlisle sighs; Grace's insistence was a good distraction from the problem at hand.

"I'll let Alice and Jasper explain that to you. I would prefer that we set a date; Alice mentioned that your birthday is coming up; maybe then is a good time. Or after the holidays; I think you'll make it that far." Grace nods, seriously, and returns to the bed, sitting down and looking thoughtfully at Alice.

"Ok. Can you all excuse me, please? I need to use the restroom, and Alice, I need a new IV bag." Alice nods, and the family disperses as Grace heads for the bathroom and Alice locates the IV bags that Carlisle had procured from the hospital and placed in a plastic bin near the bed. After Alice helped Grace with her IV, the girl plugged in her CD player and dug out a dog-eared copy of "The Return of the Native," which struck Alice as odd, and, as Grace settled herself to read in her room, with quiet music playing from her CD player, Alice excused herself to her room to finish homework.

A few hours later, Alice had finished her Spanish translations and her essay on Shakespeare, and had gone downstairs to see what everyone was up to. She had glanced in at Grace, who'd fallen asleep, and felt confident that things were OK. She and Esme were on speaking terms again, as the older woman had spoken to Carlisle, and they'd agreed that Grace was mature enough to decide what she'd wanted. Now, Alice was sitting in the den with Edward, Bella, Jasper and Nessie, watching TV, playing with Nessie, and talking. Carlisle was upstairs with Alistair, discussing Grace and the odd things about her medical history, and Jasper had assured Alice that the older vampire's feelings toward the mortal child were waning a bit, and now it was merely astonishment and affection. Now, they heard Grace's bedroom door open, and her rushing for the bathroom again, and a moment later, Alice was at her side as she brought up more blood from her lungs, and collapsed, exhausted, against the cool tiled floor.

"Sorry, Alice. I did the bleach again, though. Does that help? It was the smelliest thing I could find." Alice nods as Carlisle, Esme and Alistair rush in.

"It's brilliant. How did you know to do that?" Grace shrugs, but sits up and tells Carlisle that she vomited blood again. It was Alistair that spoke, though mostly to Carlisle

"Bollocks. Ok, mate, I change my original claim. I think you were spot on with three months. Have you a recent x-ray?" Carlisle nods.

"Yeah, but let's do another right now. Grace, it seems your lungs are filling more. Can we take another x-ray?" Grace nods, and stands.

"Can I brush my teeth first?" Carlisle nods, and turns to Esme.

"She should eat, too. I think it's best if we keep her diet as plain as possible. I'll show you and Alice the BRAT diet later; basically, it's bananas, rice, applesauce and dry toast. It's bland enough to not upset the stomach but balanced enough to be healthy." Esme and Alice nod as Grace finishes up with her toothbrush. They file down the stairs, and into the garage, which Carlisle had converted into a mini-clinic, and Grace settles herself next to the x-ray machine and allows Alice to place the apron over her. The test is finished quickly, and as Carlisle and Alistair process it, the women take Grace upstairs to eat. After she eats, she excuses herself to nap, and Alice packs her backpack and picks out her school clothes for the next day, and starts to paint her nails when a knock at the door interrupts her. When she answers it, she is surprised to see Edward standing there.

"You should sit in Grace's room; she's thinking about running away." Alice raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Yeah; she thinks she can climb out of the window in the bathroom, and that nobody will notice. She's just worried about you and Esme, and all the recent developments." Alice nods, but hurries down the hall to the bedroom and enters, in time to see Grace standing at the closet, tossing things into a duffel. Alice clears her throat, and Grace whirls around, looking guilty.

"Hi, Alice." Alice indicates the duffel bag, and Grace looks at the floor.

"I was going to run away, Alice. I am a burden, I can tell, and I never wanted that. I just want it to be OK, so I will go, and no one will have to worry anymore." Alice shakes her head.

"You're not, Grace. You mustn't think that. You have to stay; if you go, I would notice. I'd miss you. Besides, you're really very sick. Think about the work that Carlisle has done." Grace nods, and kicks the duffel bag into the closet.

"I just… I don't know, Alice. You and Esme are tense with each other, and that upsets me, because I just want everyone to be happy. I'm sorry." Alice nods, and hugs her.

"It's OK. Just don't even think that anymore. Edward can read your thoughts, you know." The girls sit on the bed as Grace sighs.

"I wish there was a way to block him. Sometimes I think things that I don't want people to know." Alice nods.

"Yes. But trust me, he's heard it all before." Grace looks thoughtfully at Alice.

"Ok. I guess I'll stay." Alice smiles.

"Let's go downstairs; you can eat some dinner and we can watch a movie."

"It's a school night, Alice." Alice grimaces at her, and she laughs and follows Alice down the stairs, pausing halfway to catch her breath. Alice sits with her for a few minutes, concerned, because this is the first time that Grace has had to stop on the stairs. Esme allowed Grace to eat in the living room so the girls could watch their movie, since Esme was concerned about Grace staying up too late. Halfway through the movie, Carlisle interrupted and asked the girls to come downstairs. His expression freaks Alice out. When they arrive in the makeshift clinic and settle in some chairs, Carlisle, who had been standing in a corner near an X-ray reading screen, moves closer to the girls.

"Grace, Alice. It appears that Grace's lungs are filling up with blood quickly. Faster than both Alistair and I realized. I think that whatever you ladies decide as far as your changing, Grace, it should happen sooner rather than later. Also, I am taking a sabbatical from the hospital; I'd rather be here as your heart starts to shut down. I don't know why it's happening so fast, but the facts are that it is. So, Alice, feel free to remain at school for as long as is necessary; I do not want this affecting your studies. Do you two have any questions?" Alice shakes her head, but Grace nods.

"Carlisle, um, how are my vitals and stuff? It's just weird, because I am not having much pain lately, and I had a lot more when I was in the hospital."

"I think you have a respiratory infection, but otherwise, everything looks fine. I'll start you on antibiotics tonight; Alice, why don't you and Grace go to the pharmacy?" Grace nods, and turns to Alice.

"Let's go." Carlisle finishes scribbling on a prescription pad, and hands a slip of paper to Alice. The girls file out, and tell Esme, who is in the kitchen cleaning up, that Carlisle is sending them to the pharmacy. They head out, and on the way to the store, Grace turns the music up loud and they sing loudly until they get to the drugstore. They are more serious in the store; Grace seems to get that their public appearance is important to the Cullen's. As they wait in line, she asks Alice a question.

"Hey, Alice. Would it hurt your feelings if I asked Esme to start home schooling me? I don't want to be too far behind when I start school again next year; I have missed so much, though, she'll probably be better off teaching me the stuff that Nessie needs to learn." Alice thinks for a minute, and then nods once.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's talk to her tonight. I guess we won't get to finish the movie, sorry." Grace shrugs.

"That's Ok. Let's finish it tomorrow." They move to the counter, and Grace hands her insurance card to the cashier, and they are finished quickly. They return to the house, and hunt down Esme, who is delighted to start home schooling Grace, and then Grace excuses herself to bed. Alistair, who had been acting strange since he'd met the girl, was seen off to the airport with the promise from Alice that she'd call him if things went wrong.

A few days later, Esme and Carlisle are at the store with Grace and Nessie, procuring the girls some home school supplies when Grace, who had been following behind the family, suddenly gasps for air, causing both adults to turn around suddenly. It was Carlisle who to caught the girl before she fell to the floor. He speaks in low tones to Esme, who is watching, concerned.

"Esme, I'll take Grace to the car; finish up here. Don't worry; this is to be expected. You and Nessie should just continue shopping. If anyone asks, make something up; I'm sure you can think of something brilliant. We will see you in a little while, OK?" He has pulled the girl closer to him, protectively, and is alternatively speaking to his wife, and assessing Grace. It appears that the blood in her lungs has began to interrupt her air supply, and the activities of the day have led to her lungs and heart being overworked. Esme nods, and puts Nessie in the shopping cart.

"Ok, honey. We shouldn't be too long; but I do really need to grab a few grocery items." Carlisle, who is heading out the door with Grace, nods, as he can hear her from so far away. Esme is shaken, but does as her husband instructs, and goes about her shopping trip as though it is a normal day, and she is a normal mother out shopping with her husband and children. A security officer, who'd likely witnessed the scene on the closed-circuit TV, wandered over and asked if they were OK. Esme smiled her most dazzling smile and assured him that they were.

"Yes, our…daughter is ill today; we were here to pick up some medications at the pharmacy, and do a little shopping while we waited. I think it was just a little too much for her, so my husband took her to the car, where she can rest. Thank you for checking, though." The young man seemed satisfied with that answer, and spoke into a radio on his shoulder, and strode off. Esme and Nessie finished their shopping quickly, and return to the car, where Carlisle is sitting in the passenger's seat, his face buried in Grace's medical file, his handsome features screwed up in concern. Grace's pretty features were screwed up in a grimace of pain and they spoke to each other in low whispers.

"Carlisle, I'm OK. The pain is not so bad. It's really fine. You shouldn't have worried the girls." He sighs.

"Grace, I'm just concerned because now you will be short of breath for however long it takes for this thing to run it's course. Which means that this will be a repeating episode."

He smiles up at his wife, and stands to help her load the car and put Nessie into her seat. He tells her what the new developments are.

"Es, it's getting a little worse. The blood and mucous in her lungs are limiting her air supply. She simply can't breathe adequately. I think we should move her into the den; I don't think that walking up and down the stairs at home is a good idea."

He lifts his granddaughter, who had fallen asleep, into her booster seat and strapped her in, stroking her dark curls and smiling at her. Grace had settled herself into the seat next to the toddler, and leaned her head against the window. She still had her grimace, but her gasping for air had subsided. They let themselves into the car as Carlisle started the engine. He and Esme talked the whole drive home. It is decided that they will tell Alice and Jasper tonight, and that things will have to happen a little more quickly than they originally planned. Esme told him about her conversation with the security guard, and he nodded.

"See, Es? You did fantastically. Grace thinks that I worried you in the store; I didn't have the heart to tell her that she worried you." Esme smiles.

"Well, Nessie told him that Grace was cool, so I think that sealed it." Carlisle chuckled lightly as he pulled the car into the garage, and left the two now-sleeping children in the back seat while the two adults unloaded the shopping bags. Esme picked up Nessie, and carried her into the house, while Carlisle helped Grace inside, who'd woken up when Esme had opened the door to get Nessie. He took the sleeping toddler from Esme and settled her on the loveseat in the den while Esme helped Grace to the bathroom and then settled her on the couch next to the loveseat. When the two girls were settled, and Carlisle had given Grace some morphine for the pain, the two adults excused themselves upstairs. With their vampire senses, they'd know immediately if there was trouble, so Esme, who was hesitant to leave either child, was OK with leaving the girls alone for just a few minutes.

When they arrived upstairs, leaving the bedroom door open to better listen for the children, Esme sank into an armchair near their bed.

"Honey, the prospects of this are really bleak. Alice is indecisive, Grace is in pain, which means that Jasper is in pain, and I am trying to be as much of a help as I can without taking over. The scene in the store today was tough, though. Was this the end of our outings?" Carlisle brushed a stray piece of hair from his wife's face, and nodded solemnly.

"Yes. I don't think anything but sitting outside is a good idea; too much activity could cause a heart attack or aneurysm. I am concerned about oxygen flow to her brain; I want to pull some more blood and see if I can x-ray her chest and head tonight." Esme nods, but he continues.

"Esme, look. I don't think that Alice is indecisive, I think she just wants this to happen in a perfect way, and that's not going to happen. Jasper is very strong; he has spoken to me about the intensity of Grace's pain; it fluctuates daily, and he is very attentive to that; Grace hides a lot of it, but he tells me when it's really bad. I still don't understand why Grace and Emmett barely look at each other, but I guess it's awkward for both of them. Perhaps you can talk to him; you are good at getting through to the kids. I just wish to make the transition easier for everyone. As for your taking over, I think that you're taking this all in stride, and I am convinced that Grace cares about you and likely considers YOU in a mothering role. Just don't tell Alice that." Esme nods thoughtfully.

"How long, Carlisle, do you think?"

"As soon as possible is ideal. I think the longer we wait, the more we flirt with death. It's a really unappealing prospect either way, but I guess having another vampire child is better than a dead one." He looks wearily at his wife, and she looks back at him, seriously.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" He sighs.

"Esme, I don't like the idea of changing people. I mean, I know that that's why you and I and the children are all here, but I don't know how much you guys realize that every time I make a choice to save someone, it means two things. One, that someone else will die, and two, that I am still, inherently, bad. It's just hard to reconcile sometimes." Esme reaches out and touches her husband's face; this was the first time in their 100-odd years that he'd been this open about the demons she knew he fought daily. She sat quietly, and when a few seconds passed, and he didn't continue, she whispered to him.

"Carlisle, I didn't realize that you felt those things so deeply. I knew that you had troubles reconciling your job and passion with this life, but I didn't realize the extent of it. For that, I am sorry. How can I help?" He smiles at her.

"You do, already. Every morning, when we come downstairs to start our day, and you smile at me, it's a little bit of assurance. When I come home at night, and you kiss me hello, no matter how busy you are, it helps. So promise me you'll keep doing that." She rises, and settles herself in his lap.

"Of course." He kisses her softly, but the sound of Bella and Edward arriving home alerts them to Nessie's sudden wailing, and they both laugh and stand up. Carlisle mutters under his breath about Dad not getting lucky today, and Esme swats him on the arm as they troop downstairs. Bella is holding Nessie, trying to soothe and quiet her, and Grace has awoken and is sitting propped up on the couch, talking to Edward, apparently about their shopping trip. Nessie calms down quickly, and Esme explains briefly to Edward and Bella about the recent developments with Grace, and they all agree that a family meeting is the best way to decide things, unless Alice is adamantly against it. Bella takes Nessie outside to play, and Edward and Esme excuse themselves while Carlisle sits quietly in the living room to speak to Grace. He faces the girl, who is looking at him with an unreadable expression, and begins.

"I don't think that outings are a good idea anymore. I am recommending bed rest for however long it takes for you and Alice to decide what you're going to do. I don't want you doing anything strenuous; the slightest amount of cardiovascular activity could cause a heart attack or stroke, and then this whole thing might be pointless, OK? If you decide you need some fresh air, you can always sit outside; Esme has a patio area where it is nice to sit and read. Also, we are moving you down here into the den; you climbing those stairs worries me. Tonight, I need some blood and more x-rays, OK? But mostly, you need to rest, be still. Sleep as much as you can, and keep the excitement level low. Esme wants to start your lessons this evening, I believe she will start off with English. How does that sound?" Grace's expression had turned stony; he was afraid that he was scaring her, but then she went to stormy and then to peaceful calm, and nodded.

"I was always good at English. Thank you, Carlisle. I understand what you have just told me. I just hope I don't drive Esme too crazy being inside all day." He chuckles lightly.

"Esme is tougher than she looks. She can tolerate more than you'd think." Grace nods.

"Well, then, I guess we don't have to worry. You know what, though? You've stopped asking me what I am planning to do with myself each evening. You people think I am upstairs sleeping, but I am really leading a bawdy double life."

Carlisle smiles, and Esme comes in. He gestures for her as he speaks to the child .

"Oh, really? Well, do tell all, please."

"Well, like last night, I jumped out the window, and spent the night field dressing cats, tipping over porta-potties, and stealing fruit from the Mexican market on the corner, you know the one that sells the plantains for $0.25 a bunch? Sometimes I like to burn things, and last week, I took a magnifying glass and lit an ant on fire." Esme laughs.

"Grace, I understand that you're being funny, but it's not OK to joke about things like that."

"Fine." She tossed her head lightly, and Esme raised her eyebrows at Carlisle.

"Grace, Alice and the others will be home soon. I need to do some work for a bit, but we'll get the den set up for you by tonight. Do you need anything before I head upstairs?" Grace shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I think I may nap some more. Please, excuse me." The two vampires nod, and stand to leave as Grace arranges herself in a comfortable sleeping position on the couch.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Grace

Chapter 2-Cha-cha-changes

Summary: part two. Grace decided to join the vampire world…and trouble ensues. How does the family fit in?

Several hours later, Grace is awake, Esme and Carlisle have told Alice and Jasper about the problems that have surfaced with the child, and Esme has talked with Emmett. He has told her that Grace reminds him of his sister from his first life, and that it's hard for him to deal with the memory. She has reassured him, and told him that if he wants to talk, they were available. He was thankful, and he promised to try to be a little nicer to the child. Now, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were gathered in the den with Grace, who was sitting at the piano, playing jazz music. It is Carlisle who interrupts her.

"Grace, would you mind sitting with Alice and Jasper for a little while? Dinah Shore is great, but things have changed." She nods, and walks to the couch and settles herself next to Alice, who takes her hand. Alice clears her throat and opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Grace.

"It's OK, Alice. I know already. I'm getting worse, and if I am going to become…a vampire, it needs to happen soon. I had an idea this afternoon about that, actually. I think we should do it tomorrow night, since it takes three days, and then you can go back to school Monday with everything squared away." Jasper shrugs, and looks at Alice, who nods once.

"I think that would work. Carlisle, Esme, does Friday afternoon work for you guys? Maybe after Nessie goes to bed." Esme looks at Carlisle, who nods. Carlisle speaks for the two.

"That sounds fine. I would like your blood today, and I want to x-ray your head, too. Let's do that now, then Alice can explain to you what the actual process will be." Grace nods, and the three vampires stand and proceed downstairs. After Carlisle had taken the necessary tests and blood, and Grace had been settled in the den with Esme for her first lesson, Alice and Jasper begin to prepare themselves for the change. Jasper is afraid; he knows his limits, and he knows that his mate can get a bit ahead of herself. They have excused themselves to their room, and are sitting on their bed, facing each other, talking.

"I just don't know if I can be in the room, Alice. It will be bloody. I know you've never killed before, so you'll have to take my word for it. It's not a pretty sight overall." Alice nods.

"I remember when Carlisle changed Emmett for Rosalie. And I remember when Bella was bit by James. I think you'd be OK." He sighs, loudly.

"Look, I promise to try, OK? That's the best I have to offer right now." Alice shrugs.

"Ok, Jasper. I understand. Thank you, honey. So, what I am thinking is this: I will try to bite Grace myself, since I got us all into this mess, and Esme wants to be there, and hopefully Carlisle can help me if I need it." Jasper nods.

"That all sounds great. Remember to run it by Carlisle later tonight." Alice nods, and leans in for his kiss. He obliges, and when they finish, he smiles at her.

"So, Randy called me earlier. I told him about Grace. He offered to come with Mary if we need them." Alice grimaces.

"Why did you tell him?"

"Well, he'd have found out anyway, Alice. Be reasonable, OK?" She relaxes a little, but still looks annoyed.

"Well, it was nice of him to offer, but I don't think we'll need him." Jasper nods, but raises his eyebrows at her.

"No movement from Volterra, then?" Alice gazes at him.

"No, I would've seen something. Why?"

"I don't know. I just think they're watching us closely since Nessie was born, is all. Edward and Carlisle think so, too."

"Really? Well, like I said, I'd have seen it, I think." He nods.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's finish our homework, and then go put Grace to bed. Just think, in three days time, we'll have a newborn of our very own," he said, with a hint of sarcasm that causes Alice to swat at him. They pull out their books, and study until the hear the piano start up in the living room, and Grace sings a sweet lullaby to Esme, Nessie, and Bella. They stand and troop downstairs to collect their charge, and are surprised to find Emmett sitting near the piano, smiling at Grace and enjoying the music with the family. When Grace is finished, the three excuse themselves into the den and Alice tells Grace about the events that will transpire the following evening. The girl seems oddly excited, and Alice shrugs at Jasper, before shooing him out so Grace can change, and they can have some girl talk. Grace pulls some flannel pajamas on, and puts her pretty brown hair into a braid. She climbs into the pullout bed that Esme had set up for her, and Alice climbs in next to her, as is their nightly ritual. Grace pulls the blankets over their heads, and Grace faces Alice. Alice smiles, and touches her face. Grace smiles back, and Alice giggles.

"So, is there anything you want to do for your last day as a mortal?" Grace shrugs.

"Well, I am just sad that I never did get to kiss a boy. And there's the minor problem of the makeover I never got, too. But not really. Esme always does stuff with Nessie and me, so I think it'll be a good day." Alice smiles.

"Well, Jasper has some single friends, so maybe we find one for you to kiss. But probably not for awhile. When you are a newborn, it can be dangerous to be around too many other vampires. As for your makeover, I think you'll find you won't need one after you're changed." Grace nods, but looks serious.

"Are you OK, Alice? I mean, I'm sure it's not fun having to face the prospect of biting me. If you can't do it, it's OK. I'll totally understand." Alice smiles.

"I think I'll be OK. Carlisle and Esme will be there, and Jasper, too. Carlisle will give you some morphine for the pain; it seemed to help with Bella, and then I'll bite you and inject you with venom, and it'll be really painful and it'll burn, but after two or three days, you'll awake, and you'll be one of us. By the way, how did you know that it takes three days?" Grace shrugs again.

"I asked Emmett. He didn't tell me too much, but he told me it took him three days to come to, but about a week to feel OK again." Alice considers.

"I didn't know that. He seemed OK right away, but then, Rosalie kept a vigil for awhile with him. They love each other, that much is for sure."

"Yeah, they seem to. You all are so lucky, having partners that will love you for eternity. Will I have that someday?" She looks faraway; the same look on her face as when the two girls had seen the babies at the Nursery.

"Maybe. Probably. You're pretty and smart, but you should finish school first. Carlisle'd have a heart attack if the first thing you do when you become a vampire is start bringing home boys." Grace laughs.

"I guess. I promise to get my diploma, OK?" Alice nods, but notices that Grace is falling asleep. Alice reaches over and pats Grace's back, whispering.

"You should sleep now. You have a big weekend coming up. Dream big, OK?" Grace smiles lightly and nods as she drifts off. She whispers to Alice as she falls into sleep.

"Good night, Alice. I love you." Alice smiles, and climbs out of the bed, and lets in Jasper, who'd been standing outside the door, waiting for Grace to fall asleep so they could work on their emotional exchanges. Alice wonders if it would work while Grace was awake, and suggests that they stay home from school tomorrow, and try it out. Jasper agrees, so they pass the night, Alice sitting patiently in her chair, Jasper and Grace exchanging various emotions. As day broke, and Grace stirred awake, they told her about their plan to stay home and prepare for the change. Jasper confessed that he'd been tweaking her emotions as she'd slept, but Grace only nodded.

"Yeah, I figured it was funny business. I would be dreaming of something great, but all of a sudden, I'd want to cry. Or the opposite; I'd be having a bad dream, and all of sudden, I'd be immensely happy. So, what does that mean?" Jasper shrugs.

"Don't know. It never worked on a sleeping mortal before. I want to try it this morning, now that you're awake." Grace nods, but holds up her hand. She had been sitting upright in the bed, the blankets still pulled up to her shoulders, as it was cold in the house.

"That sounds great. But can I pee and eat first? I should change, too." Jasper nods, and leaves as Grace stands up and strides into the bathroom down the hall. When she returns, she dresses quickly and comfortably, and let's Alice brush her hair. They troop into the kitchen, where Esme is standing, talking to Jasper, and looking concerned.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to miss school? We'll be fine here, today." Jasper nods.

"Yes, Esme. Besides, I know Alice, and she'll worry too much. It's better that we're here, where we can actually talk about it, then at school with her driving me crazy and not being able to say anything." Alice, who was standing behind her mate, rolled her eyes. He turns and smiles, and ducks before she can swat him.

"I heard that, I'll have you know. Es, I just wanted to make sure I was around to make sure that Grace didn't need or want anything on her last day as a mortal." Esme sighs, but nods.

"Ok, fine. I'll be upstairs getting Nessie ready for her Tot's Swim class. Grace, there's some oatmeal in the cupboard; help yourself. I think Carlisle brought home some banana's yesterday, too." Grace nods.

"Do you have any rum? I could go for some bananas Foster right now." Esme shakes her head.

"Sorry. Plain bananas is what you get. Please, excuse me, everyone." She turns and flies upstairs as Grace hurries around the kitchen, handing Alice a bowl, spoon, packet of instant oats, and the honey.

"Aren't you supposed to cook it or something?" Alice asks her, setting the things on the table and taking a seat. Jasper is still standing, amused, in a corner of the kitchen. Grace shakes her head.

"I am going to boil some milk in the microwave. Just don't tell Esme; she doesn't like me to use it. Something about radio waves and brain tumors." Alice shrugs, but watches as the girl pours a half-cup of milk into a mug, zaps it for a minute in the microwave, and dumps it into the oatmeal she's poured into the bowl. She adds some honey to the mix, and stirs it all up. She eats it slowly, and Alice talks to her about school.

"Will I go to school with you guys?"

"Probably." Grace nods, then looks up again.

"Do they have a music class?"

"Yes."

"Would Carlisle let me take it?"

"I don't see why not."

"Could I play sports?"

"As long as they're not outdoor sports. It's not a good idea for vampires to be seen in the sunshine."

"Yeah, Esme said that once. Why? Will you show me?" Alice shrugs.

"Sure. Hurry and eat, and we'll go outside. Then Jasper can experiment on you."

"You make me sound like a lab monkey. Can you get me a banana while I wash this bowl out?" Alice stands, and Grace washes her bowl and spoon, and dries them and puts them away. Then she eats the banana in three bites, with Alice clucking at her not to be rude. She tosses the peel in the trash, grabs a juice box from the fridge, and gestures for Alice to go outside. Alice pulls her into some trees.

"Grace, I'll show you what we're talking about, but it might freak you out a bit, OK? If you get scared, I'll stop." Grace nods, and Alice takes a deep breath and steps into a patch of light. Grace smiles as Alice starts to glitter and glow. Alice shrugs and moves closer to Grace.

"That is really cool. A little bit concerning; I see what you mean about not doing it in public. But it's really breathtaking. Gorgeous." Alice nods, and reenters the shadows.

"So that is what Esme meant. We don't die in the sunlight." Grace just nods, seriously. They wander back towards the house, Grace silent and Alice thoughtful. She was suddenly very worried about changing the young child, and her ability to stop biting when the time was up before Alice killed her. All of a sudden, Grace picked up her hand, and Jasper appeared on the back porch. He could feel the sudden discomfort from his mate, and came to investigate. All he could see was Alice being led towards the house by Grace, who smiled and waved at him. He flew to where they girls were at, and Grace stopped pulling Alice.

"She just kind of stopped and got this fearful look on her face, Jasper. I was scared for a minute, but then she kind of went back to normal." Jasper nods, but embraces Alice.

"What's wrong, honey?" Alice looks up at him, sadly, as they part. Alice asks Grace to excuse them, and the girl nods and walks quietly and slowly into the house. Alice lets Jasper pull her into his arms and they sit at the outside table to talk.

"I just got a really scary feeling that I won't be able to change Grace. What if I can't stop once I have tasted her blood? What if I kill her? I mean, it'd be an accident, but I would feel SO terrible. But I can't ask her to change her mind now, can I? Do you think Carlisle would do it for me?" She speaks fast, her voice full of sobs. Jasper squeezes her tighter, and murmurs to her his answers.

"Baby. It'll be OK; honestly, I think you can do it. Just remember that biting Grace has an end goal: to change her. She's not dinner, she's family. OK? And I'll be there, and so will Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle will pull you off, I'm sure, if he feels like you're crossing the line and can't pull yourself back. He knows what to expect. As for asking Grace to change her mind, you're right; you can't ask her, but she WOULD do it, I believe, if she felt that you were hurting. Carlisle probably won't do it FOR you; I heard him talking to Edward and Esme last night; he believes that you and Esme are the best possible people to change her, since you have similar genes. Esme is the most ideal, but she won't stand in your way, because she loves you like her daughter and wants you to be happy. But I think Carlisle wants her to be around; he thinks that you may have to both bite Grace because her body is so sensitive to stuff." Alice has calmed down a bit, and is now nodding seriously at Jasper.

"Ok, you're right. I hate that Esme is feeling left out. What do you think I should do?"

"Just let it be. Esme is strong, and Grace is very self-assured. If she decides to see Esme more in a parental role than you, she will. Edward says that Grace is desperate for a mother's love, and a family to care for her. So that's what you should do-just love her, OK?" Alice smiles.

"Ok. You're right. How come you know all this?"

"I've been around awhile, remember?" Alice giggles.

"Yes, I remember. You are kind of a pervy old man, aren't you? Falling for a child like me?" He smiles at her.

"Oh, I see what you think of me. May I remind you, dear, that it was YOU who waited for ME, and not the other way around?"

"Sins of the father and all that." They were both laughing now, and Jasper kisses her deeply.

"I love you, silly girl. Let's go in; I want to work with Grace some, and Carlisle wants her blood." They stand and go inside, and see Grace racing away from the back door, where she'd been spying. Alice giggles, but then turns serious and yells for her not to run as Grace doubles over in a coughing fit.

"Sorry, Alice." She settles herself onto an armchair in the living room, and gasps for air. After a few seconds, her raspy breathing evens out, and Jasper is sitting across from her. Alice sits next to Grace, watching.

"Ok, Grace. What I'm going to do is just put out waves, and I want you to tell me what you feel. And then I want you to do it. OK?" Grace nods.

"Shoot." Jasper nods, inhales sharply, and sends out a happy vibe. Grace smiles.

"Happy." Jasper nods, and points to Grace. Grace closes her eyes, searching for something. She sends out a sympathy vibe, and Jasper raises his eyebrow. It is Alice who speaks.

"I feel it. Sympathy, right?" Grace nods, but stares at Alice.

"You can feel them, too?" Alice shrugs.

"Just that one. So far. Keep going, this is interesting." So Jasper and Grace go back and forth, with Alice picking up on Grace's more intense emotions: anger, fear, and pain, and less on the one's that the child doesn't feel as deeply or hasn't experienced yet: lust, relief, sadness. Jasper finishes off with a calm vibe, and Grace responds with envy. When Alice picks that up, they all laugh.

"That was cool. Let's do it again, later. I'm getting sleepy. I should nap before Esme catches me, and has a heart attack." Alice and Jasper nod as the girl excuses herself to the den. A few minutes later, they hear her even breathing, and Alice rises to sit in her room, as is her daily ritual. Jasper follows her, settling himself in a chair he hauls in from the library. He tells Alice that he can sense the intensity-or not-of each of Grace's emotions, and that it was the first time he'd felt that a mortal was reacting deeply to his powers. She smiles.

"Grace is powerful in her own right. I can't wait to find out what her abilities will be. I know she will have them; I have a feeling about it." Jasper nods.

"Me, too." They watch Grace sleep for a few minutes, until Jasper excuses himself to watch some TV before the craziness begins. Alice remains in the girl's room, thinking to herself, wondering what it was that Grace was envious of. A half-hour later, Jasper and Edward, who'd returned home from his morning class with Bella, both poke their heads around the door as Grace starts to murmur and toss in her sleep. Alice looks up at them. Edward looks at Alice.

"She's dreaming. I think she's dreaming of the Volturi; she saw the picture in the hallway the other day and asked Bella about it." Alice looks worried.

"Jazz?"

"She's not scared, yet. Just worried and annoyed. Do you want me to sit with you?" Alice nods.

"I can't believe she's dreaming of the Volturi. Edward, can you see what she's dreaming about specifically?"

"Yeah. Right after she's changed, they come and we meet them in a meadow. I can't tell if it's a vision like you have, or just a dream, but either way, it's a little freaky. Bella only told her the standard story: that they are the figurehead ruling family of Vampires, and that Carlisle once was a part of their Coven." Jasper looks at Alice.

"See what I meant last night?" Alice nods miserably, and Grace stirs awake, as Jasper looks over at the child. He speaks before she can.

"It's OK, Grace. It's OK to be afraid. It's just a dream. Calm down now." He spoke as soothingly as he knew how, and squeezes Alice's hand. Grace smiles serenely at him.

"That was a bad dream. Scary. Glad I woke up. I dreamed of those men that Bella told me about yesterday. It was creepy. They're not good vampires like you guys, are they?" Jasper and Alice shake their heads, and Edward chuckles lightly.

"That's one way to put it." Grace shrugs, and stands up.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat some lunch. Well, I guess I'll eat lunch, and you all can hang out with me." Grace ate lunch and the three vampires sat and chatted with her. Carlisle took her blood again, a final x-ray, and some measurements, and then the others came home from school. Nessie and Grace took some time to do their lesson, and then Bella came to put Nessie to bed. Grace was left alone in the living room, and took the moment to breathe and reflect. Her life had been generally hard, but she had made it on her own. She was proud of herself, but still a little unsure if the Cullen's would accept her fully once she was a vampire. She said a little prayer to the universe asking them to please, oh, please let her be good at the vampire thing. Alice came in a moment later, and smiled at the girl sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead.

"It's time." Grace nods, and stands.

"Everyone is meeting us in the den. Carlisle wanted you to be as comfortable as possible, so you should change into sweats or pajamas or something, and then we will do this." She sighed, and followed Grace into the den. Carlisle and Esme smiled as they entered.

"Are you girls ready?" They nodded in sync, and Grace smiles at Carlisle.

"Wait. I gotta change; I don't want to be lying around for three days in my jeans and blouse. Can you wait a minute for me to change?" They nod, and Grace grabs her sweats and a t-shirt and changes in the downstairs bathroom. When she pads back into the den, they are waiting. Carlisle has set up a table with some morphine, an IV drip, and Grace's medical files, just in case. She settles herself, sitting Indian style on the bed. It is silent for a few moments before Alice speaks up.

"How do we do this, Carlisle? Do you want to give Grace the morphine first?" He nods. Grace inhales, and smiles tentatively.

"Wait, where's my bunny?" Esme hands the girl the stuffed rabbit that had fallen to the floor. She inhales again, and lies back, extending her forearm to Carlisle.

"Morphine makes me sleepy. Is that problematic?" Carlisle shakes his head.

"No, if you can actually sleep a bit, it might help. Alice, whenever you're ready, it's your turn. Remember, we're all here, OK?" Grace smiles up at him, and then at Alice as she comes into view.

"It'll be OK, Alice. You'll do fine." Everyone nods, and Alice smiles lightly. Carlisle speaks in low tones.

"Just suck her blood out until it tastes clean, and then continue for a few moments. No more than that." Alice nods, and prepares herself, as Grace's eyes flutter closed. She inhales, and lowers her head to the spot at Grace's collarbone that Carlisle had indicated would be the closest vein, and begins to bite the child. She can feel Grace tense for a moment, but then the child relaxes, and she can hear the others murmuring and whispering that she's doing great. Halfway through, Grace begins to shake violently, and Alice stops suddenly, and looks up at Carlisle.

"She's rejecting. I thought this might happen." Alice, who had wiped her face, stands, almost in tears as she faces Carlisle. Grace turns to her side, and heaves. Carlisle speaks soothingly to her, and Jasper sends calming vibes to her.

"Grace, you seem to be having trouble accepting Alice's venom. We are going to figure out what's going on, OK? Can you hang on for just a little longer?" Grace has opened her eyes, and was struggling to breathe. She nods miserably, and tries to smile at Alice. She takes Alice's hands in hers, and squeezes it lightly. Alice is still upset, but she squeezes back. Carlisle is in deep conversation with Jasper and Alice. Esme speaks quietly, and it is a moment before anyone realizes that she spoke.

"I'll do it." Carlisle looks at his wife, trying to read her expression. She appeared a little hesitant, but otherwise, OK.

"Are you sure, Esme?" She nods once, firmly. She answers, matter-of-fact.

"Yes. I have seen you do it enough; I think I can do it. My genes are closest to hers; it's less likely that she will reject my venom." He looks at her a moment longer, and then nods.

"You're right. It's less likely. Alice?" Alice, who had been staring horrifically at Esme, just sighs and nods.

"Ok, Esme. I'm sorry, Carlisle." He shakes his head, and raises a hand.

"Alice, it's not your fault; you did brilliantly. You stopped at the perfect time, and you communicated exactly what was happening. There's nothing more or less you could have done." She nods, miserably, and moves out of the way to let Esme stand over the child. Esme whispers to her, and touches her face.

"We'll figure this out, Grace. The pain will subside soon, OK? You're so brave, so young." Esme looks to Carlisle, then to Alice, and back to Carlisle, who nods lightly. She takes a breath, and bites a little lower than Alice did, and Grace tensed again for a moment, but then her eyes closed again, and she breathed deeply. Esme continued for a few minutes, stopping to whisper quietly to Carlisle.

"I can taste the morphine still. What should I do?"

"Just go another minute. I gave her quite a bit, so she might still have some in her system. She seems to respond well to you. Jasper, can you feel her?"

"Yeah, she's calm." Edward nods in agreement.

"She trusts you, Esme." Esme nods, and goes back to the blood, her yellow eyes flashing. Carlisle edges closer to his wife, and she raises her head again as the child coughs lightly, and then sighs deeply. Edward speaks.

"It's happening. Her brain is going foggy." Esme nods, and steps back, although she hesitates for a second. She melts into Carlisle, who quietly carries her out of the room and places her on the couch in the living room, and returns to Grace. Alice is now sitting on the foot of the bed, watching Grace's face screw up at the burning pain of the venom searing through her body.

"Leave her be awhile, OK?" Alice nods, and stands, stopping outside the door, refusing to go further away. She stands at the door, staring at the wall. Carlisle sighs, but goes into the living room to find Esme and comfort her. He finds her, still on the couch, although she is now sitting upright, staring out the back door. He sits quietly next to her, and takes her hand in his.

"I liked it, Carlisle. The blood."

"I know." She bites her lip, and looks at him, almost ashamed.

"You're a vampire, honey. It's your job to like blood. It's what makes us vampires as opposed to witches or werewolves or something." She nods.

"I know that, intellectually. But I'd like to believe that I am not driven just by blood, but also by a yearning to make our world better." He sighs, quietly.

"You don't have to try to be perfect, or even like me. Just be you. You're the best vampire mom, and the greatest wife. You did brilliantly in there."

"I could feel her tensing in pain. That's why I was talking to her."

"She seemed to respond to it. I have never seen anyone react so quietly. Even Bella was noisy at first. Grace is unique in that way."

"I also feel bad for Alice."

"Yes. I know. But it's not her fault, or yours, OK? You should talk to her." Esme nods; she was slowly coming around, he could see the yellow in her eyes dulling again.

"I was scared. But I did it, didn't I? I want to be there when her heart stops." Carlisle nods.

"I suspected that. You did do it, you stopped when you needed to. It was fine. Please, don't feel bad. Do you want me to sit with you?" She smiles, but shakes her head.

"No, thanks. Unless you want to. But I think this might be something that Alice and I need to do, alone, together." He nods in understanding.

"Ok. Well, I'm planning to work out here for the next few days, so if you need anything, I'm right here." She stands, and kisses his head.

"Thanks, sweetie. Is there anything that Grace will need?"

"Not really. Maybe a blanket later; the venom can cause chills sometimes. She'll need morphine, but I'll do that later. If anything seems even a tiny bit strange, call me." She says she will, and crosses to the den. She taps Alice on the arm, and they embrace.

"I'm sorry, Esme." Esme nods.

"Me, too, Alice. I wanted to be here when her heart stops, if that's OK."

"Of course. Let's go in. Carlisle is going to be in the living room if we need him. He told me to call him if anything was at all weird." Alice nods at her, and they enter and sit quietly in Grace's room. Her face was still screwed up, but she was still and silent. The women sat in silence for several hours, watching, but Grace never moved or changed her expression. Their mates came and went, Edward poked his head in, as did Bella, and soon, it was morning. Carlisle came in to check Grace's vitals, and gave her a morphine shot and looked her over. He declared her as progressing as normal, and excused himself. Alice asked Esme if she minded if Alice left to change her clothes, and the older woman said she didn't. Alice, usually perfectly dressed, tugged on an old pair of cargos and Jasper's shirt from the day before. She needed the scent of her mate as she found it comforting. When she returned to the den, Carlisle was there, and Esme left to change. She was as equally quick as Alice, returning to the den in a clean pair of jeans and an old pink sweater that was soft and comfortable. Carlisle held her close to him for awhile, and Jasper showed up to do the same with Alice, and then the men excused themselves to hunt. They resumed their vigil for the next several hours, until Grace started to whimper and moan a little. Esme hissed for Carlisle, and both women moved to the bed, taking a spot on either side of the child. Carlisle hurried in, and smiled lightly.

"Her heart is slowing down. It should be stopping soon." The women smile at him, and he scoots out. They each take one of Grace's hands, and her eyes open momentarily, and then close instantly. A few moments later, she gasps loudly, coughs, and then they feel her pulse stop. Grace's face screws up hard for a few moments, but then she relaxes deeply. Alice and Esme watch, entranced, as she begins to emit emotions. She falls silent and still again, and the women exhale. They giggle at each other.

"Oh, Esme. It's happening. It's really happening. You did it." Esme smiles at Alice.

"You started it."

"Yeah, I did. I was surprised you didn't have Carlisle check my head, actually."

"You are more mature and much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Alice. I knew you knew what was in your heart."

"Thank you, Esme." The women fall silent again, only this time it's not as intense, as they know now that they are only waiting for the venom to finish it's course through Grace's body, and then she'd come to.

It happened sooner than they expected; very early Sunday morning, Grace began to stir, and Carlisle, who'd come in to do his daily check of her vitals and give her morphine, and check up on his wife, noticed that she seemed restless.

"Esme, Alice? I think she may awaken sooner than we thought. Alice, go grab some of the blood from the fridge, please, and let's have it ready to go." Alice nods, and stands to leave. As she flies out of the room, Esme glances at Carlisle, who smiles and pats his wife's hand.

"I know, Es. You're not quite ready, but really, these things run their own course. Grace was already weak; her body probably soaked the venom up. I was actually surprised that she didn't require both you and Alice to bite her simultaneously. But we will make it work." Esme rises, stretches her body, and smiles at him.

"Ok, dear. Is there anything further we should prepare?"

"Maybe a change of clothes for Grace. You should probably change, too. I think we should give her the blood product, but we'll have to get her out for a hunt pretty quickly. You and Alice should take her, together. I can come, too, and Jasper. Rose and Emmett are back, too." Esme nods; she'd forgotten that Rose and Emmett had gone for a weekend hunt with some friends of theirs while the change was happening. Alice returned with the blood product in a closed plastic bottle, a glass, and a straw. She set it up on a tray she'd found, and placed it next to the bed on a side table. They resume their vigil again for a few more hours.

At about four in the afternoon, Grace startles awake, and sits bolt upright, and looks around. She gazes from Alice to Esme, who are staring at her, openmouthed. The girl had made it through the change, and came out looking like Esme's twin; slightly older, lighter hair than she'd started, though not blonde, but it was her eyes that haunted them. They were an odd shade of blue, darker than they'd been originally, and certainly not the traditional red shade of the newborn. She smiled at Esme, and spoke in a twinkling, serene voice.

"Wow, that was the weirdest thing ever. But the strangeness in my throat-is that the thirst?" Alice, who was still dumbfounded, just nodded. Grace turned to Esme.

"What's wrong, Esme?"

"Just-your eyes. Usually, they start out deep red, blood red. But yours are blue. It's just so strange. I'm going to call in Carlisle." She rises, and opens the door to call for Carlisle, who'd been standing outside the door since that morning. He looked sheepishly at his wife, and smiled. He followed her back into the room.

"So, I hear that your eyes are blue. I'm pulling some of your venom; I want to check that out." He was speaking mostly to Esme and Alice, but stopped as he turned and faced Grace full on. He was silent for a moment, as he took in her visage and lighter hair. He smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"Well, Es. If this what you looked like at fifteen, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." The four vampires laugh, and Grace stands up, a little unsteady at first, but strong after two steps. She crosses to the mirror, and, looking at her reflection, smiles.

"Well, I guess I don't need that makeover, Alice." She stands quietly, staring, not really at her reflection, but at something further away. They follow her gaze, but see nothing there. Grace stands, and crosses to the spot near the corner she'd just been staring at. She raises her hand, and all of a sudden, a figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Alistair. The others gasp.

"Holy crap. I just imagined he was there, and look? Here he is," says Grace, and turning to Alistair, continues, "I'm sorry, I hope you weren't in the middle of something important. I didn't realize I could just conjure you up." He shook his head, and looks to Carlisle, who shrugs.

"Grace, it's really cool that you can do that, but can you try to not just conjure people, please? It's rude, firstly, and quite inconvenient." She bites her lip, but nods.

"I'm sorry. It was just a really intense need all of sudden, to see him." The others nod. Just as quickly as he'd arrived, he disappeared. Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"Telekinesis. Interesting. I should probably phone Alistair and make sure he's not too upset; Alice, Esme, why don't see if you can get Grace to drink the blood, and then we'll talk about a hunt later. Grace, absolutely no more conjuring until we can work with you, OK?" She sighs, but nods. Carlisle leaves, and Grace giggles as he exits the room. She hugs Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. I feel sooo good. I could run a marathon, I swear. And look, my scar is gone," she said, lowering the collar of the t-shirt she was wearing. She used to have a scar running from the top of her breastbone to the top of her belly button, but it was now gone, as was the bruise on her hand from the I.V. Alice smiles and nods. Then, she embraces Esme.

"I hope this isn't totally weird for you. And thank you. I'm glad my body took your venom. And I'm sorry for my little shenanigan with Alistair. I promise not to do that without his permission." Esme nods, and they stand in silence for a few moments before Alice cracks up.

"It was too funny. I'm sorry, Esme, but the look on Carlisle's face was classic. I'll never forget that, ever. And poor Alistair, he looked completely shocked." The two other women laugh, and then Grace sits down on the bed, and Alice hands her the cup of blood, and, after a little back and forth about the grossness of blood in the first place, Grace drinks it reluctantly, and her blue eyes darken.

"Thanks, Alice. You're right; I feel better. So, what's next? I mean, I guess I can't go outside in case any tasty mortals walk by, but can I just hang out with the others, or am I doomed in here until Carlisle decides that I am really, truly a blue-eyed vampire? Just tell everyone I'm from a foreign country." Esme shrugs.

"I don't think it'd be a problem for you to see the others. You seem to be handling it well. Let Alice stay close to you, though, just in case. And take Jasper, too." Grace nods, and Alice and Grace troop into the living room while Esme goes off to find Carlisle. A little while later, the two older vampires come downstairs to find everyone gathered around Grace, who is showing off her powers to conjure, and also has discovered that she can tweak emotions like Jasper, and can see things, like Alice. She conjures a cheeseburger for Emmett, a ball for Nessie, and a pair of shoes for Alice, until Carlisle clears his throat. Grace looks sheepishly at the adults, and smiles lightly.

"Sorry. It's all Alice's fault. She made me." The others titter, but Carlisle looks serious. They stop, and disperse throughout the living room, taking seats on the floor or on the various chairs, couches, and the loveseat. Once they are all settled, and Grace looks around, confused, Carlisle speaks.

"Grace, welcome to our world, I guess. I called Alistair; he was surprised, but luckily, he wasn't angry. Just mentioned that he missed a pass in the Cricket game he was watching. But I spoke to him about you; he is intrigued and would like to check you out, too. So maybe you can conjure him up later this week. But I want to talk to you about the venom samples I pulled. Something interesting came up." Grace nods.

"Why don't you just share it here? I just realized that there isn't much that vampires can't hear anyway." Carlisle hesitated, looked to Esme, and then shrugged.

"It seems that the venom not only healed you, but apparently you already had some vampire blood in you, because you seem to be from a different line of vampires. I think you're what's known as "Fifollet," or a childlike vampire that are similar to Succubus." The others gasp, but Grace looks confused.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, the legends say that they only attack mortals, and that otherwise they're good spirits, a little mischievous, but good. And, being related to the succubus/incubus type of vampire, you can reproduce. But we will talk to you about that later. In the meantime, you, Alice, and Esme need to hunt, which the real reason I came downstairs. I am going to come along, Jasper, do you want to come, too?" Jasper nods, but Grace interrupts.

"Wait, hold the phone. You mean to tell me that I am not the same type of vampire as all of you?"

"Actually, you're a mixed blood. I don't know which part is more dominant, yet, but you can reproduce. Your growth hormone was through the roof."

"Holy shit." Emmett laughed, but Carlisle raised his eyebrows. Grace grimaced, but quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, that was very rude. I think that I am in a little bit of shock." Carlisle nods.

"That's to be expected. Everyone else, be nice. Jasper, Alice, get your hunting clothes on; Alice, help Grace find something suitable. It'll be cold. Meet back here in a half hour, OK?" The vampires nod, and Carlisle excuses everyone.

A half-hour later, Grace, Alice, and Jasper turn up, each dressed similarly, in sturdy jeans and hooded fleece sweatshirts. Grace's golden brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and, when Esme turned up wearing a similar outfit, they laughed about their similarities. The five vampires set out, Alice and Jasper taking the lead, and Grace trailing behind with Carlisle and Esme. She was talking loudly, animatedly with Esme about how good she felt, and her powers. Esme just laughed when appropriate, chided her gently when she said something silly, and encouraged her when she was being serious. Suddenly, Grace stiffened, and Alice was at her side in a flash, speaking to her in low tones.

"It's mortals. Do you want to check them out?" Grace shakes her head.

"No. But let's hurry and get away, OK?" The others were watching, and, after hearing her response, picked up their speed and flew into a deeper section of trees. A few moments later, Jasper and Carlisle picked up the scent of a herd of deer, and while the others went for the attack, Grace stood off to the side, shaking a little. Suddenly, Jasper laughed, but rolled his eyes.

"Grace, you have to do it. It's either that, or mortal blood," he turned to Carlisle, who had paused in his attack to watch the child, and continued, "Grace is having issues with biting animals." He sounded highly amused, but Grace narrowed her eyes and tossed her head at him.

"Really? Do I really have to, you know, BITE it?" Carlisle nods, and Esme reaches out for Grace's hand, and shoos Jasper and Alice off. She speaks soothingly to the child.

"I know what you mean. I struggled with that at first, too. But you really must hunt, and this is the better way. You can try a mortal, if you want, we won't judge you for that, but the end result is that, no matter which path you choose, you either hunt, or you die. It's really that basic." Grace nods, looking serious.

"But does it have to be a deer? They're so cute. How about, like, an armadillo or something that no one will miss?" Esme chuckles lightly.

"This is New Hampshire, dear. There are no Armadillo. Why don't you try saying a little prayer or thought or something before you bite it? I find it helps me." Grace nods, and tentatively takes the attack position. Esme still has her hand in her grip, and, as a small doe enters their viewpoint, they spring up at the same time, and feast quickly. Carlisle, who seemed satisfied with his wife's explanation, has found a larger buck and, while the two females feed, he finishes up, and calls for Jasper and Alice. In a moment, the five vampires are heading back towards home; Grace and Esme still entwined, and Alice is quietly talking to them while Carlisle and Jasper lead.

"So, you did it, Grace?" The girl nods.

"I did it. How often do I have to do it, though?"

"We try for at least once a month. More or less, depending on our amount of interaction with mortals." Grace considers.

"I guess once a month isn't so bad. That's only twelve deer a year. I could handle that." Alice chuckles.

"There's more than just deer, though. There's bears, and wild cats, and sheep, and cows, and all kinds of stuff."

"Cows?"

"Well, Ok, not cows. But you know what I mean."

"Yes." They smelled the humans again, and Grace's blue eyes shone a twinkling yellow, and instantly, she disappeared, and became a ball of light, glowing bright gold, then took on a fairy form before reappearing as herself. The entire process took less than a minute, and she was back to her regular form, staring at Carlisle, afraid.. The others gasp, and Carlisle tells them that is the Fifolette in her.

"They appear as balls of light, or fireflies, or fairies. Sometimes as Jack-o' Lanterns. It's about light; helping mortals to find their way. But also, if mortals get to close to their "treasure", or whatever the vampire holds dear, they can be mischievous and kind of mean; and in some cases, it leads to the vampire killing the mortal. It's sort of like a child, actually." Grace nods.

"How can I control it, though? Because that is super-creepy. It feels weird, too. Does it only happen at night?" Carlisle shrugs.

"I don't really know. I talked to Alistair; apparently, Tanya-Grace, Tanya is the leader of a coven in Alaska, they're vegetarians, like us-knows a woman who is a Succubus, and knows a lot about Fifollete, and I phoned her. I'm just waiting for her to get back to me. But from what I understand, it's like any other power. With practice, patience, and self-awareness, you can control when it happens and how you use it." Everyone nods.

"I wonder if I get to change into something different every time. It'd be cool to be a firefly for a while." Alice giggles, and they continue home. When they arrive home, Esme takes Grace into the living room with Nessie for their lessons. Grace laughed.

"Oh, I still have to do this? I thought I could start school now." Esme shook her head.

"You did fantastically with the mortals, but it was your first time. It's far too dangerous for you to be out with mortals just yet. We'll see how you do, and maybe in not too long, you can start school with the others. But for now, you are stuck with me." Grace considers.

"But if I am two kinds of good vampire, then doesn't it make sense that I, in fact, won't be dangerous to mortals?" Esme sighs, slightly annoyed, and Carlisle, who'd walked past and heard Grace's logic, laughs. He sticks his head in.

"Grace, it's not about what type of vampire you are, OK? Just take it easy for a few weeks. Let's try two weeks, and then you can start being exposed to mortals, and we'll see how it goes, OK?" She nods, satisfied with that answer, and Esme smiles at her husband and shakes her head lightly. This child is still a handful, and now with her strength, and her powers coming so fast, it could be a liability. Esme knows that it will be difficult for Alice to help the child, who is both headstrong and physically strong, but also that the girl has a good head on her shoulders, and can be reasoned with. Her intelligence makes it harder, though, that much was for sure. As the children completed their lessons, and Grace starts on the piano, Esme excuses herself to talk with Alice and Carlisle. Once the three vampires are settled in Carlisle's study, Esme speaks.

"I am a little concerned about Grace. She's quite headstrong, and while we know she hides away from a lot through humor, I don't know how much she's actually in pain, and how that will manifest itself once she is exposed to mortals on a regular basis. Plus, this fairy light thing threw me for a loop, but I think I can handle that. I just hope it's OK with Nessie around. Alice, this is going to be tough for you; Jasper doesn't handle mortals well, either, and now with a newborn-I just want to impress upon you that it's never easy, OK? I can help, just tell me what you need, but I would prefer to not be alone in public with Grace at first. Carlisle, in the forest, you said that they protect treasure? What does that mean, exactly?" He looks from his daughter to his wife, and smiles lightly.

"Well, the legends started off with the fifollete being the spirit of an unbaptized child being buried with pirate treasure and riches in Louisiana. A lot of it is Santeria-based lore, but Fifollette are real. From what Tanya said she'd learned from her girlfriend is that Fifollette don't protect treasure in the sense of gold anymore, more like things that they treasure-whether material or immaterial. I think her intense, quick reaction to the mortals' closeness earlier means that she views US as her treasure-the family she's wanted-and frankly, needed-and so she will fight to protect us. She hasn't realized that mortals aren't really a threat to us, yet, and thankfully, she doesn't know much about "bad" vampires yet, but I imagine that you are perfectly safe, as are the rest of us. I don't know if she identifies just one person, or the family in general, as needing protection, but either way, it's a help. I, myself, am a little more worried about her other powers and the fact that she can reproduce. You and Jasper will need to speak with her about that soon." Alice looks startled.

"Um, OK. What do we say?" Carlisle looks at her for a moment.

"Alice, please think through what you just said. What do you tell a curious 15 year old about reproduction and safe intercourse?" Alice giggles, and stares at the ground. Esme and Carlisle share a look.

"Would you rather us do it?" Alice bites her lip, and considers.

"Let me talk to Jasper. I think we can be mature and talk about it." The two adults nod. Esme continues.

"Finally, I am a little concerned about her preoccupation with Alistair. I don't think that Alistair would try anything, but Grace likes to test limits, and so the sooner you talk to her, and she can understand the repercussions of her actions, the better I'll feel, OK?" Alice nods, and responds.

"Jasper said that he felt that Alistair was…interested in Grace. Romantically. But he also said that he respects Carlisle and is a little afraid of all of us to act on it. He's willing to wait. And I don't believe that Grace is interested in him romantically. Just that he's new. And a male, in the same sense that she might be piqued by a friend's older brother, but not really attracted like she might be to someone her own age or at least that she knows. Does that make sense?" Carlisle and Esme nod.

"So, Jasper and I will talk to Grace about, um, safe sex, and also about the appropriate time to use her powers. Anything else?" The two adult vampires shake their heads, and Alice excuses herself, putting her head in her hands as she leaves in mild embarrassment. She finds Jasper, fills him in, and they agree to talk to the girl that night, her first night as an immortal.

Several hours later, Jasper and Alice were sitting with Grace in the den, where she was still staying until she and Esme could get the upstairs bedroom set up for her again. They sat in the armchair, and Grace sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's so weird that I am not at all sleepy right now." Alice grins, and nods.

"Yeah, that was the weirdest thing I experienced, too. But we need to talk to you about something important, OK?" Grace nods, and looks seriously at them. Jasper looks at Alice, who shrugs.

"Ok, well, Carlisle and Esme wanted us to make sure that you understand, one hundred percent, that you cannot be sexually active with any males at this point in time. Firstly, you're far too young, and secondly, until you learn the ropes of the vampire world, it's just too dangerous." Grace giggles.

"Alice, I just want to kiss a boy. Not…sleep with him. I know what happens when you have sex; one of the female nurses went over it with me once, awhile ago. Besides, I'd NEED a male to have sex with, and those are very rare in my life right now. Thirdly, Carlisle has basically sentenced me to house arrest for the next two weeks, so any illusions of fun of ANY kind flew out the window."

"It's the safest way, Grace." Grace sighs.

"I know. I just thought that now that it happened, I would be given a longer leash. I still feel like the sick girl that everyone has to baby sit. It sucks to feel that way, and to feel like I'm interrupting everyone's life because they have to watch me." Alice looks at Jasper, who nods at her. Jasper speaks to Grace.

"I know you feel frustrated and annoyed, but really, Esme and Carlisle are worried, that's all, OK? It's not that they don't trust you, it's that you're young, a little mischievous, and quite headstrong. It just makes Esme worry that you will get yourself into a bind that you can't get yourself out of." Grace looks serious again.

"I didn't realize she cared so much. Can I still conjure Alistair, though? I like him, his accent is really cool."

"That's the other thing. Jasper will work with you on honing your powers. There are times it's OK to use them, like at home, and times it's not, like at school or the store or something, OK? And you can never, ever reveal that we are vampires. That is the number one rule." Grace nods hard.

"I understand. I really wish that I wasn't so powerful, though. It stinks having abilities to see things and not being able to use them. It's like knowing all the answers to a test, but not being able to take it." Alice laughs, as she gets that sentiment.

"I know. But I promise that you can use your powers all you want at home, OK?" Grace giggles.

"Ok, thanks, Alice. Are you and Jasper going to school today?" She nods.

"Unfortunately, yes. Esme is already annoyed at the amount of school we've missed. The school calls when we miss a lot, so she is having to resort to lies, and she doesn't like it." Grace shrugs.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later, then. You'd better get a move on, it's almost dawn. I wonder what Esme is going to let me do all day. She never lets me just sit around and watch TV. I always have be doing something that I learn from. Was she a teacher before?" Alice shakes her head.

"No, but she was a mother." Grace winces.

"Wow, that was insensitive of me. I will try to be nicer; she is really great, and I guess since she is technically my aunt, she cares about me. I promise not to cause her too much grief, OK?" Alice sighs, and nods. Jasper smiles, and rises. He kisses Grace on her head.

"Thank you. Alice and I appreciate that. Do you want to hunt tonight?" Grace frowns.

"No. No more hunting for me. I am going to be a blood-free vampire. I am only going to eat lettuce." Jasper chuckles.

"Sorry, kid. No can do." She sighs again.

"Ok, fine. But no, I'm good. Thanks. Let's maybe go again later in the week. I need to recover first." Alice nods, stands, and follows Jasper out of the room. Before Alice left that morning, Grace asked her what time they took lunch, and Alice, not really paying attention, told her it was noon, for 45 minutes.

At 12 noon on the button, Alice suddenly appeared in the den at home. She immediately looks at Grace.

"Sorry, Alice. I'm just so bored, and I figured no one would miss you at lunch. But you have to be quiet, ok? Esme and Bella took Nessie to the park, but Edward is here." Alice shakes her head.

"You gotta send me back. Jasper will worry; we were just sitting down with Rose and Emmett." Grace nods.

"Just one thing. Can I bite Edward? He won't let me play rock music on the piano." Alice sighs.

"No. It's not funny even to joke like that, OK? I will speak to him tonight. I really have to go. Can you send me to the girl's bathroom?" Grace nods, and, instantly, Alice finds herself in a stall in the girl's lavatory near the cafeteria. When she arrives back in the cafeteria, she tells Jasper that Grace had conjured her home. The others titter, and Emmett suggests that Grace could conjure him during math class, the one he hated the most. Alice grimaces at him, and they continue with their lunch-hour antics. By the time they return home, Esme is waiting for them at the front door. She grabs Alice and pulls her around the corner.

"Grace is driving me crazy. Can you and Jasper take her outside?" Alice nods, and looks worried.

"What happened?" Esme sighs.

"She discovered more powers. It's not her fault, truly, but I am going crazy keeping track of a vampire who can go invisible AND a half-blood who is mad because I won't let her paint the back porch with her watercolors." Alice giggles, but hugs a frazzled Esme.

"We will take Grace out. Maybe Nessie would like to come along." She finds Jasper, who'd been putting their things away, and tells him that Esme asked if they could take Grace out because she's driving their mother crazy. Jasper nods, and the three vampires leave the house; Nessie declined to go because she was still mad.

They decide to teach Grace how to hone her powers, or at least to begin to work on taming them. Jasper sets up various scenarios, and faux battles, and the three vampires work for an hour. When they've had their fill, they return to the house, and Alice tells Grace that her and Jasper are going upstairs to finish homework.

Meanwhile, Grace heads for Esme's study and knocks softly on the door. When she is given permission to open the door, she finds Esme sitting in the dark, staring at a wall, breathing deeply. Grace stands in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Esme? Are you OK? I came to say that I am sorry for being such trouble today." Esme looks up at her and smiles.

"Come in and close the door, OK?" Grace nods, and quietly shuts the door behind her. She sits in an armchair across from the one that Esme is in, and looks to the older woman. She waits quietly as Esme begins to speak.

"You don't need to apologize, dear. It's not really your fault; the first few months are the most difficult when you have powers. I am sorry if I reacted strongly; I was just very frazzled earlier." Grace nods.

"It's OK. I worked with Alice and Jasper on my powers; I think I have figured out that if I can keep myself calm, I can control how often most of them manifest. I am sorry for frightening you by going invisible." Esme nods.

"Thank you. But you need to know that it's not your fault, truly. It just threw me for a loop; until Nessie was born, I was just your regular stay-at-home wife; I was used to quiet and privacy until the children got home from school. And then I got into a routine with the baby, and now adding you-it's just been so much. And Carlisle has been driving me crazy; apparently, he's busy at work and he doesn't talk about it much, but you really don't need to worry about that. I guess what I am trying to convey is that it's me, and I promise to try to give you a longer leash, OK? I know that I worry about you children, sometimes too much, and I just hope that you aren't annoyed by that." Esme looks surprised as Grace stands and embraces her.

"No, I am not. I know that I am sometimes a handful, though I don't mean to be. I am trying really hard to be a good vampire, and I am so thankful that you and Carlisle and Jasper and Alice have been so great. I like Nessie, and Edward and Bella are nice to me. Even Rosalie and Emmett are OK. I am trying, and just tell me what to do, and I'll try harder." Esme shakes her head.

"No one wants you to be perfect. Even Carlisle isn't perfect. But I appreciate that you are working with Jasper and Alice; Alice really cares for you, you know?" By now, Grace is sitting next to Esme in the chair, and has her head resting on Esme's shoulder.

"I know. But it's weird. I mean, I don't know what Alice expects of me; I know that I see her as an older mentor and a friend, but not really as a parent. I just don't want to hurt her feelings because I love her already. Carlisle was the first one of my doctors to treat me like an adult, instead of a five year old, and so I respected and liked him. Then I met all of you, and it's the same. But I see how the others look to you and Carlisle as their parents, and I feel like I should, too. But only if it's OK with everyone. It's just so…weird. Is it supposed to be weird?" Esme chuckles.

"Yes, at first. It's never perfect, and a lot of things in this life are silly or don't make a lot of sense, but it's for our protection." Grace sighs.

"Are mortals really that dangerous?"

"More like the other way around."

"That's what everyone says, but those mortals we met on the hunt-they didn't make me thirsty, just annoyed. I wanted them to stay away from all of you. I don't really understand my feelings sometimes, just that I get this protection instinct and then I react." Esme nods.

"I am glad that you are so aware of our safety, but like I said, we're more dangerous to them then they are to us. I am surprised you didn't feel the thirst; you were so calm. Has anything made you feel the thirst yet?" Grace shrugs, but shakes her head.

"No. But I really felt sick after the first hunt. Is that normal?"

"Yes. We're made to drink mortal blood, not animal. Your venom needs to adjust."

"Oh. So it'll go away, then?"

"Most likely."

"Can I hunt with you and Carlisle again? I liked that." Esme smiles into the girls hair.

"I don't think that would be a problem, but I will talk to Carlisle. We'll let you know. But in the meantime, are you ready for your lessons?"

"Yes." The two females stand, and walk together into the den, where Esme sets up a lesson for Grace, and reads to Nessie. Esme has been surprised by Grace's work; it seems like she is effortlessly intelligent, and writes essays about things that Esme didn't even know she knew. Like feminism, and the crisis in the Middle East. She had spoken about it some to Carlisle, who was impressed, and thought that if Alice and Edward enrolled with her, that Grace could start at school sooner than expected. She sent Grace off after the girls had finished, and by then, Carlisle had come home and settled himself in the study in their bedroom. Since Grace was no longer a looming figure in his work life, he felt a little bad that he'd all but ignored his other patients, and was now diligently working to restore his work with those patients. One man in particular, though, was driving him crazy; the man was a professor at the University, and had already had two major heart attacks. Of course, the man was in denial, and therefore, was unwilling to follow Carlisle's advice about his diet and exercise and lifestyle habits. He longed for the simplicity of Grace's care; even though it was technically difficult, she'd done as he'd asked, and watched her diet, and didn't run, etc. He smiled at his wife as Esme entered the room, and sighed with relief at the distraction.

"Hi, honey. How was today?" He grins up at his wife; Alice had told him she'd been distracted earlier, but now he sensed she was calm. She smiled back and settled herself into a chair she'd scooted close to him, and leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm better. I was really frazzled earlier; Grace has discovered yet another power, and Nessie and I were going at it about those damned watercolors that Rosalie just had to buy her. Anyway, I came to find you. How's work?" He grimaced at her.

"That's pretty strong language there, my dear. But work is work; I have one patient who is driving me crazy, but otherwise, all is well in the realm of Cardiology. Tell me about our newest child-what is this power?"

"Darn right it's strong language, sir. Your granddaughter will be the death of me yet." He laughs, and pulls her closer to him, finding comfort in her scent. She continues. "Grace has discovered that she can go invisible, and still do all the same things she does when she's visible. It scared me, Carlisle. You know I worry about the children, and I think I got a little frazzled. But I have to admit, I am beginning to care deeply for her. Do you know what she did? She came into my office, and apologized, and we chatted for a good long while." Carlisle smiled into his wife's hair; he couldn't picture Esme as anything other than perfectly calm and collected. He waited for her to continue, as he could tell that she wasn't finished speaking. "I think she called me Mom, though not in so many words, but I don't want to read too much into it. I don't know what to do, Carlisle. I don't want Alice to hate me, but at the same time, I just can't help but mother Grace. She so desperately needs it, and wants it, and I can give it to her. Help me here."

Carlisle nods, and sits straighter in his chair. He shuts the file folder in front of him, and picks up his wife, and settles her onto the bed next to him. She immediately snuggles deeply into his chest, and he wraps his arms around her. He'd been worried about her since the battle with the newborns back in Forks, and he'd tried to get her to tell him if she was upset or hurting from it, but she just steadfastly remained her calm, unshakable self. He sighed, and answered his wife, giving her the best answer he knew.

"I think that you should talk to Alice, one on one, without me or Jasper. Maybe go shopping or something, whatever it is that the two of you like to do together. Then tell her what Grace said. I think Alice will handle it well; she's been smashing so far. Frankly, I am surprised that Alice has devoted herself so much to this undertaking. I know that Alice is in no way stupid, but she can be a bit flighty, and gets ideas and drops them just as quickly. So that's what I think you should do about that. As for our disappearing daughter, I think it's time we sit Grace down, alone, and outline exactly what we expect." He feels his wife shift, and looks down at her scowl.

"What?"

"No, I think that's the wrong approach. She did work with Alice and Jasper today, and seems like she has figured out how to control her powers a little bit. Carlisle, when we were talking, she expressed to me that she feels inadequate, and I fear that she feels that if she messes up, we won't love her anymore. I can't let her feel that. Furthermore, she requested to hunt with you and me again. Alone." He sighs, but nods.

"Ok, I believe you. Then, let's take her out for a hunt and we'll talk to her then. We'll keep it casual, but I want her to understand that using powers has consequences outside of the immediate ones. I am worried that the Volturi catch wind of her powers, Grace will be no match in a battle. And neither do I want to expose her to them at all. I want one of our children to be untouched by their presence, at least for as long as is possible." Esme nods in agreement.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. When do you want to plan to hunt?"

"I have a surgery Friday, so I'll need the distraction that night. Let's the three of us go, and then we'll bring Grace back, and you and I can go back again, and get away for the night." Esme giggles.

"Ok, I like that plan. Let's schedule it with everyone, and I will check with Alice; perhaps I can ask Bella and Edward to keep an eye on the girls after school." Carlisle nods, and Esme stands and bounds out of the room, leaving her husband shaking his head behind her, amazed at her ability to bounce back from strife with both speed and grace.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Grace, Chap. 3-Even Vampires Get the Blues.

Summary: Grace needs to make a choice, but doesn't want to hurt anyone. How can she decide who to claim as her mother when a problem arises, and how will it affect the others? Several weeks have passed since the events in Chap. 2.

Several weeks later, it is the day after Grace's birthday, and the weekend before she'll begin school. She has been out for several hunting trips with Carlisle and Esme, and the others, as well. She had begun to go on outings with Esme and Nessie again, and everyone was amazed at her calmness around mortals. So it was with shaky confidence that Carlisle had agreed to let her enroll at the high school.

Her birthday had been fun; since she'd requested a quiet birthday celebration, they all had just played games and hunted and given her some small gifts, much to Alice's supreme annoyance. She was fitting in well with the Cullen's, although Jasper said she'd still felt some pain in her heart. It would take awhile, he suspected, for her to feel truly accepted, and it would also take her messing up, and seeing that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't cast her out, before she'd truly trust the love and support coming from the family.

Now, she was out shopping with Alice and Rosalie, getting some new outfits for school. The girls were having fun, messing around, and unaware of the events taking place at home.

Carlisle opened the door early Saturday morning to find the smiling face of Grace's former social worker standing there. He was a bit surprised to see her; he'd believed that once Grace was given her emancipation, they'd never hear from the woman again. But he smiled back, and invited her in, and asked the children to excuse him as he invited her into the study with Esme.

In his study, Ms. Juarez gaped openly at Esme before she began. Esme just smiled, and took Carlisle's hand, and sat straighter in her chair. The petite Hispanic woman began to speak.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. It seems that Ms. Siler is needed for one final court appearance; the Judge needs to have an emancipation outline from her in two weeks' time. I had tried to get ahold of her at the hospital, but they told me she'd checked herself out and was staying here. I will, of course, need to inspect your home and interview your other children. I can do that today, or we can reschedule a time. This will be the final time that I will see Grace, and I want to make sure that she is being cared for adequately. It's procedure; you understand." Carlisle looks to Esme, who raises an eyebrow at him, but shrugs and nods. She smiles at the woman, who appeared to be the same age as her.

"I am fine with you talking to the children today. What sort of information will you need from my husband and me?"

"Well, I was reviewing the statements that Grace had made to the various doctors and officials upon her check-out at the hospital, and I realized that all of your other children are adopted, as well, so I'll just need copies of the final judgments for that, and I brought the form for your financial workup; we just need to ensure that you can provide adequately for Grace in her final weeks. All of those forms can be submitted on Grace's court date, which has been set for the 19th of November. I am sorry it's such short notice, but due to the budget crises this year, the courts are closing on the 20th for Thanksgiving, and won't reopen until the 5th." Carlisle nods.

"We understand. Grace is out at the pharmacy with two of our girls; Esme, perhaps you can call Alice and ask them to return at once? In the meantime, why don't you start with Edward? He's lived with us the longest." Ms. Juarez nods.

"Thank you; that'll be wonderful." Esme rises, and excuses herself to the hallway, and Carlisle hears her pick up the extension and dial Alice's number. He excuses himself to find Edward, Jasper, and Bella. He finds the four remaining children in the den, playing with Nessie, and watching TV, and quickly explains the situation to them, sending Edward upstairs to meet with the woman. He asks Jasper and Bella to secure adoption paperwork for each of the children, and that he didn't care much about the particulars. Finally, he went back upstairs to speak with Esme until Grace arrived back home. The two adults decided that they will tell Grace to say what she feels is appropriate, but fitting into their public story.

A little while later, Grace, Alice and Rosalie have returned, and now Jasper was sitting in the study, clutching the sides of the armchair he sat in, uncomfortable with the close proximity of the woman. He answered her questions quickly, and tried to hurry her along, frustrated and annoyed with the process at hand. She sends him away, interviews Rosalie and Alice, and then sits down with Grace. She takes in the girl's appearance; Grace's blue eyes were glowing, but the circles under her eyes and her intense paleness lent her an air of the sick girl she once was.

"Good morning, Grace."

"Hello again."

"I'm here to just ask you a few questions, and give you some paperwork to fill out, and then I'll go, OK?"

"Shoot. Oh, actually, Esme reminded me to ask you if you wanted some tea or coffee. There's also some juice and water."

"I'm OK, thank you. My first question, Grace, is simply this-why the Cullen's?" The house fell silent, waiting for the girl's reply. She smoothes the blouse she'd been wearing, and adjusts her glasses before responding.

"Well, I like them. Dr. Cullen was the first one of my doctors to treat me with respect, instead of like a child. And then I met Alice, and then Esme, and the others, and it was the same. Mrs. Cullen has the unique ability to make you feel instantly like a part of the family. And they don't judge me; I could mess up, and it's OK. I never feel like they'd send me away or cast me out. Plus, they're all super cool, and so gorgeous. Alice fixes my hair and stuff. I just…I feel safe, and wanted here. It's way better than that stupid hospital." From somewhere, Esme sighed deeply, and Alice giggled.

"Great. Now, who provides most of your care? Who tells you when you've "messed up?" Grace sighs.

"Well, Alice and Jasper always bring me my medicine, and help me with my IV, but of course, Dr. Cullen does all the medical stuff, and Esme scolds me when I do something wrong, and praises me when I do something good. She home schools me, but Alice tutors me at Math, because I have a hard time with it." Ms. Juarez smiles.

"Me, too. I am glad to hear that you're being home schooled, and Mrs. Cullen has gotten your glasses. That is great. Tell me, do you feel safe here? Do the other children treat you well?"

"Of course. I have never felt anything but fully accepted and included, and truly cared about since the moment I arrived here. The only bad part is that I think sometimes I am a pain in the neck, but I don't mean to be." From the bedroom next door, Carlisle and Esme both chuckle.

"Well, it doesn't sound like anyone thinks that. It seems that you're blossoming here, and I think it's a good fit. I will make a recommendation to the court that they no longer pursue your case, and that you seem to have made a very excellent choice. I need you to fill out some forms, though, and get them to me as soon as you can. It's called a "Roadmap to Success in Emancipation", and basically, you need to outline what your plans are as far as going to school, after graduation, if you get better, etc. Just answer the questions, and you can use an extra piece of paper if you need to. You can handwrite it or type it; it's your choice, but I'll need that as soon as possible, OK? I left my fax number with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Finally, on the 19th, you will have to make one final court appearance, OK? You will be given the final decree for your emancipation, and you'll have to tell the judge where you are staying and your plans for the future, OK?" Grace nods.

"No problem. Thank you." The older woman gathers her papers and slides them into briefcase, and stands. Grace rises at the same time, and smiling, leads the woman down the hallway. Esme appears at the bottom of the stairs, and smiles as she shows the woman out door. Grace waves to the woman as she climbs into a car and drives off. When the woman reaches the end of the driveway, Grace turns and embraces Esme as Alice and Jasper come downstairs.

"That was horrible."

"You did fantastically, dear." Grace nods into Esme's chest.

"I guess." She releases Esme and turns to Alice.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't expect her to ever show back up. I need your help, though." Alice nods, but Esme interrupts.

"Carlisle and I will discuss it with you girls a little later. Alice, you should go check on Jasper; being alone in a closed room with the woman has put him on edge; I can tell." Alice nods, and bounds off to find her mate.

Grace busies herself with the paperwork given her by the social worker. She fills in the worksheets quickly, leaving only the parts under "Parent/Guardian/Caretaker" blank. She finishes her lessons from the day before, and then takes the paperwork to Carlisle's office to ask him to fax it. He takes the paperwork from her, with the promise he'd do it Monday from work, and they continue on with their day.

Later on, Carlisle and Esme summon the girls and Jasper to their study, and sit them down. It is Grace who speaks first.

"I want to first apologize. If I had any idea that they'd still be investigating, I would-" she is interrupted by Esme.

"Grace, you couldn't have known. Even Carlisle didn't realize. Of course, we never would have allowed the change so soon." Grace nods, but still looks upset, as Alice takes her hand.

"But the facts are that you have been changed, and now you need to figure out how to explain your final wishes to the judge. We can help you, Grace, but a lot of it is up to you. Esme and I have discussed it, and we have some ideas, but we'd like to hear what you think. And you, Alice. Jasper?" He nods.

"I think you two should handle this. I think that this might be something that Alice and I can't handle. It's just…I don't have any ideas about how to help Grace. I'm sorry." Carlisle nods thoughtfully, and Alice nods.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Jasper." She reaches out and takes Grace's hand, who smiles up at her. Esme and Carlisle exchange a look, and Esme sighs, but nods. She speaks to the group.

"Carlisle and I have discussed it. Grace, we feel it is best if you can just tell the truth, but leave out the vampire parts. It's not fair, and it's not ideal, but probably for the best. Furthermore, we are going to have to ask you to push back starting school for a little while; we believe that the school will contact the court, and you are supposed to be a girl with a heart defect, at least according to the court system. I will call the school Monday and talk to them; I am sure it won't be an issue. I am sorry, I know you were looking forward to starting tomorrow. So let's wait until after the holidays. I am sorry, Grace." Grace nods, serious.

"No, no. It's OK. I am a little disappointed, but I understand. Thank you for helping me with this. I appreciate it." Esme smiles lightly.

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Maybe later. I want to talk to Alice and Jasper first. Maybe we can hunt tonight?"

"Yes. That would be great." Carlisle dismisses the children, and they go their separate ways, but Carlisle and Esme remain in the study, talking.

"She did well today, Carlisle."

"Yes, she did. Brilliantly. I think she's really coming along, don't you think?"

"Yes. I am glad she understands about waiting to start school."

"She's a smart girl, and she understands the parameters of our life. I just hope she can work more on honing her powers before she starts school."

"She hasn't gone invisible in a week and a half. And she only conjured once this week; on purpose, Emmet was goading her on." Carlisle shakes his head.

"Well, I'm glad they're finally getting along. Even Rosalie seems to like her." Esme nods, and smiles big.

"Everyone likes her. Which brings me to my next question-what do you want to do for Christmas? I know we haven't celebrated it in awhile, but I think it might be nice for Grace, and Nessie, too. Edward and Bella are going to see her mom the week before, but they'll be here for the actual holiday."

"Maybe we should have a quiet, family holiday this year."

"Ok. I'll talk to everyone." He nods, and kisses her head.

"Thank you, my dear. Would you mind closing the door when you leave? I need to squeeze in a few hours of work, but then you and I are going to a movie."

"We are?"

"Yes. The children are going to watch themselves for a few hours, and we haven't been alone in a long time. I miss you. I thought we could catch a movie, and then maybe find a café and chat for a while." Esme smiles again, and kisses his head.

"That would be so lovely. What time is the movie? Wait, what movie is this?" Carlisle grins.

"It was Grace's idea, actually. They play old movies on the side of the planetarium at the University. It's a double-feature, "Mr. Smith goes To Washington", and "The Philadelphia Story." James Stewart; I know you're a fan. It was either that, or the new vampire movie at the Cineplex." Esme giggled.

"You're quite cheeky today, honey. That sounds fantastic. How did Grace know about that?"

"I think the recreation therapist would take the older kids when they did the Holiday movies. I believe they start at 2 PM, but it's going to be cloudy, and maybe rainy, so I thought we could take the lean-to, and just hang out."

"Really? Are you feeling OK?" He chuckles.

"Of course. Why?"

"You've never suggested anything like this before is all. It makes me suspicious." He laughs again.

"It's all Grace and Alice. It was their idea, I'm just following through. Grace wanted to thank you, and this is the best way she knows how, I think." Esme sighs, smiling.

"Well, our girls are just fantastic. I should go get ready, then, I guess. After the laundry. I am amazed at how fast nine vampires can stockpile clothes. Of course, Alice and Grace's obsession with fashion doesn't help." She shakes her head, not really annoyed. Carlisle nods, shrugs, and kisses her head.

"Do you need some help?" Esme laughs.

"No, thanks. Remember what happened last time you helped with the laundry?" He grimaced; in a fit of energy to try to help his wife, he'd gotten the great idea to do the laundry. However, he was unused to the then-new washing machines, and had added bleach instead of detergent and put fabric softener where the detergent should have gone. It was a mess, but Esme had been gracious, and had simply asked him to refrain from doing the laundry for the rest of eternity.

"Well, if you change your mind, I HAVE figured it out now." She chuckles, but shakes her head as she kisses him and exits the room, calling behind her.

"Thanks, dear, but it's really OK." He shakes his head at her retreating figure, but turns to his files.

When he entered his bedroom to prepare for date night that evening, he was surprised to find Grace sitting on Esme's vanity bench, with Esme putting blusher on the girl, and the two females laughing and playing. He smiles; Esme hardly ever let the children into their bedroom, and when she did, it was almost always in the alcove area before the bedroom. This was a rare treat for Grace, and it felt momentous. Esme and Grace look up as he enters the room, and Grace smiles.

"I guess it's time for me to go. When you two leave, just remember-don't do anything I wouldn't do." Esme chuckles, and looks at her husband, who smiles at her. Grace continues, her voice full of scolding jest. "On second thought, don't do what I WOULD do." It is Carlisle's turn to laugh as Grace leaves. He raises his eyebrows at Esme, who shrugs, smiles, and continues putting on her makeup.

A little while later, they are sitting on a woolen blanket, wrapped up in another, and watching figures dance across the illuminated wall of an old, white concrete building, and talking to each other. Carlisle has introduced Esme to a few of the residents and interns who were there and said hello, and now they were more or less left alone in their private corner of the quad. Carlisle had been right; the weather was cooperating with the vampire's need for a night out, and it was cold and foggy, which was perfect weather for vampires. They watched, and chatted about the children.

"So you and Grace were cozy this afternoon."

"Yes, we were. Did it bother you that I let her sit in the bedroom? I know we like to keep it our domain, but Grace is innocent, and asked me to chat, and I could accomplish that and getting ready if I just invited her in."

"It's fine, dear. I mean, let's not make it a daily habit, but I think it's normal, isn't it, for girls to sit in with their mothers as they are applying their makeup and doing their toilette?"

"I liked to. But I was younger than Grace, but then I guess she never really had that opportunity, did she?"

"No. Look, here's the starting. But is that OK with you? I mean, that Grace isn't like a normal child?" Esme turns her gaze from the screen to her husband, and raises her eyebrows. Smiling a little, she answers him.

"Honey, none of our children are normal. The only one who came from a "normal" background is Rosalie, and even then, it wasn't pretty. Even Bella's parents are divorced, remember?" He sighs, and moves his eyes from the screen to her face.

"You know what I meant, sweetheart. But if you're OK with it, I think we should consider asking Alice to step aside." Esme's expression went temporarily stormy, but then she shook her head, calm again.

"No, it has to be Grace's choice. She should initiate the change. It's only fair. She's smart enough, and mature enough, to do it for herself. Don't ever fool yourself; she may be childlike, but she isn't brash." The corners of Carlisle's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Believe me, I know. Ok, it was just a suggestion. Can we be quiet now and watch the movie?" He shook his head as Esme rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Since when are you a James Stewart fan?"

"Since I know it makes you happy. What did Grace want to talk about?"

"Tell you later. I really *do* want to watch this." He chuckles, but pulls her close, and they watch the movie in relative silence, enjoying the togetherness, and the scents of each other and their closeness.

At home, though, Grace was sitting quietly in her bedroom, in the darkness, thinking. She was trying to be quiet about it, because she didn't Edward to hear too much, and though Alice said that he says he tries to stay out the minds of his family, she didn't know for sure if he trusted her yet, so she felt it was better to be safer than sorry. She had gotten a phone call that afternoon from Maritza Juarez, who told her that for medical emancipation, she still had to have a guardian or caretaker, and needed to fill in a name right away, or the court wouldn't accept her paperwork. She was stuck; she knew that if she put Alice and Jasper, that would raise red flags, being that they were technically 17, but if she put Esme and Carlisle, it might hurt Alice's feelings. So she was contemplating asking Carlisle and Esme if she could just put down a random name, so that nobody would be hurt by it. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't allow it, but they might, so she was trying to wait patiently for them to return. By now, they'd been gone about four hours, and to her, it seemed like forever. If this is what eternity would feel like, she might have just made the biggest mistake ever. But she has a sudden idea, and rises to find Rosalie. She finds her sister sitting in the library, poring over a dictionary, school work in her hands. Grace clears her throat, and smiles when Rosalie looks up.

"Can I interrupt you for a minute?" Rosalie grimaces; she hadn't wanted to like the child, but she found herself caring about the girl, but she is busy, but she realizes that Grace is looking upset, so she nods.

"Just a minute. I am trying to complete an essay for my English class."

"Oh, what's it about?"

"I am writing an essay about the plight of women in Afghanistan and Pakistan since the Taliban took power." Grace nods.

"I wrote about that last week for Esme." Rosalie looks surprised.

"Really? What did you say?"

"Just that it seemed that the Taliban had the wrong idea; that while it might be a doctrine that they believe in that women are lesser, they should reconsider, because women hold the power. If you educate women, they more often than not use their educations to help their people, instead of harming them. If the Taliban could get some educated women on their side, they might be more successful. That's my opinion, anyway." Rosalie nods.

"No, that's really great. How did you hear about that?"

"Well, when you live in a hospital, you watch a lot of CNN." Rosalie chuckles.

"I suppose you're right. Mind if I borrow that quote?"

"Go right ahead." Grace sits down across from Rose, and rests her head in her hands. Rosalie sets her papers aside, and sighs. It appeared that the child needed someone to talk to.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just-ok. So I have to fill out all this paperwork for the court hearing, and they're making me name a guardian. But I don't know who to put down. I mean, they might get suspicious if I put Alice, since she's supposed to be 17, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. So do you think that Carlisle would let me just use some random name?" Rosalie shakes her head, and sighs.

"Look, Grace. I think you know in your heart what the right answer is. No, I don't think Carlisle will allow that idea. Sorry. But if I were you, I would just put Esme and Carlisle-it's so much easier."

"Can I put you and Emmett?"

"No. Sorry."

"Ok, ok. I guess you're right. I just wish there was an easier, better way." Rosalie nods.

"I know. I don't know how much Alice prepared you for this life, and for that, I am sorry." Grace shrugs.

"I don't think you really CAN prepare." Rosalie considers.

"That's probably true." Grace nods.

"Ok, well, I better go find Alice. Thanks, Rosalie. I appreciate your talking to me." Rosalie nods, and as the girl stands to find her sister, Rosalie speaks to her.

"You can call me Rose, if you like." Grace smiled lightly.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Rose. Rosalie makes me feel like an old lady sometimes." Grace fought the urge to tell her she WAS an old lady, and instead nodded.

"Ok. Thanks, Rose." Grace leaves in silence, as Rosalie had buried her head in her papers again. Grace hurries down the hall, down the stairs, and into the den, where she can smell Alice and Jasper. She enters, and finds Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Nessie sitting around, watching a TV show that they all liked, but Rosalie and Grace didn't. Emmett was in the back yard, trying to assemble a kite, and cursing loudly every so often when it didn't work his way.

Grace stands quietly in the doorway, and Alice looks up at her and smiles.

"Hey, Alice. Can I pull you away from the show for a bit? Or we can talk after; I just-we need to chat." Alice looks quickly at Jasper, then at Edward, who shakes his head, and she stands.

"Sure. Let's go upstairs." Grace nods, and the two girls leave the den, and hurry for the stairs.

"Let's go to my room, Alice." Alice nods, and they enter the bedroom, curling up in the bed as has been their practice since Grace came to stay with them. When they were tucked in, with the blanket pulled over their heads, Grace sighs loudly, and Alice smiles.

"Whatever it is, Grace, it's OK. We'll figure it out." Grace nods.

"Ok, then, here's the thing. You know that form I had to fill out for the court, and how I left the line for guardian blank? Well, I got a call from the social worker today. I HAVE to put something down, and they're going to ask me anyway, in court next week." Alice nods.

"Ok, so?"

"So, if I put Esme and Carlisle, would it hurt your feelings?" Alice exhales. It is a moment before she speaks.

"No. But is that OK with you?"

"Not exactly. In an ideal world, I could just tell people what the situation is. But this is awkward. Alice, I love you, you know that. But I'm just-I'm confused." Alice nods.

"Me, too. Look, I knew this day would come-when you'd have to choose-but I didn't realize that it would happen so soon."

"I know. Me, neither." They embrace, but then Grace sits up.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"I know, Grace."

"Wanna go to the knoll with me?" The knoll was a grassy area at the edge of the Cullen's property, where Grace liked to sit and conjure in peace. Alice shook her head, and Grace sighs.

"Ok, well, maybe I'll go by myself."

"Take your phone. Carlisle and Esme will be back soon."

"Ok, thanks." Alice sighs again, but stands.

"I'm going to find Jasper." Grace nods as she, too, stands and starts to straighten the bed. She picks up her novel, her cell phone, and her Discman, and heads down the stairs and outside.

Back at the quad at the University, Carlisle and Esme stand after the credits roll, and, still entwined, begin to gather their things and head for the car. Reluctantly, he lets her go, and they begin to pack away the lean to. Just then, Esme's cell phone rings, and when she glances at the screen, and sees that it reads "Alice," she turns to Carlisle.

"It's Alice. Should I answer?" He furrows his brow; she was usually courteous and mindful of their alone time, so he nods as Esme flips open the phone. He watches as her eyes grow big, and her face falls. He gestures for her, and she shuts the phone and speaks in a panic.

"Something is wrong; Grace is missing. Let's go home." Carlisle nods, and the two hurry home. When they get there, Rosalie, who has stayed behind with Nessie, informs them that Alice and Grace had talked earlier, and that both girls were upset, so Grace had gone out to the rose garden. When she hadn't returned after two hours, and wasn't answering her phone, Alice and Jasper had gone out after her. Alice had phoned a little while later, panicky, because her book and her jacket had been found in the knoll, but there was no sign of the girl. They were certain that she hadn't simply gone invisible because they also couldn't smell her, and when Edward went out, he couldn't hear her. Esme looks to Carlisle, clearly upset, and he just shakes his head.

They asked Rosalie to continue to watch Nessie, and she agreed, and quickly, they joined the search party. On their way to find Alice, who had phoned Esme again. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice were searching the forest near the Cullen's home, Emmett was going the opposite direction, towards town, and so Esme and Carlisle decided to head south, further into the forest toward some foothills.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" He turns to his wife, as they hurry through the woods. He shakes his head.

"We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far; she is intelligent, and she doesn't seek out danger." Esme bites her lip, but nods. He stops, and so does she. He pulls her to him, and whispers in her ear. "Sweetie, it'll be all right. If we have to, we'll call in some reinforcements. Don't worry. Just concentrate on locating her scent, or mortals. Maybe she followed some hunters or something." Esme nods as they separate and continue into the depths of the forest. They run in silence for a few minutes, until they come across a peculiar scene. From their vantage point, it seems to be the hide out for a group of uncivilized vampires; none of them had ever known that a clan of vampires lived so close. Carlisle holds an arm out to Esme, holding her back from entering the clearing where the makeshift campsite is set up. He gestures for her to follow him back into the trees, and she does. He speaks when he gets to a point where he felt safe.

"That is an interesting new development. Can you get a cell phone signal out here?" Esme shakes her head. "Damn it. See if you can call in your head for Edward. See how close he and Bella are, and if they can show up." She nods, and after doing as he's asked, they wait. He pulls her close to him again, and they sink to the ground, both worrying about the young girl.

"I am worried, Carlisle. If these vampires have her, it could be messy."

"I know, dear, but let's hope that she's not, and that she followed a mortal's scent into town. Emmett will call Rose if that's the case."

"How long should we wait for Edward and Bella?"

"A few more minutes. I hope he is picking something up, either from us, or Alice and Jasper, or this coven. I don't want to go in alone, but we might not have a choice. Or we can head back until we have cell signals and call the kids."

"I want to do that."

"Ok, let's wait five more minutes." She nods, and they sit, trying to make their thoughts loud to attract attention. Finally, they hear a rustle and a low hiss. It is Bella, and Edward tagging behind.

"Carlisle? Esme? What's going on?" Esme smiles and stands. She embraces the children quickly, and then Carlisle explains. Edward, who had been standing next to Esme, nods and speaks quietly.

"We just met up with Alice and Jasper; they're on their way. Are we expecting this to be…tenuous?" Carlisle shakes his head.

No, I plan to just ask them if they have seen her. Hopefully, it's peaceful." Edward nods as Alice and Jasper show up. Alice appears to be very upset, and immediately embraces Esme, as Edward and Carlisle fill her in on the recent developments. Jasper mentions that he'd rather have Emmett join them, and Rose, too, but then Bella reminds him about Nessie, and they agree to just go in together. Carlisle leads, with Jasper and Edward at his flanks, and the females behind them. As they approach the clearing, Edward opens his ears and his mind, and whispers to the others.

"4 voices. One female, three male. Can't hear Grace, though. Sometimes I can't, though, anyway. She has to be open to me." The group nods, and push forward. Suddenly, it becomes eerily quiet, and the Cullen's are now standing in the "entrance" to the makeshift camp area. Carlisle tenses, but a man appears in front of them, having sauntered across the campsite. He raises an eyebrow at Carlisle, who relaxes slightly, and speaks.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We were passing through, and stumbled across you and your…friends here. I am sorry to interrupt, but actually, we could use your help." From somewhere, Edward gets Grace's voice.

"_Edward, you've got to help me. I am in the red tent. I'm sorry, but I'll explain everything if you guys just get me out of here. You can even kill me yourself." _

Edward turns to Esme and Alice, and whispers what Grace had said. They nod, and tense as the man speaks.

"What brings you to our little makeshift home?"

"We were searching for our daughter; she is a newborn and a little precocious. Maybe you've seen her?" The vampire looks surprised for a moment, but recovers quickly.

"You know, when one leaves valuables astray, one should expect to work to find them again. If one is lucky." From behind Carlisle, Alice growls low. The man raises an eyebrow, but Carlisle shushes her.

"We are just looking for our daughter. A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Oh, yes, I've seen her. Pretty thing she is, too." Carlisle nods.

"Yes. I would ask that you return her to me immediately, and that you never again step foot in the garden. It is on my property, you see, and we promise not to hunt in your area if you do the same."

"Oh, but I can't return her. She's quite powerful, and will fetch quite a pretty penny sold to the highest bidder." A low gasp emits from the group, but Esme looks confused.

"Sold?"

"Yes, a lonely male vampire somewhere in the world will make her his, of that I am sure." Esme tenses to attack, but is stopped by Carlisle's gentle hiss. He continues.

"Look, I was really hoping this could be a peaceful exchange, but apparently, it can't. We're her family, and if you don't give her up, I'll be forced to call the Volturi and explain to them that you have an unruly newborn who can't follow the rules." The man narrows his eyes, and Edward can hear him considering. He shakes his head imperceptibly at Carlisle, who nods back. This silent exchange indicates that they will not have to fight, and that the man will concede. It is tense and silent for a moment, until the man raises his hand and summons a woman. He speaks to her in a low, clipped tone.

"Bring the child here." The woman looks like she is about to protest, but the look on the man's face stops her, and she reluctantly turns and disappears into the red tent. A moment later, she drags out a beat-up and bruised Grace, who is standing sadly, her head hung down, and unsmiling. Jasper immediately sends a calming, loving vibe to her, and she runs to the family, where Alice and Esme embrace her. She has a bite mark on her neck that is still bleeding, but otherwise she looks fine. Carlisle motions for the women to take her away, and they do, as the men talk to the two vampires. Alice and Esme head for home, but stop a few feet in the trees when they hear Edward and Jasper calling for them. A moment later, the men arrive where the women are huddled, and Carlisle looks the girl over, and tears off a bit of his shirt to apply pressure to Grace's wounds. They are silent, although Alice is dying to ask what happened, and after the bleeding stops, they continue on home.

Once at home, Esme sets Grace up on the couch, to await the men's arrival home so that Carlisle can do a more through checkup. When she is settled, she calls for Alice and Esme and begins to tell them her tale.

"I was just sitting there, in the knoll, after talking to Alice. I was reading and listening to my music, and all of sudden, the woman, who is Karen, lands there. I was scared. But I stood up and explained to her that it was my family's knoll; that our property extends past the creek. But she didn't seem to care. She just kept making this odd whimpering noise, and then the man showed up. His name is Gary. So then he starts to tell me that he is taking me prisoner, and I am to come with him, or they will kill me. I tried to go invisible, but then he bit me, so I followed him, because it hurt, you know. Then when we get to the campsite where they are staying, there is one more couple-a woman called Gabriela and a man named Ed. They were nicer to me than the others; Gabriela had just defected from a coven in the South and Ed was from Texas. I think they realized too late that something was up with Karen and Gary. They left later that day. Karen explained to me that they were going to "train" me to be a proper vampire girl, and then sell me. Which I don't understand. But they were impressed by my powers. But they didn't want me using them; whenever I tried, they bit me." Esme nods quietly, and excuses herself upstairs as Alice sits quietly at Grace's feet. When the men arrive, Esme returns downstairs just in time to hear Grace repeat her story. She does, and after Carlisle is finished with a more through look-over, she settles herself into the couch, and begins to stare off into space, a fleece blanket wrapped around her.

Three days later has Grace in the same spot, wrapped in her blanket, staring at the blank TV. She hasn't moved since coming home, and hasn't spoken a word to anyone, except to ask to be left alone. The only one she will permit to see her is Nessie, and although Esme tries, Grace cannot be soothed. Esme has now begun to pace the house, worried for her newest daughter, and talking in low tones to an equally upset Alice, and a highly annoyed Jasper and Edward. Jasper is upset because he can sense Grace's intense emotions, and Edward is annoyed because he can only get some of her thoughts right now. Carlisle is upset, but mostly hurting for the others, and confused by Grace's behavior. Esme speaks to Edward when he brings Nessie down the stairs that morning for her breakfast.

"Anything new?" He nods, and motions for the others to follow him. They sidestep the living room, and, once the child is sitting at the table, starting a bowl of Cheerio's, Edward replies.

"Last night, she had a few errant thoughts about Alistair. But mostly, it was the scene in the forest, over and over. I think she's trying to analyze what she did wrong; how she could have escaped. She knows that if she used her powers and conjured someone, they'd have been in danger, too, but if she conjured herself here, the vampires would have followed her scent, so that wouldn't work. She thinks it's her fault; she was listening to music and dancing instead of reading quietly." Esme nods as Carlisle joins the family in the kitchen. He'd heard what Edward had said, and had come to listen for more. Just then, a loud, high-pitched squeal and Grace's protests came from the living room.

"Emmett, go away." They hear Emmett's reply.

"No. It's Sunday, and I want to watch the football game, and Rosalie won't let me watch it upstairs because she hates it. So this is the family TV and I get to use it. Besides, it's been three days, don't you think it's enough now?" A low gasp comes from Alice as Grace retorts.

"No, not that it matters. Go watch your game in the basement with Jazz."

"No way, kid. Everyone else may tiptoe around here, but not me. Let's go. If you will not help yourself to feel better, I will." Alice hurries into the den just in time to see Emmett pluck Grace up from the couch. She watches, dumbfounded, as he carries her past the kitchen, up the stairs, and deposits her in front of her bedroom door.

"Here. Wallow in your misery in here." He turns, quietly and calmly, and returns downstairs, ignoring the others' stares. Jasper looks to Edward, who shrugs. A few moments later, they hear Grace's bedroom door slam, and Carlisle winces. He turns to Esme.

"Let's try talking to her again." Esme nods, and follows him upstairs. He stops her outside of Grace's bedroom door.

"I think we should let her conjure Alistair. Whatever bond they have, strange as it is, seems to be soothing to her. We could give it a shot." Esme sighs, but nods in agreement. They knock, and Grace answers.

"Who is it?"

"Esme and Carlisle." A moment later, the door flies open, and Grace motions them in, and shuts the door behind them, and then resumes her position on her bed-lying flat as a board on her left side, facing out of the window. It is Esme who speaks first, moving slowly toward the girl.

"Grace, dear. Edward said that you keep replaying the…scene from the forest in your head, looking for ways you might have escaped or somehow made it better. You did nothing wrong; just like in the mortal world, there's good and evil? It's the same in our world." Grace softens slightly, but doesn't face them.

"I should have called for help sooner. I had my cell." Esme shrugs, and sits tentatively at the foot of her bed.

"You wouldn't have gotten a signal."

"I didn't try, though." Esme considers.

"Well, you seemed to understand that it would have been dangerous to conjure one of us to help you. So you see, you were aware." Grace rolls over and faces Esme.

"That's not the same. I just wanted everything to be OK, and I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, and I got a vibe that she was sad, so I left. If I had been reading like I said, I would've heard them coming." Esme sighs, and looks to Carlisle.

"Grace, you still couldn't have done anything. They would have killed you if you had tried to outrun them, I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Look, Alice's feelings aren't hurt. Or at least, they weren't. But Esme and I have an idea-since you don't seem to want to talk to anyone here about this, how about you bring Alistair here? You two seem to talk to each other well." He shakes his head, but smiles lightly at her. Grace nods.

"Ok. Maybe I will. I am sorry to behave like a child, but I am really just feeling a little blue. Do you mind asking the others to stay away for a while?" The two adults nod as Esme stands. Esme murmurs to Grace.

"Feel better soon, dear. Always know that I am around to talk if you want, Ok?" Grace nods.

"Thanks." It is silent as the two older vampires leave the room and Grace resumes her staring at the wall. It is several minutes before she can get the energy to summon a surprised Alistair. He smiles at Grace as he arrives in her bedroom, but then immediately looks annoyed, but his visage changes as he regards the girl, staring at the wall, listless and unmoving.

"Bloody hell, woman, what is wrong with you?" Grace turns herself around and looks at him sadly. He shakes his head, and excuses himself to her to find Carlisle. He finds his old friend in his study, and sits down as Carlisle begins to tell him about Grace's adventure in the forest. Alistair looks horrified, and asks Carlisle about her injuries.

"Mostly, I think it hurt her pride. But they did bite her a few times, and she has some scrapes and bruises which are almost gone. No broken bones, though she will need to hunt soon. It's been a week now." Alistair nods.

"They didn't-touch her, did they? I mean, inappropriately?" Carlisle raises an eyebrow; he hadn't considered that.

"I don't think so, and she didn't say anything. But look, Esme was hoping you could talk to Grace. You and her have some kind of bond that I don't understand, but Esme thinks it might help, if you're willing. Did Grace interrupt something important?" Alistair shook his head.

"No, but she has a knack for interrupting Rugby matches on telly. I'll talk to her, but I am not sure how much good it will do." Carlisle chuckles.

"Thanks." Alistair stands and excuses himself as Carlisle's phone rings. He returns to Grace's bedroom, careful to leave the door open to avoid any suggestion of impropriety, and settles himself on the foot of her bed. She sits up, and lets the blankets fall to her waist, and he can see that she is tense and gaunt, and he can make out the fresh bite marks and cuts on her arms under the sleeves of her t-shirt. He smiles tentatively at her.

"Hello." Grace smiles at him lightly.

"Hey. Did they you send in here to talk to me?" He nods, looking guilty.

"Yes." She sighs, but nods.

"I guess I need someone to tell me what a horrible brat I'm being. It's just-I need something, but I don't know what."

"How long since you've hunted?" Grace grimaces.

"Too long. I don't feel well." Alistair nods.

"That's to be expected. You want to go with me?" Grace looks surprised.

"You don't feed like us."

"I know. But I could just go along."

"No, I'll go later. I like to go with Esme and Carlisle." Alistair nods, and clears his throat.

"So, can you tell me something? When you were in the forest with those…people, did they touch you? I mean, in a way that made you uncomfortable?" Grace giggles, and shakes her head.

"No. Although the man tried once. But I bit him, hard, and he left me alone. Can I ask you something?" Alistair sighs in relief and nods.

"Of course."

"Would you sit here next to me?" She indicates the spot next to her, between her body and the wall. "I just-I think I need someone who isn't related to me to be near for awhile. You can say no if it makes you uncomfortable." He considers, but then nods.

"No, I think it'll be all right." He stands and then settles himself next to the girl as she slides closer to the wall. He arranges himself, a little tensed by the closeness to her, and, once he's settled, she smiles up at him.

"Thank you. You have a nice scent, you know." He nods, as Grace shifts next to him. He sensed that she wanted some closeness, so he scooted closer to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. He was surprised as she snuggled deeply into his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the wall again. They remained like this for almost an hour, until Grace turned around and faced him.

"Am I being selfish?" He shook his head.

"Maybe a little, but I think the fact that you can identify that the other's are noticing is a good sign. Look, I know it sounds unlikely, but even vampires get the blues. I know that for a bloody fact." Grace nods, sending the scent of her hair straight into his nose. He smiled; she smelled like sunflowers and coconut, the result of the styling products that Alice used to set her hair earlier that week.

"Tell me a story. About anything." He sighs.

"My life is kind of boring."

"It doesn't have to be about your life. You've known Carlisle for eons; you must have a funny story about him. I just need something to distract me." He nods, and racks his brain for a moment.

"Well, it's not funny, but it's not serious. The other day at the petrol queue-that's a gas station to you-there was a girl there, probably about your age, who was there with a bunch of other young people. They were laughing and talking and generally acting the Baluba-I think you call it being silly-and it made me think of you. When do you start school?"

"After the court hearing. Actually, I think Carlisle and Esme want me to wait until after the holidays." He nods.

"Good. I forgot about your court thing; are you quite nervous?"

"Not really. It's pretty much a formality, I think. But I need to buy a dress or skirt or something. The girl at the gas station, why did she remind you of me?" He shrugs, and smiles as Grace's head rises and falls with the motion of his shoulder.

"I think it was her hair. She had the same kind of blond, fluffy hair that you do. She was wearing a pink sweater, I remember, also." Grace smiles.

"I'm afraid my hair isn't that fluffy today. I don't know how you can stand it; I haven't been really concentrating on my personal care lately." He grins.

"You don't smell, though, actually."

"Oh, good. Guess what? I want to get a cat, but I don't think that Carlisle will let me, and I'm too afraid to ask."

"I imagine it would be odd for you to have a cat when you people insist on feeding on animals." Grace looks annoyed.

"We don't eat cat blood, silly." He smiles again.

"Well, maybe you could just foster one for awhile. One thing I will tell you about Carlisle is this-he loves all of you children as if you were his blood children. I don't understand it, because I have yet to experience it, but I imagine it's nice, actually. So don't be afraid to ask. All he could say is no."

"I know." He traces her nose with his finger and she smiles. "I should hunt soon. Are you sure you want to come along? I am sure that whomever comes with me won't mind. I don't think Carlisle wants us hunting alone, just in groups, so I might go with Alice and Jasper." He nods.

"If you want me to come along, I can." She nods.

"Did I interrupt when I conjured you?"

"Not really, but it was like I was telling Carlisle, you have a wicked ability to get me in the middle of Arsenal games." Grace smiles.

"Sorry. Did you miss a pass?"

"I've missed the whole blinkin match."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. One thing about British Telecom is that they can be counted on to air it again tomorrow night." She has now removed herself from his chest, and he finds himself longing to have her head there again, but forces the thought out of his mind. She climbs over him and stands, and he pulls himself up, too. She smiles up at him, suddenly shy.

"Thank you for sitting with me. And letting me cuddle with you. It helped."

"I'm glad. I'll excuse myself so you can change, if you'd like." She glances down at her rumpled, week-old jeans and t-shirt and grimaces.

"I should, yes. You can wait downstairs, if you wish." He nods, and exits her room as she flies down the hall to Alice and Jasper's room. Alice answers the door, and immediately smiles.

"You're up." Grace nods, and embraces Alice.

"Yes. I'm sorry about everything. But I really need to hunt, and I know Carlisle wants us to go in groups until we're sure that those bad vampires are gone. Can you and Jasper come with me? And can Alistair come along?" Alice nods.

"Yes, I think we can come. Let me ask Jasper. Why don't you grab a quick shower and put on your hunting clothes? Esme will entertain Alistair until you're finished." Grace nods.

"Can you make my hair fluffy?" Alice nods, and Grace smiles and hurries into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Grace is downstairs, dressed for a hunt, her freshly-washed blonde hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the windows in the living room, where Esme has seated Alistair to wait for Grace, Alice, and Jasper. They are sitting close to each other, as Esme listens in from the kitchen, where Nessie is having lunch and humming loudly. They are chatting lightly about Grace's court hearing, and then Alice and Jasper come down, and the four vampires set out, after Esme pulled Jasper aside with a stern warning to keep an eye on both Grace and Alistair, for she was still worried about Grace's intense interest in the older, strange vampire.

Once in the forest, heading in the opposite direction from where the band of vampires had been, Jasper begins to question Alistair.

"Hey, man. What brings you with us today?"

"Grace asked me along. Is that all right?"

"Of course. You two seemed pretty cozy earlier, but I am glad that you got Grace to join the world again." Grace raises an eyebrow at Jasper, and hisses low. He shrugs at her, and Alistair raises an eyebrow, but nods.

"No problem. Sometimes an outsider's perspective is what we need to make the world make sense again." As he says this, he looks at Grace, who is laughing with Alice. Jasper can sense his deep-seated feelings for the girl, and Grace's mutual feelings for him, but also his intents to keep their relationship strictly platonic, at least for the time being, but makes a decision to help Grace in her quest to find someone to kiss. Jasper interrupts the girls' exchange to indicate that there is a herd of deer close by. Grace takes Alistair's hand, and Jasper grins to himself as he senses the man's sudden disorientation. She speaks in a low voice as Jasper picks up Alice's hand, and gets ready to attack.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alistair smiles, but looks a little weary, and nods.

"I think so. It's not as vile as it sounds, is it?" Grace shakes her head.

"No." She takes her hunting stance, and Alistair copies her. She whispers to him. "Just keep quiet, and very calm. They are gentle creatures, so you must not scare them." He rolls his eyes, but taps the tip of her nose, and she giggles as a doe comes into her view. Alistair watches as she takes down the animal in one fell swoop, and she turns to him.

"You can share mine. Or find your own. The boys usually prefer their own, but I don't eat that much." He laughs, but indicates that she should start. He is tentative as he approaches the doe, but Grace touches his hand, and he kneels next to her, entranced by watching the delicate way she feeds. He takes in the gentle bites she gives the animal, and the slow motion of her lips as she sucks for blood, and the murmur of a whispered thanks to the deer for it's life's essence when she is finished. He smiles as she removes a tissue from the pocket of her jeans and wipes her face and hands, and then places it back in her pocket. He leans in and sniffs the doe; it is an odd scent, though not as repulsive as he'd expected. Grace reaches toward the fallen deer with her finger, gathers some blood, and raises it to his lips.

"Here, just taste it. You might like it." Jasper, who has finished feeding, watches in silence from behind them. He smiles as Alice pulls him away a bit, so that Grace and Alistair are out of viewpoint but not hearing range. She whispers to him to let them have a minute before they head back, and as Alice settles herself into her mate's lap, they listen as Grace continues.

"It's a little funny at first; human blood is metallic, but deer's blood tastes a little like red meat." It is silent for a moment before Grace gasps lightly as Alistair licks the spot of blood off her finger. It is a sensual moment, and Alice pokes Jasper in the ribs and speaks into his ear.

"Make him want to kiss her." Jasper shakes his head, but whispers back.

"He already does. And so does she." Alice shrugs, and sighs. She stands and creeps softly to the edge of the clearing where Grace and Alistair are still standing, silently, staring at each other. Alice can't help herself, and she speaks, loudly, giggly.

"Just kiss her already." Grace looks annoyed, and hisses under her breath, and Alistair nods.

"I think she has a point. Could you excuse us for a moment, Alice?"

"Sure." Alice creeps back to Jasper, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and waits. They can hear Grace's slow, even breathing, and Alistair's deeper breathing, and then nothing for a moment, and then a soft release of breath from both as they finish their kiss. Grace smiles up at Alistair, who smiles back, and then speaks.

"Your sister is quiet nosy, you know." Grace nods.

"You have no idea. I guess we should find them and get back home. I think I should probably talk to the family and apologize to them all. I hope that no one's too mad." Alice and Jasper, who had heard Grace's words, appeared in front of them again. Alice was smiling, an eyebrow raised, and Jasper was trying to look nonchalant. Grace giggles, but they return home in silence.

When they arrive home, Jasper and Alice mercifully excuse themselves to the den as Grace and Alistair head upstairs. He tells her he should get back, that it is well past nighttime in London, and that he'd be back for her hearing if she'd wanted him. As they climbed the stairs, they greeted Carlisle and Esme, and Grace told them that she was sending Alistair back, but that he would come the following week for her hearing if that was OK with them. They agreed, and as they continued on to her bedroom, where she preferred to do her conjuring, he chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"You. How can you be so calm?" Grace shrugged.

"It was a kiss. It was really nice, but it's not like we had wild, steamy intercourse. It was kissing. Everyone kisses." He nods.

"Well, I guess you're right. Still, I feel like we just stole a candy bar from the cash n' Curry."

"What?"

"Mini market."

"Oh." They entered her room quietly, where her bed was still rumpled, and she grimaced at it, realizing she'd need to change the sheets and clean up the clutter that accumulates from a week spent wallowing in bed, namely, a layer of dust that she knew was driving Esme crazy. She inhaled softly, and Alistair embraced her, and smiled down at her.

"Will you kiss me again before you send me away? I must admit, I did like it, actually." She smiles, and nods.

"Me, too." She raises her face to his, and closed her eyes as their lips met briefly, in a soft, tender kiss, and she holds it for a moment before she pulls lightly away, inhaling rapidly. He grins and opens his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Thank YOU. Are you ready? Does it hurt at all?" He shakes his head.

"I'm ready. I'll see you Thursday night, then, I guess. Take care, Grace."

"I will." She raised her hand up, and nodded once, and he was gone. She sighs loudly, and turns to go downstairs, flipping off the light in her room as she leaves.

End Chap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saving Grace, Chap. 4**_

_**Summary: The final chapter of Grace's story…maybe. Court hearing, school starting, and more romance. Author's note: Dr. Morris is Alistair; it is one of the most common British surnames and since we don't know his *actual* last name, I made one up. Do with it what you will. **_

_**The next week is a blur for Grace. Between catching up on the assignments she's missed from Esme, shopping for a suitable, Alice-approved outfit for the hearing, and apologizing to the family for her behavior, she is SO ready for the new year to begin. It is the night before her court hearing, and before conjuring Alistair, she sets about preparing her outfit for the next day, locating the necessary paperwork, and practicing her story. It was decided that she would tell the Judge that she is planning to seek a novel, experimental treatment that uses animal venom to heal people, and that she will remain with the Cullen's indefinitely. Alistair will be speaking in a medical parameter, as will Carlisle. Esme and Alice are on hand to show the court her living arrangement, and all the financial documents, and each Cullen child's faux adoption paperwork had been submitted and approved. **_

_**Now, she was excited to see Alistair. Ever since that evening in the forest, when he'd kissed her, her body had craved his touch, and her thoughts had spun around her head so much that even Edward was ready to conjure him. It had been Edward who'd ratted her out to Carlisle; though not intentionally, he had just been mopey and complaining about her thoughts and the rapid-fire way they ran through her brain, and it had been Carlisle who noticed that Edward was as out of sorts as Grace was. Carlisle had been upset, but Grace promised him that she wouldn't get too attached, that it was only two kisses, and that she would see other people unless and until Alistair made a more permanent move. Grace secretly hoped that as soon as she graduated, he'd whisk her off to London with him; she'd had visions of being an overseas bride in white, buying a little cottage in the country, and pledging allegiance to the Crown and to her vampire. But of course, the only one who knew this was Edward, and he was betting, and hoping, that exposure to boys her own age at school would be the trick she needed to forget about the misanthropic, albeit smitten, vampire that she was currently so very taken by. **_

_**Carlisle assumed that Grace had fixated on Alistair because he was the only available, decent-looking fellow to cross her path since this whole thing began, so against his first instincts, he did not forbid Grace from seeing him, and talking to him, but he did ask that the two refrain from too much romantic contact until Grace could get her footing at school. He hoped that meeting some of Jasper's friends at the holidays would rev up her interest in others, and decided that even mortal teenaged boys were a better distraction than his old friend. Esme had been upset, but she sensed that whatever created the bond between their newest child and her husband's friend was something more than she or Carlisle could dictate, and thus, had stepped aside. Alice believed it was cute phase, but Jasper knew that Alistair lusted for Grace like he did for Alice, but was too well-bred to even suggest anything more than a electrically-charged friendship with the child. As long as she never kissed him again, he'd be OK. IF. **_

_**Grace hangs the dress she'd bought on a hook next to the closet door, adding a cardigan sweater, some stockings, and a pair of black flat dress shoes that Alice had complained about but that Rosalie and Esme had said were more conservative, and a better bet than anything that Alice had liked. The dress had been picked by Alice, though, and it was simultaneously cute, flattering, and appropriate. It was a pink sheath dress with a matching cardigan, reminiscent of a young Jackie Kennedy, and Alice was going to set Grace's hair and clip it back in an upsweep to give her a mod, 1960's vibe. **_

_**When finally Grace was satisfied with the accessories she'd chosen-mostly culled from her sisters and Esme-and each piece had been laid out carefully to be put on the next morning at 9 am, she sat on her bed for a moment to gather the needed energy and maturity to face Alistair. She raises her hand, and nods once, softly, right at 4 PM; the time that Alistair agreed to be ready. He appeared with an overnight bag and a briefcase in his hands, but dropped them when he arrived. Grace smiled, still proud of her powers, and greeted him. **_

"_**Hi." He smiled back, and embraced her; although he had sworn to himself that he'd never kiss her again until she was old enough to understand her emotions, he found her scent intoxicating, and found himself running his fingers through her gleaming blonde locks. As he pulled lightly away, he was again amazed at her close resemblance to Esme, and felt the twitters of lust and love flapping away in his stomach. He immediately tried to make his visage stern, and she looked a little surprised. **_

"_**Are you alright?" **_

"_**Yes; I'm sorry, it was just a busy day, actually. Is your father home?" Grace nods, but still eyes him suspiciously. **_

"_**He's in the study. He came home early today so he and Esme could review with me what I am going to say tomorrow." Alistair nods, and notices her dress hanging on the wall. He indicates it. **_

"_**Is that your kit for tomorrow?" **_

"_**My what?' **_

"_**You call it outfit, I think. It's rather nice, then. The pink will suit you. Please excuse me, my dear, but I must see Carlisle at once." Grace opens the door and gestures him into the hallway as he picks up his bags and hurries down the hall. She stares after him, worried about his odd behavior, but sighs, and shrugs, and turns back around into her bedroom to read some before Esme comes to find her for her lessons. She takes some time to think about Alistair's odd behavior, and chalks it up to nerves. She will make sure that she doesn't bother him while he's here, although she longs for his touch, and she promises herself she will make her parent's happy and keep him at arm lengths, unless and until he indicates that he is willing to have more. She sighs, and opens her novel, War and Peace, which she is rereading for the third time, and tries to lose herself in pre-war Russia. **_

_**In the study, Carlisle greets his old friend warmly, but notices that he is sporting his trademark scowl, a look the Cullen's hadn't seen in weeks, not since the man had first met Grace. He senses that something is wrong, but as he gestures to a seat for the man, he decides to let it be; he is sure that either Grace or Alistair, or both, will air their issues to him, seeking his advice and help, and he will deal with it then. He tells himself that it is NOT interfering, but wonders if he shouldn't ask if Alistair's sudden moodiness has anything to do with the events during his hunt with his daughter. He doesn't ask, however, and instead asks the man about the files in the briefcase that the man is clutching. **_

"_**Do you have the final lab reports?" Alistair nods, and pulls a blue Manila folder out of his bag and hands it to Carlisle. **_

"_**My assistant tried to find pink, but I am afraid that blue was all she could find." He appeared annoyed to relay this information, but Carlisle chuckled. **_

"_**Esme refiled all of my information on Grace into a purple folder; pink was already taken by Nessie." Alistair smiles tightly, and then sits back as Carlisle scans the man's report. It was basically the same as his, with the exception of a few British phrases and terms, and he nodded as he handed the file back to his friend. **_

"_**Looks great. I appreciate that you did so much work on Grace's case. It will be really helpful tomorrow." Alistair nods back. **_

"_**It was my pleasure. I like her; she's quite spunky, and I think she's an asset to our kind." Carlisle murmurs in agreement. **_

"_**Yes, I think you are right. Did you see Grace before you came in here?" **_

"_**Yes. We spoke for a moment, and I saw her dress for tomorrow; it seems that Alice has spread her fashion interests to the whole family." Carlisle laughs then. **_

"_**No one is safe from Alice's fashion sense, I'm afraid. I feel that I must address the whole Grace…issue, though, if you have a moment." Alistair bit his lip lightly, but nods. **_

"_**Sure." Carlisle nods. **_

"_**Edward told me about what happened in the forest when you went along with the children on their hunt last week." He stops as Alistair nods miserably. **_

"_**I crossed a line, but I can promise you, it won't happen again." Carlisle raised an eyebrow, and a palm, but continues. **_

"_**It's a little awkward, I must admit, but we're not against your feelings, or Grace's, either. We just ask that you understand that we want Grace to try not to become to attached to anyone too soon, but for the time being, what ever is going on with you two is fine. Please just remember that she is only sixteen, and while we both agree she is intelligent, she is precocious, and has some romantic ideals. Just-be careful, all right? Please, if you feel the need to take your relationship to the next level, remind Grace to speak to me immediately about safety." Alistair shifts uncomfortably in his seat, but nods. **_

"_**Well, I don't think that's on the horizon, but if and when that time comes, I promise you we'll be careful. It's not at the top of my priority list to corrupt a young, impressionable woman and stop her path in the middle of the great things I think Grace will achieve." Carlisle nods. **_

"_**I'm glad to hear it. Now that we have that squared away, may I inquire what you will say tomorrow?" Alistair sighs in relief, and nods. **_

"_**I plan to just explain to them that I assisted with her medical care until this point, and that I am stopping to concentrate on my own patients better, and that I believe that you are more than capable medically, and that you and Esme together are more than adequate to guide Grace through the remainder of her time with you." Carlisle smiles. **_

"_**Thank you. I think that's all I wanted, then, but if you see Esme, she might have something else." Alistair nods, and Carlisle continues. "If you have nothing else, would you please excuse me? Since I came home early, and will arrive late to work tomorrow, I really need to squeeze in a few phone calls with my interns." Alastair stands. **_

"_**I understand. Please, don't let me keep you anymore." Carlisle nods absently as Alastair exits the room, feeling a little lost. Esme appears in front of him, and smiles. **_

"_**Hello. We've set you up in the guest room, so if you'll follow me, I can show you the way." **_

"_**Thank you." He follows the pretty young woman down the hallway, past Grace's bedroom, and they stop in front of a closed, white door. She opens it, and gestures him in. He takes in the cherry yellow walls, the yellow and white striped linens on the bed, and the white antiqued furniture. He smiles warmly at Esme, quickly complementing her on the décor. **_

"_**Yellow. How sunny. It's quite nice, thank you." Esme nods lightly. **_

"_**Of course. Is there anything you need?" He shakes his head, and sets his bags down quietly. He'd always been slightly jealous of his old friend; he adored Esme and her unique brand of genuine niceness and of course, her beauty, but he'd also always felt slightly uncomfortable around her, as he was used to British women of a certain age and upbringing, and Esme's intelligence and independence had frightened him at first. It had been nearly a hundred years now, though, and he felt that they were just beginning to find a quiet middle ground, so he was intent on pleasing her, although he was unsure how the recent developments with her daughter would affect the tenuous friendship. **_

"_**No, thank you, I don't think so. I had a hunt early this morning, so I should be fine until I return home." Esme nods, and a crash from downstairs cause both of them to turn around and face the door. Esme sighs, shakes her head, and smiles at him again. **_

"_**Please excuse me, I believe Nessie just woke up from her nap." **_

"_**Of course. Good luck." She nods as she leaves, and he sighs, picks up his overnight bag, and sets about organizing the simple outfit he'd had his secretary arrange for him that morning. God, he needed a mate, and he needed one fast, for his personal affairs were a big mess. A few minutes later, he could hear giggles, Esme scolding Nessie, and then a piano starting, and Grace's voice. He stopped hanging his clothes on hangers and headed down the stairs. He followed the music to find Grace at the piano, with most of the Cullen's around, singing an old jazz song, and smiling. She picked up his scent as he came into the room, and she smiled up at him. He sat next to Jasper on the couch, and watched, smiling as she sang her way through the jazz song, and another pop song he didn't recognize. When she finished the second song, she bowed her head, and the family clapped, and as they disbursed, he settled himself on the piano bench next to her. **_

"_**I didn't know you could play the piano." Grace looks at him, her blue eyes shining and happy. **_

"_**My grandfather taught me before he died. I went into the hospital pretty much full time right after, so I lost a lot of skill. But Edward helps me, and I'm remembering a lot." He inhales, realizing that there isn't a lot he knew about her, and that there was much he wanted to know. He smiles and nods lightly. **_

"_**Can you sing some more?" **_

"_**Sure. What do you want to hear?" **_

"_**I don't suppose you know God Save the Queen." **_

"_**No. But just for you-an old British classic." She turned back to the keys and began to play Greensleeves. He laughed as she sang. **_

"_**Alas/my love/you do me wrong/to cast me off discourteously/for I have loved you/well and long/delighting in your company. Greensleeves was all my joy/green sleeves was all my delight/Greensleeves was my heart of gold/And who but my lady Greensleeves."**_

_**As she finished the first chorus, she stopped playing, and smiling, spoke to him. **_

"_**Look, I know Henry the 8th**__** didn't exactly have his moral compass pointing due North, but if he can write a song like that for the woman he loves, he couldn't be all bad." Laughter echoed through the house, and Grace laughed more. **_

"_**I keep forgetting they can all hear me." Carlisle and Esme appeared in the living room then. Carlisle spoke to Grace. **_

"_**How much more of Greensleeves do you know?" **_

"_**Most of it. I have trouble with the ending. Why?" **_

"_**My birth was under Queen Mary, but I have always been fascinated by her father." Grace looked surprised. **_

"_**Well, my grandfather was a history professor, so he, too held an interest in medieval history. I know some other British classics." She held up a finger, and turned back to the piano, and played the first few haunting notes of "Scarborough Fair."**_

"_**And, I know Jerusalem, of course, and "Land of My Fathers" which I can't play well." Carlisle looks at Esme, smiling and then to Alistair. He speaks. **_

"_**Will you play Jerusalem? I haven't heard it in eons; Edward doesn't know it." Edward appeared in the room, Nessie on his hip. She plays the British marching tune, and Carlisle smiles.**_

"_**I know God Save the Queen; it's the same as "My Country 'Tis of Thee", you know, the patriotic song?" Grace shakes her head at Edward.**_

"_**No. Sorry. But I can play something else. Any ideas?" Carlisle shook his head, and addressed the group. **_

"_**Esme and I think it's a good idea for everyone who is going to the hearing tomorrow to hunt." Grace sighs, but folds up her piano books and hides them away. Edward speaks to Carlisle and Esme. **_

"_**I'll put Nessie to bed, and then I'll come along. Bella is staying here tomorrow with Rose and Jasper; I think that Emmett is staying, too, but I'll grab Alice when I come down." **_

"_**Thanks, Edward." He nods as he turns and carries the child upstairs, and returns quickly with Alice. While he is gone, Grace speaks to Alistair. **_

"_**Do you want to come? It might make it easier to deal with all the people tomorrow." He shakes his head, and grimaces. **_

"_**No, thanks. I hunted this morning. I'll just do some work. Go on with your family and have some fun, and I'll be here." Grace looks at him, her eyebrows furrowed. **_

"_**Ok. Well, then, I guess I'll go change and meet everyone back here in a few minutes." The family nods, and Alistair excuses himself upstairs behind her. As they climb the stairs in silence, Grace reaches out and touches his hand. **_

"_**Are you all right?" **_

"_**It's still a little awkward. And I'm a little reticent about tomorrow." Grace looks immediately upset. **_

"_**You have to be there, you said-" He interrupts her as he opens the door to her bedroom, and leads her inside, leaving the door open behind them. **_

"_**And I will be. I just need you to be aware that I don't deal as well with mortals as all of you do. It's going to be a little harder for me, is all. So I need a little time, is all. Just to sit in your father's study and gather myself. OK?" Grace, who had settled herself on her armchair in the corner of her small bedroom near the bookshelf, looked up at him, a look of concerned understanding in her blue eyes. She stands, and crosses to where he is standing, arms crossed over his chest, in the opposite corner from her. He embraces her, and inhales her sweet, calming scent as she speaks. **_

"_**I understand. Take all the time you need. When I come back, do you want me to sit with you? I need to read a bit for Esme before tomorrow." He nods. **_

"_**Ok, that would be fine, I think." She smiles lightly, and raises her face lightly, peering at him through her eyelashes. It is purely a flirty move, and he takes the bait, and kisses her lightly. He smiles as he breaks away, and breathes a whisper into her ear. "Your blue eyes are so pretty, you know?" Grace murmurs back. **_

"_**Thank you. Um, I should probably change and get downstairs; I'm sorry." He reluctantly releases his grip, and she steps back, and he touches her face gently as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He inhaled and exhaled a low breath, and then hurried down the hallway and into the study. **_

_**A few hours later, Grace and Alice are alone in the woods, having let Carlisle and Esme go on ahead of them so they could talk. Edward had gone back home to help Bella right after he'd fed. **_

"_**So, I walked by your bedroom earlier. When did you and Alistair get so close?" Grace bit her lip, and considered lying to her sister, but the look on Alice's face made her change her mind. **_

"_**For a little bit now. And Carlisle and Esme gave us their blessing, so please don't say anything. I can't believe you saw us." Alice looked slightly annoyed. **_

"_**Your door was open. I couldn't help it; Jazz said that there was a lot of heat coming from in there. I didn't get it that he meant psychological heat." Grace rolled her blue eyes at her sister, and answered. **_

"_**It's NOT psychological heat. Whatever that means. It's just…I don't know. When he's around, my body is on full alert, but my mind is calm. My insides desperately long for his touch, but my brain knows better. I don't really understand it. I feel his emotions; they're real, and so are mine." Alice nods, Jasper had said something similar earlier that day, when they'd arrived home from school. Edward had agreed; Alice had asked him to keep a close ear on the man's thoughts until she could work out what was going on between her sister and the man. She hadn't been able to, yet, though, and it was driving her crazy. **_

"_**Ok, Ok. Just be careful, OK? And don't forget what Jasper and I told you about sex. Just be smart, all right?" Grace smiled lightly, slightly embarrassed. **_

"_**Alice, jeez. Look, I am not sleeping with him, nor will I. At least not for awhile. I did promise to graduate from High School, and Alistair wants me to explore higher education." Alice raised her eyebrows. **_

"_**Really?" **_

"_**Yes. He refuses to touch me until I am 18, and really doesn't it want it to be "serious", she said, making quotation signs in the air with her fingers, "until I am older than that. He must know, though, that there is no time table when eternity is involved. Is there?" Alice shrugged. **_

"_**I guess not. That's why Jazz and I haven't married. Or at least, one of the reasons. But you really DO have to be careful. Has Bella told you about her pregnancy?" Grace nods vigorously. **_

"_**Yes, but that was different. She was mortal then." **_

"_**True, but Carlisle said that it's worse for vampires. There's only one instance that he knows of where the mother survived." Grace nods, looking worried. **_

"_**Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it, OK?" She parroted one of Esme's expressions. Alice sighs deeply and nods, as Esme and Carlisle return to the clearing where they'd left the children a little while before. **_

"_**You girls ready to head back?" asked Esme. **_

"_**Yes." Both girls answered at the same time, causing the other to collapse into giggles. Carlisle and Esme exchange a look and the girls giggle more, but the four head for home. **_

_**Once at home, they part and go their separate ways; Carlisle and Esme upstairs to their bedroom, Alice off to find Jasper, and Grace to the study, where she can still smell Alistair pacing the room. She smiles as she enters the study cum library, and speaks softly to him. **_

"_**Hi. You seem upset. Are you all right?" He looks up at her, smiles, and shakes his head. **_

"_**I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing." Grace pursed her lips lightly. **_

"_**What whole thing?" He stops pacing and looks at her. **_

"_**Whatever this thing is, actually." Grace wets her lips. **_

"_**Did one of my brothers say something?" **_

"_**No. But they don't have to; I can sense it." Grace looks annoyed, and her blue eyes flash at him. **_

"_**Leave the sensing to me and Jasper, OK? Firstly, there isn't an "us", per se, and even if there was, it has nothing to do with anyone else. Let me be clear about the one thing I do know: I didn't set out to have this happen. I didn't plan this, it just happened, OK? So ignore whichever of us is making you feel uncomfortable." He considers, and wraps his arms around her, feeling her relax into him. Her blue eyes are still lit up, an almost aqua shade, indicating that she was annoyed, but as he lowered his head to kiss her, they returned to their usual cobalt. He kissed her softly but urgently and then pulled away as he nodded. **_

"_**Ok, you're right. I will just go with it for now. Maybe your father is right; when you start school, promise me you'll at least LOOK for someone else?" Grace smiles, and rolls her eyes. **_

"_**Ok. But no getting upset if I find some super-awesome football player who falls madly in love with me and you miss your chance." He chuckles, and allows her to pull him out of the room and down the hallway to her bedroom. **_

"_**I promise I won't. Well, maybe a little, but I can deal with it. As long as you're happy." She gestured to the armchair, and he sat, looking confused. **_

"_**We're sitting together, remember? To calm you. And I need to finish War and Peace." She scoops the beat-up hardback off the shelf next to the chair, and settles herself on the foot of her bed. **_

"_**You read Tolstoy?" **_

"_**Yes. Shh." She opens her novel and reads a few words before she starts to giggle, sensing Alistair's bewilderment. She looks up at him, stands, crosses over to the chair, and sits herself in his lap as he adjusts his position. "I am almost through. You were supposed to be calm, remember?" He raises an eyebrow at her as she leans back, her head almost against his chest as she reads quietly. He lets his thoughts wander, as he runs his fingers through her hair and rests an arm lightly around her waist. They remain like this for an hour, until Grace snaps her novel shut and sighs deeply. **_

"_**That was good. Natasha and Pierre-epically romantic." He shakes his head as his hand moves from her hair to her face. **_

"_**Not as romantic as Hardy, I must say. Of course, I am partial to European authors, particularly those from the United Kingdom." Grace kissed his hand as he moved his fingers along her right cheek. **_

"_**I've read Hardy. Return of the Native. If I was in a Hardy novel, I wouldn't kill myself so cruelly like Eustacia. I would stay and nurse Rochester to health; attend to his failing eyesight, and feed him soup from a ladle." With that, Alistair laughs heartily. **_

"_**Such a romantic our young Grace is." Grace smiled up at him. **_

"_**Yet you seem unmoved by my efforts." **_

"_**What makes you think that, my dear?" They are now entwined, Grace having moved her body to be facing him, straddling his lap. **_

"_**You refuse to touch me, and the way you kiss me reminds me of the way a brother would kiss his sister." He chuckled lightly, but responded. **_

"_**You are wrong, dear child. I want to kiss you desperately, properly, but you see, I cannot. It's just not right, you know, the age thing and all." Grace rolled her eyes again, and this time he saw. "I hate that, you know, eye-rolling." Grace made her eyes big. **_

"_**Sorry. But you see, you're so silly. You're the only one who thinks it's wrong. You're technically only 19 and I am 16. That's only three years. You know that Esme is older than Carlisle, technically? And Jasper is older than Alice. And Bella is older than Edward. It would just fit into the family, you see." He nods, but chuckles again. **_

"_**Your logic is at once both perfect and convoluted. I quite like it, I think." She nods, and whispers to him, sensing his heightened feelings of lust. She reached up and touched his face, placing her hand on his cheek. **_

"_**I'm glad. Can you hold me again, like you did after the forest incident?" **_

"_**Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" Grace stands up, and tosses her head at him. **_

"_**Very funny." She pulls him to his feet, and they arrange themselves on her bed, her snuggled into his chest again, her head on his shoulder. They lay quietly for an hour, tense with both lust and nerves, when Grace interrupts their haze, whispering to him. **_

"_**Are you feeling calm now?" He chuckles lightly, and pulls her closer to him. **_

"_**Not exactly. But I'm ok." Grace smiles up at him. **_

"_**Me, too. Um , can I ask you something?" He considers, but nods. **_

"_**Sure." **_

"_**What would a proper kiss look like? I mean, you just said earlier that you wished you could kiss me properly, and while I have a feeling you won't, because you're too square, can you at least DESCRIBE it?" He shakes his head, murmuring to himself. **_

"_**You are quite the handful, child. What makes you think that I'm too square to kiss you?" With that, he sits up, pulling her up with him, and kisses her hard, deeply, and pulls her body close to his. After a few moments, he pulls away, breathing hard. Grace smiles lightly, but whispers. **_

"_**Ok, I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong. Can we do that some more?" He nods, and reaches for her again. Grace pulls him down with her to the bed, and they kiss deeply and hungrily for the next few minutes, each one desperately pulling the other close, as if their mere presence could calm the other. After several kisses, Grace pulls away, feeling an odd humming in her chest, and stands. **_

"_**Sorry. I need to close the door; Alice is being loud-that's the whispering you hear." Alistair nods, and as Grace quietly shuts the door and returns to the bed, he embraces her again. **_

"_**Ok, I guess this is OK for now. But I want you to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable or scared by the way we touch, OK? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Grace nods, serious for a moment. **_

"_**I promise not to go any further than is comfortable for the both of us, OK?" He nods, and pulls her back into his embrace, this time trailing his kisses from her mouth to her neck and upper chest. They spend the next few hours touching and kissing and talking, making sure the other is comfortable with the new status quo. As Grace fumbles for the buttons on his shirt, though, he stops her. **_

"_**Ok, that might be a little far." She nods, breathing heavily, and returns her hands to his hair, and they fall back into their cuddly cocoon, each one careful to arrange themselves so as to not excite the other. It is quiet for several more minutes, until Grace whispers. **_

"_**That was nice. Are you OK? Not upset?" He shakes his head, and, glancing at the clock on the bedside table, groans. **_

"_**No, but I really should be getting on to the guest room for the evening. I need to check Email, and make a phone call; it is already early morning in London. I must ask for a little bit of privacy for a bit; I'll see you in a few hours, though, and I am sure you'll be fine until then. When is Alice coming in to fix your hair or do whatever it is that you girls do?" Grace shrugs, having sat up. **_

"_**When I tell her I am ready. Is it really going to take you a couple of hours to check E-mail? I mean, it's London, right, not Zimbabwe." He chuckles, and shakes his head. **_

"_**Ok, I'll stay put for just a little longer, but I really MUST work a bit tonight, OK?" Grace nods. **_

"_**I swear I'll let you go soon." He nods as she slides back down and settles herself in bed and finds his hand. Soon, they are wrapped up in each other again, his mouth on her neck, and his hands inching up her shirt, tugging softly at the buttons, and whispering in her ear. **_

"_**Gracie, are you sure you're OK with this?" She whispers back. **_

"_**So far, yes. We are good at this, no? Communicating, I mean." He nods lightly and when his hands have finally opened her blouse, he smiles appreciatively, and places his hands on her stomach, feeling her stomach rise and fall with each inhalation she makes. He moves his lips from her neck to the bite mark above her left breast, where the artery to her heart once sent blood to nourish her body, and she gasps lightly as he does. He chuckles to himself, and moves his hands higher, inching gently towards her bra. Suddenly, he feels Grace pull his hands up to her breasts and her mouth on his, and he lets his hands wander over her body as she kisses him deeply, her body molding into his. A few minutes later, his hands travel to the top of her jeans, and she pushes him away, whispering. **_

"_**Not quite ready for that, I'm sorry." He shakes his head, and returns his hands to her hips, and a moment later, he pulls away as his chest begins to buzz loudly. She raises an eyebrow at him as he mutters to her. **_

"_**God, you're gorgeous. But I really must be getting to work, OK?" She nods as he slides out of her embrace, kissing her neck as he goes. "Thank you for being so understanding, and so open with your feelings. I am glad we can communicate like this; I feel better knowing you know your limits." She nods, and sits up to dress again. She puts her face up for a kiss, and he obliges as she whispers to him. **_

"_**Thank you. You're always so sweet to me. I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?" He nods silently as he tucks his now-wrinkled shirt into his trousers and opens the door to find Alice standing there. He nods curtly and hurries down the hallway as Alice enters Grace's room and shuts the door behind her. She faces the girl head on as Grace calmly stands, buttons her blouse, and shakes out her hair. She is silent as she straightens the comforter, then she faces Alice again. **_

"_**What?" Alice raises an eyebrow, and Grace can sense her anger, and immediately sends her a calming vibe, but Alice fights it. **_

"_**What was going on in here?" Grace sends her more vibes, harder this time, and she sees Alice's tense body relax slightly. **_

"_**Alice, it was just kissing. Relax." **_

"_**It didn't look like simply kissing." Grace sighs. **_

"_**I want to tell you, but everyone is home, and they can all hear me." **_

"_**Well, let's go to the 24 hour drugstore; we're out of hairspray anyway." Grace nods, and grabs her purse as Alice ushers her out the door, down the hall and into the garage, having grabbed her keys on the way out. Once they are in the car, Alice turns to her. **_

"_**Start talking, kid." Grace sighs, and senses Alice's annoyance, but this time, doesn't try to calm her. **_

"_**Ok, we went a little further than talking. Geez, Alice, slow down." Alice was speeding down the driveway so fast that they were on the street in 20 seconds. **_

"_**How far?" **_

"_**Not all the way. Just second base, I think it's called." Alice sighs and nods. **_

"_**Fine. Just remember what we talked about. Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" **_

"_**I wasn't. It just happened. Can you seriously slow down? I value my life, thanks." Alice grimaced, and retorted. **_

"_**Apparently you don't, because if Carlisle catches wind of this, you are one dead vampire." **_

"_**Are you going to tell him?" **_

"_**No. But can you explain to me one thing. Why Alistair? I mean, there are so many other men besides a misanthropic, old, grumpy vampire." Grace shrugs as she lets herself out of the car and heads for the drugstore. **_

"_**No, I can't. I don't understand it well myself. I never planned it. At first, it was just fun to flirt with him, but now, it's like-ok, I can sense when he first arrives that he's annoyed and tense and yes, ok, maybe a little bit misanthropic and grumpy. But then, all I have to do is smile at him, and I can feel him instantly relax, and his mood brighten infinitely. It's like, I am the calming presence he needs. Is that really messed up?" Alice, who had been stalking through the aisles as an ancient cashier watched closely, suddenly softened and turned to Grace. **_

"_**Ok. I think I understand. I still don't think he's the best choice for you, but I get it now. Just promise me you'll talk to me if it goes further, OK? What you do think of a headband with the dress?" She extends two to Grace, who selects a shiny, wide black one, and puts into the shopping basket. She replies. **_

"_**It'll be cute. I promise I will talk. I will talk to the whole darned family if it makes everyone feel better. We can have a family meeting about Grace's sex life." Alice chuckles, but shakes her head, and tosses some magazines into the basket, along with some bobby pins. They make another circle of the store, and Alice shakes her head, giggling to herself. "What's funny, Alice?" **_

"_**I was just picturing Carlisle's face if he happens to run into Alistair right now; the man looks like the cat that ate the canary. How would you explain that?" Grace grimaces again. **_

"_**I don't know. I couldn't very well just say, "Hey, dad, I'm going to second base with your oldest friend, can we talk? I imagine that wouldn't go well." **_

"_**No. You ready?" Grace nods, and they pay and exit the store, wishing the cashier well and giggling all the way to the car after Grace tried to change his emotions. They are quiet for a minute, until Alice speaks softly. **_

"_**Look, Grace, we don't bother you about Alistair to try to control your life. We just all care about you, and I know you don't believe it, but the fact is that the age thing is important, and if he decides to back out, we just don't want you to be hurt." **_

"_**I know. Thank you. But maybe Carlisle is right; when I start school, maybe it'll change, and I won't feel so fiercely devoted to helping Alistair. I don't know." Alice nods as she turns the car back into the garage, and kills the engine. She turns to Grace again. **_

"_**I would suggest that from now on, if you want, um, private time with Alistair, that you either head for the forest or go to him. It would be easier for everyone, I think, OK? Don't get too involved too quickly; you're young. Now, let's go upstairs and get lost in Vogue, and then I'll set your hair, OK?" Grace nods, and as they let themselves in the house, Grace clutching the shopping bag, she embraces Alice. **_

"_**Thanks, Alice. I still love you, you know." **_

"_**I know, kid. Meet you upstairs in a minute, I want to talk to Jazz first." Grace nods, and turns to fly up the stairs and into her room. She looks quietly around the room, still smelling of Alistair, and she sighs, drops the bag on her desk, and sets about making the bed and straightening the room. She gets an idea, and, sitting quietly and carefully in her armchair, points to the bed, and it makes itself, just like she'd seen in Mary Poppins. She emits excitement, so much so that Jasper and Alice show up at her door, and then Edward and Rosalie right behind them. It is Edward that speaks. **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**I'm totally awesome and super-amazing," she replied in a sing-song voice. Rosalie rolls her eyes, but steps forward as Grace continues. "More powers. Watch." She points to the pile of papers that had fallen to the floor when she'd kissed Alistair in the armchair. They float gently up to the desk, and land in a neat pile, as the others watch, openmouthed. It is Alice who speaks first. **_

"_**That is cool. I'm getting Esme and Carlisle. Be right back. Make a mess." Grace nods, and sweeps the papers to the floor again. The others are still watching, entranced, as Alice drags Esme, followed by Carlisle, down the hall and into Grace's room. Alice nods once as Grace looks up at her, and then Grace points to the pile of papers and they once again arrange themselves neatly on the desk. Esme gasps lightly as Carlisle nods. **_

"_**The telekinesis. It's the same thing as when you conjure. I didn't realize that was your strongest power." Grace shrugs, and answers him. **_

"_**I don't know if it's my strongest, but it's definitely the coolest. I like it best." He nods. **_

"_**I'm sure you do. But you really need to practice some more, OK?" Grace nods, serious. Carlisle turns to the group and speaks. **_

"_**Everyone clear out except Alice and Jasper." The others nod as Grace bites her lip lightly, but stands quietly in the corner as Carlisle speaks low to the remaining vampires. **_

"_**We need you to be ready to go in two hours. Please have all of your necessary paperwork ready, Grace. Edward is getting ready, as well, and the others are preparing for us to be gone for awhile. Does anyone have any questions or problems?" The children shake their head, and then Carlisle excused himself and Esme and they left, and then Jasper excused himself to the girls, who busied themselves with prettying up for the day. Alice left at one point to get her outfit, and returned to find Grace sitting quietly in her armchair, staring straight ahead. She stands in front of the girl, and ruffles her hair lightly. **_

"_**What's wrong?" **_

"_**I'm just getting a little nervous, is all." Alice nods. **_

"_**When we get home, and Alistair leaves, let's go do something fun." **_

"_**Ok." They finish dressing and primping, talking and laughing until Jasper knocked lightly at Grace's door. He opened it slightly, and smiling at the girls, spoke softly. **_

"_**It's time. Carlisle wants to know if you're riding together or what?" **_

"_**I'll ride with Edward, but Grace should probably ride with them and Alistair." Grace nods, and smiles, grabs her purse and a file folder where she'd placed the needed paperwork, and heads downstairs behind Alice. She smiles at Alistair as she descends the last step, but stands next to Esme, promising herself that she will act like an adult and not a child, and that she will do well today. She climbs into Carlisle's car, sitting next to Alistair, who smiles lightly at her. Grace can sense the tension, and though she isn't sure if it's due to the upcoming event, or because her parents are ill-at-ease with the closeness of their daughter and the man next to her, she sends calming vibes, and tries to feel them herself. She touches Alistair's hand, and smiled at him, and she tries to converse with Esme. Mercifully, they live in the county seat, and arrive at the court house in just a few minutes, parking carefully next to Edward. They enter, garnering stares as they do, and Grace bites back a giggle as Edward nudges her and whispers. **_

"_**Keep your cool, OK?" **_

"_**I'm trying." He nods, and follows Carlisle and Esme down a hallway. Grace spots Maritza Juarez, and excuses herself to the others, and stands next to the woman, who takes in her appearance. Alice took pains to make her look slightly less vampiric and more like a sick girl, and Maritza smiled at her. **_

"_**How are you feeling?" **_

"_**I'm all right. How are you?" **_

"_**I'm well, thank you. So what will happen is this: The judge will interview the Cullen's, and Dr. Morris-is that the British doctor?- will speak to him. Then he'll call you in to speak, and see if it's all on the up-and-up, and then he'll make a ruling. I expect it to take about an hour, ok? Can you make it that long?" **_

"_**Yes, I did a lot of sleeping and relaxing the past few days." **_

"_**Great. Well, if you need to sit down, you can do so right here," she indicated a bank of blue plastic chairs, and continues, "But I have two other children to speak with also, so I'll be back and forth today. I am sorry, but things are under the wire before the holidays." **_

"_**I understand. Thank you." **_

"_**Good luck. Excuse me, please." Grace nods as she excuses herself and hurries towards a young child and an exasperated older woman who Grace recognized as the woman from the emergency placement home. She sighed and strolled over to where the others were standing. **_

"_**Did you all hear that? They will speak to you and Alistair first, and then to me. We can't go in until we're called. She thinks it will take about an hour…is that OK?" They nod, and then Grace pulls Alice towards the bank of chairs. **_

"_**Come on, let's talk." She lets Alice settle in, and then turns, smiling. **_

"_**Did you know that Alistair is Dr. Morris? That's SO weird." Alice shrugs lightly. **_

"_**No, it's weirder that he's here. But whatever. I hope he's going to be OK; he's not as used to this as the rest of us." **_

"_**Well, would you or Edward be willing to leave with him if he has to?" **_

"_**Yes, of course." **_

"_**Thank you." Just then, the bailiff called in the Cullen's, and Grace stood up to walk over with Alice and wish the family well. Alistair smiled lightly as the Cullen's were ushered in, with the assurance that he'd be called in in a few minutes, and Grace squeezed his hand lightly. "You'll be fine. Hey, you never told me that your last name was Morris." He grimaced at her. **_

"_**You never asked." She shakes her head, and giggles lightly. "Why is that funny?" **_

"_**I don't know. It just is." He taps her nose lightly, and kisses her cheek, careful to ensure that nothing out of the ordinary could be concluded by their actions, as he didn't particularly feel up to explaining to anyone the feelings he's had for the girl. He noticed that no one was looking at them, though, and so he continued to hold onto her hand, and she could sense his nervousness. **_

"_**Is it the mortals?' **_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Alice said that her or Edward would leave with you if you needed to." **_

"_**Ok. I will try to hang in there. It's only a blinkin' hour, right?" **_

"_**Right." A few more minutes passed as Grace sent calming vibes to Alistair, and then the Bailiff appeared and ushered him inside. **_

_**Once he was seated, the judge turned to him. **_

"_**Dr. Morris, in her final paperwork, Ms. Siler indicated that you were one of her doctors." **_

"_**Yes, sir." **_

"_**In your opinion, is Ms. Siler capable of making sound decisions that are in her best interest?" **_

"_**Absolutely. She is a smart girl and quite sure of herself." **_

"_**That is what I hear. As far as this experimental treatment, are you onboard with that?" **_

"_**I will not be performing it, if that's what you mean. But Dr. Cullen is well educated in his field, and if he suggested it to Grace, then I am confident that it is sound." **_

"_**Very well. Have you spoken to Ms. Siler about anything other than her medical condition?" **_

"_**Yes. I have spoken to her about her wishes for the future, and they seem fairly normal. I also was impressed to discover that she is an avid reader with an active interest in learning." **_

"_**Thank you. Anything else you'd like to add?" **_

"_**I think that she has made an excellent choice to stay with the Cullen's; they love their children and I know that she will be cared for and looked after extremely well." **_

"_**Glad to hear it. Thank you for your time, sir." **_

"_**Absolutely." He steps down as the officer excuses him, and the judge speaks quietly and quickly to the Bailiff, and then asks the court officer to bring Grace to his chambers for a private session with the social worker before she is brought in with the family. As he does this, the judge dismisses the family for the time being, and they file into the hallway, Alistair sighing to Carlisle as he leaves. **_

"_**Bloody hell. Why do you people have to complicate things that are really bleedin' simple?" **_

"_**I don't know, but you did fine. Esme and I are thankful that you came, and I know Grace is happy, as well. If you need to, Edward offered to drive you home. He needs to get back to pick up Nessie from her Tot's swim class." The man nods. **_

"_**I thought I might be able to handle this better, but that would be lovely. Thank you, and pass on my apologies to Grace." **_

"_**Sure. Thanks for coming again; I will be sure to have Grace send you back immediately when we return." **_

"_**It's not urgent, Carlisle, I took the whole day off." **_

"_**Ok, well, then, you can work it out with her." **_

"_**Great." Just then, Edward rounded the corner where he'd been phoning Bella, and smiles cordially at Alistair. **_

"_**Edward, Carlisle told me that you are willing to drive back, and I'd appreciate it." **_

"_**Great. Let's go. I'll call you guys if Grace or Alice doesn't call first." **_

"_**Thanks, Edward, She'll appreciate it." He nods as he leads the older vampire out of the hallway and into the elevator. A few moments later, Carlisle hears them exiting, and turns to find his wife and Alice. He spots them in a corner nearby, talking quietly, apparently about Alistair.**_

"_**He did well; don't bother Grace about him anymore, please. Carlisle and I are taking it a step at a time." **_

"_**I won't. It's just creepy is all." Esme shushes her as Carlisle glowers. Esme knows that while Carlisle is concerned for Grace, Alistair is still his friend, and he feels that the other's don't understand the reasons for the man's odd, often cold, behavior, namely, the loss of his mate many years before. From her stance in the corner, Esme smiles at Carlisle, and beckons him over. **_

"_**Well, I thought it went well. And under schedule, which is good. Did you tell Alistair what to say?" Carlisle shakes his head. **_

"_**No, he thought that all up on his own. Look, there's the social worker again; the judge must be done with Grace." They all nod, and return to the anteroom area as the Bailiff comes for them again. They enter, and see Grace at the witness stand, ready to give her statement. They sit when indicated, and watch as Grace wows the judge, both with her emotions and her words. It is the judge who speaks first, however. **_

"_**Before I turn it over to Ms. Siler, I would like to commend you, Dr. Cullen, and Mrs. Cullen. All of your children seem well adjusted and love each other, which is rare for children of the system. I commend you for choosing adoption, and I wish you well. Mrs. Cullen, I admire your stamina; my wife and I have two teenaged sons, and I don't know how you do it." Esme smiles lightly, and bows her head a little. **_

"_**Thank you, your honor." The judge then indicates Grace. **_

"_**You have the floor, miss." **_

"_**Thank you. So as far as my final wishes, I want to try the experimental treatment that I explained to you about, and hopefully it works, but even if it doesn't, it's OK, because I have accepted death, and I know that the Cullen's will make my last few weeks pleasurable and pain-free. Finally, I am glad that they took me in; I imagine it isn't easy to have a very ill child interrupting your life, and I am forever grateful. My final wishes are to be buried so I can continue the cycle of life. If the treatment works, and I get to continue living, I plan to finish high school and maybe explore higher education, and then I want what anyone wants-to find a nice boy, settle down, and maybe have a child." **_

"_**Ms. Siler, I have just a few final questions before I give my ruling. When you first met the Cullen's, did they ask you to stay with them?" **_

"_**Not initially, and, quite frankly, I was surprised that they did. It was actually Alice's idea, I hear, and her and I get on well." **_

"_**Wonderful. Have you ever felt anything odd or otherwise ill-at-ease with Dr. or Mrs., Cullen, or any of the children?" **_

"_**No. They have all made me feel welcome and cared about." **_

"_**Great. I understand that you have formed a particular bond with Dr. Morris; can you explain that further?" **_

"_**Yes, he talks to me, mostly encourages me to go on to college, and tells me a little bit about London. I wouldn't call it a bond, per se, but he's generally nice. I don't particularly know him that well, though. He is mostly just another doctor." **_

"_**I understand. Finally, just a make-believe scenario here, but if something were to happen to the Cullen's tomorrow, and you had no place to stay, what would you do?" The Cullen's look at her; no one had expected this question, and they were all a little nervous as to what she'd say, but she smiled lightly, coughed a little, and nodded. **_

"_**I would, of course, immediately contact Ms. Juarez to initiate post-emancipation services, and locate adequate emergency housing, food, and clothing. Of course, I would immediately seek employment so that I could improve that as soon as possible, but I believe I could make it just fine." Esme smiles and nods once, impressed by Grace's quick thinking. The judge looks satisfied, and turns to face the Cullen's, and Maritza Juarez. **_

"_**You can join the family, Ms. Siler." He pauses as Grace climbs down the three steps and sits quietly and primly next to Alice. Once she is seated, he begins again. "Ms. Siler, I find you to be of sound mind, and rather intelligent for your age, and your spunk and frankness are refreshing. I think you are flourishing under the care of the Cullen's, and I couldn't give you a better home myself. I am impressed that you and Mrs. Cullen have begun the home schooling lessons, and that you have a good grasp of your limits and your strengths. I wish every child I have granted emancipation to had such a good head on their shoulders. So, I find that I can agree with your petition, and hereby grant you full emancipation. Please know that this is the final time the DCS will have anything to do with your case, but if you need further help, Ms. Juarez will be mailing you the available resources for post-Emancipation, and I trust that you will seek them out if needed. I wish you the very best of luck, child, and I hope-for the world's sake-that this experimental treatment works, and I can't wait to see what the future holds. I am sure we will see great things from you. You are free to go whenever you wish."**_

"_**Thank you, your honor. I appreciate your time." **_

"_**Certainly, my dear. Bailiff, please escort Ms. Siler and the Cullen's out." The man steps forward and ushers the family into the hallway, where the three Cullen's embrace the girl. **_

"_**You did fantastically, my dear," whispers Esme. **_

"_**Yes, you were brilliant," agreed Carlisle. Alice nods. **_

"_**Man, I would've freaked out at that last question. How did you think of that?" **_

"_**I don't know, it just came to me all of a sudden. Can we go home?" Esme and Carlisle nod, and the four vampires leave after Ms. Juarez assures Carlisle that she will indeed send the paperwork the Judge spoke of, and that it was OK for them to leave. **_

"_**Good luck, Grace. Thank you, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. It was nice to see you again, too, Alice." **_

"_**Thank you, Maritza, for everything. I appreciate it, all of these years." **_

"_**I know. You should go now, though; I think your family is waiting." Grace smiles as she steps into the elevator and talks to herself. **_

"_**Yes, they are." **_

_**End of Part 4. Looks like we need one more, huh?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Grace, Part 5-She's come undone

Summary: Grace starts school, and it makes for an interesting time for the family.

Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Eight weeks later

It is the first day of school for Grace, and she is nervous. Jasper has already tried, and failed, to calm her. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Grace are standing in the courtyard outside of the school, as Alice speaks calmly to Grace.

"It'll be OK. If you feel the need to bite someone, just ask the teacher so you can leave." She nods, but grimaces.

"It's not that, Alice. But what if no one likes me?" Emmett snorts, and replies.

"Duh, you're a vampire. Of course they won't like you." She looks sadly at Alice, who shushes Emmett and looks to Jazz, who smiles, and tries to reassure her.

"Grace, just be yourself. I'm sure people will like you." She nods, but sighs deeply.

"Ok, let's go." They enter the school building together, and the whispers are almost too much for Grace.

"Is that the new Cullen girl?" whispered a redhead to a blonde in a cheerleader's uniform. A punk kid said to another, "Well, at least she's hotter than the others." And from a jock to another, "Twenty bucks says she'll be prom queen on my arm before you jerks know what hit you." Grace just smiled and followed her siblings down the hallway to the office. When they were just outside, she turned to the others, her blue eyes blazing.

"Bloody hell. Is that what it's like every day?" They nod as she grimaces. "Ugh. I don't think I can do this." Alice hugs her.

"It'll be fine. Just ignore them, OK?" She nods, and they enter the office together to register Grace for classes. Esme had called and arranged for Grace to be in classes with the others, with the exception of music. Grace had Orchestra while the others had art, but Rosalie was going to try to switch. Once the paperwork was completed, Alice snatched her schedule away from her, and peers at it.

"Cool, we have four classes together. Our homeroom is the same, and we have French and science together, and English. Awesome! Ugh, you have Calculus with the boys. But then Music and we all have last period PE? I hope they're ready for that." Grace laughs, and lets Alice show her to the lockers as the others disperse. Jazz stays with them, as the three of them have homeroom together. Grace places the mirror and her coat into the locker, fastens the new lock, places the combination in her purse, and turns to Alice.

"I think I'm ready." Alice nods, and steps back for a moment, looking Grace over. She was wearing an Alice-chosen outfit that day-pink jeans, a long-sleeved white sweater, and a denim jacket, with white sneakers. Her blonde hair had been curled, and Alice and Rosalie had done her makeup. She was wearing some small stud earrings and Bella had given her a black purse that had been a gift from Alice, but Bella didn't like it. Alice nods.

"Yep. Let's go." The three vampires walk down the hallway, Grace aware of the attention they were getting. She smiled warmly at her new classmates, and lowered her eyes when a boy's met hers. Soon, they entered a classroom, and Grace slunk against the wall as the bell rang. The teacher addressed her as she handed him her paperwork quietly.

"Another Cullen. Welcome." He turns to the class and continues. "Ok, people, listen up. This is Grace Cullen. Please be nice, OK? Grace, why don't you tell the class where you've come to us from?" She nods, but bites her lip and looks to Alice, who shrugs. Grace smiles.

"Hi. It's my first time at a public school; I was in the foster care system until recently, and I was home schooled for awhile." She smiled at the class as they stared back at her, but Jasper and Alice nod, and Alice sends her the thumbs-up sign. The teacher tells her to take a seat, and she ambles to the only open seat, a desk the row behind Alice and one over, between a sandy-haired boy wearing a soccer jersey and a pretty Hispanic girl. She turns to Grace.

"Hi, I'm Gina. Welcome to North high."

"Grace Cullen. Thanks." The girl nods at her, and continues to speak.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Grace hands the paper to the girl, who scans it.

"Cool, I have French that period, too. You can sit by me if you want; I'll tell Madame Thompson." Grace smiles lightly.

"Thanks, but I was going to sit by Alice," Grace replied, indicating her sister.

"Well, she sits near me, so I think it'll be OK."

"Ok. Thanks. That'll be nice." They turn back to the teacher, who is eyeballing them, annoyed.

The morning proceeds in much the same way, Grace repeating her story about being home schooled in each of her classes. In Science, she sits next to Emmett, which Grace learns is a mistake because he keeps trying to get her to conjure him home. In French, she sits by her new friend, with Alice on the other side, and the three girls giggle through the class. In Math, she sits between Emmett and Jasper, who quickly learn that Grace is really good at math. They tease her lightly about it on their way to the cafeteria for lunch, and Emmett starts to call her Professor.

They settle in at the table that Rosalie has claimed, and Grace looks around the room. She notices the others are a little tense, and sends calming vibes to them, concentrating on Jasper. He smiles lightly at her, but scribbles in a notebook.

"What are you doing, Jazz?" Grace asks, as she pulls an apple from her purse, along with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Rosalie sips at a Diet Coke, but answers for him.

"He's rewriting history. We're studying the Civil War." Jasper nods, and mutters something about the South, which causes the others to roll their eyes. Alice reaches over and snatches his notebook away. He grimaces at her, protesting.

"Jeez, Alice. I NEED that, you know."

"Sweetie, you have to stop obsessing, OK?" He sighs, but nods, and reaches for Grace's apple and sniffs it.

"Are you really going to eat it?"

"No." Just then, a scared looking boy approaches their table. He smiles lightly at the group, and Rosalie arranges her face to look supremely annoyed. Alice takes Jasper's hand under the table, and Emmett tenses. He looks to Grace.

"Hi. It's Grace, right?" Grace nods, but looks a little startled, and Jasper realizes she is uncomfortable, and whispers to Alice so that only the others can hear.

"Grace is uncomfortable, guys, keep an eye on her." Grace rolls her eyes, but indicates that the boy should continue.

"Um, I'm Tom Robertson, and I am captain of the Math team. I heard you getting the answers right in class today, and I spoke to Mr. Morgan, and he said you got an A on the quiz, even though it's your first day and all. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining us. We meet Tuesdays during Lunch in Mr. Morgan's classroom, and we usually have practices once a week after school, and then meets or competitions once a month, usually at the University. Here's a flier," he extends a brightly colored piece of paper to her, and inhales, then continues, "I wrote my number down there at the bottom. Just think about it, and if your parents or guardians or whatever say it's OK, I hope you'll join us. We really need a girl, and you're really good. So, thanks for talking, and I hope you'll agree." Grace inhales, and exhales, but nods.

"Um, I'll talk to my parents tonight. No promises, but I'll try. Thanks. It was nice to meet you, Tom." He nods, and hurries away. As soon as he is out of earshot, she turns to the others.

"Wow, that was odd. You can all chill now." Jasper looks at her pointedly.

"What was up with you?"

"I don't know. He made me feel odd, is all." Rosalie raises an eyebrow, but splutters.

"Esme and Carlisle would never go for it, you know."

"I know. Besides, I am not sure I want to spend a bunch of time with math geeks anyway." The family is silent for another minute, but then they fall into an uneasy conversation, and Grace takes a moment to calm the family and herself. They respond, and the buzz at the table grows louder as Emmett tells Rosalie and Alice about their math class, and Alice teases her about the boy that came over. Soon, the warning bell rings, and after Alice shows Grace to the music room, she bounds off towards her art class. Grace enters quietly, afraid for herself without the help and guidance of the others. Rosalie wasn't able to switch that same day, so she would be alone until tomorrow. She stands quietly at the back of the classroom, as a frizzy-haired older woman and a middle-aged man bustle around the room. Finally, the woman speaks to her.

"Hello, dear. I am Miss Morgan, I teach Voice. Can I have the signature page, and I'll get you squared away. I want to hear you play before I allow you to join the class; what do you play?" Grace answers, confidently.

"Piano. I sing a bit, too." The woman nods once, and points to a piano.

"Scoot on over there. There's some sheet music in the bench. Let me get the others to pipe down, and then Mr. Belmont and I will hear you. It's a group audition, I'm afraid. Go." Grace hurries to the piano, and drops her books and purse on the floor next to her. She opens the bench, grabs out some music, and settles onto the bench. She sits quietly and waits as the teachers speak to the class.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. We are auditioning a new student. This is Grace Cullen. Grace, what are you going to play for us today?" Grace speaks quietly.

"Greensleeves. I have my own music in my purse. Can I play that?" The woman raises an eyebrow, but nods. Grace fumbles in her purse for a moment, but pulls out the sheet of music that Alistair had mailed her. She smiles as she smoothes it out, noticing that it had a faint trace of his scent on it. She pulls out her glasses, just for show, and places her hands on the keys. A moment later, she begins to play, and after three lines, the male teacher stops her.

"Gorgeous, Ms. Cullen. Miss M says that you sing. Do you know the words?"

"Of course." Before he can speak again, she turns back to the piano, plays a few chords, and opens her mouth, singing the lyrics and smiling as she remembers the effect it had on her family and Alistair. She finishes a whole verse, and stops as the class applauds. Miss Morgan speaks.

"Well, welcome to Orchestra, then, my dear. Please, stay there. Larry, you can use the keyboard until we can get the other piano wheeled in from the stage, OK? Everyone, get in your places, and get your instruments, please." The class flies into action as the male teacher approaches Grace. He hands her some music, and speaks to her.

"Ok, we're getting ready for our winter concert, which is in four weeks. I'm sorry you missed Christmas; Larry could've used the help," he points to a heavy set Asian boy who smiles lightly at her, "Larry has been the only piano player in two years, since Stephanie Miller graduated. It'll be nice to have a fresh person. I'm sorry it's short notice, but Miss Morgan will fill you in more later." Grace nods.

"Thank you, sir." She turns to the music and flips through it. It is songs she recognizes, mostly, although a few are unfamiliar. It seems to be an anthology of scores from movie musicals, and she chuckles at it. Luckily, she has been practicing on reading her music, and so she feels confident that if she just plays the right notes, she'll be fine. Miss Morgan takes a place at the front of the class, and Mr. Belmont sits by her, holding a cello.

"Ok, let's start off with "The Wells Fargo Wagon" from "The Music Man," OK?" They nod, and the music starts. Grace plays along when the teacher points at her, and by the end of the song, she's figured out how to harmonize with the class. They play through three more songs, and then the bell rings, and Grace hurries out of the classroom, where Alice is waiting for her.

"How was it?" Grace grimaced.

"They made me audition. Is it possible for vampires to hurl, because I totally thought I was going to." Alice shakes her head, but whispers urgently.

"You can never, ever use that word in public, not even as a joke, OK?"

"Sorry, Alice." Alice shakes her head again, but softens.

"It's OK. Just be careful from now on, OK? We better book if we're going to make it to PE." Grace makes a face.

"Do we have to? I hate exercise."

"Your recent shenanigans with Alistair say otherwise. Here's the gym; the girls change in here. You can borrow my shorts. My sweats would be too short on you. I think Rosalie has an extra T-shirt for now." Grace nods, and follows Alice to a corner of the locker room, where Rosalie is standing, undressed, and pulling an outfit out of the locker. Grace tries not to stare at her sister, and realizes that she has never seen Rosalie in anything less than a full outfit. She tries not to compare the older girl's figure to hers, and is grateful when Alice hands her a pair of blue shorts.

"Here, put these on. Hurry." Grace nods, and steps out of her shoes, pulls off her jeans, folds them quickly, and slips on the shorts. Rosalie hands her a t-shirt, and she pulls off her shirt and pulls the t-shirt over her head. It is tight, as Grace is bigger in the chest than the other two. Rosalie takes in her appearance and nods.

"Dang, girl, now I get why Alistair is all over you. You're going to bust out of that shirt. 'Course, it's a small, anyway." Grace sticks her tongue out at Rosalie, and replies.

"Shut up. But thanks for letting me borrow it. I would feel like such a dork if I had to go out there in my jeans." She ties her sneakers as she speaks, and Alice hands her a rubber band, and she pulls her blonde hair into a loose ponytail. Then she follows her sisters out of the locker room and into the gym, where the boys are waiting. Emmett raises his eyebrows at Grace, and turns to Jasper.

"Well, looks like you and I are going to be busy keeping the boys distracted. Carlisle will have a fit when he sees that shirt." Grace looks annoyed, and Rosalie shushes him.

"Emmett, be quiet. It's all I had, OK? Imagine if she tried to wear something of Alice's."

"Oh, Lord. At least the whole Alistair thing makes sense, though." Grace shakes her head.

"Would you all stop saying that, please? He likes me for more than my body, OK? Don't make me paper-cut you in front of Jasper, OK?"

"Hey!" Grace smiles at Jasper, and they join the rest of the class. It escapes no one's notice that several pairs of male eyes are on Grace. She looks at the floor as she sits on a bleacher next to Alice. The gym teacher, who everyone calls Coach L, takes her paperwork and tells her that the female aid will get her a more appropriate uniform by the end of the day.

"Thank you, sir." He nods, and continues, explaining to the class that they will begin a unit on baseball. The other four smile, and Grace hisses to them.

"What's the big secret?" Jasper smiles.

"Baseball is a vampire's favorite sport. I can't believe we haven't taught you yet. Just sit out this game, and when we get home, we'll show you how to rock this game." Grace raises her eyebrows, but nods.

"Ok." As the coach assigns teams, and the class heads out the grassy field behind the gym, Grace sighs, grateful that it is cloudy and threatening rain. She speaks to the gym teachers, telling him that she's never played, and asking if she can watch just for today so that she can get the gist of it. He agrees, but tells her that he expects her to play tomorrow. She nods, but sits quietly on the grass next to a scary looking punk kid who hadn't put on his uniform. She looks at him sideways, trying not to stare at his pink hair and black eyeliner. She decides to comment on his eyeliner, and speaks to him.

"I like that color of eyeliner on you. I could never pull it off; I'm too pale." His eyes flicker towards her, and he nods. When he speaks, his voice is raspy, and he doesn't look at her.

"Thanks. You ARE quiet pale, almost vampiric." Grace raises an eyebrow, but smiles.

"Really?" He rolls his eyes, but chuckles.

"Yes, it's kind of sexy, really. Vampires, I mean. They're so dark, and…evil. Darkness rocks, you know." Grace considers.

"What would you say if I told you that vampires were actually quite gentle, and not evil? Not all of them, anyway." She could feel her siblings eyes on her, but she kept her head down, even as Alice hissed a warning at her.

"I would say that you're one silly girl." Grace smiles lightly, and picks up a vibe from the boy that tells her he is piqued by her. She intensifies it, and Jasper whispers at her to cool it. She ignores her, and continues, flirting with the boy.

"Hey, I'm Grace."

"I know. I have art with your siblings. The buzz around here is that you were a foster kid, but the Cullen's adopted you."

"Pretty much, yep."

"Solid. That is nice. Anyway, why are you sitting here talking to scary old me, and not out there playing ball and using that chest to keep those stupid jocks from catching a pop fly?" She shrugs, and knew that if she COULD blush, she would.

"I've never played. And the jocks don't worry me. But I think I might be a lot scarier than you. Scary comes in a lot of different packages, you know." He snorts.

"I doubt that. You're too blonde to be scary." Grace chuckles.

"Don't you bet on it. Blondes might have more fun, but we are trouble, too."

"I'll bet you are. I'm Jacques, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." He shifts his gaze to her momentarily, and then quickly looks away again as she giggles.

"Likewise. So you've never played baseball, huh? But it's the American sport."

"I prefer rugby. Most things British, really."

"Nice. Why?"

"Don't know, I just find them far more wild and considerably less stuffy than Americans."

"I see. So let me get this straight: you're an evil, scary blonde with a fascination for all things Briton, and you have never played baseball. Are you sure you were only in foster care, and not on some other planet?"

"You'll never know, will you?"

"Or maybe I will. Let me take you to dinner on Friday." Grace looks bewildered for a moment, and notices that her siblings are staring hard at her. She bites her bottom lip lightly, but tries to appear nonchalant.

"That sounds nice, but I really would need to ask my parents. They tend to be a little strict, especially since I have never been to public school before." He shakes his head but considers.

"Ok, Grace Cullen. I understand. Here." He takes her hand in his, and pulls a ballpoint pen from his pocket. He looks up her, finally, and grins.

"You're freezing. It's almost corpse-like. I told you, vampiric. Tres sexy." He scribbles some numbers on his hand and, underneath it, "Jacques."

"My digits. Call me." Grace nods, feeling an odd sensation in her throat and stomach, but smiles lightly.

"Ok. I will, either way." Just then, the bell rang, and she stands. The boy lopes off behind the other male students as her siblings surround her. It is Rosalie who speaks, incensed.

"What the hell was that?" Grace looks at her, wide-eyed.

"I don't know, but he's a little creepy."

"Yeah. Be really careful with mortals, little girl." Grace nods.

"I felt it, though, I think. The thirst, I mean." Alice gasps lightly, and Emmett mutters under his breath.

"Finally. It seems you really ARE a vampire, then." Rosalie, still annoyed, speaks to the others.

"We better get home. It looks like Grace will have a TON to tell Esme about her day. And I, for one, want to hear it." Grace rolls her eyes and hissed at Rosalie, but follows the others to the locker rooms, parting to follow the girls. Once they are in the locker rooms, Alice checks to make sure they are alone, and then she speaks to Grace.

"Look, you almost crossed the line, Grace. How many times do I have to say it? You cannot reveal us-" Grace interrupts, clearly annoyed.

"And I didn't. I wouldn't. I was just… I don't know. Flirting. It's fun. You should try it." Alice rolls her eyes, and hands Grace her bag, as the three girls have finished changing. Grace pulls out her ponytail and fluffs her hair into place.

"Don't be ridiculous, Grace. I have Jasper, remember?"

"Yes, Alice. I was kidding. There are no two people in the world more adorable together than you and Jazz. And you know I love you. So just simmer down, and let me be." They troop out of the locker rooms, and head for their school lockers to grab their homework. Grace meets the others in the parking lot, and chooses to ride home with Alice, since Rosalie has her convertible, and tends to agree with Edward that the car is flashy, and slightly overkill. The ride home is silent, but Jasper and Grace have calmed Alice, and as they enter the house, Alice giggles and starts to hum the Jaws theme.

"Alice." Alice grins at her mate and Grace.

"Sorry. I just think that Carlisle will kill you when you tell him about Gym boy."

"Why do you think that? Wasn't it Carlisle who wanted me to find someone besides Alistair to fixate on?" Alice shrugs.

"I guess." Esme appears in front of them then, and Grace smiles at her.

"How was your first day, dear?" Alice collapses into giggles, but Jasper picks her up.

"Sorry, Esme. I'll take her upstairs until she's calm." Esme shakes her head, amused, as Grace motions for her to come into the living room. They sit on the couch, and Grace inhales. Just then, Rosalie and Emmett burst through the door, and Rosalie speaks in rapid-fire to Esme.

"Is Grace telling you about today? Ask her about the Emo kid from gym. You'll get a kick out of that." Rosalie and Emmett continue upstairs, though, and Esme turns to Grace, her eyebrows raised. Grace sighs, and begins.

"A boy in gym class asked me on a date. Oh, and I need five dollars for a new gym uniform, because I had to borrow Rose's shirt, and it was so tight that even Emmett was going berserk." Esme sighs lightly and reaches out to tuck Grace's hair behind her ear.

"Sweetie, I am not sure it's a good idea for you to date so soon. But let's talk to Carlisle, OK? Anything else happen?" Grace nods.

"Generally, it was kind of a let down. I was expecting something like on TV, where all the kids walk around all perfect, and the teachers are cool, but it was fine. Calculus was fun; I knew more answers than both Jasper and Emmett, and they've taken Math a million times. I was invited to join the math team at school. Music was awesome, but I need Edward to help me with some songs. Also, I met this girl, Maria, who was cool. But back to the boy from PE. His name is Jacques, like Jack, but French, right? And he's a little bit punk, but he's nice. But I felt it, Esme. The thirst. And something else, a feeling in my stomach I don't recognize, but is sort of like when Alistair kisses me. Sorry. But that's the only thing I can compare it to. But I wanted to bite him, just to see what would happen. I fought it, though. Isn't that weird?" Esme smiles, but pats her hand.

"I'm glad you were able to fight it. If this boy makes you feel the thirst, it's probably not a wise choice for you to see him. Especially alone."

"But Edward did it with Bella. And I don't feel the thirst in general, and I haven't hunted in awhile. Maybe it was a fluke." Esme shrugs.

"Maybe. Like I said, let's run it by Carlisle. I am glad you had a good day. Let's explore this math team thing with Carlisle, too. I don't have a problem with it, as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies. Alistair left a message on the phone for you, too. Please don't call him until you've begun your homework, though, OK? I am trying to be "cool" with the Alistair thing, but if it interferes with your studies, I am afraid I can't allow you to see him. I am sorry." Grace nods, but stands, and kisses Esme's forehead before bounding out of the room.

"Thanks, Mom. I promise to start before I call him. See you later." She flies up to her bedroom, grabbing her books along the way. She hurries through translations, and then picks up the phone in the hallway, and dials the voicemail, her feet tapping impatiently. She scrolls past the various messages, most from the hospital for Carlisle, and one for Jazz from his idiot friend Randall, who Grace only disliked because he'd rejected her when Jasper had tried to set her up with him at Christmas. Finally, she heard Alistair's soft, upper-crust accent trill down the phone.

"Gracie, I'm sorry I missed you, dear. I got busy with work, you see, but I wanted to wish you well on your first day at school. I have some more sheet music; the one you asked for, and I'll send it along this evening. Well, anyway, good luck, and call me later, OK?" He sounded nervous, and Grace giggled to herself as she hangs up the phone, and knocks on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door. He opens it, and she grimaces.

"You got a message from Randall. I hope he's calling to tell you that some chick beat the crap out him for being a jerk." Jasper shakes his head.

"Thanks for letting me know. I am sorry it didn't work out, but he's still one of my oldest friends, OK? So be nice."

"Whatever." She turns and heads back to her bedroom, and shuts the door behind her. She picks up her cell and glances at the clock. It was four-thirty, which meant that Alistair would surely be home from work by now. She quickly dials through, and paces the room as it rings. On the third ring, he answers, but sounds highly annoyed.

"Ello?"

"It's me. I got your message; thank you for calling." His voice and tone soften as he speaks to her.

"Gracie. I'm sorry, I thought it was work. I'm bloody swamped right now, and it's all I can do to squeeze in a hunt."

"Shall I call you back later?"

"No, now is fine. Are you on your mobile?"

"Yes, that's why the number didn't come up."

"Bloody British Telecom. Anyway, I'm glad that you got my message. Was it totally bleeding savage?" Grace giggles, used to his British slang by now.

"No, it wasn't so bad. Most of the people are vile, but some were nice. I met a lovely girl, and a boy already asked me on a date." There is silence at the end of the line for a moment, and then a strained reply.

"Your father must be happy about that." Grace sighs.

"Actually, he doesn't know yet. I am not sure, either, and Esme is discouraging it. It's the weirdest thing. First, they give me all kinds of hell about you, but then this happens, and all of a sudden, it's cool with them. It's mind boggling. Oh, but you should see my PE uniform. It would rock your world." There is quiet breathing on the other end of the line.

"Can I bring you here? Just for a little while? I promise it won't be more than an hour." He is silent for a moment, but then consents.

"Ok. I have to be back at work in three blinkin' hours, though." Grace nods, realizing that she is on the phone, and he can't see her.

"Ok. I'll see you in a minute, then. Bye." He hangs up first, and she sighs, but raises her hand and he appears in front of her. The look of sadness on his face makes her heart hurt, and she reaches out for him.

"Look, I didn't mean to tell you on the phone like that. I have been so desperate to see you, and it just came out, because I was excited to talk to you. I am just so confused. Can I talk to you about it?" He nods, but sits quietly in the armchair. She moves to settle herself into his lap, but he resists her. She sighs, but wets her lips and begins.

"Ok, so this boy in gym class starts to talk to me. But I was scared, 'cause he dresses very punk-rock-like, and has pink hair. Which will probably make Carlisle crazy. But you see, even if Carlisle does allow it, I don't think it'll work, because I felt the thirst with this boy." He nods.

"I think I understand. Can I ask you a question now?" She nods lightly.

"What did you do for this boy to ask you out?"

"I flirted. Just a little. I was annoyed at my brothers, and thought it would be fun to rile them." He sighs, but nods.

"Ok. Why were you annoyed?"

"They were harassing me because I had to borrow Rosalie's shirt, and it was super-tight." He grinned as he pictured it.

"I see." He looks at her as she looks sadly at him, and he stands and envelops her in his arms. "Look, I'm sorry that I am annoyed. Mostly it's work, but it's also this boy. I really hate that you will be spending an evening with some other bloke, and I just get you for quick visits. I have half a mind to speak to your father now, because the next two years might just kill me." She smiles a little.

"So, you were a little jealous, then?" He nods, a little sheepishly.

"Yes. But you see, you're quite gorgeous, and I feel as though you're mine, which I know is silly, but it's bitterly unfair that you have to be so young. I hate that we have to keep our relationship so private; I know that your family knows, but it does bother me that you can't conjure me on a Saturday morning, and we could spend the day together." Grace closes her eyes and snuggles closer to him.

"That sounds so lovely. And we could, actually. Esme said she's trying really hard to support us, and that as long as my seeing you didn't affect my studies, she was neutral on the subject." He nods, and kisses her. She sighs as they break away, and she steps back.

"I wish we had more time. Are you sure you have to work?" He grins, but nods.

"Sadly, yes. But in three hours; maybe you can just conjure me there, so I don't have to go home first." She nods.

"I can send you anywhere. Or at least, to places that are familiar. I'll just need you to give me a specific location, like Mercy Hospital on the High Street or whatever you call it." He grins at her, finding it funny that some of his British words had rubbed off on her.

"Ok. I can do that." She nods, and pulls him to her again, whispering in his ear.

"God, it was so hard today. I thought it was going to be awesome, but it was kind of taxing, really, having to ignore all the sounds and not use my powers." He nods, distracted by the zipper on the fleece jacket she'd changed into when she'd arrived at home, but speaks.

"It'll get better, I promise. You're so brave, starting so soon after the change. I wouldn't have been able to handle it." He finally pulls on the zipper, having found it caught on the material, and as it unzips, he reveals her lacy camisole. He grins, and she speaks.

"Hey, Esme had the windows up here open 'cause she was using bleach to clean the bathroom. I was cold, and the silk and the jacket are warm." He shakes his head.

"Well, then, I am glad I agreed to come." She shakes her head as he buries his face in her chest, laying her on the bed, and kissing her neck. They share kisses for awhile, aware of each other's desperate need for the other. He runs his fingers through her hair as she nuzzles his neck, and he responds with another kiss. They remain entwined until they hear the front door opening, and Carlisle's voice drifts up the stairs.

"Honey? I'm home. Where are the kids?" They hear Esme's voice answering after a kissing sound, and Grace giggles.

"They're so cute. I hate this, but you should probably go. I need to talk to them about school, and this boy, of course. Can I see you tomorrow?" He grimaces, but nods.

"Yes. I am off duty tomorrow; what time will it be, do you think?"

"A little after two-thirty. Can I get you right away?" He nods.

"Yes." She nods as she sits up.

"Yet. Ok. I'll see you then." He sits up, too, and kisses her.

"I'll miss you until then." She smiles lightly, and then speaks.

"Home?"

"Yes, thanks." She nods, and sends him back. Then she stands, makes the bed, and then checks her hair and face in her compact, smoothing her bangs, and refreshing her lip gloss. She pulls off her now-wrinkled camisole and pulls a sweatshirt over her head.

She grabs the flier for math club out of her bag, and heads downstairs.

"Carlisle? Esme?" She can hear Esme's tinkly laugh coming from the den.

"We're in here, sweetheart." She smiles as she arrives in the den; Carlisle has Esme on his lap, and she could feel their love radiating off of them.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you both about this," she extends the flier to Carlisle, as Esme rearranges herself on the couch. "Where are the others?" Esme smiles as Carlisle reads the flier.

"Rose and Emmett went for a hunt, Bella and Edward are upstairs, and Alice and Jasper went to the garage to find the baseball stuff. Something about PE."

"Yes, we're playing baseball in PE. But I've never played, so the boys are going to teach me." Carlisle grins, and speaks to his wife.

"Ah, I was hoping someone would suggest a game soon. Tonight should be perfect; there's a storm blowing in." Grace looks confused, but nods. She sits on the end of the couch, next to Esme, and waits quietly. Carlisle raises the hand that is holding the flier. "So Esme tells me that your first day went well."

"Yes. I met a few nice people, but most of them were vile, and a boy asked me out. But at lunch, this other boy called Tom, invited me to join the math club. Apparently, it's a competitive math team, and they have meets and practices and stuff. I'd like to check it out, see if it's for me." Carlisle nods.

"I'm happy about this math club thing, but I am a little worried about this boy who asked you out. What boy is this? What is he like? Esme and I generally prefer to have people over before we allow you to date them; studying and meeting the family. We asked that of Edward with Bella."

"Ok. I will suggest it. He wrote his number down here," she extends her hand, and shows them the number, "And I will phone him. One more thing-can I conjure Alistair tomorrow? I spoke with him briefly on the phone earlier, and he has tomorrow free." Carlisle sighs, and Esme pokes his side, and he nods.

"Ok, I suppose that would be fine. I would ask that you and Alistair spend some time down here; I am concerned when you spend time alone with him, in your bedroom, with the door shut. I know you understand what Esme and I expect of you, but I am not sure he does." Grace sighed internally, but nods.

"That is fine. Thank you. May I please have the flier back so I can call Tom and tell him to count me in for tomorrow's meeting? They meet at lunch in the Calculus teacher's classroom." Carlisle hands it back to her, and smiles.

"Well, good luck. Please keep us informed." She nods.

"Can we hunt tomorrow? Just the three of us? I know you guys need your alone time, but it's been awhile." Esme smiled at the floor, and Carlisle responds.

"Esme and I will talk about it and let you know, OK?"

"Thanks. Excuse me." She returns upstairs, and picks up the phone extension in the hallway, and dials the number on the flyer.

"Hello, may I please speak to Tom? My name is Grace Cullen, and I am phoning about the Math team." The woman on the other end of the phone asks her to wait, and a moment later, the same voice from lunch time comes down the line.

"Tom? Listen, I talked to my parents, and they're fine with me joining the team. So I guess I'll see you at lunch, then?" He agrees, and tells her that Mr. Morgan usually buys sandwiches or pizza for the group.

"Oh, great. Well, thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow." They exchange good byes, and she hangs up. She dials the number on her hand. The familiar raspy voice answers.

"Hello?" She was suddenly nervous, and bit her lip.

"Hello. Is this Jacques? This is Grace, Grace Cullen?"

"Ah, yes, my vampiric beauty." She giggles lightly.

"I suppose so. Um, I spoke with my parents briefly, and they would prefer it if you would come here for a bit before we actually went out. They tend to be a little old-fashioned; I hope you understand."

"Of course. Can I come tomorrow? After school?" Grace swallows; that would be problematic. But maybe she could get Alistair to come later, and spend the night with her after he left.

"I think that would be OK. Let me check, and I'll call you back, OK?"

"Ok, Grace, you do that. I will be waiting."

"Well, it shouldn't be too long. Bye."

"Any time I have to wait is too long. But good-bye for now." She hangs up, feeling slightly weird, but dials Alistair. He picks up on the first ring.

"Carlisle?"

"No, it's me. Say, Esme and Carlisle said that if I bring you here tomorrow, we have to hang out downstairs. Is that OK? Also, can we meet later? I have a math club meeting after school, but only until 5."

"That's fine, my dear. It's going to be a little awkward, but I can handle it. Have fun at your meeting. I am about to step out; cheerio." Grace laughs.

"Bye." She hangs up, feeling guilty and sad for lying to him, but thinks it'll be better. She heads back downstairs to find Esme and Carlisle. They are still in the living room, playing with Nessie. She enters quietly.

"Ok, so the boy who wants to take me out-Jacques-he can come over tomorrow before Alistair comes. And Alistair is fine with spending time down here. So can Jacques come over after school and stay until Carlisle comes home?" Esme sighs, and looks at Carlisle, who shrugs lightly.

"I think that would be OK. But again, you will study down here. I will ask the others to behave themselves. And Esme and I discussed it, can we postpone a hunt until Thursday?"

"Of course. Thank you. One thing you guys need to know. This boy has pink hair. But I think he's nice otherwise." She turns to leave, and can hear Carlisle whispering to Esme.

"Is she doing this because we won't let her see Alistair?" Esme shushes him.

"Dear, I think we should just wait and see, OK?" Grace smiles lightly as she returns to her bedroom and finishes her homework. A little while later, she is laying across her bed, reading, when Alice knocks on her door. She had phoned Jacques back, and arranged for him to come the following afternoon, and now she was trying not to dwell on it.

"Come in." Alice enters, dressed in her baseball clothes, which for Alice means jeans, a t-shirt, a cute sweater, and some white sneakers. Grace looks up at her.

"You look cute. Heading out with Jasper?" Alice shakes her head and smiles excitedly.

"No. Get up and change into something warm. It's baseball time."

Grace stands, and glances at her outfit. She is still wearing the jeans and sweatshirt she'd changed into after Alistair left that afternoon. She quickly pulls the sweatshirt off, and tugs on a long-sleeved silk under shirt, and zips her fleece back on. It smells like Alistair, and she smiles.

"Is this OK?" Alice nods.

"What was that spot on your chest? Near your bite mark?"

"Oh, Alistair nipped me there by accident. We were a little heated."

"Oh. You're going to need your boots; it's wet." Grace nods, slips into her woolen socks, and tugs on the hiking boots she wears when she hunts. She pulls her blonde hair back into a ponytail and smiles at Alice.

"Ok, I'm ready." Alice nods, and leads her down the hallway. Most of the family is already heading downstairs, each dressed similarly in sturdy, warm clothing. Soon, they are assembled in the field behind the house, and Carlisle explains the game to her.

"We have to wait for thunderstorms, because the sound of the ball off the bat sounds like thunder, so without the storms, we'd scare mortals." Grace giggles. She assumes her position in the right outfield where Emmett had assigned her. They play a few rounds, and Grace catches on quickly, and surprises the family by being able to catch even Emmett's high pop fly's. Soon, the rain starts, and they continue until it becomes too wet, and Grace settles herself in the tent with Nessie, who is now asleep. She talks in low tones to the sleeping girl, sad that they'd started to lose their closeness now that Grace was a vampire. She lays quietly on the blankets next to her, and whispers as the others put things away. Grace had used her telekinesis to fill the bat bag, but had asked Emmett to carry it back, and was watching Nessie so Edward and Bella could grab some quiet time in the forest for a moment.

"Oh, Nessie. You're so lucky that you're half mortal, and will get to experience normal things. And you have Jacob, so it's easy. Everyone likes him. I wish we could trade; it would be so much easier to have a mate just fall into my lap." She scoots closer to the child, and tucks herself in. A moment later, Nessie snuggles into her and Grace smiles. She wished she could sleep, as she'd always found her dreams to hold the answers to her dilemmas, but she knew that her choice could never be undone. A quiet whisper at the entrance to the tent snaps her to reality. It is Esme.

"You can come in." Esme pokes her head in the tent flap, and smiles at the girls cuddling with each other, Nessie still fast asleep. Esme slides in quietly, and embraces the two girls, whispering to Grace.

"What are you whispering about?"

"Just life. Nessie is so lucky that she gets to experience nice, normal, mortal things, but also have the eternity thing, too. And she lucked out with Jacob. I wish things would be easier for me." Esme smiles sadly, and whispers back.

"Sweetie. It will be easier. You're still so young. You're smart, and mature, but you're still just sixteen."

"I know. But a teeny part of me wishes that I could undo this." Esme chuckles lightly.

"Let me tell you something. Carlisle was the one who found me, and he changed me. I wanted so desperately to die, because I had just lost my husband in the war, and my son right after he was born, but Carlisle saved me. But I didn't think that at the time, back then, I was angry that he didn't leave me to my death. I was mad that he changed me, and I didn't get a choice because I was so far gone. Obviously, I have forgiven him, and while I long for things I had in my mortal life that I can't have in this life, I love him, and in time, I have come to appreciate my immortality. In time, you will thank Alice, and you will love her more for giving you this gift." Grace nods and smiles up at the woman.

"Do you miss having a child?"

"Yes, of course. It's not as intense these days, but of course I do. That's why we have all of you; you're the only children I can have." Grace considers.

"I could have one for you." Esme chuckles.

"That would be a little awkward. But thank you. I'll keep it in mind. You should hush now, and rest some, OK? Let me rub your back." Esme settles down next to the girls as Grace scoots closer to Nessie and Esme begins to rub her back. It is calming, and soon, Grace is breathing evenly, and it is quiet for several moments, until they hear Carlisle's voice from outside the tent.

"Honey? Grace? Are you guys OK?" Esme answers him.

"Yes, dear. Shh, Ness is still asleep." He drops his voice an octave.

"I came to get you. Edward and Bella are back, Edward is on his way to get Nessie. Jazz said he'd come take down the tent in a bit. Is Grace OK?" Grace giggles.

"Yes, I'm fine." He sticks his head through the flap like Esme did, and smiles at the girls laying in a row, one asleep, the other two smiling, and all three entwined.

"It looks cozy in here, I am almost tempted to tell Edward to forget it." Esme smiles lightly, but climbs to her knees and slides out of the tent, Grace behind her as Edward approaches. Grace speaks to him.

"She's still asleep. Sleeping soundly." He nods as he bends down and picks up Nessie softly, placing her against his chest. Grace smiles and touches her brown curls, and he smiles at her.

"Are you ladies ready to go back?" They nod, and the five return home. Esme excuses herself upstairs with Carlisle, and tells him about the scene in the tent.

"Carlisle, Grace is hurting right now. I know we've determined that her humor and intelligence are her choices of armor, but I think we've misread her a bit. She's still a lost, scared, lonely child. How do I help her?" He hugs her tightly.

"I don't know. Grace is the youngest child we've taken in. I don't know how to manage this." Esme sighs in frustration. Carlisle makes a sympathetic noise and kisses her head.

"Oh, sweetheart. Maybe we should call Liam and Siobhan. They have had Maggie since she was young. They might have some good advice. Why don't I make the call tomorrow at lunch?" Esme nods.

"Ok. Would it be all right with you if I took her out of class for one day? We could go to the mall, shop, do girl things, and talk. I think she would like it, and even though she's technically my niece, I love her like a daughter, and I can't stand that she's feeling so bad."

"That might work. Do you want to do it this week?"

"Yes, Bella and Edward are home all day on Fridays. We'll do it then." He nods.

"Sounds good. Perhaps we should get her involved in some kind of community thing where she can meet others her age, instead of a bunch of really old vampires." Esme, who has calmed down, fixes him with a stare.

"Are you calling me old?" He grins, and backtracks.

"No, sweetheart. I was referring to me, and Alistair, mostly." He reaches for her, and she hugs him.

"A mortal boy with pink hair," muses Esme.

"We're not going to say a word, honey." She nods, and they separate to finish their projects before they spent alone time before Carlisle left for work again.

The next day began much the same for Grace. Today, she was sporting a short denim skirt, a pink blouse, and pink heels. It was an outfit that complemented Alice's, and they'd picked them on purpose. Alice wore a pink skirt, denim shirt, and pink heels, and they giggled all the way to homeroom from the stares they got.

She sat quietly in her classes and did her best at Science, which wasn't her favorite, and then in French, she sat with Maria again, and Alice was annoyed to find that Grace got a higher grade on their translations.

Math class was Grace's time to shine, and she dazzled the males in the class with both her short skirt and her knowledge. Jasper and Emmett sighed, and Grace could hear Emmett tell Jasper that he was going to have to kill some mortals, and she'd just giggled at him, and shushed him. She wished her brothers well as they left for lunch, and she remained in the classroom for the Math team practice. As she waited for the other students, the teacher spoke to her, and handed her some paperwork.

"Welcome to Math club, Grace. Ok, these are the rules and regulations for clubs, my personal rules, and of course, the meet schedule. So far, we have practices after school on Thursdays, but since it's a new semester, and sports will start soon, we may have to change that, OK?" She nods. "Finally, there's a permission slip for your-do you call them your parents?-to sign, giving you permission to be transported to and from school to the meets and back, OK?"

"Ok. Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Mr. Morgan. Here's the pizza. Usually I ask the kids to put in a dollar or so each, but since it's your first day, of course, I won't ask you today. But remember for next week, OK?" She shakes her head.

"No, it's OK. I have some lunch money, anyway." She extends the five dollar bill that Esme had given her at the beginning of the week for emergencies, and he made change for her. She bit her lip, unsure how to proceed. It would look weird if she refused, but she didn't know if it would make her sick if she ate it. She shrugged, took a slice, sniffed it, and took a small bite. She felt ok, but returned it to her plate, and turned to listen.

"Ok, Grace. Tom here is the captain, so he usually runs the meetings. If you'll excuse me, I have to run to the copier, and I'll be right back. Tom?" The boy from the day before smiles lightly as he begins to speak.

"Ok, people. Does everyone know Grace?" Most people nods, but a heavy-set brunette boy with messy curls shakes his head.

"No. Hey, I'm Nate. I was absent yesterday. Welcome to North High. Tom, how did you find us a girl?" She smiled down at her desk, and took another small bite of pizza, and washed it down with a sip of her bottled water. It was still sitting OK in her stomach, so she took another as Tom answered.

"Ignore him. Tact isn't Nate's strong point. Nate, Mr. Morgan found her, actually. She got an A on the quiz yesterday, even though it was her first day." The others looked impressed, and Grace, unused to attention, took another bite of her pizza and tried to look nonchalant, though she was feeling odd inside. She was quiet through the meeting, which basically consisted of the boys joshing each other until Mr. Morgan returned. Then they spoke about the upcoming meet.

"Grace, we have a meet on the 13th. This one will be at the University, but it's against the Catholic school in West Haven. They usually beat us, but I think you might be the ticket. We'll work with you to have you ready, OK? Did Mr. Morgan give you the dress code?" Grace nods.

"Cool. Ok, we also have to talk about practices. Soccer starts next week, and then baseball. So do we want to change the practice day?" Grace speaks quietly, so much so that no one hears her. She remembers that mortals don't have the same gift of hearing as her family, and so she speaks louder.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to practice as teams?" They look at her, and Tom and Mr. Morgan purse their lips, thinking.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Grace nods.

"Because if there's a few of us who have one evening free, and another group that has a different evening free, maybe we could split up like that. Mr. Morgan, would that work for you?" He shrugs.

"I'll have to check with Principal Jones, but I think so. Why don't we write up our schedules, and I'll set up teams? Do you have e-mail, Grace? I'll email everyone this evening." She nods, and pulls her mini notebook out of her purse, and scribbles the email address that Alice had set up for her, but which she hardly used, as she had few friends yet, and Alistair preferred the phone. She writes beneath it that any day was fine with her, and hands it to Mr. Morgan, who smiles lightly.

"Thanks, Grace." Just then, the bell rang, and Grace stands. Tom stands next to her, and speaks.

"Hey, you didn't finish your pizza." She glances at the plate, where more than three-quarters of the slice remained, and a pile of pepperoni next to it.

"I don't like pepperoni."

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot that most girls only like vegetarian. You know that it's a myth that veggie pizza has fewer calories?"

"Really?"

"I don't know. But I just wanted to have something to say. Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Yeah. I have Orchestra."

"I know. I saw you yesterday. I have band next door." She picks up her backpack and purse, and tries to toss the pizza into the garbage can as they walk out the door.

"Don't throw that out. I'll eat it." She shrugs, and hands the plate to the boy. He devours the slice in three bites, and she giggles.

"Are you still hungry? You ate, like, three slices."

"Yeah, but they were tiny. Besides, I'm trying to move up a weight class; Coach L says if I want to be captain of the Soccer team next year, I need to gain ten pounds." Grace shrugs.

"So, you're in the band. What do you play?"

"Trumpet. You?"

"Piano."

"Cool. A girl who can play piano, and do calculus better than the seniors. I like it." Grace smiles tightly.

"Thank you." She stops at the entrance to the orchestra room, and smiles. "Thanks for walking me. I was scared I would get lost. I wonder where my brothers went, they said they would meet me."

"Don't they have art? It's in the portables near the baseball diamond. Pretty far from here."

"Oh."

"Well, see you. Good luck."

"Thanks. You too." He nods and enters the classroom next to hers. She enters the orchestra room and settles herself at the piano, and smiles at Larry, who is seated at another piano next to hers. He leans over.

"Hey, Grace. I didn't see you at lunch, some of us were going to invite you to sit with us."

"I was at the Math club meeting."

"Oh, Tom Robertson found you, huh? Mr. Morgan told me you were good at it, and that I should come back. But I've been busy with music and work."

"You work?"

"Yeah. I'm headed for Columbia in the fall, so I wanted to earn some money to buy stuff for my dorm."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a senior."

"I know, I look young, right?"

"Yes, you do. So, Mr. Morgan and Miss Morgan have the same name. Are they related?"

"Yes, they're brother and sister. I tweaked the Wells Fargo Wagon song. I prefer to play it in a G, but you can still do the E note. It might harmonize well." She nods, and arranges her music on the stand in front of her. Miss Morgan and Mr. Belmont start the class.

"Ok, people, let's start with the same four songs from yesterday. Grace, Larry, why don't we start off with you guys today?" They nod, and Miss Morgan gives them the count, and Grace plays the E note. She can hear Larry's G note, and it DOES harmonize well. Mr. Belmont stops them, and speaks.

"Larry, next time you tweak a note, let me know, OK? It works, though. You're doing well, Grace. You two harmonize well; did you practice together?" Grace shakes her head, and the teacher shrugs.

"Well, whatever it is then, it works. I want you two to work on the four songs together for the remainder of class, OK?" She nods and turns to Larry.

"What do you think would happen if I played an octave below the G, an F sharp?" He shrugs.

"Try it." Grace taps out a few notes, but grimaces and shakes her head.

"It's too high. I like the G. How did you know to change the notes?"

"I watched you playing, and notice you don't use the pedals, so I realized you only play the four basic notes."

"Oh." She was suddenly embarrassed, and made a mental note to herself to have Rosalie and Edward show her how to do that. Larry continues.

"Are you self-taught? Because that's probably why you don't use the pedals."

"Yes, I am. That makes sense, then." He nods, and hands her a card from the pocket of his jeans. It reads "The Cave" and has an address on it near the University.

"They give music lessons, as well as sell instruments. They also host gigs for small-time bands. You should check it out; you could take a few lessons, and hone your skills. Call up and ask for James. He's good at piano and guitar."

"Thanks! Do they sell sheet music?"

"Yes, but it's mostly rock-and-roll type stuff."

"I like rock and roll." He smiles and turns back to his music, scribbling notes at the top of one page.

"Ok, let's try the Wells Fargo Wagon again, all the way through. Then we'll do Bali Hai, OK?" She smiles and nods, and begins to play the jazzy, fun song about life in the Great Plains. They play through the next song, from the musical "South Pacific" twice, and then the bell rings. Grace quickly shoves her music into her backpack, and makes a face as she stands to leave. Larry speaks.

"Why the face?"

"I have PE next."

"Eww. Have fun."

"Yeah, tons. See you tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow and Friday are block days. We only have Homeroom, first, third, and seventh periods tomorrow."

"Oh, goody. PE for an hour and a half." Larry chuckles as he follows her out the door.

"See you Thursday, then." She waves as he heads the opposite direction from her, and she nearly bumps into Tom again.

"Hey, Grace. Look out."

"Sorry, Tom. Larry Toyamoto says we have block days tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll have homeroom, then first, third, fifth and seventh periods. Thursday will be a regular day, and then Friday, we'll have second, fourth, and sixth period. Oh, and homeroom, of course. What's your last class?"

"PE."

"Oh, cool. I'll walk with you halfway. I have English." She nods, and follows the boy into the main hallway, but Alice is at her side in a flash. She introduces Alice to Tom.

"Alice, this is Tom Robertson, from Math club. Tom, this is my sister, Alice." Alice smiles warmly.

"Hello."

"I was going to walk Grace halfway, but I have to turn off at the Yellow hall for English. I'll see you tomorrow in Math, Grace." She nods, and hurries along the corridor with her sister.

"Why can't Carlisle and Esme write a note to get us out of PE? I truly hate it."

"They think it's important for us to be able to play competitievly with mortals or something like that. I know, I've begged myself, and poor Bella, when she starts high school again in a couple of years, that girl will have a hell of a time." Grace giggled; she knew her other sister had a history of poor hand-eye coordination.

"But it's different now, isn't it?"

"Probably. We'll see." They enter the locker rooms and hurry to their corner in the back, where Rosalie is standing, fully dressed in her uniform, clutching her cell phone, and typing madly away. She looks up and smiles.

"My friends Patty and Colin want to have a group hunt this weekend with Emmett and me." Grace nods.

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Yeah, except that Emmett can't stand Patty." Grace chuckles, and changes quickly into her uniform, and Alice quickly braids her hair back. Rosalie sighs, tucks her phone into her locker, and the three girls troop out to the gym. Grace is wearing her new uniform; today, she'd opted for the sweatpants and t-shirt option, and was glad that the female aide had given her a large shirt. It was almost too big, but it was better than too small. She sat quietly next to her siblings, and looked around for Jacques, who smiled and waved from across the room. He was still not wearing a uniform, and he raised his eyebrows. Grace didn't get a chance to talk to him, though, because Coach L divided them into teams and the class trooped out to the diamond. She was on a team with Alice and Emmett, and rolled her eyes, because she knew that Emmett was competitive, and last night, she had caught his pop fly, and he'd been annoyed. But now he smiled at her, and whispered to the girls.

"Grace, catch the balls just like you did last night. Alice, do your thing, OK?" Alice rolls her eyes, but nods.

"Sure thing." Grace takes her assigned position as mid-fielder, and they play a few innings, until the coach blows the whistle, and Grace's team is at bat. The Cullen's sit out the batting round, and Grace sits in the grass next to Jacques.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

"If I'm still invited."

"Of course. Do you want to follow us, or can you drive me?"

"Whatever works."

"Why don't I ride with you?"

"You can do anything you want to me." Grace shakes her head and giggles a little.

"OK." They sit in silence for a moment, and Jacques plucks a blade of grass and swipes at his arm with it.

"Don't do that. It'll hurt like a paper cut." He chuckles.

"Do you not like blood, Grace?"

"It makes me kind of queasy. Human blood, anyway." He looks sideways at her, but shrugs.

"Ok. Sorry. So did you tell your parents I have pink hair?"

"Yes. Not a lot shocks them, though."

"Oh, that's too bad. Shocking parents is what I like best."

"Well, you see, they have seven children, and a granddaughter, and all but my sister Bella were adopted, so I think they're used to shenanigans by now." He chuckles.

"Seven children. Are you guys Mormon or something?"

"NO. Esme, our mother, just couldn't have any kids, so I think she tries to use us all as her fill ins. But Edward was first, and then Jasper and Rosalie are siblings, so she couldn't bear to separate them, and Alice and Emmett are cousins, and she couldn't separate them, either. Edward got married a little while ago to Bella, and they have Nessie, and then they adopted me in the fall." He nods.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"How do they afford so many teenagers?" Grace looks at the grass.

"Carlisle-the father-is a cardiologist."

"I see." Just then, the coach blew his whistle again, and dismissed the class to change. Jacques reached out and touched her face, causing her to gasp.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yes." She hurries into the locker room, and changes quickly, half listening to Rosalie complain about Emmett and her friend. She tells Alice that she is riding home with Jacques, and Alice says that her and Jasper will see them at home.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Grace, Chap. 6

Summary: The continuing story of Grace and her loves. I think this may be the last one, we'll see. Esme and Grace bond, Carlisle and Grace come to an agreement, and she makes up her mind about matters of the heart.

Her siblings are giving her hell; she can sense their disgust and discomfort as she says Goodbye and climbs uncertainly into Jacque's old truck. She gives him directions, and they drive in silence for a bit; she notices that Alice, who is driving today, is well ahead of them in the line of cars that fill the highway near the high school. She was highly annoyed, and Grace saw her pick up her cell phone as soon as she and Jasper were in the car.

Jacques turns to her and speaks.

"Grace, why are your brothers and sisters so upset all of a sudden?" She sighs.

"I don't know. You have to understand something: We're an unconventional family."

"Aren't they all?"

"Yes, but ours is different in many ways. One thing-when you meet my parents, try not to dwell on the fact that they're both still young, OK? Just trust it." He raises an eyebrow, but nods.

"Ok. What are your parents' names? Just so there's no surprises."

"Carlisle and Esme. You'll meet Mom first; she's great."

"It's so weird that you call them Mom and Dad already; most adopted kids usually wait awhile or never do."

"Yeah, well, I've actually been with them for about 6 months or so, so I am comfortable Plus, I love them already." He nods, serious.

"That's good. Tell me about your life before." She swallows.

"What do you want to know?" He grins, and touches her hand.

"Everything."

"Oh, my. That's a LOT. Ok, well, my parents were not married when I was born, and my father was in the Army. He was killed in combat during the first Gulf War, and my mother was a little on the crazy side, and had some substance abuse problems. She was so gorgeous, though, but really unfit to be a mother. She killed herself not long after my father died, and then I got sick. I used to have a heart problem. But anyway, after she died, I was sent to live with my grandfather, who raised me until his own death four years ago. He was the one who taught me piano. But then, the state put me permanently into the hospital; my body wasn't responding to treatments, and I was sick a lot. Then, I met Dr. Cullen, and later, Alice, and then Mrs. Cullen, and they offered to take me when I was granted emancipation. I've been there ever since, and lately, my body has been responding to treatment, so I am pretty much cured." She stops, and sighs, and he looks at her as he pulls into their driveway.

"Wow. Kind of tragic. Thank you for sharing, but I am sorry you lost your parents so young; that must be horrible. What are the Cullen's like?" He kills the engine, and settles back in his seat, unbuckling his belt. From her vantage point, Grace sees the curtains in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom move, and Emmett glance out. She turns to him and smiles.

"They're great. I am very lucky to have found them. Are you ready? Two things: ignore my brothers, and my niece is giggly, so be aware of that, too." She opens the door, and slides out, grabbing her bags as she does. He follows suit, and she lets them into the house, and find Esme standing near the door. Grace smiles tightly, and speaks.

"Mom, this is Jacques Deveraux. Jacques, this is my mother, Esme." Grace grimaces lightly as Esme regards the boy, trying not to appear disdainful. He extends his hand, and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you." There is awkward silence for a moment, until Grace cleared her throat and speaks.

"We'll study in the kitchen, ok?" Esme nods, and smiles.

"I put some fresh veggies out for you two, and there's some juice and soda in the fridge."

"Thanks, Mom." She nods, sighs, and turns to fly upstairs. It is silent in the house, and Grace sends calming vibes to the household, and turns to Jacques.

"Um, the kitchen is this way. Sorry it's so awkward. You're just the first boy I've brought home."

"Especially one with pink hair?" Grace giggles.

"Yes. So, Calculus, then." He nods. They work steadily, and fairly quietly for a little while, until Grace stretches. She can feel him watching her, his eyes on her body, and she smiles a little. She glances at the clock on the stove and is surprised to see that it is later than she expected, and that Carlisle would be home soon, and she could see Alistair later, which caused a twinge of guilt to course through her body.

"Um, did you want something to drink?" She is trying to avoid sounding route, but it is an odd feeling to her. He shrugs.

"Sure, if it's no problem."

"Soda or juice? Water, of course. There's some tea somewhere."

"Juice is fine." She nods, stands, and opens the fridge, removing the carton of orange juice and some bottled water. She finds some glasses in a cupboard that she realizes she's never opened, and pours juice in one, and the water in another. She hands the glass of juice to him.

"I hope orange is OK. It's the pulpy kind." He nods, and glances at her glass.

"Water again?"

"Yeah, I hate orange juice. It's just so…orange." He chuckles, and she sits back down. They study some more and make light conversation.

"So, how are you liking school so far?"

"Well, most of the people are vile, but some are OK. I like Tom Robertson and Nate Garofani, from Math club. And Larry Toyamoto, who plays piano, too, is nice." He nods.

"Yes, most of them are vile. It's funny that all the people you've mentioned are boys."

"I didn't realize that. Most of the girls haven't said a word to me. The only one is Anna Guzman, who's in both homeroom and French. I figure most of the girls don't like me, but I don't know why." He smiles at her.

"They're jealous because you're so gorgeous. And oblivious to that fact." She looks as embarrassed as possible, and lowers her gaze to her paper.

"Thanks." Just then, a familiar scent comes into the room, and Carlisle enters from the garage. He takes in the two teenagers, sitting at the table, one in pink hair and punk eyeliner, and the other blonde and clean-cut, and almost busts up laughing. But he keeps his composure as Grace stands, and smiles at him.

"Dad, this is Jacques, the boy I was telling you and Mom about. Jacques, this is Carlisle." She nods in awkward silence, and the two males regard each other. Finally, Jacques speaks.

"Well, thank you for allowing me to come over. You have a lovely home, and your wife is so nice. Grace is great, too." He nods.

"Of course, son. It's nice to meet you. Grace, where is Esme?"

"Upstairs. I think she's doing laundry."

"Thank you. Please, excuse me." The children nod as he exit's the room, and Grace sighs inwardly.

"Well, that was awkward."

"Your parents seem nice. It's so odd that you resemble your mother, but you're not technically related."

"I know. It's almost like she could be my actual mother. Or like my aunt or sister or something." They sit in more silence until Grace glances at the clock and notices that it's getting late. Jacques notices her checking the time.

"Got a hot date?"

"No, but we usually have dinner after Dad gets home."

"Actually, I should be getting on home. I have to pick up my sister from her softball practice." Grace smiles.

"That's so nice of you. I wish you could've formally met the rest of the family, but maybe some other time."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Grace Cullen"

"Likewise." She shows him out, and waves as he backs down the driveway and onto the adjacent highway. She sighs loudly as she returns inside, and comes face to face with Esme and Carlisle.

"Hi." They both smile at the same time. It is Esme who speaks.

"Hello, dear. He seemed like a nice boy despite his pink hair."

"He is, but I don't think I'll see him anymore."

"Why not?"

"I felt the thirst thing again. He makes me uncomfortable." Esme and Carlisle exchange a look, and Carlisle speaks.

"Well, I guess it's good that you realize that. Say, Grace. Is this the first time you've experienced the thirst?"

"No, when I met him in gym class the other day, it happened, too. Does that mean something?" He shrugs.

"Perhaps. Something occurred to me earlier; Esme and Edward overheard a part of your conversation with this young man, and apparently, you rattled off a list of people who were interesting to you. They were all male, except this Anna, and I remembered that you talked about the Math club meeting and your music class. Does anyone from those classes cause the same feeling?" Grace looks confused as she answers.

"Not yet. I know it's supposed to, but not yet. Just with him."

"I see. When is Alistair arriving, dear?"

"Soon. I was just going to call him and see if he's ready."

"Ok, I'd like to speak with him before you two get cozy, OK?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's a little odd that this late into the game, you've never felt the thirst, even given your special circumstances. I just want to get his opinion."

"Ok. I'll send him upstairs, then. We are still planning to spend time down here, OK?"

"Thank you. I know it's a bother for you, but Esme and I appreciate it."

"I know. It's fine." Carlisle looks at Esme, who smiles.

"One more thing. I was wondering if you'd like to miss school on Friday, and you and I can spend the whole day together. We can go to the mall, or wherever you'd like. You just seem like you could use some alone time." She is relieved when Grace smiles.

"Really? That would be so much fun. But wait, who's going to watch Nessie?"

"Edward and Bella are home all day on Fridays, so we can spend the whole day out. Then, Carlisle and I will take you for a hunt, and then you can spend the weekend with the others. We're going on a hunt ourselves, alone." Grace nods.

"Ok. Sounds great. Thanks! Will you please excuse me so that I can go call Alistair?"

"Of course." She bounds up the stairs, radiating happiness, and Esme smiles at Carlisle, and pulls him into her embrace.

"I love it when the kids are happy. I just hope that Grace and Jasper never get into a fight; the emotions thing just would make it terrible." Carlisle chuckles, and kisses her forehead.

"Me, too. But I AM concerned about this mortal thing."

"Well, Grace is special. Is it really that troubling?"

"No, but I want to monitor it."

"What are you thinking?" She is suddenly serious; afraid for her daughter.

"I am just wondering if her venom levels are low. She doesn't hunt a lot, but when she does, it really affects her."

"Are you suggesting that she may not be a vampire anymore?" Carlisle shakes his head.

"No. I'm thinking that maybe her Stregoni side is becoming more dominant, and that may or may not be a problem in the future. It will get harder for her to control her powers as the switch-over happens." Esme sighs.

"How will you tell?"

"Venom samples. Which is why I want to speak with Alistair; he still some vials so I don't have to take them myself." She nods.

"Ok. How soon can you know?" He leans into her, and hugs her.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, but definitely by the weekend. I know you're worried, but try not to dwell, OK?" She nods.

"OK." She sighs, but tries to push the worries out of her head. She busies herself tidying the kitchen, smiling to herself that Grace was polite enough to cover the vegetables and return them to the fridge, and to wash both glasses. She mused that her daughter even had the nerve to drink and eat mortal foods, but then reminded herself that girls do a lot of silly things for boys. She was turning this around in her head as she wiped down the counters and then straightened the throw pillows on the couch. She realized that even Edward, who so dearly loved Bella, was pretty much unable to partake of human food when he was with her, and the few times he did, it had made him very ill very quickly. She remembered a time when Bella was giving him a hard time, and he'd taken a bite of her pizza, just to prove he could, and he'd been sick almost instantly, and for the entire evening. The others had laughed at him, Carlisle had been amused, but she had worried. He'd seemed fine the next day, though, and continued to pursue her, so she had written it off. But Grace had said that she'd tried pizza, and, while it had been "gross," it hadn't made her ill, and neither had the vegetables now. She went upstairs to relay her worries to Carlisle, and found Grace in the hallway, smiling, Alistair at her side. They had their heads down and Esme found herself smiling at her daughter's happiness. Grace picked up her scent just then, and looked up, giggling.

"Hi, I was just telling Alistair about Jacques, and-are you OK?" She noticed the look on Esme's face. Esme shook her head lightly.

"I'm alright. Hello, Alistair. Sweetheart, is Carlisle in his study, do you know?" She nods.

"Yes, I was just about to send Alistair in."

"Great. Actually, I need to speak to the both of them. Would you excuse us, please, Grace?"

"Yes, of course." She grimaced, but stepped aside as Esme led Alistair down the hallway, and knocked softly at the door to the study. She lets them in, and Grace enters her bedroom, and flops down on her bed, staring at her wall. A feeling of unease comes over her, but she can't put a finger on why. So she allows her thoughts to wander as the adults talk.

In the study, Carlisle looks surprised to see his wife alongside Alistair. He looks up at them, questioningly.

"Hello, Alistair. Sweetie, what's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost. Here, sit down, both of you," he stands and indicates a chair for his wife and scoots a bench close to the desk for Alistair. It is a moment before Esme speaks.

"I was cleaning up downstairs, and something came to me. But why don't you fill in Alistair first?" Carlisle nods, still looking concerned. He turns to his old friend, and speaks.

"It's about Grace. Esme and I have been watching her, of course, and how she interacts with the mortals and, of course, her siblings. I am wondering if it is possible that her Stregoni side is becoming more dominant, and if so, how does that change the game? Do you still have her venom samples from the change?" The man furrows his brow, but nods.

"Yes, of course. But why do think this is happening? I mean, what symptoms does she show?"

"Well, up until now, she's never really felt the thirst, or so she claims, and I believe her. Then, there were her incredible powers. I know that our family is kind of the exception to the rule, but Stregoni's are generally NOT powerful vampires. Besides, Jasper isn't technically a Stregoni, and neither is Alice. Nessie is just a whole other story, but my the thing I am getting at here is that now her powers seem to have lessened a little-I think the conjuring is strong only because she likes it and therefore uses it-but she did say she felt the thirst with that boy she'd brought home this afternoon." Alistair stands, and begins to pace, and then answers him.

"But the venom samples I have were from the change, and her Fifolette or whatever bit was dominant. We'll need a new one for comparison. Esme, what did you want to share?" Esme looks up hesitantly, now unsure if she should share her thoughts, but Carlisle nods encouragingly, and so she sighs, but speaks.

"Ok. Honey, do you remember that time that Edward ate the pizza at school because Bella asked him to, and then he got sick?" Carlisle nods, looking a little confused, and she continues, "not to mention that every time Emmett eats a cookie, he's ill for days? Well, didn't Grace say that they had a pizza lunch at the Math meeting on Tuesday? And she was eating vegetables downstairs with the boy; I know because she doesn't like the carrots, and there were half-nibbled ones in the compost bin. But neither of those times has made HER sick, and Rosalie complained a few weeks ago because Grace had eaten a poppy seed muffin or bagel or something in the car and there were seeds everywhere. Again, she wasn't sick." He looks surprised, and it is silent for a moment, and then Alistair mutters lightly.

"Bollocks." Esme grins at the floor a little, but Carlisle chuckles outright.

"Yes. My sentiments exactly. Let me see if your theory is correct, Es." He stands and opens the door, and exits, returning a moment later with Grace in tow. He sits her down, and explains that he needs to ask her a few questions. She looks at him, sensing his fear, and tries to calm them all. He begins by telling her that they are concerned about some things they've noticed, and she appears upset.

"Grace, it's OK. We're not upset, just a little confused. When you were downstairs earlier with the young man, did you eat some of the carrots?" She looks a little nervous, but nods.

"Yes, I thought it would look odd if I didn't. Besides, Esme had gone through all the trouble to prepare them." He nods.

"That's a nice sentiment. Ok, so how do you feel now?"

"Fine, generally, but this," she indicates the room with her hands, "makes me a little tense." Esme nods, and Carlisle continues.

"No, I was actually trying to determine if you felt ill or sick or not well in anyway." She shakes her head.

"Nope, I'm OK."

"Did you have any adverse reactions when you ate the pizza earlier this week? Or the poppy seeds in your sister's car?"

"No. Mortal food doesn't bother me for some reason. The smell of pepperoni is gross, though. Why?"

"No particular reason, it's just that usually, when a full-blooded vampire eats mortal foods, it makes them ill."

"Really?"

"Yes. So it's a little strange that the opposite is true for you. It's just something that Esme and I have noticed."

"Ok, well, if it happens, I'll let you know." He smiles at her, and nods.

"Great. Um, can I please have a few more minutes with Alistair, and then I'll send him downstairs, OK?"

"Sure." She lets herself out, and heads downstairs, and settles herself into a big wing backed chair, and sinks into the fabric. It is dark, but she prefers it that way. She is unsure as to why her eating habits have her parents on edge, but she is now certain that something is wrong.

Back in the study, Carlisle speaks to Esme and Alistair.

"That is not good news. Now I don't know what is happening. I think it's a good idea to get a venom sample as soon as possible, just to check." Alistair nods, but speaks to him.

"But Gracie won't willingly give one up without an explanation. She is too smart for that." He sighs.

"I know. I have to think of something. Maybe something to do with the thirst." Esme sighs, and interjects.

"Why don't we just tell her, Carlisle?"

"I don't want her to be frightened. Especially until we know for sure. It's not ideal, but I don't want her to be scared and hurting with no consolation in sight. The last time that happened, she didn't come out of that bedroom for a week." They nod, remembering the sadness and apathy that had radiated off of her after the forest incident. It was not a fun time for any member of the household, and no one was particularly keen on having it recur. So Esme sighed, and agreed.

"What if we tell her that the thirst has us worried, and we just want to check her venom to see if her Fifolette thing isn't going to appear when she's around this boy?" Carlisle nods, and Alistair grins. Carlisle speaks to her.

"Good thinking, my dear. That could work. Ok, let's speak to her this evening, because I have a feeling that if Alistair doesn't show up down there soon, World War Three will take place in our hallway." The three laugh as Alistair shows himself out and hurries down the stairs, following the familiar scent of Grace to find her sitting in a large armchair in the dark, her blue eyes blazing a brilliant periwinkle. He stands quietly in the doorway, waiting for her to speak to him. She looks up at him, and gestures him in. He smiles lightly, and arranges himself on the armchair next to her.

"Hi."

"Hello. Why are my parent worried about my dietary habits?"

"I'm not sure, something to do with the thirst." She looks at him, and rolls her eyes.

"Are you really not sure, or do you just not want to tell me?" He grins, and taps the end of her nose with his finger.

"Ahh, observant, isn't she? Alas, my darling, I will not say."

"I hate it when you use flowery words to skirt around the point. It drives me crazy." He grins slyly, and pulls her closer to him.

"You drive ME crazy, my dear. Especially those blue eyes; I love how they change color based on your mood." She smiles back at him, and puts her face up for his kiss. He kisses her deeply, but breaks away after a moment. She touches his face, and whispers to him.

"God, I miss you when I'm at school."

"And while you're studying with boys in your parent's kitchen, no doubt. Have you snogged one yet?" He struggles to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but is sorry to have mentioned it when she turns stormy.

"No, I haven't kissed anyone but you. I am not some…I don't know a word for it yet. But yes, if you must know, I DID miss you when I was studying with Jacques. He's kind of boring, and you never are." Alistair laughs.

"Well, at least I keep you entertained."

"You could entertain me better if you'd shut up and kiss me." He smiles, but obliges, and soon, they are wrapped up in each other, forgetting all about the boy with pink hair and half-eaten carrots. Halfway through a particularly steamy kiss, a low giggle snaps the out of their cocoon. Grace scrambles up to find Nessie standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen my watercolors?" Grace shakes her head as Alistair begins to chuckle, and then speaks to the girl.

"No, sweetie, I haven't. Alistair?" The man shakes his head, and Nessie shrugs, and turns around. Grace buries her head in her hands for a moment, but then begins to laugh.

"Oh, man. Edward is going to kill me when she projects THAT." Alistair shifts in the chair, but stands up next to her.

"Not to mention that your father will kill ME. Anyway, dear, don't worry about it; it was just a kiss." She turns to him, her blue eyes twinkling a bit.

"Just a kiss where your hands were up my shirt." She giggled, and leans into him. "But I guess it's better than if it were Esme or Carlisle. Or worse, like Emmett." He chuckles, and leans down to kiss her again.

"Well, thank bloody Christ it wasn't that, then." He kisses her again, this time, moving his mouth to her neck as her eyes close. Just as Alistair has his lips on her bite mark, and they're about to turn things up, a loud "Ahem" interrupts. Grace groans lightly, and turns to give Nessie a piece of her mind, but turns sheepish when she discovers that it is, instead, Carlisle. He looks strained, as if he's about to hit a wall, or her, and she immediately tries to calm him.

"Well, I guess that idea didn't work. I need both of you to come upstairs; I wanted to expand on what we'd discussed earlier a little bit." She sighs as they follow him upstairs, prepared for a deep conversation and a likely lecture on appropriate behavior. They settle into chairs in the study, and Grace is surprised when Carlisle shuts the door. He sits quietly in his chair behind the behemoth desk, and sighs deeply. He speaks then, his tone serious, and Grace is immediately scared.

"Grace, um, there's been some things that Esme and I have noticed lately, and we wanted to discuss them with you. So, earlier, when we were asking about your eating habits, and your tolerance for mortal foods, we were asking because we noticed that you don't seem to get ill when you ingest them, and that is very, very odd for a vampire. And it is odd that you have only felt the thirst with the young man who was here earlier, and that you only hunt once a month or so and feel just fine. What I think is that your Fifolette side is waning, for whatever reason, and your Stregoni side is becoming more dominant. Alistair and I can check, and then we'll know for sure, OK?…" He falls silent as he watches her face change from fear to sadness and then to uncertain. He took in her actions when she reached out for Esme, and when Alistair took her hand in his. He could feel her fear, but knew that she would put on her brave face when she spoke. Finally, she arranged her face, sat back calmly in her chair, and spoke with a strong, even tone.

"I understand what is going on. Can I ask some questions?" He nods.

"Will this change my powers, or my…abilities? I mean, will I still be able to conjure things, and will I still be able to eat mortal foods?" He sighs, hating to tell her that he didn't know.

"I don't honestly know. I don't imagine so; I think that once you are given powers, they stay with you. But maybe the accuracy or intensity of them will wane. It's kind of a wait and see thing." She nods, then speaks again, in a whisper, staring at the floor.

"What about having children? Can I still do that?" It is Esme that sighs this time; Carlisle was aware that Esme took Grace's ability to have children as a sign, since Esme had been the one to change her. He shakes his head.

"Again, I don't know. Stregoni's generally can't, as most vampires can't, but I don't know, honestly. Can we discuss that when we get the tests back?" She nods, looking up at him, her blue eyes purple with unexpressed emotion. But she nods, and smiles lightly at them, and tries to calm the room.

"Ok. When can you do it?" Carlisle looks at Alistair, who nods once. He turns back to Grace.

"Right now, if you wish. Or we can wait some more and see what happens. It's up to you."

"No, let's do it now; I want to know some things." He nods, knowing that she is referring to her ability to procreate, but he pretends that she is worried about her powers, because he is frightened by the prospect of a forced pregnancy. Not that he would, but he sensed that Grace would try it, and it scared him. He stood, and asked Alistair to follow him as they left the study to go to the garage and gather the needed implements. While they were gone. Grace turned to Esme.

"Can I tell you something? Promise you won't tell anyone." She nods, sure that whatever her daughter would tell her wasn't serious; Grace was precocious but was still a good girl.

"I'm very scared. Even more scared than when Carlisle first told me that I would die sooner than expected, and certainly more than when Alice first brought me here." Esme nods.

"I think that's to be expected."

"I want Alice here while Carlisle does this. I want her to be informed." Esme nods again, aware of the tight bond between the two girls.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Grace shakes her head.

"No, thank you. I will. Is she home?" Esme replies.

"Yes; her and Jasper are in their bedroom. I think they're studying."

'Thanks." With that, she stood and flew out of the room. A few moments later, she is dragging a worried-looking Alice and Jasper behind her. She speaks to Esme as she enters the study, finding Carlisle and Alistair returned from the garage.

"I found them. Jasper wanted to come along, too. Carlisle, can you re-explain things? I think I might bungle it up." He nods, and fills in the two others as Alistair arranges the medical supplies on the desk. He waits quietly, standing off to the side, and watching. Grace looks up at him, and he nods to her, smiling when she smiles at him. A moment later, Carlisle is finished explaining things to Alice and Jasper, who are now murmuring at Grace, and Alice is standing next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle turns to Grace.

"Are you ready? Jasper, you should be OK right now; no blood this time." He nods, and Grace extends an arm, but giggles. Carlisle raises an eyebrow at her, and stops before inserting the needle.

"What is funny?"

"It's kind of like when I was sick, is all. We'd all come in here, and you'd pull my blood, and Jasper would be holding his breath, trying not to scream, and then we'd all be waiting anxiously. It's just sort of…ironic, I guess." He nods.

"I suppose it is. Now, are you ready?" She looks solemnly at him, and nods.

"Yes, sorry." He shakes his head lightly, but gets three vials of venom in a short moment. He notices that her venom runs a slightly bluer shade of purple than most vampires, and makes a mental note to relay this information to Alistair. As he finishes, he turns to Alistair.

"Ok, be sure to take a vial when you leave, whenever that is. I will try to process this through tonight; I have rounds at seven, and will see if I can swing by the lab. Otherwise, it will have to be done in the morning." Alistair nods.

"I won't be able to get to work on it until tomorrow morning at earliest. I am a little backed up with patients; it seems that every teenager fell ill over winter Bank holiday."

"Yes, it seems to be that way, here, as well."

"I will contact you as soon as I have a chance, though. You too, Gracie." Grace, who had been in a three-way conversation with Esme and Alice, smiled and nodded at him, but didn't look up. He sighed, filled with an overwhelming urge to embrace her, but unsure how it would be received. He fought his first instinct, but she seemed to sense his sudden unease, because she spoke then.

"Ok, well, since we can't know anything until at least early tomorrow afternoon, would you all mind excusing Alistair and me? I want to see him before he goes." The family nods, and the two exit the den, and close themselves into Grace's bedroom, where she turns to him, saddened, and begins to sob. He pulls her to him, and they settle onto her bed, and he lets her sob for a little while before speaking to her.

"Oh, Gracie, what are you so upset about, honey? Is it the change?" She shook her head, and sobbed harder. He sighs, and asks her the question that he hadn't wanted to.

"Is this about your ability to have a child?" She stops for a moment, nods, and then starts again, speaking in a jumbled manner.

"Its. I just. It's not OK. I want. I don't know." He holds her for a minute longer before pulling her to the bed. He kisses her head, and speaks to her in a low tone, handing her a tissue from the box near her bed, but which she mostly used to fix her makeup.

"Oh, Gracie, it'll be ok. We'll figure it out. Your father and I will do the tests, and we'll let you know." She looks up at him, having calmed down a little, and he can immediately read the question in her eyes. But she opens her mouth anyway.

"If I am changing, can we do it? Have a child, I mean. We wouldn't have to marry or anything, just help me." He looks at her, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. That is a lot to ask, Gracie." She nods, and swipes at her nose with her Kleenex.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think it's fair that none of the others could have one. We could have, like, three, and give one to Rosalie and one to Alice." He chuckles.

"I love the fact that you're so miserable but can instantly think of your sisters' happiness." She nods again, but shrugs and looks pointedly at him.

"So will you?"

"I am sorry, but I really DO need to think about it. It's not as easy as you propose, Gracie. I WILL think about it, but you should really talk to your parents about what you are considering." She nods.

"Ok, I promise to talk to them if you swear to think about it." He looks at her, and realizes that she is dead serious, but nods.

"I promise to think about it."

"Good. Now, can you kiss me again before I send you home with my venom?" He smiles and embraces her again, this time, allowing his mouth to trail along her neck, kissing the perimeter of her chest. They fall into their regular pattern of kisses and embraces, and they separate before it can go too far. Grace leans against him, whispering.

"Thank you for listening earlier. I don't know if I actually meant what I said, but I do want you to think about it, OK?" He nods.

"And I will, my dear."

"Good. Now, do you have my venom, or do I need to send you to the study before you go?" He pats his pocket, and she smiles.

"Home, then?"

"Yes, please." She raised her hand, and he was gone. She sighed deeply, but stood and left the room. She knocked quickly on Alice's door, and she answered, looking as miserable as Grace. Grace looked at the person she considered her closest friend and favorite sister, and spoke in a murmur.

"Come snuggle with me." Alice nods, and they tuck themselves into Grace's bed, as they had done many times before. It was their favorite way to interact, and it worked well for them. Once they were tucked in and settled, with the blankets pulled tightly around them and over their heads, they began to talk.

"Oh, Alice. This is just the worst, isn't it?"

"It's pretty serious, I think. I have never seen Carlisle that shaken, not even when Edward and Bella told him about Nessie."

"Really?"

"Yes. He cares about you more than you know, but like most men, he has trouble expressing it. But more than that, he sees the joy you bring for Esme, and that makes him happier."

"I'm glad. I never wanted anything but to be a good vampire and not cause too many problems." Alice turned over on her side, and looked at Grace. She marveled at how far the girl had come in five short months; gone was the sick little girl who needed Alice's help, and here was a headstrong woman who needed Alice's reassurances.

"You are a good vampire, no matter what happens. Even the change won't make you "bad", although we shy away from using those words. But you'll be fantastic, I know it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you here all those months ago."

"Yeah, I guess. Why did you do it, Alice?"

"I've told you. I felt something-a connection, and I knew it work." Grace nods, looking sad again.

"Have we lost that, Alice? I feel like I don't see you as much as before. I miss you." Alice smiles at the ceiling.

"I miss you, too. But you've been so busy blossoming that I didn't want to interrupt." Grace is silent as she considers, but then smiles big.

"You want to have a baby?" Alice's eyes went wide as she looked at Grace.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, so, if you get to get have crazy ideas, then so do I. I think that if I am actually changing, I want to have a child while I still can. And then one for you and Jasper and one for Rosalie. Esme already passed; I offered it to her a long time ago. But let me do this for you. You gave me this gift that has brought me so much, it's the least I could do." Alice splutters for a moment.

"Wha-Grace. You cannot be serious."

"I am, though. I want to do this, and I understand the risks. But I love you, and I want to show you that. I love Alistair, and I want to have his child. And, as weird as it is, I love Rosalie, too, and I know the joy it would bring her."

"It will kill you is what it will do."

"We don't know that for sure." Alice sits up suddenly.

"It's far too dangerous. A sweet offer, the best anyone could think of, but no, I cannot let you put your life at risk for this. Besides, Carlisle and Esme would never, ever allow it." Grace sits up, too, the deep blue of her eyes indicating her annoyance.

"Well, last time I checked, it's my body and my life, and I think it's my choice to make."

"Well, whatever you and Alistair decide is between you two, but I want no part of it. Look, Grace, when I chose to defy my family and fight for the option to bring you here, I did it knowing that it might have negative consequences. But I still made the choice. I am not telling you what to do or what not to do, but just know that you must be accountable for those choices." Grace nods.

"I know that, Alice. I'm sorry. I just thought it might be a way to make everyone happy, and that at least some good could come from me interrupting your guy's lives and being, like, the weirdest vampire ever." Alice laughed a little.

"Grace, you are never a burden, you've got to STOP thinking that. And you really need to worry about your own happiness, and no one else's, OK?" Grace nods again.

"Ok. Then, would you support me if I wanted to have my own child soon if the change is happening?" Alice nods.

"Of course. But only if you name it after me." Grace giggled.

"Sure thing. I like Alice, anyway. It's a good name for a cute little baby vampire. It'll be small, like you." Alice poked her in the side.

"Ow!" With that, they collapsed into giggles, and the whole house responded to their happiness.

"What're you wearing to school today?" Grace groaned.

"Do I hafta go? I mean, if I am changing, isn't safer if I stay here?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Two weeks ago, you were begging Esme and Carlisle to let you go, and now you want a day off?"

"Well, I've been through a trauma. Besides, I hate that place. All those stupid kids. I can HEAR them, and I can't stand it."

"What do you mean?"

"Their voices are so loud all the time. And, once in a VERY great while, I can kind of read their minds, or at least their intentions. Most of the people in that school are either awed by us, or scared of us. Most of the girls don't talk to us because they're jealous, though mostly towards Rose. The boys are generally unaware, but a few are uneasy, and a smaller few are brave enough to let their words out. Why do you think all my new friends are male? Yeah, they like the way I look, but also, they're the only ones who don't feel insecure. Particularly Tom Robertson, who thinks that he's such a geek that everyone is superior, even though he's actually really nice and not at all dweeby." Alice is looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"How do you know all this?" Grace sighs, and repeats herself slowly, as if Alice was dumb and couldn't understand.

" I said. I hear things." Alice hit her with the pillow lightly.

"I heard that part. I just didn't realize that you felt these things quite this deeply." Grace nods.

"Well, I do. So, I guess I will go tomorrow, just to go to Music. What about my green sweater? The off-the-shoulder one?" Alice nods.

"Yes. Wear it with your denim skirt."

"I know. And my green Uggs." Alice smiled.

"You got my fashion sense. I love you."

"I love you, too, Alice." Alice sighs then, and sits up.

"I have to go. I haven't finished French homework."

"Want me to help? I finished it already."

"How do you get your work done so fast?"

"Two reasons: one, we're vampires. Duh. Second, it's the only way Carlisle and Esme let me see Alistair, because I finish my homework and do well at school. Well, so far."

"Oh. Well, I am almost done, but thanks. I'll come to get you when it's time to go." Grace nods as Alice leaves, and begins to prepare for school. She gathers her books and music, and makes sure that everything is organized in her binders and that she has enough pens and pencils to make it through the day, because Emmett borrows them and loses them. Then, she arranges her outfit on the bed, and dresses quickly. She pulls her blonder hair back with a velvet headband that Bella had given her that was the same color green as her sweater, and applies a tiny bit of makeup. She then hurries into the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and heads down stairs to find her place in the chaos that is weekday mornings in the Cullen home.

She giggles as she comes down the stairs to find Nessie in the living room, twirling around to show whoever would stop to watch how her new dress billowed out when she spun around. Grace stopped to clap, and then went into the kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle were talking to Bella and Emmett.

"So this weekend, we expect you all to be fine, but keep on eye on the girls, OK?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at Esme and pointed his chin in her direction. The others turned around, and Esme lowered her gaze.

"Good morning, Grace."

"Hello. Why do Bella and Emmett need to keep an eye on me and Ness?" Esme wet her lips and raised her gaze.

"Carlisle and I are going for a weekend-long hunt, after our hunt together on Friday."

"Oh, I remember. OK. Can I have an orange in my lunch today?' Esme nods as Bella and Emmett excuse themselves.

"Of course, dear. How about half a sandwich, too?" Grace shrugs.

"Ok. Am I going to catch hell for it later, though?" Carlisle chuckles, but speaks to her.

"Please watch your language, OK? But no. I promise we won't ask you about your dietary preferences anymore."

"I'm sorry. Thank you." Esme nods, and hands her a brown bag, and kisses her head.

"It's OK. I am sorry if you felt picked on last night; I was really worried, and I spoke with Carlisle and Alistair." Grace nods.

"It's OK, I understand. Don't forget that I'll be late; today is the Math club practice after school." They nod, and Carlisle smiles.

"I can pick you up on my way home if it runs late. Do you have my cell number?" Grace nods.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's necessary; Tom Robertson offered me a ride home already, if that's OK." Carlisle and Esme exchange a glance.

"Of course, dear. But do call Carlisle if anything changes."

"I will. Thanks." Just then, they heard Alice's voice trilling down the stairs.

"Grace? Are you ready?" Grace turned to Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, I gotta go get my bag. I'll see you guys tonight, Ok?" They nod, and she kisses them on their heads and leaves the room. A few moments later, they hear her and Alice hurrying down the stairs followed by Jasper, and then the garage door slam. Carlisle turned to his wife.

"I think she's coming along well, don't you think?" She smiles and nods.

"Absolutely. Have a good day, honey." He nods, and kisses her head.

"You, too. See you tonight. I'll call you as soon as I can get to the lab." She nods, and waves as he leaves through the garage, but sighs and turns back to the lunches, handing them out as each Cullen child leaves for the day. Soon, it is silent, and she is alone with a now-sleeping Nessie. Her rapid growth made the child tired, and she usually napped for an hour after the children left.

At school, Grace prepared herself for a long day. Her day before had taught her to prepare for two and a half hour class sessions, except homeroom, which was always a half-hour. She smiled as she shut her locker, and found the smiling face of Larry come into view.

"Hey, Larry."

"Hey, Grace. What's your first class?"

"English."

"Do you have Fisher or Jones?"

"Neither. I am in the advanced class. I have Chen." He raises an eyebrow as they start walking down the hallway.

"Wow. I am impressed. I didn't realize you were in the advanced classes. What kind of foster care home were you in, anyway?" She grimaced.

"How do you know that?"

"Jacques Deveraux and I have zero period together."

"Damn it. I can't believe he said anything. I should bite him." Larry raised his eyebrows again as she realized her slip up instantly. She smiled quickly.

"I tend to act like a three-year-old when I'm annoyed." He laughs.

"Good to know."

"Anyway, I wasn't in a foster home. But I am really smart on my own."

"I know, I was just harassing you."

"OH." They stop in front of a classroom, and he steps back.

"Well, I'll see you in music, then. And try not to bite anyone or stick their hair in glue, OK?" Grace laughs.

"I promise. See you." She enters the classroom to find her brothers snickering.

"Grace has a boyfriend," said Emmett, in a singsong. She grimaces as Rosalie kicks him under the table. They mess around for a few seconds until the teacher walks in and they settled down for class.

Soon, it was lunchtime, and as Grace entered the cafeteria from her Math class, she smiled and waved to her siblings as she headed for their table. She was stopped halfway there, though, by Tom Robertson and Larry.

"Hey, Grace. Come sit with us." She glanced over at their table and noticed several people from her music class gathered around. She nods, and shrugs to Alice, mouthing "sorry," and places her lunch bag on the table with the other students as Tom and Larry make room for her. She takes a place between the two boys, and across from Jacques and a girl she remembered was called Julie. She smiles at them, and opens her lunch, discovering that Esme had sent her with a peanut butter sandwich along with her orange. She giggles lightly when she finds the cookies, with a suspicious, Emmett-sized bite taken out of one. She talks to the group throughout the lunch period, aware of a rift between the three boys giving her the most attention. Finally, the bell rings, and Grace prepares for Music class. It is Tom who speaks first.

"Grace, can I walk you to class?" She nods.

"Ok. But really, it's so close."

"I know, but it's still only your third day." She shrugs, stands, and tosses the empty bag into a nearby garbage can and grabs her water bottle.

"Ok, then. Thank you." Larry stares after her as they leave, laughing back and forth at what the other had to say. He noticed that she left her notebook behind, and he scoops it up, triumphantly, as Jacques looks on, defeated.

Grace hadn't meant to be cold to Jacques, she just found that it was harder to control herself when he was so close, and without the support of her family. She was half-listening as Tom was rattling on about something, until he asked her a question and she couldn't answer.

"Earth to Grace."

"Sorry. I was thinking about class, Larry has me hopping with these piano pieces." Tom nods, but looks unconvinced.

"Anyway, I was just saying that a few of us from Math Club are going to have a little get-together at the mall on Sunday afternoon. Would you like to come? I can give you a ride if you need it." She smiles lightly.

"That sounds fun. I will have check with my parents, because they're going out of town for the weekend, but I will let you know? I'll send you an email because I won't be here tomorrow." He nods, and they stop in front of the Orchestra classroom.

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Doctor's appointment. Then my mom is taking me out to lunch."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Well, email is cool, then. Are you on Facebook?"

"What is that?" He laughs.

"I forgot that you haven't led a normal teenaged life. I will show you if you come on Sunday."

"Ok. Well, thank you for walking me, I guess. I'll see you in an hour in Mr. Morgan's room?"

"Of course. Bye." She shakes her head as she enters the classroom. Music goes by fast; it is quickly becoming Grace's favorite because it is less of a class and more of an excuse to sit around and play. Larry had given her the notebook that he'd rescued from the cafeteria, and he, too, asked her to the Sunday get-together. She gave him the same answer as she'd given Tom, and luckily, he seemed satisfied. She was happy when the period ended, and she took a moment to duck into the girl's bathroom to call home.

"Esme? Has Carlisle or Alistair phoned yet?" The older woman could sense Grace's panic.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Neither one has been able to run a test yet, but we've been talking all day, and they are both staying on after their shifts to run the tests, OK?"

"Ok, thanks. I will call after Math club."

"Ok. We'll see you later, dear."

"Bye." She hung up and hurried down the hallway and across the quad, where she spotted her siblings. Alice followed her as she hurried to Mr. Morgan's classroom.

"Grace, what happened at lunch?"

"Tom Robertson insisted I join them. I don't have so many friends that I can afford to be rude."

"What about me?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I will see you tonight. We're going shopping all day Saturday, remember? And you're my favorite sister." She stops and looks at Alice. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was so important that I eat lunch with you. On Monday, I will, definitely, OK?" Alice nods.

"I'm sorry. It's just odd, I guess. None of us has ever been invited to eat lunch with any of the others."

"You're my sister, so you can sit anywhere that I do."

"It's OK. Like I said, just weird. Do you want me and Jasper to pick you up?"

"That would be nice. I will tell Tom Robertson. He was going to bring me home since he lives near us."

"I see."

"But I want you to come instead. Just tell Esme; I am to call Carlisle, too." She nods.

"Ok, we'll be here by 4:30."

"Thanks, Alice." She hurries across the quad, and arrives at Mr. Morgan's classroom with a few moments to spare, so she refreshes her lip gloss and arranges her notebook and pen to take notes for the meeting. She had read over the dress code and code of conduct the night before and had noted that she'd need some more professional-style attire, as the things that she and Alice had liked for school would be inappropriate in this setting. She had also noted that she would need a new calculator, and planned to pick one up the following day. The others filed in after her, and a few had already been there, and a little while later, the meeting began. Mr. Morgan conducted it like a TV Jeopardy match, asking the students questions from four categories-general math, Money math, scientific applications, and miscellaneous. She did well, though not as well as she'd hoped; science wasn't her best area, and for some reason, she had been paired with a team that liked the science questions. Her points had mostly come from the other categories, but Mr. Morgan still praised her at the end of the practice.

"Grace, you're doing well for someone with so little formal schooling. All of your instructors say that you're doing well enough in your classes that you can come to the next match on the 13th." She nods.

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Yes, of course. Since it is two weeks away, we will hold a vote on Tuesday on who gets to go; you will go automatically since you're the only girl, but usually it's Tom, Nate, John Buckley, and Josh Shapiro. We can take four total and one alternate."

"Ok. I will talk to my parents, but I don't think they'll have any objections."

"Great. Well, we'll see you on Tuesday, then."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Morgan." He shook his head lightly as she left the classroom and headed for the parking lot. A moment later, both Nate and Tom were at her side.

"Hey, Grace. Am I still giving you a ride home? I usually take Nate, too, he lives near me." Grace shook her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but my sister Alice is picking me up, and then we have to go run some errands. I am sorry. But maybe next time?" He looks a little let-down, but nods.

"Yeah, next time. I will be expecting my email, though."

"Ok. I'll email you by 8 PM, OK?"

"Cool." Just then, they arrived at the parking lot, and Grace spotted Alice and waved goodbye to the boys and climbed in next to her sister.

"How was it?"

"You wouldn't have enjoyed it, but I liked it. I think I might do it. I'm a little bad at science, but the rest is OK."

"Carlisle can help you with the science stuff."

"I know. I was going to ask him later. Where are we going?" Alice was driving in the opposite direction of the house.

"The hospital. He needs the other venom sample he took last night. Then we're going to Target."

"Oh, good. I need some things." Alice giggled.

"What do you need?"

"A calculator, for one. And I want to try a plum lipstick. I think it might look good."

"No. Esme tried one once. It doesn't suit your coloring. But maybe a rose."

"Ok. Can we get some water, though?" Alice looks at her over the rim of her sunglasses as they park in front of the hospital, and she dials Carlisle.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No. I just like it, OK?" Grace tossed her head at her sister as Alice giggled and then spoke down the line.

"Carlisle? Yes. We're out front. Ok. See you in a sec." Alice snaps her phone shut as Grace turns to her.

"Why aren't we going in?"

"Firstly, as far as most people know, you checked yourself out of here against medical advice. It would be really awkward. Secondly, when he stays late, Carlisle likes to walk around the perimeter of the campus. I guess a British architect designed the school, and he knew him or his father did or something. Anyway, he tells his colleagues that he is exercising, which as a cardiologist, is believable. Oh, there he is. The vial is in the glove compartment in a manila envelope. Can you get it?" Grace nods and reaches into the glove box, pulling out the yellow envelope and handing it to Alice, who hands it off to Carlisle.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye." They pull out of the parking lot, and continue on to the Target. They let themselves out, and begin their shop. It is Alice who speaks first, gently.

"Are you afraid?" Grace, who is engrossed in jewelry, looks up.

"Of what?"

"The tests, silly."

"OH. Yes, a little. But I have a plan, so either way, I'm OK with whatever happens."

"Good." They shop for an hour before Grace's phone rings. It is Esme, who requests that the girls return home immediately. They quickly check out and hurry home, leaving their wares in the hallway. It is quiet as they enter, and Grace and Alice spot Esme, Carlisle and Jasper in the living room. Grace sighs as Alice settles herself onto the loveseat next to Jasper.

"Wait, is this about the tests?" Esme nods lightly.

"Can I get Alistair?"

"Yes." Grace nods, raises her hand, and the man appears, his visage as serious as her family's. He sits down quietly in a chair near the loveseat, and Grace settles herself on the floor. She looks up at Carlisle then, and nods.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Well, I have good news, and some bad news. Which one first?"

"The good news."

"Ok. It seems that you're not changing after all. So that's good, for you, I suppose." Grace remained stone-faced, and replies.

"So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that your Stregoni side seems to be waning. I don't know why, and what the implications will be." Grace sighs, and looks upset.

"But I don't want to be just a Fifollette. Can't you just give me more venom?"

"It doesn't work like that, I'm sorry. Alistair and I will monitor you, though."

"Ok. Can you all excuse me, please?" They nod, and she leaves the room quietly, heading upstairs for her bedroom. She can hear the hushed conversations of her family downstairs, but ignores them as she stares at her wall, her mind running wild with thoughts, the main one being if the Cullen's would still allow her to stay with them if she was different, and perhaps dangerous.

End of Part 6-Looks like we'll need one more. Sorry it's so long!


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Grace, part 6-Grace the Amazing

A little while later, an Alice-sized knock comes at Grace's door.

"Come in, Alice." Alice pokes her head around the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Grace looks witheringly at her.

"How do you think?" Alice sighed, but settled herself on the bed next to Grace.

"I came to tell you that it's all going to be OK. And that we still all love you and care about you." Grace shakes her head.

"How can you, when I am now dangerous to all of you? What if Emmett does something to annoy me, and I turn into a firefly at school? What if Nessie starts smelling like a super-delicious mortal?" Alice shrugs.

"You are really good at controlling your powers. I doubt that Emmett or Nessie are in any danger. But to be safe, Jasper and I will keep you in our sights right now at all times, OK?"

"Well, not ALL the time." Alice giggled.

"Ok, well, most of the time. How does that sound?"

"Ok. I think that might work." She fell silent again, and Alice took her hand.

"What is it, Grace?'

"Alistair. Will he still want me if I am forever a child-like vampire?" Alice shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I just don't know him well enough to make that call." Just then, Jasper's knock interrupted them.

"Come in." He enters, and shuts the door softly behind him.

"Edward said you are worried about our safety." Grace nods. "Alice and I will keep you, and the rest of us, safe. I spoke to Carlisle already, Al. I reminded him that we agreed to be responsible for Grace." Alice nods, and speaks to him.

"Sweetie, Grace is worried about Alistair, too." Jasper nods.

"Well, let me tell you this: if he truly loves you like he claims, your past or the troubles you might face won't matter. Look at me; I was a…monster, and now I have Alice, and we're here, and it's so good. It'll work out if it's meant to." Grace nods and stands, then embraces each of them in turn.

"Thank you. I guess we should go back down. I want to talk to all of you." They follow her out, and down the stairs to the living room, where Esme, Carlisle, and Alistair were still gathered. Grace settles herself next to Alistair, and takes his hand as the others settle in and try to ignore it.

"I am sorry I left so abruptly. I was taken by surprise is all. I wanted to say thank you to all of you now, again, for everything, and that I promise to try really hard to be a good vampire." Alice giggles, but falls silent when Jasper shakes his head almost imperceptibly at her. Grace continues. "I am glad that I will be OK, though being only Fifolet is a little scary. I will need help, and I swear I will ask if I need it. Finally, I need to make something clear. When we first started talking earlier this week, I asked Alistair to think on something. I wanted to have a child before I couldn't, and now that I still can, I have realized that it is something I want. Not now, maybe, but in the future. And I would appreciate your support in that. I want to have one for Rosalie and Emmett, too, if they'll accept it, because I don't think it's fair that I have this gift and keep it to myself." She inhales as she regards the faces staring back at her, and takes in the myriad emotions each one displays-concern from Alice and Jasper, surprise from Esme, fear from Carlisle, and disbelief from Alistair. She bites her lip as she turns to him, and speaks in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to put that out there, but it's what I want." He nods, and inhales lightly.

"Ok. We have plenty of time to talk about it." Grace nods.

"Definitely. I want to talk to you alone, later, if that's OK." He nods, but Carlisle responds.

"Go now. We will talk later, as a family, OK?" She nods, and Jasper calms everyone as Grace pulls Alistair up the stairs with her. When she has him safely ensconced in her room, and settled on her bed, she turns to him.

"Ok. So will you still love me even if I am crazy, and even if I am forever an immature child-like, possibly evil vampire?" He grins.

"You're not evil. It's not possible. No one in the Cullen's circle is evil. Some of us are misguided, and misanthropic, maybe even grumpy, but not evil. Of course I still love you, silly girl. But I am unsure about this child thing." Grace smiles and sits next to him.

"I just want to give my sisters something that means more than just the words "Thank you." I mean, it'll be weird, I'm sure, but you have to realize that I cannot just keep this gift to myself now, can I? I offered a child to Esme, but she refused. I think she was a little shocked that I would think of Rose, but truth be told, I like Rose, and I admire her tenacity. I wish I could be more like her, I think. But I'm going to talk to the family; I can't do the mortal thing. I want you, and only you. I can wait until after high school, but no more." He sighs.

"Ok. But promise me you'll not interrupt your studies by doing something stupid."

"I promise. Can I ask you something?" He nods.

"Of course."

"Will you go all the way with me soon? I want to experience it, before I am too old to enjoy it." He appears shocked, but nods nervously.

"Ok. But let's not force it, all right? Just let it happen when it does."

"Ok. I promise. But thanks. Is it awkward to ask like that, or what?" He grunts in agreement, and takes her in his arms.

"Everything you have said to me tonight has been awkward. I don't know what the hell I am getting myself into, but I do know that I love you, and I will be here for you." She smiles up at him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for making it awkward." He shrugs.

"It's all right. I don't imagine it's easy for you, either." She shakes her head.

"From now on, I want you to feel like you can touch me or kiss me or whatever even when the others are around, OK?" He smiles back at her.

"I know; I understood that when you held my hand. I am sorry if I have been distant; I didn't want to make things hard for you around here. But I will try to be more affectionate, OK?" She nods.

"Thank you. Do you need to get back?" He lifts her over him, and settles her back against her pillows.

"Not yet. I have something else in mind first." She giggles as he kisses her, and for once, they are more free with their touch. He breaks away mid-makeout, though, to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She replies.

"To be honest, No, I'm not sure. Let's take it slow." He nods, and resumes his kisses on her neck. They kiss awhile more, and then her alarm rings. He sits up, alarmed and she giggles.

"It's the alarm on my cell phone, telling me it is time to start gathering my things for school. You've been here awhile." He nods, and grimaces.

"It's bloody loud. I guess I should go." She nods reluctantly.

"Do you have to?" He smiles sadly.

"I'm afraid I do. But you can get me this weekend."

"I'll check. Carlisle and Esme are heading out for a weekend getaway." Alistair chuckles.

"Oh, really. It seems that my old friend still has it. Good going." Grace giggles, but shakes her head.

"It's really disturbing for children to think about their parents in that way, I'll have you know."

"Oh, and now we're Madame Innocent, are we? Anyway, dear girl, I must be getting on." She nods, and kissing him once more, asks her usual question.

"Home, then?" He nods, and she raises her hand, and he is gone. She sighs, puts her shirt back on, and heads down the hallway to find Esme and Carlisle. They are in the study again, and she knocks quietly before entering. Esme smiles up at her as she sits down across from the desk.

"I need permission for two things. One, can I have Alistair over during the weekend? And, on Sunday, there's a math club thing at the mall. Can I go? Tom Robertson will pick me up and bring me back." They exchange a look.

"We thought you were done with these mortal boys."

"Well, we have to keep up appearances, right? Besides, I like his company. The boys at school are the only ones who aren't afraid to talk to us. The girls are all either jealous because they think we're gorgeous, or afraid of Rose and the boys. Even though I don't think Rosalie cares one way or another about any of them." Esme nods.

"Do you feel OK with that?"

"Yes. I will keep my phone on me at all times. Jasper can chaperone if it makes you feel better. Maybe they can just show up at the mall, and keep their noses tuned. Or bring Edward." Esme considers, and turns to Carlisle.

"I'm OK with it if you are." He nods.

"It's fine with me. Are you and your mother still planning to shop today?"

"Yes. Oh, I need a few nicer things. There's a concert for my music class next month, and a Math Club meet on the 13th. Have you had a chance to sign the permission slip yet? Oh, and I need a calculator. And a science tutor." Esme raises her hand.

"Slow down, sweetheart. What do you need, specifically, for the music class that you don't already have or can't borrow from one of the girls?"

"Bella doesn't wear skirts hardly at all, and I need at least one black one. There's a dress code; black bottoms with white tops. They prefer the girls in skirts, but it's not required. I can't wear Rose's tops, because they're too tight. And, of course, everything of Alice's is too short." Esme nods.

"Well, I might have a few things, but I understand. The dress code for the math thing is business casual, right?" Grace nods.

"Yes. Tom Robertson and Mr. Morgan told me that the girls usually wear knee-length skirts with blouses or polo shirts, and cardigans. Or chino pants. The boys usually wear slacks with shirts with collars, or sweaters. It's not super-fancy, but I think it's geared towards kids who will be seeking professional degrees in their adult lives." Carlisle nods.

"Ok, I understand it now. Thank you. Your mother and I will make sure that you have what you need. Now, what's this about a science tutor?" She sighs.

"I'm not as good at Science as I am at Math. All those dates and numbers and people confuse me." He nods.

"Maybe Alistair could help you. Especially since it seems that he will be around more and more." She nods.

"I'll ask him. Finally, about this Fifolete thing. I apologize for my comments earlier, but I am serious. I do want to have a child before it's too late, but I am willing to wait a while. I do want to offer it to Rosalie, though." Carlisle sighs and sits back.

"I understand that you think that it is a good thing for Rose, and while she is likely to jump at the chance, I want you to understand that a vampire pregnancy is incredible dangerous, and not something to be done lightly."

"I understand all that."

"Good. Have you spoken to Alistair about your feelings?" She nods again.

"Yes. I think he thinks I am a little on the crazy side, but he said he'd think about it. He's not happy about the fact that I want a child before I do much else, either, but I think he understands my reasoning." Carlisle nods.

"Please, Grace. Please think hard on this. I think you're rushing into things because you're afraid that if you wait, things won't happen the way you want them to." She sighs, but responds.

"I will think hard. I have been; it's been kind of this all-consuming thing. If Alistair and I want to think about, um, sexual intercourse, what's the best way to keep ourselves safe?" Carlisle looked momentarily shocked, and Esme made her eyes big, and they exchanged a look. He turns back to her, but she is stone-faced, unreadable, but serious. He sighs.

"Condoms, really. Your mother and I will talk to you about it some more tonight, during our hunt, when the others can't overhear by accident or something. I trust nothing will happen between then and now, right?"

"No. Thank you. I'm sorry it's so sudden, but it just spilled out." He shakes his head lightly.

"I'm just glad you're concerned about your safety, and that you remembered our talk." She nods, suddenly awkward, but speaks again.

"Yes. Can I go?" He nods, as the two adults fall into a conversation that Grace tunes out. She leaves the study, heading for her bedroom, and changes into jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and shrugs a cardigan over her shoulders. She steps into her favorite low-top sneakers and pulls her blonde locks into a low ponytail. Since she is spending the day with Esme, she opts for a subdued makeup look. She works steadily, straightening her room and organizing papers, forcing herself to not think about what her parents are discussing. Soon, it is time for Alice and the others to leave for school, and she heads downstairs with her purse to find Esme. She finds Esme in her usual spot in the kitchen, making lunches and seeing the family out.

"Ok, everyone, have a great day." She smiles at Carlisle as he kisses her head and tells her he loves her and then heads for the garage. Grace stands quietly in the kitchen, behind Esme, who can smell her there. She turns to Grace.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you going to be ready soon?"

"Yes." Esme nods, her face as unreadable as Grace's had been earlier.

"Ok, well, it's a little soon for the mall to open up, so would you mind too terribly if we ran some errands first?"

"Of course not." Esme smiles briefly, but disappears up the stairs. Edward appears in the kitchen.

"You're not in trouble, Esme is just a little shocked. Carlisle is a little upset, but Esme figures that it was bound to happen between you and Alistair." Grace grimaces.

"Does everyone know?'

"No. I promise to keep it to myself. I couldn't help it; Carlisle's thoughts were a little loud."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. But anyway, can I offer some advice?"

"Why not?"

"Be really careful, OK? I know you love Alistair, and the idea of having a child is fantastic, but it's really dangerous, and harder than it looks." Grace nods.

"Thanks, Edward. It's nice to hear it from someone who knows first hand." He sighs, but nods.

"You're welcome. I have to go; Bella and I are taking Nessie to the park since it's overcast."

"Have fun!" He nods as he leaves the kitchen. Esme reappears in front of her, and she smiles.

"I AM sorry for earlier, and I am sure that my words are shocking. But I think it's the right next step, but I want to do it safely and smartly." Esme smiles.

"I know you do. And Carlisle and I appreciate that. He's a little annoyed right now, but he's glad you spoke up. But let's make a deal. I promise not to talk or think about it if you promise to do the same." Grace grins.

"Ok. I can agree to that."

"Great. What's first?"

"Post office to buy some stamps. Then we need to grab some dry goods at the grocery. By then, the mall should be opened."

"Ok." They leave the house quickly, and the morning passes by quickly. In three hours time, they have parked at the mall, and hurry inside, as it has begun to snow lightly. They browse for awhile, but then Esme suggests they start shopping. They head for the junior's store, and the girl who greets them gapes openly. Grace tries not to giggle as she and Esme begin selecting items. Grace finds a short black knitted skirt that she likes, and Esme adds some tops, then they hurry into the dressing room. They agree on a few things, and then Grace tries on some colored jeans and leggings. After they have agreed that pink jeans and purple leggings look well on her, they make their purchases and head for a department store. At the department store, Esme has Grace try on shoes that she can wear with her new clothes. They purchase a pair of loafers and a pair of plain black short pumps, and some pantyhose. Then they head for the women's clothing, and Grace picks up some slacks and button-downs. Then they browse the lingerie, and Grace forces Esme to buy some lacy pieces.

"You can wear them for Dad."

"Sweetheart, we don't do that anymore."

"Well, how long have you been married, anyway?"

"Almost 100 years."

"Well, don't you think it's time to start spicing things up? I mean, I am pretty sure that he will never step out on you or the family, but it couldn't hurt to have some insurance, right?" Esme splutters.

"Grace."

"I'm just saying. You can always return it if he doesn't like it. But I think he will." She shrugs at her daughter, but ends up making the purchase, and they leave the store, weighed down with their bags. It is Grace who makes a surprising suggestion.

"You want to stop and get coffee? I'll treat; I have some money. Emmett bet me that I couldn't pass our math test last week, and now I have $20. Easiest twenty bucks I ever made." Esme laughs.

"You really shouldn't do that to your siblings. But I will come along and watch you drink."

"Ok." She leads the way to the coffee shop and they settle in with their packages as Grace nurses a latte while Esme looks in amused bewilderment.

"What?"

"The coffee. Coffee, black, in it's purest form, doesn't usually make me sick, but the milk and the vanilla syrup-I can't believe you're not vomiting right now." Grace shrugs.

"I know. I wanted to have a scone, too, but I don't actually like them. But they smell good." Esme nods.

"I suppose they do. How come you eat mortal foods if you don't like them?"

"I like some of them. But I don't know. It kind of makes me feel more normal-like there's something in my body that connects me to my old life." Esme sits back to put Grace's words into perspective, and was amazed again at her youngest child's quiet intelligence. She replies quietly.

"I'm glad it makes you feel better. I never realized that the change affected you so much." Grace nods noncommittally, and speaks again.

"Yeah, well, I guess. So can we go up North tonight? I think I sensed a herd of deer a little bit north of West Haven."

"Sure. I'll tell Carlisle."

"Great. Thanks for bringing me here today. I had fun."

"I'm glad. I know you and Alice like to shop together, but sometimes I feel left out. I know Alice thinks I can be a bit dowdy, but I just prefer a more natural look than Alice."

"I know. I think that Alice forgets that she is really older than 16. Of course, she can get away with most of it because she's so tiny. Rose is just breathtakingly beautiful. Bella and I are more alike in our fashion choices, I think." Esme nods again.

"I tend to agree. Don't let Alice's domineering force you into wearing clothes that you don't want to wear, or let her change you."

"Mom, I know what you mean, but I LIKE it when Alice and I fix my hair and stuff. It makes her SO happy, and that makes me happy." Esme smiles at Grace's use of the word "mom," but continues.

"Look, sweetheart. I have noticed that you care deeply about your sisters and their wants and wishes, but you have to remember that Grace's needs and wants are important, too." Grace shakes her head.

"Yes, but you all took me in, and dealt with me when I was so sick. The little things I do that please them-that's when I feel like I am giving back the love and support that you all gave me." Esme smiles again as Grace finishes her coffee, and the Barista comes by their table.

"Are you and your daughter all set?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you ready to go, Grace?" She nods, and hands the empty coffee mug to the barista, who walks away again.

"Yeah, can we go to one more store? I just need to run into the music store really fast." Esme nods, and they ride the escalator to the store that carries the CD's and band-related clothes. Esme stands near the door; she can watch Grace but still give her daughter the space that Esme believed she needed. Grace selects a CD, pays, and pulls Esme out of the store.

"You were totally watching me in there."

"No, I wasn't. What did you buy?"

"It's classical. Debussy. He wrote a lot for piano, and I want to learn "The Girl with the Flaxen Hair." Esme shakes her head.

"Carlisle will be pleased."

"Really?"

"Yes, he loves Debussy. Edward, too. We might actually already have it on CD."

"We don't. I checked."

"I think Carlisle keeps it in his car." Grace shrugs.

"Oh, well. I want my own copy to listen to at home." Esme nods, and they head for the exit. A moment later, Grace stops at the computer store and looks through the window at the laptop display, and Esme makes a mental note to pass it on to Carlisle, as Esme had been concerned abut Grace's lack of knowledge about social media and computers like the others. They continue out of the mall, and head back home in time for the others to arrive home from school, and Edward, Bella, and Nessie to return from a day of running errands. Esme excuses herself to the children, and disappears into the study. Grace finds Alice, and pulls her into the bedroom with her.

"Let me show you what we bought." Alice and Grace spend the next hour and a half together, and Grace tries on everything she's bought, and Alice gives her opinions and helps her with accessories, so that she has several new outfits.

"Did you and Esme have fun?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad. I know she has been so worried about you lately." Grace nods, but then smiles mischievously at Alice.

"You probably already know this, but guess what I made Esme buy?"

"Wait, was it the fuchsia teddy set?"

"Yup." Alice grins.

"I knew it. When my mind flashed on those earlier, I said, that's SO Esme. But how did you convince her? I never can."

"I just told her that maybe she should spice things up. You know that they've married for, like, a hundred years?" Alice nods, giggling.

"I know. It seems like so long, but then Jasper and I have almost thirty." Grace smiles.

"That's so cool. Anyway, do you mind excusing me? I want to listen to some piano music before we head out for our hunt, and I need some quiet." Alice nods.

"Learning new stuff?"

"Hopefully." Alice leaves the room, and Grace slides the CD into her CD player, the only remaining relic from her first life, and presses play. A few moments later, a knock at her door startles her. She opens it to find Edward, who is holding Nessie and smiling.

"I didn't even know you knew who Debussy was." Grace nods and motions them in and turns down the music.

"I didn't. Larry Yamamoto, this guy from my orchestra class, he told me that Debussy had a lot of good stuff on Piano, so yesterday, during my science class, we went to the library to look up stuff about blood typing, but I googled Debussy instead." He laughs.

"You should probably not do that. But yes, Debussy is great."

"I want to learn "The Girl with the Flaxen Hair." He nods.

"That's a really complicated piece." She shrugs.

"I have an idea. I want to learn it, and then play it for everyone for Valentine's day." He smiles.

"That would be so nice. I can help you."

"Thanks, that would be lovely." He smiles, and stands, excusing them as they exit the room. She turns the music up again, and listens as she dresses for her hunt. A little while later, she could smell Carlisle and Esme, and a knock at her door came immediately. She opened it, and motioned them in, turning down the music.

"Oh, Grace. Don't turn it down. Debussy is an honored guest in this house." She laughs at Carlisle as she tugs on her sneakers, and stands.

"You guys ready?" They nod, and the trio leaves the house and head out for a hunt, Esme and Grace bringing up the rear, talking and giggling with each other. Carlisle grins and shakes his head, delighted that his wife and youngest child are strong and solid in their relationship.

A little while later, they pick up the scent of the herd of deer, and go for the attack. Esme and Grace feed together, and once again, Carlisle is amazed, as it is often hard for a vampire, particularly a newborn, to share their food. As the women finished up, he cleans up and helps them to do the same, but it is Esme who decides that they stop and sit for awhile in the forest.

"Mom, don't you guys need to leave?" She shrugs.

"We have time. I just want to finish this day off on a good note." Grace smiles, and hugs her.

"Thanks. It was a good day." Carlisle nods.

"Grace, there is something that Esme and I wanted to mention." She swallows, and nods.

"Ok."

"It's nothing too serious, but we were wondering if you'd like to learn some things. Like, how to drive, for one. And Esme believes it would suit you well if we got you a computer." She smiles lightly.

"Those things would be nice. If it's not too much trouble. Also, I have a slightly odd request. Two, actually." Carlisle raises his eyebrows, but nods.

"Sure."

"Can I get an after-school job? I think that would be really cool. Also, spring break is coming up soon, and Alice and Jasper are heading out to California with Jazz's friends, and Rose and Emmett are going to Alaska, right? So can I spend some time in London with Alistair?" Carlisle sighs, but speaks as Esme looks at him.

"Esme and I will talk about those issues tonight. But I am going to say Yes preliminarily to both, OK?" Grace smiles lightly, and nods.

"Ok. Thank you." Carlisle nods, a little unsure how to proceed now. It is Esme, as usual, who smoothes things over.

"I am not finished with you two yet. Grace, can you tell Carlisle the same thing you told me when we had the coffee today?" She nods.

"I was telling Mom that I just like to eat mortal foods because it reminds me of my life before." He nods.

"I like that. It's very wise." It is silent for moment, and then he speaks. "I guess we should head back. Thank you for sharing this with us, Grace." Grace nods, and they head for home, quieter than they began. Once home, Esme drags Carlisle upstairs to pack a change of clothes, and to speak to him. He picks up her excitement and joy almost immediately, and it makes him happy. He smiles at her as they settle on their bed for a quick chat.

"Carlisle, today was good. Grace and I were having fun." He nods.

"I'm glad." She continues.

"She called me Mom at least twice. Referred to you as "dad," also, once." He shakes his head, still smiling at his wife's happiness.

"That's a first." Esme nods.

"Is it wrong to encourage it, though?" He sighs, but shakes his head.

"No, I don't think so. I think Alice understands. Grace has always wanted a mother, and has desperately needed one for many, many years. And I have a feeling that her feelings are real; she does truly see you as her mother." Esme smiles, almost triumphantly, and he chuckles. "Sweetheart. I'm just glad it's worked out for you-for us-finally. I know that you and Alice are close, too, but it's different with Grace, I can tell." Esme nods.

"Yes. Do you think it's because we found her when she was young?"

"Absolutely. And so dependant. She wanted you, and more importantly, she let you in. You mentioned that she told you the other day that she was frightened by the change. We know that she doesn't let people see her true feelings very easily, and you and Alistair are hallowed people. Take advantage of it." Esme nods again, a little more serious.

"What about you?" He looks at her blankly.

"What about me?"

"What is your take on your relationship with Grace?"

"Well, other than the fact that she is bloody obsessed with my oldest friend, I rather like her, and think that she's an asset to the family." Esme shakes her head, unsatisfied with his answer.

"But is it love, Carlisle? Like the others, do you care enough about her yet to help her if she needs it, and support her if she wants it? What if something happens down the line with her and Alistair? Will you help her to pick up the pieces?" He considers, but nods.

"Yes. I know that sometimes I appear to be a bit distant with the children, but I do care for and love each one of them, and I understand their strengths and weaknesses very well. But Grace is special. Yes, I think you have a point, and yes, I think those things are so." Esme smiles again.

"I am OK with her going to London. Maybe we'll limit to a few days, but I don't truly think that Alistair will let anything or anyone harm her. Including himself. He's much like Edward was with Bella." Carlisle sighs, but nods.

"I'm inclined to agree. I still don't like it, though." Esme sighs.

"I know, honey. But they're in love. It happens, you know." He smiles and kisses her head.

"Yes, I do. I just wish it hadn't happened so soon. Grace is still fragile, I fear, and I just can't bring myself to hope that Grace will be able to make it through a pregnancy alive. I just hope that her special powers make it different." Esme falls quiet.

"Me, too. But Alistair will take great care to make sure she is doing what she should when the time comes." Carlisle nods, and snaps his fingers.

"Sweetie, we need to get Grace in here and discuss the whole birth-control issue. I didn't want to do it earlier; you two seemed to be connecting, and I didn't want to interrupt." Esme stretches her neck and kisses his. She sighs and nods.

"Don't kill me for this, dear, but I wish you'd consider letting them go to Alistair's when they are intimate."

"I considered that, but if anything happens, I want her here so we can help her immediately." Esme nods again.

"I understand." She stands, and heads down the hallway to Grace's bedroom. She knocks lightly, and smiles when Grace throws the door open to reveal her and Alice having fun.

"Sweetie, Carlisle and I would like to chat with you for just a bit more before we head out. Can you come now, please?" Grace nods, and excuses herself to Alice. The two women file down the hallway, and Esme invites her into the bedroom again. Grace settles herself onto Esme's vanity bench, and faces her parents. Carlisle begins.

"A few things we wanted to review. One, we think it's OK if you go to London for a few days during your break; please arrange it and let us know the details. We will chat more about your request to work. We are not against it, per se, we just worry that with the change, it might be difficult for you. But we will talk to you when we've made a decision. Finally, we wanted to talk to you again about your decision to be more serious with Alistair. Esme and I have agreed that since you have your heart set on him, it is only wise of us, and you, to behave safely and respectfully. I have brought home some condoms from the hospital; I am confident that is the best option for you." Grace nods, serious.

"Thank you." Carlisle nods once, but continues.

"Finally, we just ask that you two make an attempt to keep it to yourselves. Your brothers and sisters don't get a say in your life, but your mother and I do, to an extent, and believe me, it is better that we are kept on a need-to-know basis. Besides, Nessie is quite curious, and I suggest that you lock the door, just to be safe."

"I understand. I want you to both know that I am treating this decision with the most maturity that I have, and I am thinking carefully about my choices."

"Good. I think that's it for now, then." He extends an envelope to her, and she takes it.

"Great. Thank you. Will you excuse me, please?" He nods, and she lets herself out, quietly. She returns to her room, and opens the envelope, finding several packets of condoms wrapped in a blank piece of paper. She slides the envelope into her bedside drawer, and turns on some music.

In the bedroom, Carlisle sighs deeply, and shakes his head as Grace leaves. He kisses Esme once more on her head, and she makes sympathetic noises as they stand to finish packing. He notices the department store bag she had left on her dresser when her and Grace had returned that afternoon, and he picks it up, and holds it up as Esme turns into their bathroom.

"Sweetie, what did you buy at the mall?" Esme is at his side in a flash, and bites her lip as he opens it. He grins when he realizes what it is, and speaks to her. "I definitely think you should pack this, just in case. But is there something I need to know? Are you unhappy lately-I mean, with me?" She shakes her head, and hangs her head a little.

"No. Your daughter suggested that you might enjoy it."

"I love Alice's visions sometimes." Esme shakes her head, and giggles.

"It was Grace, actually." He chuckles.

"Oh, I see. I love Grace even more in this moment, then." She swats at him playfully, and takes the bag.

"I am glad, though, that you didn't think it was too tart-ish. I really should return it, though." Carlisle looks confused.

"Why is that?" She rolls her eyes.

"Firstly, it is going to be too cold to wear that this weekend. Secondly, it was expensive. Thirdly, it's just so-I don't know-fuchsia." He grins at her, wickedly.

"You will not return it. Firstly, we are vampires. The cold doesn't really matter. Secondly, it's well made, thus worth the investment. Thirdly, I think you'd look smashing in fuchsia." She considers, and then nods.

"Ok. But if I freeze to death, it's all on you." He chuckles lightly as they finish packing, and head out the door. They are surprised to hear the Debussy from Grace's bedroom again, but are relieved when she opens her door to wish them goodnight and a good trip, that she is merely reading, and hasn't yet decided to conjure Alistair.

"Goodbye, Grace. Please remember your manners, and it is fine if you head out on Sunday with your school friends. I have let Alice know already. Thirdly, please don't bother Alistair unless you two specifically agree on something. We'd rather you two meet downstairs, but I know that is a lot to ask when we're not here." Grace nods at Esme.

"Ok, Mom. You two have fun, now, and remember-don't do anything I wouldn't do." They laugh as they continue down stairs, and soon out the door, and heading for the wilderness. The children settle themselves in for the evening and it passes with no problem. The next morning, a soft, Alice-sized knock comes at Grace's bedroom door.

"Come in, Alice." Alice enters, dressed to the nines.

"Get dressed. We're going shopping." Grace nods.

"Help me." Alice strides for the closet after closing the door behind her. Grace reaches into her dresser and pulls out her new pink jeans.

"I want to wear my new pink jeans." Alice considers, and hands her a white ballet-necked T-shirt.

"Wear this with your grey cardigan." Grace puts on the things that Alice hands her, and watches as Alice rifles through her shoes, and hands her a pair of low-top pink and black sneakers. They dress, and head out, wishing Jasper, who is staying behind, a good day. They shop for a good few hours, laughing and talking and forgetting about the troubles they've had.

End of Chapter 9. Sorry. It's dragging, but I think I might let it be for a few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Grace-The final chapter (hopefully)

Summary: The (hopefully) final chapter in Grace new life. This one will include a few different POV's-I hope it's not too confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Later that evening, after she and Alice grabbed some coffee and returned home, Grace found herself knocking softly at Rosalie's bedroom door. The older vampire answered quickly, sensing the girl and feeling mildly annoyed by the intrusion, as Rosalie was trying to read. Grace smiles up at her sister, and speaks.

"Do you have a minute? I want to discuss something with you. And Emmett, probably, too. But you first, I think." Rosalie considers for a moment, then steps aside and motions her in. Grace hesitates before entering; Rosalie and Emmett's room was the one place in the house she'd never been in. She quickly takes in the scene, and smiles. Rosalie and Esme appeared to have a similar decorating style, and it is cozy in the room. Rosalie indicates the desk chair for Grace as she sits on the edge of the bed. Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

"What's up, kid?" Grace rolls her eyes, but answers.

"I don't know how to say this, and Alice will probably kill me, but-wow, this is more awkward than I thought. Do you mind if I am frank?" Rosalie shakes her head, and glances at the clock, in an obvious manner, so that Grace will understand that Rose thinks of her as an interruption. Grace inhales and continues. "So I've been talking to Alistair, and to Esme and Carlisle, and even Alice and Jazz, and I-I want to do something for you. Um, when the time comes for Alistair and I to have a child, I want to give one to you and Emmett." Rosalie exhales sharply, and looks as though Grace had slapped her. She shakes her head, and then nods, but looks at the girl.

"My first instinct is to say yes. But I really need to think about it. What does Alistair say?" Grace shrugs.

"I think he thinks I'm a little crazy. But he thinks that it's "admirable" that I think of you and Alice even when I am hurting. I made the same offer to Esme, but she passed. Alice is worried that having even one child will kill me, but I have already told Alistair and Carlisle that I don't care. I want a child, and if it means I don't live so that someone else might, so be it." Rosalie stares hard at her, trying to determine if the girl is being truthful. The myriad of emotions playing across the girl's face indicate that she is, and so Rosalie sighs deeply. In a rare show of emotion, she stands and embraces Grace.

"Thank you for thinking of me. That is a wonderful gesture. But I really do need to think on it. I mean, we have a while to decide, right? You didn't tell me this because you're pregnant now, are you?" Grace sighs, and shakes her head.

"I'm not pregnant now. But there's SOME time. I have decided that what Alistair and I have is real, and we're going to make it permanent as soon as I graduate. I have promised Carlisle and Esme that I will at least get a diploma. But I am uninterested in waiting much beyond that. I can go to college after; we can find someone to watch the child. By then, Nessie will be in regular school, and Esme could do it. But whatever. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I just wanted to talk you now before Alice got to you." Rosalie nods.

"Ok. Thanks, I guess." Grace nods once, and then stands.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your books. I am going to get Alistair. But, uh, just think about it, OK?" Rosalie, who has turned back to her books, just nods as Grace exits.

Rosalie's POV

When Grace came to me today and told me her plan and her idea about giving me a child, I had to fight my first instinct to agree on the spot. Of course, the child is crazy. But then, it's almost an offer made to order. But on the other hand, she is my newest, youngest sister, and even though I hate the inconvenience of yet another newborn vampire, I think of Grace as Alice's savior. Since the child came here, Alice has been truly happy, and things have been really peaceful. I like peace. So what the hell do I do?

3rd Person POV

Later that evening, Grace has brought Alistair with the slightest flick of her wrist and a quick smile.

"Hello." Grace spoke as the image of her love appeared in front of her.

"Allo," came Alistair's reply. "Sweetheart, I thought you were meant to phone first." Grace grimaces.

"Sorry. Was it important?"

"No, you just have the bloodiest right knack for conjuring me in the middle of a rugby game is all. Arsenal was winning. For once." Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that football meant more to you than seeing me does. I can send you back." He shakes his head, realizing his error.

"No, Gracie. It's ok, actually. I can watch it on replay tonight." Grace shakes her head.

"No you can't. I won't let you go until Esme and Carlisle get back." He sighs, but nods.

"Well, then, perhaps I could ask Emmett to record it for me." Grace grins, and sidles to him.

"Perhaps." She smiles as he bends his head to kiss her, and then steps back slightly.

"Something is wrong, I can sense it. You're tense." Grace nods lightly.

"I'm sorry. I was having a chat with my sisters, you see, and it got a little heated, I think." Alistair nods, but leads her to her armchair, and settles them into it.

"Why did it get heated?"

"I made the baby offer to Rose. Alice passed. Said I was crazy, and would likely die." Alistair sighs, and nods once.

"Sweetheart. You really couldn't have expected them to be onboard with it? I mean, I know you're trying to make a kind gesture, but couldn't you just get them jewelry or something? Besides, I am not sure if I am comfortable with the idea of my mate carrying a child to give to someone else, whether family or not." Grace stiffens in his arms, and he sighs again. "Look, Gracie, honey. We have so much time. It's really not as urgent as you think." Grace considers his words, and her face brightens as an idea comes to her.

"Can you test my venom again?" He nods.

"If it will calm you, I will test it every day until the end of time." Grace smiles, and rises as far as her knees, and turns her body to face his.

"Thank you." He taps her nose, and smiles back.

"Of course." Grace kisses him, and he responds in kind. They fall into a deeper kiss, and as Grace moves her body tighter into his, he picks her up and carries her to her bed. They stop long enough to settle themselves comfortably on Grace's double bed, and then continue kissing. It is a little while later that Grace whispers in his ear.

"I'm ready. Can we do it tonight?" He stops his trail of kisses across her neck as he replies.

"Do what?"

"Make love to me. Please?" He sighs, but nods once.

"Are you very sure?"

"I'm positively sure." He nods, and sits up.

"I want to talk to you first." Grace sighs, but sits up, too. She replies, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Honey, what is it?" He looks her straight in the eye and holds her gaze for a few moments before speaking again.

"I just want to make sure again that you're sure, and that we do this right. Also, I need to explain some things about the way it works." Grace bites her lip, fighting a giggle, and nods. She holds up a finger and then reaches into the bedside table where she had hidden the supplies that Carlisle had given her earlier. She dumps the contents of the envelope on the bed between them, and speaks.

"I have condoms. I am ready to do this. And I want us to be safe and careful, too." He looks momentarily shocked, but recovers quickly. He continues.

"Great. Where did you get all this?" He plucks a packet from the bed and holds it between his thumb and forefinger. She giggles.

"Carlisle brought them home. I didn't ask him too, but I DID talk to them." Alistair nods, and places the condom packet back onto the pile, and faces her again.

"Well, that's squared away, then. But um, has anyone ever talked to you about how this works?" Grace raises an eyebrow, and he can read the confusion on her face. He shakes his head. "I mean, has anyone had a frank talk about the whole mechanics of it? It will hurt, sweetie. At first. But I promise we can stop if you want. Please, Grace, are you very, very sure?" She falls silent for a moment, but nods before responding.

"Sweetheart. I believe that whatever it is that you and I share-a bond, or whatever-that it is so special, and I so love that you care so much about me. Yes, I am sure. I am not making this decision based on any other factor than the fact that I love you and I want to share myself with you. If it hurts too badly, we can stop. If it gets uncomfortable, I'll speak up. But this is something that just feels so right." He sighs, but nods in defeat.

"All right. I love you too, Gracie." She smiles as she puts the condoms away, and then turns back to him.

"So how does this work? Should we, like, make out until the time is right, or is there some kind of feeling I should look for or what?" He grins.

"It's more of a wait-and-see thing, I'm afraid." She nods, and leans into him for a kiss. He kisses her, laying her back gently against the sheets, and pulling the duvet over them. He undresses her quickly, and then disrobes himself. He settles himself next to her, his head facing into her as he speaks quietly to her.

"Oh, Grace. I was hoping it would be different from this. More spontaneous, I think." She smiles lightly, and lets her hands slide up and down his bare chest.

"I know. I'm sorry." He just nods and continues to kiss her neck. He raises himself over her, and settles himself on top of her body, his breath coming slowly. She stares deeply into his eyes and nods once. He wets his lips and nods.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm going to show you first." He slides a finger inside of her as she gasps a little, and then smiles. They continue, him probing further with his finger and her moving softly under him until she speaks aloud.

"Alistair, honey. Just do it, OK?" He smiled, but spoke urgently.

"Please get one of the rubbers. I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Grace fumbled around, locating the drawer near her bed and the manila envelope. With a skilled, quick hand, he showed her how to use the condom and then mounts her, filling her in two quick thrusts. He closes his eyes against hers as they widened with an unspoken pain, but then he opened them again as he heard her satisfied sigh. They moved as one for awhile, until Grace giggled.

"What's funny?"

"It's just-Ok. I just thought it would be more, I don't know, spectacular. It's kind of-" He smiled as he slid a finger back inside of her and touched her core. She gasped loudly, and her grinned.

"Is it more spectacular now? Just wait. I was keeping it gentle for you, but I can step it up if you wish." She nods, unable to speak. He grins again, and moves harder, thrusting with his all and using his fingers and adding his teeth to bring her to orgasm. They come together, and as they finish, she sighs deeply and sinks into the now-wrinkled duvet cover, smiling. He smiles lazily at her, and raises his eyebrows.

"Well, that was lovely, if unexpected." Grace giggles.

"Agreed." They lie together, quietly enjoying the others scent, for the rest of the evening, until Grace realizes that the house had been silent and that, very likely, the whole house had heard her foray into the sensual. She whispers to Alistair.

"Do you think the others heard us?" He shrugs, still caught up in the post-coital glow.

"Perhaps. But I don't care." She nods.

"Me neither. When do you have to work?" He glances at her bedside clock, and grimaces.

"In a few hours. I guess I should be getting on, though I don't want to."

"Can't you tell them you're ill?" He shrugs and purses his lips.

"I suppose I am due some holiday, but didn't you say you had plans this afternoon with your friends?" Grace grimaces and cuddles closer to him.

"I don't consider them "friends." Alice is my friend. They're mortals. People I have to like because of who we are." Alistair shakes his head lightly.

"No. You must go. You cannot think that. I will not be the cause of your lost childhood. Believe me, in a hundred years or so, you will hate me if I do not force you to have some fun now whilst you can. Most especially if you're intent on this children lark." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I AM. Fine, I will go with the stupid kids to the mall, and I will flirt, and you will regret making me go. If I meet an awesome mortal dude and bring him for Carlisle to change, it's all your fault." Alistair traced her nose as he chuckled.

"I think I shall take my chances, dear girl. Now, let's get you cleaned up before your parents return and smell the vampire sex, as I am sure they will NOT appreciate it." Grace made her eyes big.

"I never realized that that was what that scent was. Oh, my." Alistair chuckles, but rises, and in the small stream of light coming from her window, Grace notices his sparkle, and sighs deeply.

"Your sparkle is sexy." He grins, but shakes his head and pulls up his trousers.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, how are you feeling?" She takes the camisole he hands her from the floor near her bed and thinks for a moment.

"Truthfully, I AM a little sore. But I also feel like I am the happiest I have ever been." He crosses to the bed, where she still sat, half-dressed, and kissed her head.

"I'm glad. I thought you might regret it after." Grace shakes her head.

"No, actually, I want to do it again." He grins at her.

"There is plenty of time for more later, sweetheart. Meanwhile, I mean it. You need to dress." She nods, and stands, letting the sheets fall off of her and revealing her alabaster skin to the sunlight. He watches as she dresses, absentmindedly smoothing the fabrics over her body, and unknowingly piquing his interests again.

As soon as she is dressed, he embraces her and whispers in her ear as he kisses her neck.

"Gracie, my dear, sweet Grace. I love you." She smiles and whispers back.

"I love you, too." They remain in their embrace for a few more minutes and then he sighs and steps out of the embrace.

"I should go." Grace nods, and speaks.

"Home?"

"Yes, please." She raises her hand and he disappears as she sighs deeply. She turns around and pulls the sheets off of her bed and carries them down the hallway to the laundry room. She ignores the grins from Emmett as she passes him in the hallway, and sticks her sheets in the washer, where Esme had left a half-load of linens the night before. Grace flipped on the machine after adding the soap and hurried back down the hallway. She showered and dressed, aware that her siblings were now discussing whether or not to tell Esme and Carlisle what they'd heard, but she promised herself that she would tell them before any one of her siblings did. She stepped into the sneakers she was planning to wear to the mall and left her hair to dry naturally and went downstairs. She found the others sitting or standing around the den, the TV was on, but everyone was talking about her instead. They all fell silent as she entered the room, and settled herself on the floor next to Nessie. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Not a single one of you will breathe a word to Carlisle or Esme. I will talk to them." The others nod, and as Grace turns her attention to the child and soon she realizes that only Alice remains in the room with them. She looks up at Alice and smiles.

"What is it, Alice?" Alice looks at her, sadly.

"I just need to know one thing-were you careful?"

"Yes." Alice sighs again, and Grace stands and then settles herself on the couch where Alice was now sitting. Alice speaks again, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me, Grace? I could've cleared the others out."

"I wasn't planning on it, OK? It just happened."

"I see. Well, I guess we don't need to have the birds and bees chat with you again. How was it?"

"Frankly, I don't see what the big deal is. It was nice, but it wasn't the earth-shattering thing I had in mind." Alice grins.

"Your first time is always difficult. I don't know how many girls Alistair has had, and I don't want to know, but I know he had a mate before, so he's had SOME experience. We can read Cosmo for some advice." Grace grins, and the two play dolls with Nessie until it is time for Grace to get ready for her afternoon.

Alice's POV

I am just a little annoyed. It is one-thirty, and Jazz and I have left the house to get some air, because I might have killed Grace if I had stayed on anymore. I am SO glad she's leaving for the afternoon, because I am so not calm right now. What the hell is she thinking?

Ok, I get that her and Alistair have a love match. Fine. I even get that no one, not even Grace herself, can control it. But did she have to go so far, so fast? I am so mad I could spit. She's a smart girl, almost too smart, but her actions could be so, so devastating. I don't know what to do, what to say. I don't know how to help her through this.

Jasper takes my hand, and I slow down. He can feel how tense I am, because he stops suddenly and pulls me into an embrace. His scent calms me, and I look up at him.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, Alice. This is one we have to leave up to Carlisle and Esme. You've done enough to help her, sweetheart. I know it kills you that you can't be there all the time for Grace, but she IS sixteen, and intelligent, and she knows that there are consequences for her actions. Could she have handled this better? Of course. But it's done, and believe me, it can't be undone." I consider, and nod.

"I guess you're right. So, do we let her tell Carlisle and Esme on her own, or do we say something?"

"We leave it alone. Grace will tell Carlisle and Esme; she is close to Esme, and I know that she understands responsibility. She will need you to have her back when she delivers the news, pardon the expression." I grimace at his choice of words, but nod again.

"Ok, I guess you're right." He nods, and kisses my head, and we continue into the deep forest. I am ready to hunt, and I try to push all thoughts of Grace, or more specifically, Grace and Alistair, out of my head.

A few hours later

Grace's POV

The mall scene was awful. So many people, and the boys are tense with each other because of me, and I am alone, and I miss Alice, and I wish that I could be there with Alistair. But I smile and do my best to pretend I am having fun, and I do, actually, a little bit.

We met at the food court, and I have discovered that the smell of all the foods mingled together makes me ill; score one for the vampire in me. Carlisle will be pleased. But once I am able to focus, I find that I don't generally have a problem with the food, and I order a diet Coke and a pretzel with cheese, and eat with the others. Minus one point for vampire hood; looks like I am 0 for 0. Oh, well.

I talk to Larry and Tom about my plans for spring break, leaving out the bits about Alistair, and simply saying that we have family friends in London. Tom looks a little upset, and then confesses that he was going to see if I was available to hang out. I tell him that my trip is only a few days long, and that perhaps the whole group of us can hang out when I get back. Nothing is set in stone, though, and we begin the shop, with Tom and Larry, along with Tessa, who is friends with Larry, whisking me off to the computer store. Tom shows me Facebook, and some other websites, and I giggle when I realize how socially retarded I am. We mess around some more, and then I separate with the girls to do some serious shopping, after it is agreed that we will meet at the bookstore in an hour to go to Tom's for a quick Math club meeting. It is at the perfume store that the girls start to tease me. The girls who are with us are mostly the girlfriends of the guys-Tessa, a girl called Stephanie who's with Nate , this girl from music called Janey, and Tom's sister, Sophie.

"So, Grace. What is going on with you and Tom? Is it serious?" I look at Stephanie and Tessa, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sophie grins wickedly, and Janey rolls her eyes.

"I mean that Tom has it hot for you. That's the real reason he asked you along today; he wants you to be his girlfriend." I gulp, suddenly feeling an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. What do I say? I smile and try to deflect.

"Oh, I think you must be mistaken. He's only known me a few weeks." Janey snickers, and replies.

"Honey, look at yourself in the mirror," she says, pulling me to a full-length mirror against a wall in the store we are standing in. "You're gorgeous, and you have breasts that would make any man melt, and you seem a little mysterious." I nod again, but step back from the mirror, noticing that the edge of the crescent-shaped bite mark on my chest is visible. I tug my sweater closer to me, and try to sink into the wall. I try to think of something to say, but decide to use my powers to deflect their attention. Just then, a boy walks by, and I send out signals to make the others turn to stare in interest, and breathe a small sigh of relief. When the boy passes, they turn back around to me, and I smile lightly, and suggest we move on. No one brings it up again, but throughout the hour, I gather that they don't particularly like me, and are tolerating me because their boyfriends do. The news about Tom has me on edge, and I must find a way to nip it in the bud before it becomes disastrous.

We meet back at the bookstore, and pile into cars to head to Tom's. I find myself in Tom's car, with Larry and Nate and Sophie. I am in the back, squished in between Larry and Nate. Larry is a lanky, skinny guy, but Nate is a football player, and it's like being squished in between Emmett and Jasper. Larry keeps grinning at me, but luckily, the others are oblivious, and as Tom drives, I am able to keep up a steady stream of chatter with Nate and Sophie. I am grateful that it is a short drive from the mall to Tom's, who does indeed live near us, on a small farm on the outskirts of town, maybe a half-mile from our home. I smile as I slide out of the car, and see a large, black bull grazing on hay and staring at us. Tom is at my side, and he speaks to me.

"That's Boris the Bull." I nod, and smile.

"He looks so big and scary." Tom chuckles, and we follow the others into a small, older farmhouse as a heavyset but pretty woman greets us. Tom introduces me to her, and I realize instantly that she is his mother.

"Mom, this is Grace Cullen, the girl I was telling you about from Math club. Grace, this is my Mom." The woman smiles as I extend my hand, using the manners befitting a Cullen, and she takes it, mildly surprised.

"I am Janice Robertson. Welcome. Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?" I shake my head, but Tom interrupts.

"Do we still have some Coke?" The woman nods, and disappears behind a door. I smile uncertainly around at the others assembled; they have all already settled themselves into the room. Apparently, the Robertson's home is the hot Math club hang out, and I feel a little out of place. Tom smiles, and indicates the couch for me. I sit, primly, suddenly very aware that I feel clumsy and out of place, as sitting isn't a natural activity for a vampire. He sits next to me, and smiles, and I try to relax and take in the scene, but the din in the room is very loud. From Sophie and Tessa, I can hear whispers about how close Tom is sitting to me, and bets are taken as to whether he will try to kiss me tonight. I sigh, and stand up, excusing myself to the bathroom to call Alice. I dial home and am annoyed that Alice isn't home; Bella says that her and Jazz left to hunt. I tell Bella about the events of the day, and she suggests that I either tell Tom that there is someone else in my life, or that I come home and discuss it with Mom and Carlisle, who are likely to have suggestions for me. I decide that I will spend a little longer at Tom's house, and Bella tells me that if I am just nice, Tom shouldn't read too much into it, but that she can have Edward phone in an hour, telling the Robertson's that I am needed at home because of some kind of emergency. I thank her, and we hang up. I remember that I am supposed to be using the bathroom, so I flush once, and wash my hands, letting the water run a few extra moments just to be sure. Then I head back out to the den where the others are gathered, and I force myself to relax. I can pick up a myriad of emotions in the room; most of the kids are relaxed and happy, but a few are oddly tense, and one boy, John, was radiating shyness. I smile at him and force him to relax a little, and then turn to Tom.

"Your parents have a lovely home, and it's so nice of your mother to have all of us." Tom grins.

"I guess. Sometimes we meet over at Larry's, too." I nod, unsure how to continue. Someone suggests that we play some card games to get our brains running, and I sigh. I hate card games; I played cards so much when I was sick that I got tired of them. Besides, given my enhanced abilities, it's not exactly fair. But Tom is instant, and I am paired up with him, Nate, Sophie, and another boy, John. Opposite us is Larry, a boy called Peter, Tessa, and Janey. We play a few rounds of Rummy, and I try not to win them all.

Then, my phone rings; it is Edward and he calling to save me. I make my excuses to Tom and his mother, and I head back home, after I tell Tom that I would walk since we live so close. He seems to buy this, although I can sense that he's disappointed, and I head for home. When I am down the path, I head for the forest and then conjure myself home.

I arrive in the kitchen as planned, and come face to face with Edward, who surely had heard my thoughts. He smiles lightly.

"What was the problem, Grace?" I sigh.

"Tom Robertson wants to kiss me." He tries to hide a smile, and I roll my eyes. I continue. "Plus, I was starting to feel a little out of place." He nods.

"Was it the thirst?"

"No, I just still feel weird with people my own age."

"That's understandable. You did the right thing, coming home. Carlisle and Esme called; they'll be home soon." I nod.

"Thanks, Edward." He nods, but then speaks.

"Look, whatever happened earlier, don't worry. Most of the others are aghast, but no one actually plans to say anything." I nod.

"Thanks." I turn to go upstairs, and I close myself into my bedroom and pick up my phone to call Alistair. I dial him quickly, and realize as it goes to voicemail that he is indeed at work, so I keep my message brief.

"Hi. It's Grace. I'm home early, and just wanted to talk. Call me later; anytime. Miss you." I hang up, and sigh deeply. I settle back against the pillows and pull the novel I have to read for English out of the bedside table and cover myself up to read.

A little while later, I hear Carlisle's voice coming up the stairs. He sounds happy, and I almost hate to interrupt them, but I feel that I must, before one of the others does. I take a deep inhale, smooth my hair and my shirt, and head into the hallway. Esme sees me and smiles.

"Hello, dear. You're home; we expected you later." I nod.

"Yes, it got weird, so I felt safer coming home." She smiles at me again.

"I think that's wise. You look like you need to talk; do you want to come with us while we unpack?" I shrug, but follow them down the hallway, and into their bedroom, where I settle myself onto Esme's vanity bench again. I watch for a few moments as they hand things to each other, seemingly oblivious to my presence until Carlisle turns to me.

"Grace, what's up?" I bite the inside of my lip before I sigh and speak.

"Well, it happened. And I wanted to be the first to tell you, because I think the others heard, and I just-" He and Esme exchange a look before he looks at me.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Alistair and I, um, slept together this weekend." I see him pale slightly, and I shrink back, and try to calm him. He stops in his tracks for a moment, then sighs, and sits on the foot of the bed. Esme sits next to me on the bench. I can feel her intense fear, and I take her hand. I continue. "Please don't be upset. We were safe, and careful. It just-it just happened. But now I don't know what to do. I mean, I want to be with him, but the mortal boys from school are being weird." I stop speaking as Carlisle and Esme exchange another look. I speak again. "Someone please say something." I hear Esme make a noise; I look at her and notice that the look on her face is one I have never seen before. She looks as though she wants to hit me. I hear Carlisle whisper to her.

"Sweetheart, please calm down." He speaks again, a little louder.

"Well, I am glad you were safe about it. But please know that if you choose to be intimate again, do it at his place, OK?" I nod. He continues. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. He was very gentle." A smile plays at his lips, and he struggles to regain his composure as he responds.

"Well, that's good then. Please, please, Grace. Please remember to be safe at all times, OK?" I raise my hand, and nod.

"I promise." Esme has been oddly quiet, and I try to smile at her, but she looks away. I sigh deeply, but stand.

"Well, I guess that's all. Please, excuse me." Carlisle nods, and stands. I fly out of the room as he crosses to the bench where Esme is sitting. I don't wait to hear their conversation as I close myself into my bedroom.

Back in their room, Carlisle pulls Esme to him.

"What is the matter, Sweetheart?"

"I'm just-so surprised. I didn't expect this." He considers, his lips pursed.

"Neither did anyone else, I'm sure. But Esme, it has happened. And she was smart about it." He can feel her relax just slightly, and she looks up at him.

"I know. But she's still so young. He could hurt her, leave her, and she would be devastated, and-" Carlisle cuts her off.

"He wouldn't. He's afraid of us. A more likely scenario would be that Grace tires of him and does the leaving. But what they have is solid; Alice saw a wedding, you know." Esme nods.

"I know. I think I would've felt better if she'd come to me first." Carlisle nods again.

"I know. But maybe she will now." Esme nods, and smiles lightly.

"I hope so. I so want to be a part of her life, and no matter what, I just want her to know that I love her so much." Carlisle pulls her closer and murmurs into her hair.

"Me, too, sweetheart. Me, too."

End of Chap. 8


End file.
